Shattered glass in flower bed
by sofia313
Summary: Kol returns home after exploring the 21st century and he brings back a souvenir. What happens when this souvenir catches his big brothers eye?
1. There's no place like home

**Chapter 1**

**There's no place like home**

"Home sweet home", Kol said after passing a sign that welcomed people to Mystic Falls. He had been driving almost the whole night. It would be morning soon. "This is going to be fun. What do you think, darling?"

"What ever you say, master", the girl replied emotionlessly. She could barely hide her hatred. That made Kol smile.

"Oh, my sweet Seraphine. You really hate me, don't you?"

The girl smiled.

"Of course not master. I just wish that you will die a horrible death."

Kol chuckled.

"I can believe that. But unfortunately for you, that's not going to happen any time soon so you better get used to me."

She didn't say anything. She leaned her head to the window.

"Have you ever been in Virginia before?" Kol asked.

"No."

"Well, I'm sure you will like it here."

The girl snorted.

"Does that matter?"

"Not really."

They were both quiet for a while. Seraphine was drawing patterns to the window with her finger.

"Now, there are few things you must understand before we will meet my family", Kol started.

Seraphine sighed and looked at him with her purple tinted eyes.

"Yes, master?"

"First of all, you will keep your pretty little mouth shut. You do not speak unless I tell you to. Is that clear?"

"As you wish."

"Good. And they don't have to know any details about you. As far as they will know, you are just my human servant."

"What ever you say, master", Seraphine replied giving him one of her ice cold smiles.

Her hatred made no difference to Kol. She would still have to obey his every command without hesitation. He owned her. He smiled and touched her blond hair.

"Basically all you have to do is look pretty and stay quiet. Do you think you can manage that?"

"I'll do my best", she replied venomously.

"That's my girl. I think you and I can cause some serious damage here. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"If you say so."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Cheer up, darling. You are ruining my good mood."

"I'm terribly sorry, master", she replied sarcastically.

Kol was starting to get annoyed.

"Don't test my patience too much unless you want me to punish you. Just like last time."

She was quiet. He could saw her whole body tensing.

"That's better", Kol said smiling charmingly.

She turned her head away. She was probably fantasizing about cutting his throat.

"Seraphine darling, you know that I like your spirit but I won't tolerate arrogance. If you know what's good for you, you will remember your place."

"How could I forget?" she mumbled bitterly and touched the small mark on her wrist. "I don't have any free will."

Kol caressed her neck.

"Things could be worse, darling."

She snorted.

"That's easy for you to say…master."

"Enough already, you are boring me", Kol said and turned the radio on. This girl really was depressing. Always complaining about something. Like he would care. He could just order her to shut up. But then again, why bother. Sometimes he actually enjoyed talking with her. She was useful and she was completely loyal to him. She had no choice.

Kol looked around when he drove through the main street. After spending a year traveling around the world, this place really seemed like some backwater. Nik and Rebekah had stayed here for some reason and Kol had heard that Elijah had recently come back as well. Kol's lips curved into a wicked smirk. This would be fun.


	2. I hate you

**Chapter 2**

**I hate you**

"Bekah!" Klaus shouted. "Open this door!"

"Just a second", she replied.

Klaus definitely wasn't in a good mood. He crossed his arms and waited impatiently until Rebekah unlocked her door. She was wearing a short satin dressing gown. Her hair was messy.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

Klaus marched in ignoring her angry protest. He looked under her bed. Nothing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rebekah asked angrily.

Klaus ignored her and looked around. He opened her closet and saw a young man. He was only wearing his boxers. He looked scared.

"Sir, I can explain…" he started.

"Out", Klaus interrupted him coldly.

The man left as quickly as he could. Klaus turned to his sister.

"My hybrids are not your sex toys", he said angrily.

Rebekah shrugged.

"In case you didn't know, Nik, a girl has her needs. Or I can always call Damon…"

"No, you can't."

Rebekah scowled him.

"You're not my father!"

"No, but I am your brother and I'll be damned if I let you get mixed with that worthless Salvatore boy. He's definitely not good enough for you."

Rebekah pouted her lips. She was about to throw one of her temper tantrums.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'll do what ever I want with who ever I want!"

"Yes, so I've heard", Klaus replied coldly.

Rebekah's eyes widened. Then she gave him a murderous look.

"You have no right to judge me. You're just jealous! Seriously, when was the last time you got laid?"

Klaus smiled.

"Perhaps you're right. Can you ask if some of your colleagues could give me a discount?"

Klaus was perfectly aware that he shouldn't have said that. Rebekah's face was turning red.

"Bastard!" she shouted. "I hate you! Get out!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. He thought that he might as well leave before Rebekah would start throwing things at him.

"Fine", he said and walked out. His sister was giving him a headache.

"Nicely done", Elijah said. He was standing at the hallway.

"She is driving me crazy", Klaus murmured and headed to his study. He slammed the door shut and sat at his dark mahogany desk. What a great way to start a new day. But he could only blame himself; he had spoiled his sister too much. She really knew how to push his buttons. Like he wouldn't already have his hands full with his hybrids. Last thing he needed was any more distraction…

"Niklaus", Elijah said when he opened the door without knocking.

"What now?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"Kol is here."

...

Seraphine looked at the big house and the garden in front of her. Not bad. But she hadn't thought that Kol's family would live in some shack. If they were anything like him, this would be just hilarious. She leaned against the car and waited Kol to get the suitcases from the trunk. She hated these slutty clothes he made her wear. A pink miniskirt, a short creamy top and high heels. Just another way for him to humiliate her. But she wasn't going to let him break her. There was no way she would give him that satisfaction.

"Are we ready, darling?" he asked smiling.

Like she would have a choice.

"Sure."

Kol picked up two suitcases. Seraphine was surprised that he didn't make her carry them.

"Remember, not a word", Kol said before he opened the front door.

Seraphine stepped inside and looked around. Someone had certainly spent a lot of money decorating this place. Even the hallway looked sumptuous. Seraphine followed Kol into a huge living room. There were dark leather couches, armchairs, a liquor cabinet, a fireplace, some Persian rugs and beautiful paintings. Kol placed the suitcases on the floor.

"What do you think?" Kol asked.

Seraphine shrugged.

"Not bad."

Kol was about to say something when someone entered the room. This man was tall; he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a suit.

"Kol", he said. "This is a surprise."

Kol smirked and wrapped his arm around Seraphine's waist. She had to suppress her urge to punch him.

"It's nice to see you too Elijah. And you Nik", he added when another man walked in.

He had blondish hair and very handsome features but at the moment Seraphine couldn't have cared less about that.

"Darling, these are my brothers", Kol said smiling charmingly. "This is Seraphine."

"Hello", the dark-haired man said politely.

Seraphine forced herself to smile and greeted him with a nod. Kol hadn't given her permission to speak to them. It seemed that both of the men were expecting Kol to add something. Was she his girlfriend, his friend or what?

"Why don't you be a good girl and take the bags into my room", Kol said touching her hair. "And then you can prepare me a bath. I want you to wash my back."

"And I want you to drop dead", she replied cheerily trying to hide her anger.

His brothers were staring at her.

"Isn't she something", Kol said chuckling and slapped her butt.

Seraphine really wanted to kill him. She hated that man with every fibber of her being. Still she managed to smile.

'"My room is that way, forth door on your left. Wait for me there."

"Yes, master", she murmured in her teeth and picked up the suitcases. They were damn heavy but she managed to carry them out. She opened the door to Kol's room. Surprisingly there were no chains or torturing devices. The room was actually quite nice. It was decorated with dark colors. There was a king-size bed with the bedside tables on both side, a dresser, a small bookshelf, an armchair, a big screen TV and a desk.

Seraphine inspected the room quickly. There was also a walk-in-closet and a bathroom. She opened one of the suitcases and started to unpack. After that she would have to prepare that damn bath. Suddenly her hands started to shake. She touched the mark on her wrist and almost let out a sob. No, she wouldn't cry. She would do what she always did. Endure. Maybe she would somehow get through this.


	3. Haunted

**Thank you for all your feedback. Here are some answers for your questions:**

**There will be more flashback scenes that will explain Kol's and Seraphine's strange relationship. And no, she's not cutting herself; the mark that she refers to will also be explained later chapters. Please ask if you have any questions. And the rating may change later, I'm not sure yet.**

**Chapter 3**

**Haunted**

Prague, Czech Republic, 2 years earlier

The Church of Our Lady Victorious

_Seraphine was on her knees praying. She was holding prayer beads. Tears were rolling down her cheeks._

"_Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women…"_

"_Seraphine."_

_She closed her eyes._

"_Please go away", she murmured. "You can't be here."_

_The young boy touched her shoulder. _

"_I am here. Please look at me."_

_Seraphine opened her eyes._

"_They will lock me up again", she said quietly. "Is that what you want?"_

_The boy shook his head._

"_You are not crazy, Seraphine. I really am here."_

"_Yes, I know", Seraphine replied bitterly. "You and all the others. Always haunting me. Why Alex? Why are you torturing me like this?"_

_The boy looked sad._

"_Don't you miss me? Don't you want me to be with you?"_

"_I can't… They all think that I'm crazy. I can't be locked up again."_

"_I know that you are confused", the boy said calmly. "You are trying to find answers, believe me, I understand. How was that cemetery today?"_

_Seraphine shivered._

"_It was…loud. Just like all the others."_

_The boy nodded._

"_It's a very old cemetery. Where are you heading next?"_

"_I'm not sure. To Hungary maybe."_

"_I truly hope that you'll find the answers you are looking for", the boy said calmly. _

"_Yeah, me too."_

_Seraphine looked at the altar and all the candles burning in front of it. _

"_Grandma believed that I'm possessed, that I'm some kind of demon", she said quietly. "Do you think she was right?" _

_The boy shook his head._

"_No, she wasn't right. Neither were mom and dad when they sent you into that awful place. They were just afraid what they couldn't understand."_

"_I feel like I don't belong here", Seraphine said quietly. "Maybe it would be better if I would be with you…"_

"_No", the boy interrupted her. "You can't give up. Promise me that you won't."_

_Seraphine smiled._

"_Alright, Alex, I'll try. And at least things can't get much worse, right?"_

_..._

Klaus looked at the girl who lifted two heavy looking suitcases and walked out.

"What is this, Kol?" he asked. "Who's she?"

Kol shrugged.

"Just my human toy. I picked her up on the way."

"Right. So what brings you back?"

Kol smiled charmingly.

"What, not happy to see me?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"All kind of things have happened here after you left, so I would like you to behave while you're here."

"Of course, brother", Kol said innocently. "I'm just here to see my family, that's all."

Somehow Klaus found that hard to believe. He hadn't heard a word from Kol after he had left over a year ago. Things had finally started to settle down after everything what had happened with his mother and that history teacher. He had made an agreement with the doppelganger so now he could concentrate on guiding his new hybrids. Everything was as it should be so the last thing he needed was his unpredictable brother to mess everything up.

"Are you planning to stay for long?" Elijah asked.

"We'll see", Kol replied. "Assuming I'm welcome."

"Of course", Klaus said. "This is your home too."

Kol smiled.

"Thank you, brother, how kind of you. I better go and check on my girl now, I'll see you later."

Klaus and Elijah were both quiet for a while after Kol had left.

"He's up to something", Klaus murmured. "I'm sure of it."

"Probably", Elijah replied.

"And that girl…" Klaus wasn't sure how to finish his sentence. There was just something strange about her.

...

Seraphine was sitting next to the bathtub trying to stay calm. She hated this. Kol was in the bathtub sucking her wrist.

"Hmm, thank you darling, I really needed a drink", he said grinning.

Seraphine stood up and started to clean her wrist.

"You are welcome to join me when ever you want", Kol said.

"Thank you master, but I think I would rather drown myself", Seraphine replied.

Kol looked amused.

"Always so feisty. But that's ok, I like that about you."

"Good for you", Seraphine mumbled. She was hungry but she hated to ask anything from him. Unfortunately she didn't have much choice. She cringed her teeth together.

"Could I have something to eat today?"

Kol looked at her and cursed.

"Dammit, when was the last time you ate?" he asked.

"Yesterday morning", she murmured.

"I seemed to forget your basic needs, sorry about that. I'll get you something to eat after my bath."

"Thank you", Seraphine forced herself to say. She felt exhausted. Apparently he noticed that too.

"Listen, why don't you take a shower and sleep after you have eaten. I think I'm going out."

Seraphine looked at him disbelievingly. He was never this nice to her without some hidden agenda.

"What about…" she started but he silenced her by placing his finger on his lips. Then he touched his ear. Oh, right, vampires and their super hearing.

"I want you to be well rested before we'll go out together", he said smiling. "There are so many places I want you to see."

"Sounds great", Seraphine replied sarcastically. She definitely wasn't looking forward to this.


	4. Better the devil you know

**Chapter 4**

**Better the devil you know**

"Seraphine."

She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to face the reality. Her dreams were her only safe haven.

"Seraphine!"

She opened her eyes reluctantly, expecting to see Kol's face but it wasn't him. The young boy was lying on the bed next to her.

"Alex?" Seraphine said sleepily. She was sure that she was still dreaming.

The boy smiled but it was a sad smile.

"Yes, I'm here", he said.

Seraphine felt her eyes filling with tears.

"Alex", she said and hugged him tightly. "I thought you have abandoned me."

"I would never abandon you", the boy replied.

Seraphine dried her eyes and looked at him. There were so many things she wanted to say but she didn't know where to start. She got up and sat on the bed. Alex sat next to her and took her hand.

"I know", he said quietly. "You don't have to say anything."

For a short moment Seraphine felt a glimpse of hope.

"Can you help me?" she asked.

Alex looked sad.

"I really wish that I could. I can't stand to see you like this."

Seraphine held back her tears.

"Could you stay with me? I have been so lonely."

"Well, if you insist", the voice from the door said.

Seraphine's heart skipped a beat before she turned to the door. One of Kol's brothers was standing in the doorway. He was looking at her curiously.

"Who are you talking to, sweetheart?" he asked.

Seraphine turned her head away. Alex was gone. Kol's brother was approaching her slowly. Then Seraphine realized that she was only wearing a t-shirt. She quickly considered her options. Should she try to wrap a blanket around her or just hold still? What was he going to do? For a second she almost hoped that Kol would be here. Better the devil you know. With her luck, this guy would be even worse than Kol. Seraphine forced herself to stay calm when he stopped in front of her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her and was very careful not to look at him.

"I asked you a question", he said. "Who were you talking to?"

Seraphine didn't say anything. She couldn't have even if she would have wanted to. Kol had forbid her to talk to his family. She couldn't help but wonder did that mean that she wouldn't be able to scream either. She backed away to the other side of the bed and got up when he took a step closer. She tried desperately to find something she could use as a weapon. Maybe it wouldn't help her much but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"What are you doing, love?" he asked. He sounded amused.

Seraphine hoped that he would just leave. She really didn't want to know what he was planning to do. He walked around the bed very slowly, like a lion prowling its prey. Seraphine tried to jump over the bed but he was faster. He grabbed her leg making her fall on her stomach. She kicked him as hard as she could. Judging by the annoyed sound that he made, she had hit his face.

"Bloody hell", he murmured before he turned her around and placed himself on top of her. She felt her panic rising when he pinned her wrists above her head. She was trapped. Seraphine tried desperately to get him off her but she might as well try to move a stone wall.

"Calm down", he said annoyed. "Are you always so jumpy?"

Seraphine stopped struggling and looked at him. His eyes were deep blue. He was looking at her very closely. His pupils were dilating.

"Now, I will ask you a question and you will answer me truthfully. Why are you and my brother here?"

Seraphine looked at him calmly. He wouldn't get any information from her. Kol's order was stronger than any compulsion. He looked at her disbelievingly. Seraphine shivered when he leaned closer and inhaled her scent.

"Hmm, no vervain…Interesting. Have my brother compelled you, sweetheart? Can you say something?"

Seraphine shook her head. She wasn't sure why. Suddenly she felt a tear falling down her cheek. She cursed herself because of it but she was just so tired. Too tired to care what he would do to her. He touched her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb. For a short moment she thought that she saw warmth in his eyes but that was gone in a second.

"There's no need to cry", he said calmly. "I have no intention to harm you."

She really wanted to believe him but she was perfectly aware that this could be just some kind of game. He was Kol's brother after all. It would be stupid to believe anything he said. Seraphine looked at him calmly when he wiped some hair off her face.

"It's not very nice to touch other peoples property without a permission", Kol's voice suddenly said. Apparently he had managed to surprise his brother who stood up and turned to him. Seraphine got on her feet as well.

"Are you alright, darling?" Kol asked.

Like he would care. Seraphine nodded. Kol looked at his brother and smiled.

"Nik, you should know that I don't like sharing my toys."

His brother rolled his eyes.

"I came here to ask if she wanted something to eat and she kicked me. Seriously Kol, what have you been doing to her, she's like some timid little deer."

Kol looked annoyed.

"What I do with her is my business. Now, if you'll excuse us…"

"Fine. Is she joining us for a dinner?"

"I'm not sure yet", Kol replied without turning his gaze from Seraphine. She tried her best to look calm.

"So, I leave you alone for a moment and you jump in bed with my brother?" he asked with a light tone as soon as his brother had left.

Seraphine swallowed.

"He scared me", she murmured.

"Hmm, really now?"

Seraphine startled when he was suddenly in front of her.

"Did he touch you?" he asked emotionlessly.

"No", Seraphine replied immediately.

He leaned closer and touched her hair.

"Good. Like I said, I don't share my toys."

"I'm not your toy", Seraphine snapped and tried to get pass him.

"You want to bet?" Kol asked smiling. "Stop."

Seraphine's legs refused to move. No.

"Turn around."

She had no choice but obey. Kol looked at her smiling charmingly.

"Now, what should I make you do…"

"Please…" Seraphine murmured in her teeth. "You made your point, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry…?"

Seraphine looked at him coldly.

"I'm sorry, _master_", she forced herself to say. She had to suppress her urge to attack him.

"That's more like it", Kol said cheerily. "And don't worry, I'll forgive you. Doesn't that make me merciful?"

"Yes, sure", Seraphine murmured.

Kol caressed her cheek.

"My sweet Seraphine, the sooner you accept your part the better. Fighting won't do you any good."

Seraphine didn't say anything. In her mind she promised to herself that she would never stop fighting. Someday she would be free. One way or the other.


	5. Hello darkness my old friend

**Thank you again for your comments. She's not compelled, you'll find out more in later chapters.**

**Chapter 5**

**Hello darkness my old friend**

Mexico, 14 months earlier

Día de los Muertos (Day of the Dead)

_Seraphine smiled when she looked at the fireworks that lighted up the night sky. The cemetery was full of people. Some of them were singing, dancing and playing guitar. There were candles, flowers, foods and drinks. All the graves had been decorated. People were celebrating. Seraphine loved it. She was walking around when a young man stepped in front of her and bowed. He was wearing an old uniform. He wanted to dance. Seraphine smiled at him and took his hand. She saw a bullet hole in his chest but it didn't bother her. He wasn't bitter. He had died a good dead, like a soldier. _

_Seraphine laughed when he spun her around. She danced with many others. A cancer, a car accident, a heart attack, accidently blow himself up… How did that happen? The guy just smiled at her and shrugged. He had been drunk, accidently left the gas on and lighted a cigarette. It could have happened to anyone. Seraphine nodded. Of course it could have. She was happy to be here. She actually felt normal. _

_The living had welcomed the dead in their world so this one night everyone was happy. They were all one. The living couldn't see the dead but maybe they felt their presence. Usually people didn't want to think about death, like it couldn't possibly affect them. Seraphine had always felt that she had been stuck between the two worlds, not really belonging in either one. _

_She had been called a freak, a demon, a mentally ill, which was nice way to say that she was crazy. She had spent years locked up in the mental hospital. Her parents had sent her there because she hadn't kept her mouth shut. But she had been a child. She had trusted her parents, believing that they would always love her and protect her. That had certainly been a mistake. _

_But she knew better now. She didn't trust anyone. Well, not anyone living. She felt more comfortable with the dead. They didn't judge. Not all of the dead were peaceful and some of them wanted her to take care of their unfinished business. She helped them when she could. Her journey had taught her to accept herself and embrace what she was. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. For the first time in years, she was happy._

...

"I would like to be able to speak", Seraphine said as calmly as she could. She was preparing herself for a dinner with Kol's family.

"Why?" Kol asked carelessly. He was lying on the bed reading some magazine.

Seraphine bit her lip.

"Come on, just let me speak. I know what I can say. And what I can't."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if that makes you stop whining. But that doesn't mean that I want you to yak."

"I won't. And thank you."

Kol looked surprised.

"You're welcome."

Seraphine highlighted her eyes and applied some lip gloss. She was wearing a floral dress. It was short but she rather wore that than those stupid miniskirts. She wasn't very excited about this dinner, especially when Kol had said that he wanted her to look extra nice tonight. Sometimes he wanted to show her off like some trophy. She hated it. But at least she could get out of this room.

"So you have two brothers?" Seraphine asked.

"Yes", Kol replied. "Nik and Elijah. Nik is the one who you were in bed with."

Seraphine scowled him. Apparently he wasn't going to let that one go.

"I told you, he scared me. I thought that he was going to hurt me…"

Kol waved his hand.

"I don't care. Just don't let it happen again."

Seraphine was quiet for a while.

"Why does that matter to you? It's not like I'm your girlfriend."

Kol placed his magazine on the bedside table and looked at her emotionlessly.

"I told you, I don't share my toys."

Seraphine didn't say anything. Kol stood up and moved behind her. She startled when he wrapped his arms around her.

"You look very nice", he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you", Seraphine replied tensely. "Would you mind, I have to brush my hair."

She felt his lips touching her neck.

"We can always skip the dinner", he murmured sliding his hands higher on her breasts. Seraphine tried her best not to shake. She hated to deal with him when he was acting like this. So far he hadn't command her to obey but she knew that it would be only a matter of time.

"I would really like to go, _master_", she said stressing the last word. "I'm really hungry."

His hands stopped moving. She could tell that he was annoyed without even seeing his face. For a moment she was sure that he would take the last thing that was left of her free will. The one thing that she had told herself she would never give to any man, especially him. Then he took a step back.

"Hurry up then", he snapped.

Seraphine knew that he would make her pay for rejecting him but she didn't care. She tried her best to hide how relieved she was. She brushed her hair as quickly as she could. Kol grabbed her arm more roughly than usually and almost dragged her into a dining room. His brothers and some pretty blonde woman were already there. His brothers stood up when she and Kol walked in.

"Good evening miss Seraphine", Kol's older brother said politely.

"Good evening", she replied trying to smile.

"Sit", Kol said coldly when he pulled out a chair for her.

She obeyed without saying a word.

"So, you're back", the blonde woman said.

"Yes, it's nice to see you Bekah. Seraphine my sister Rebekah, Bekah Seraphine."

"Hi", Seraphine said cautiously.

"Is she your new toy?" Rebekah asked.

Kol touched Seraphine's neck before he sat next to her.

"Yes she is. And she is very eager to fulfill my every need. Isn't that right, darling?" Kol said smiling.

"Sure", Seraphine murmured. She was afraid that he was just getting started. He didn't handle rejections very well. Seraphine stayed quiet and tried to concentrate on eating. Two women who were wearing maid's uniform were carrying plates from the kitchen. Kol was chatting with his siblings. He didn't pay any attention to her. Seraphine started to believe that this wouldn't be so bad.

She didn't participate to the conversation but she listened very carefully trying to get some idea about Kol's family. His older brother seemed ok, as far as a vampire was concern. His sister was quite rude. Seraphine was careful not to look at Kol's other brother. He on the other hand kept looking at her. She wondered why. Obviously he wanted to know why Kol was here but he had already seen that he wouldn't get any answers from her. Unfortunately Kol noticed him looking at her.

"Darling", he said smiling charmingly. "I'm bored. I want you to give me a lap dance."

Seraphine was shocked but she couldn't control her body. She looked at Kol pleadingly but it made no difference. He moved his chair back when she stood up. His siblings looked stunned. She felt completely humiliated when she had to rub herself against him. If she had thought that she couldn't possibly hate him more, she had been wrong. He was smirking. She definitely didn't want to look at his siblings.

"Ok, I think that's enough", Kol said after a while.

Seraphine took a step back shaking with anger and humiliation. Her face was probably bright red.

"May I go?" she asked without looking at him.

"No", Kol replied cheerily. "You said that you are hungry so you will sit down and eat."

Seraphine felt tears burning behind her eyes but there was no way she would cry. She sat down and forced herself to eat. She could feel everyone staring at her. She looked at her knife wanting to stab Kol with it. Maybe it wouldn't do any good but it would certainly make her feel better. Someday she would make him pay.


	6. Be gone

**Chapter 6**

**Be gone**

Seraphine didn't say a word to Kol when they were back into his room. She walked straight into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. It didn't take long before Kol came in.

"Are you pouting now?" he asked.

Seraphine turned her back to him. He could force her to talk to him if he wanted but she wasn't going to do that willingly. He had completely humiliated her just for fun.

"Look at me", he said.

Seraphine had no choice but turn around. She didn't bother to hide her anger. Kol smiled and touched her cheek. Seraphine took a step back.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Kol asked annoyed.

"Difficult?" she repeated venomously. "I'm so sorry master. I know that I should be grateful when you humiliate me in front of your family."

Kol looked at her coldly.

"You should be grateful; I could have made you dance for me naked."

"You're an asshole", Seraphine snapped. She regretted her words immediately when she saw Kol's expression. "I'm sorry", she said quickly. "I didn't mean that, please forgive me."

Kol grabbed her throat.

"It seems that I have to teach you manners", he said darkly.

"No, no, please, I'm sorry…"

He looked at her for a moment and caressed her neck.

"There are ways how you can make me forgive you…"

"I would rather die", Seraphine replied without hesitation although she knew how stupid that was. But she was ready to suffer the consequences. She would never willingly give her body to someone who she hated. He was looking at her icily. They both knew that all he would have to do was say a word. For some reason he didn't. But he wasn't going to let this go.

"Get into the bathtub", he said coldly.

Seraphine tried not to show her fear.

"Lie down."

No. He knew how claustrophobic she was. And she hated bathtubs. She never took a bath, just shower. She forced herself to stay quiet. She was praying that he wouldn't tie her hands.

"I'm going out to find some better company. You will stay right there until I say otherwise."

Seraphine tried not to shake. She could handle this. It wasn't so bad… Suddenly she couldn't see anything. He had turned to lights off and closed the door. Seraphine tried her best not to panic. It was all in her head. Being locked up in a small room… Not being able to move her hands… Being tied up to the bed… Sitting in the bathtub for hours… Her grandmother keeping her head under the water, trying to exorcise her…

Happy childhood memories. Seraphine tried to tell herself that she wasn't in her parent's house or in the mental hospital. She was in a jerk vampire's bathroom. Was that really the better option? She almost started to giggle hysterically. Her life really sucked.

...

Louisiana, 14 years earlier

_Gordon Fleur was having a bad day. Two months ago he had buried his son. His little boy. Alex. He didn't think that he would ever get through his grief. But Gordon was a man who believed in self medication. And his medicine of choice was alcohol. It helped him to deal with his hysterical wife and his crazy mother-in-law Marjorie who unfortunately was currently living with them. _

_Gordon also had a daughter but he couldn't bear to even look at her. She and Alex had been twins. Gordon had always tried to be a good father for both of them but he had liked his son more. There was something strange about his daughter. He didn't want to think about it but that child definitely wasn't normal. Alex had been the only one who had somehow understood her. _

_Gordon was just heading home from a bar and he wasn't in a good mood. Hopefully his wife had taken her pills already and was asleep. Gordon was planning to sleep on the couch. He wasn't in the mood for his wife's hysterical crying or his mother-in-laws nonsense. When Gordon opened the front door he saw that all the lights were on._

_"Stella?" he said annoyed. He didn't get any answer. What was that woman doing now? Hopefully she had at least made sure that Seraphine was sleeping. It was past midnight already. Gordon was just heading to the kitchen when he heard a noise from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was splashing water._

_"Be gone! I command you!"_

_That was Marjorie's voice. Gordon rolled his eyes. What was that old hag doing? He opened the bathroom door and saw her leaning towards the bathtub. Stella was standing next to her crying hysterically. Gordon was just about to ask what the hell was going on when he saw that someone was in the bathtub. Seraphine. Marjorie was keeping her under the water. Her legs were kicking desperately._

_"What the hell?" Gordon yelled and pushed his mother-in-law aside. Seraphine was gasping for air._

_"You crazy old hag!" Gordon shouted and lifted Seraphine into his arms. She was wearing her pink My Little Pony pajamas. Her skin was cold and her lips were almost blue._

_"Seraphine", Gordon said and touched her face. Her whole body was shaking._

_"That child is cursed!" Marjorie declared. "There's a demon in her!"_

_"Shut the hell up!" Gordon snapped. "How long have she been in that damn water?"_

_"We must get the demon out…"_

_"I said shut up!"_

_Gordon looked at his wife who was still crying._

_"Stella?"_

_"It's true", his wife sobbed. "There's something wrong with her, Gordon. I saw it myself."_

_"So you two just decided to drown her?" Gordon asked angrily._

_"Alex…" Seraphine murmured._

_Gordon looked at her._

_"What did you say, sweetheart?"_

_She wasn't looking at him. She reached her hand towards the floor._

_"I'm ok", she said. "Please don't cry, Alex."_

_Gordon stared at his daughter and placed her on the floor._

_"Alex says that he misses you, daddy", Seraphine said. "And he thanks you for that toy car you left on his grave today."_

_Gordon's face went blank._

_"You have made the girl insane", he said emotionlessly. "Are you two happy now?"_

_Stella's sobs were getting louder._

_"We must get the demon out of her!" Marjorie shouted and took a step towards Seraphine. She hid behind her father's back._

_"Grandma is mean", she murmured. "That's why grandpa had an affair with great-aunt Helen."_

_Stella gasped. Marjorie looked suddenly very pale._

_"You see now!" she shouted. "The girl is a demon!"_

_Gordon looked at his daughter._

_"Seraphine, where did you hear that?"_

_The girl looked at him with her purple tinted eyes._

_"Grandpa told me", she said._

_It took a moment before Gordon managed to speak._

_"Grandpa died before you were born", he said as calmly as he could. "When did he tell that to you?"_

_Seraphine smiled._

_"When we visited his grave."_

_Gordon felt that he needed to sit down._

_"Congratulations, Marjorie", he murmured. "Apparently your granddaughter is just as crazy as you are."_

_"That girl is not my blood!" Marjorie shouted. "The devil himself has conceived her!"_

_Stella started to shake._

_"Get her out of my sight!" she shouted._

_Seraphine looked at her._

_"Mommy…"_

_"Gordon, get her out or I swear that I'll really drown her!"_

_Gordon took Seraphine's hand and led her out. He felt completely numb. She was trying to talk to him but he ignored her. Gordon took clean pajamas from her closet and threw it on her bed._

_"Get changed and go to sleep", he said without looking at her. He walked out and locked her door._

_"Daddy!" she shouted banging the door but he didn't even hear her._

_Gordon walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He heard Marjorie's loud praying and Stella's crying. He really needed a drink._

_..._

Seraphine had almost cried herself to sleep when she heard someone opening the bathroom door. The lights went on but she kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see where she was. And she definitely wasn't going to show Kol that she had been crying. She heard footsteps. Then it was quiet. Seraphine didn't move. This was probably just a part of Kol's game. She startled when she felt a pair of strong arms lifting her up. Someone started to carry her out. The rocking soothed her. She was too tired to open her eyes so she gave up and allowed herself to fall asleep.


	7. Branded

**Chapter 7**

**Branded**

Klaus had always believed that women had the power to turn even the strongest man weak. Pretty faces and soft lips that whispered some sweet promises. But in the end women, like Katerina Petrova or Caroline Forbes, were deceitful creatures. Klaus had cursed himself many times for letting his guard down with Caroline. She had betrayed him without hesitation. But he never made the same mistake twice.

Now he had his family and his hybrids and he could find someone to warm his bed when he felt like it. Basically he had everything he had ever wanted. There was no reason to make things more complicated.

Still he couldn't stop staring at this girl when she danced in front of his brother. She moved like a professional dancer, whipping her hair back. But he could see the silent desperation and anger in her eyes. Somehow his brother was controlling her. Klaus had ruled out the compulsion, it would have shown when he had tried to compel her. What was it then? The girl was shaking when Kol gave her a permission to stop.

"May I go?" she asked quietly

Kol smiled.

"No. You said that you are hungry so you will sit down and eat."

She looked furious but she obeyed. Her hand was squishing the knife when she ate. It looked like she had to force herself to eat.

"Isn't she talented?" Kol asked cheerily and touched her hair. She flinched.

Elijah was looking at him disapprovingly. Rebekah rolled her eyes and snorted.

"That was a tacky performance. I'm trying to eat here."

Kol looked at Klaus.

"What did you think, Nik? Doesn't she have a nice body?"

The girl kept her face down. Her hands were still shaking.

"Like Bekah said, we are trying to eat", Klaus replied coldly.

Kol looked amused.

"Oh, you think I'm selfish for not sharing the fun. I'm sure she can do the same to you if you ask very nicely."

"Enough", Elijah said before Klaus managed to reply. "You know I don't approve using humans like some puppets."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Still the same buzzkill, I see. But for your information, I have never compelled her. Like I said, she is just eager to fulfill my every need. And in return, I take care of her."

Rebekah snorted.

"There's a word for a woman like that."

Kol smiled.

"Yes, you should know."

Rebekah gave him a murderous look.

"Oh why don't you just…"

"Enough already", Elijah said annoyed. "We are trying to have a nice dinner."

Kol looked at Seraphine.

"Would you like some dessert, darling?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"In that case, we're done. Good night everyone."

Seraphine stood up and walked out as fast as she could.

"Someone is hurry to get to bed", Kol said grinning and followed her.

Elijah shook his head.

"He definitely hasn't changed", he murmured.

Klaus could completely agree. His little brother had always been impulsive and unpredictable. Still Klaus couldn't quite understand what Kol was doing with this girl. As far as he knew, Kol hadn't kept human companions before. Klaus had to admit that he was curious about her. It seemed that she couldn't stand Kol but she wasn't compelled. Interesting.

And Kol was right about one thing. She did have a nice body. He certainly wouldn't mind getting to know her a little closer… No, no, he had to stop this right now. Maybe Rebekah had been right, he needed some action. It was still early so he could go and pick up a woman from a bar. That shouldn't be too difficult. Klaus went to the living room and pondered his options when he heard Kol storming out and starting the car. The girl wasn't with him. That meant that she was in his room all by herself. So what? What was he going to do? Go in there and chat with her? That was ridiculous.

What he needed right now was some good meaningless sex. Klaus went to his room, took a shower and changed his clothes. He picked up a pair of black jeans and a grey shirt. For a moment he thought about asking Elijah to join him. He would probably decline. And Klaus certainly wasn't going to take Rebekah with him. Maybe some of his hybrids… No, it was best to go alone. Klaus poured himself a drink before he headed out.

He was just passing Kol's room when something made him stop. He couldn't hear anything. Maybe the girl was sleeping. He should just go. But one look wouldn't hurt. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Klaus couldn't help but smile. Sharing had never been his little brother's strength. He could easily break the door but that would be ridiculous. Besides, he happened to have a master key that opened all the doors in this house.

Klaus opened the door and looked inside. He couldn't see the girl. Then he heard something from the bathroom. She was sobbing. He should definitely leave now. What Kol did with her didn't concern him. She was just a human. Klaus knew that he was the last person to judge Kol. He had done terrible things to humans over the years. But maybe she was hurt. And that should concern him because…? Klaus sighed. He would just take a quick look. Then he could finally get going.

Klaus opened the bathroom door. It was dark so he turned the lights on. Where was she? The bathtub. Klaus walked slowly next to it and looked at her. She was lying there in a fetal position. She kept her eyes firmly closed. He could sense her fear. He should just walk away. In the next second, he was lifting her up and rocking her fragile body in his arms. To his surprise, her body started to relax.

He carried her out and took her into his room. She was asleep when he placed her on his bed. What the hell was he doing? He wasn't in the mood for fighting with Kol, especially because of a human. Klaus sat next to her and touched her face. If he would only know why Kol wanted to keep her… She wasn't unpleasant to look at but that couldn't be the only reason.

Then Klaus noticed something on her wrist. It was a strange looking pattern. Could it be some kind of burn mark? It almost looked like she had been branded, like cattle. Klaus touched her wrist with his thumb. She shrived but she didn't wake up. Something was really wrong here. What had Kol get himself into? The girl shivered again. Maybe she was cold. Klaus took a blanket and placed it on her. He had no idea what to do.


	8. Stuck on a rollercoaster

**Chapter 8**

**Stuck on a rollercoaster**

2 months earlier

_It's all in your head. It's all in your head. It's all in your head… It didn't matter how many times Seraphine kept repeating that to herself. She felt like she couldn't breathe. And she couldn't move her hands. They were tied behind her back. She had really made Kol angry this time. She should have known better than provoke him when he was already in a bad mood. _

_It was strange that even though he knew how to be cruel and mean, he never hit her. But then again, he had much more efficient ways to punish her. He knew what she feared the most. She wanted to scream, although it wouldn't do any good. For a moment she was really afraid that he would let her suffocate. Maybe it would be better like that. She could barely finish her thought when the trunk opened. She hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped. Seraphine blinked her eyes. The first thing that she saw was Kol's smiling face._

"_Have we learned our lesson?" he asked._

_She nodded hoping that he would be satisfied. She didn't think that she could speak._

_Kol touched her cheek gently before he lifted her out. She was so relieved that she let her head lean on his shoulder. _

"_My sweet Seraphine", he said and held her gently in his arms. _

_She let herself to relax when he carried her in the car. This was the part where he would be kind to her. He placed her on the front seat and started to untie her hands. _

"_My poor girl", he said when he caressed the bruises on her wrists. "Why do you make me do these things to you?"_

"_I'm sorry", Seraphine murmured. _

_He handed her a water bottle and helped her to take a sip. She started to cough. _

"_Careful, careful", he said and tapped her back. _

_She didn't resist when he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. _

"_Is my darling hungry?" he asked._

_Seraphine nodded. _

"_Then we'll get you something to eat. And after that I'll find us some nice hotel. How do a warm shower and a soft bed sounds like?"_

"_That would be great."_

_Seraphine was so grateful that she wanted to cry. Why the hell was she grateful to him? He had tied her hands and locked her into a trunk until she had almost passed out. She knew that she should be angry. And still she was grateful for his kindness. She hated herself for it. What was wrong with her? Maybe she had just been with him too long. _

_She knew that today he would give her almost anything she would ask, as long as she wouldn't make him angry. Sometimes she almost thought that in some sick and twisted way he actually cared about her. She knew that she was an idiot but, she enjoyed days like this, as pathetic as it was. He really knew how to be sweet and kind. In days like these she almost forgot that she hated him. _

_..._

Seraphine felt warm and safe when she woke up. Wait, warm and safe? She was in a bed. Kol had probably carried her there. But…This wasn't Kol's room. Seraphine swallowed. Was this some new game of his? Seraphine got up and looked around. She was alone here. The room looked very stylish. Antique furniture, paintings on the walls, a sketchpad on the desk.

Seraphine hesitated before she picked it up. She almost dropped it when she saw that first page. It was a sketch of her sleeping. What… Then she heard something from the bathroom. She ran to the door. Thankfully it wasn't locked. When she got into the hallway, she ran into Kol's sister. She was staring at her and the door behind her.

"Seriously?" she snorted. "Both of my brothers?"

Seraphine was confused. She tried to understand what Rebekah was talking about.

"Elijah's room is that way if you want to do him next."

Shit. She had been in Kol's brother's room. But she also got bigger problems. If Kol had come back and saw that she was missing… Seraphine was running before she could finish her thought.

"Hey, I was talking to you…" she heard Rebekah saying but she didn't have time to think about that. It took a moment before she found Kol's room. Her heart was beating like a drum when she opened the door. He wasn't there. But it was too early to be relieved. She went to the bathroom and forced herself climb back into that damn bathtub.

What had happened? Apparently Kol's brother had come here and took her into his room. But why? On second thought, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. He probably thought that she was some cheap whore. Kol had practically offered her to him last night. It had been a tacky joke to Kol but had his brother saw it like that? Seraphine shivered. She didn't feel any pain. That was good. Right? But she still didn't know if Kol had been here already.

What time was it? She figured that it was early. She could only pray that Kol was still out. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Then the bathroom door opened. There was a moment of silence before she heard footsteps. Seraphine forced herself to open her eyes. Kol was leaning towards her smiling warmly. She started to shake. The memory of her grandmother leaning towards her and holding her head under the water made her panic. Kol touched her hair calmingly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you, darling. Let's get you out of there."

Normally she would have been relieved when he lifted her into his arms but now she was just scared. Did he know that she hadn't been here the whole time?

"My sweet girl", he said when he placed her on his bed and kissed her forehead. "I brought you some breakfast. Fresh bagels. You like those, right?"

Seraphine managed to nod.

"Yes, thank you."

She flinched when he touched her cheek.

"It's ok, darling, I have forgiven you", he said smiling. "And today I want to spoil you."

Everything seemed normal. Well, as normal as it could be with him. Seraphine was relieved.

"And there are some very special places I want you to see", he added.

Right, that was the reason why he had brought her here in the first place. Kol handed her a paper bag.

"Eat your breakfast, darling and get ready. I'll be in the living room."

Seraphine nodded. It was best to just get this over with.


	9. Silly dear

**Chapter 9**

**Silly dear**

Kol was in an excellent mood. His night had been very pleasant and his girl seemed to learn her lesson. Human mind was a strange thing. Fears and phobias were like a prison people created for themselves. It was so easy to use that against them. He didn't want to break her spirit but sometimes it was necessary to remind her who was in charge. She was his property after all. Just like a car or a cell phone or maybe a dog, if he would have had one.

It would be interesting to see how long she would keep fighting him. But he had always enjoyed a good challenge. She would eventually warm up to him. He was the only one she had so she didn't have much choice. And today he would be good to her, buy her what ever she wanted. She was always very amenable after he had punished her. Yes, human mind really was a strange thing but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Good morning, brother", Kol said cheerily when he walked into the living room. Klaus was standing in front of the fireplace.

"Good morning", he replied carelessly. "Long night?"

Kol grinned.

"You could say that."

"I want to ask you about the girl", Klaus said skipping the rest of the small talk. "What's her story?"

Kol smiled.

"Her story? I ran into her when I was traveling, decided that I wanted her and now she's mine. End of story."

"Where did you meet her?"

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I can see what this is about. Sorry brother, but I'm not going to borrow her to you, I don't do sharing."

"Neither do I", Klaus replied coldly. "I have no interest borrowing her; I simply want to know why she is here."

"And now you do. Honestly brother, if I wouldn't know better, I would think that you are accusing me of something."

Klaus snorted.

"Yes, poor innocent you."

Kol sat onto the armchair and looked at his brother. "You are quite transparent, you know", he said smiling.

"What?"

"Obviously you want to shag my girl."

"That's ridiculous", Klaus snorted.

"Is it? But hey, who could blame you; she has a very nice body."

"That is just…"

"Darling!" Kol said cheerily before Klaus could finish his sentence. "Are you ready to go?"

Seraphine was standing in the doorway looking very uncomfortable. She had probably heard the last part of their conversation.

"Yes", she murmured. "I'm ready."

She had changed her clothes; she was wearing a short peachy dress and a sweater. She had plaited her hair. Kol stood up and turned to Klaus.

"Well, it was nice to chat with you but we're going out, so I'll see you later."

"Fine, just try to behave", Klaus replied carelessly.

Kol gave him a charming smile.

"I always do."

Klaus looked at the girl when Kol took her hand and they walked out. She had left from his room before he has had a chance to talk to her. He was determined to get to the bottom of this. That mark on her wrist was a good place to start. He had drawn it in his sketchpad. Now he just needed to find someone who could tell him what it meant.

...

San Francisco, 7 months earlier

_"I'll be in my office if you need me, dear", an elderly woman said._

_"Ok, Mrs. Standish", Seraphine replied. She was just organizing some new books that had arrived that morning. It was almost closing time so there weren't any customers. Seraphine really liked Mrs. Standish and her little bookstore. She had worked here for almost two months. Her life was starting to feel almost normal. _

_But the best part was that her employer knew what she was and accepted her. She herself was a witch so she didn't see Seraphine as a freak. Mrs. Standish was a sweet woman. Seraphine was truly grateful for her help. They had met in a cemetery. Somehow Mrs. Standish had seen that there was something different about her and started to talk to her. _

_Seraphine hadn't had any real plan, she was just traveling around, so she had gladly accepted Mrs. Standish's job offer. It was good to be amongst the living for a change. Mrs. Standish had even rented her a small apartment above the bookstore. It seemed that her luck was finally turning. Seraphine looked up when a ting of a bell told her that someone had entered the store. She saw a young man who had dark hair and dark eyes. There was a charming smile on his handsome face._

_"Hello", he said. "I'm glad that I made it before you closed."_

_Seraphine stood up to greet the man._

_"Hello. Are you looking for something specific?"_

_"Actually I am."_

_Seraphine smiled politely waiting for him to continue. He took few steps towards her looking at her from head to toes. Something about his look made her nervous._

_"Not bad", he murmured. "Not bad at all."_

_Seraphine tried to keep the smile on her face but she was starting to get very nervous. Was he some kind of loony?_

_"Excuse me?" she asked as politely as she could._

_"You are certainly a pretty little thing", he said smirking. "That's a pleasant bonus."_

_Seraphine started to back away when she heard Mrs. Standish coming. She was about to tell her to stay in her office when the man started to speak again._

_"I assume this is her", he said._

_"Yes", Mrs. Standish replied calmly._

_Seraphine tried to understand what was going on. Did Mrs. Standish know this man?_

_"Are you still interested?" the elderly woman asked looking at the man._

_"Yes, definitely. But I want to test the merchandise first."_

_"Of course, but she is a real thing, believe me."_

_The man smiled._

_"You have to excuse me for not wanting to take your word for it."_

_Seraphine looked at both of them alternately._

_"What…Mrs. Standish, what's going on?" she managed to ask._

_The elderly woman looked at her and smiled warmly._

_"Well, it's actually very simple, dear. I am selling you to this gentleman."_

_Seraphine's eyes widened. She must have misunderstood her. She couldn't have just said what she thought she said. All her senses told her to run. She didn't get far when the man caught her. He was standing behind her holding her still. She was fighting as hard as she could but his arms were like steel._

_"Let me go!" Seraphine yelled._

_"Shh, shh, calm down, sweetheart", he said snuggling his face in her hair. "You are not going anywhere."_

_"Do you want to test her before the binding?" Mrs. Standish asked._

_The man was quiet for a moment. Seraphine stopped struggling since it seemed to be useless._

_"No, I'll take her."_

_Mrs. Standish smiled._

_"Very good. She really is quality merchandise."_

_Seraphine looked at her disbelievingly. Her eyes started to fill with tears._

_"Why?" she asked quietly._

_Mrs. Standish moved in front of her and wiped her tears away. She was still smiling._

_"Oh, it's nothing personal, just business. But you know what; you can only blame yourself for this. Did you honestly think that someone would help you just out of the goodness of their heart? That was just silly, dear."_

_Seraphine couldn't say anything. Mrs. Standish was right, this was her own fault. She had been stupid enough to think that she could trust someone. She would deserve what she would get._


	10. The wolf and the sheep

**Chapter 10**

**The wolf and the sheep**

7 months earlier

_Seraphine was shocked. It wasn't because of the creepy ritual in the basement of the bookstore or the pain in her wrist. She was shocked because she couldn't control her own body. The man had told her to walk, stop, raise her hand, spin around and her body had obeyed his every command no matter how hard she had tried to fight. The man seemed satisfied. He was talking with Mrs. Standish. Seraphine couldn't move. He had told her to hold still and wait. She couldn't hold back her tears. This was the worst nightmare she could have ever imagined._

_"It was a pleasure doing business with you", the man said when he stepped out from Mrs. Standish's office. He looked at Seraphine and smiled. "Come on, sweetheart, we're leaving."_

_Her legs started to move against her will._

_"No…I can't…my clothes", she managed to say._

_The man turned to look at her._

_"Don't worry about that, I'll buy you everything you need."_

_Seraphine felt desperate when she followed him outside. He had parked his car across the street._

_"Get in", he said when he unlocked the doors. Seraphine sat onto the front seat. She tried to force herself to stop crying. The man sat onto the driver's seat and touched her hair._

_"Ok, now than you're mine let's talk about some ground rules…"_

_"What?" Seraphine interrupted him. "I'm not yours."_

_"Yes you are", the man replied calmly. "I own you. And for now on you will do exactly what I say."_

_Seraphine tried desperately to think. She was praying that this was just a bad dream. She really wanted to wake up._

_"What…what did you do to me?"_

_The man smiled._

_"Details are not important. All you have to know is that you belong to me now."_

_Seraphine forced herself to look at him._

_"What do you want from me?" she asked tensely._

_He was still smiling._

_"Well, I bought you because of your special little talent but I think I can also find few other ways to use you."_

_Seraphine wrapped her arms around her. She was terrified._

_"If you touch me I'll kill you", she said before she managed to stop herself._

_The man chuckled._

_"Aren't you feisty. I like that, as long as you remember who's in charge. Your name is Seraphine, correct?"_

_She didn't say anything. She wasn't going to talk to him._

_"Answer me", the man demanded._

_"Yes", Seraphine heard herself saying. She couldn't even stay quiet if she wanted to. That made her more desperate. Her free will had been taken from her so easily. Why hadn't she fought harder?_

_"My name is Kol but you can call me master. That's what I am to you."_

_Seraphine stared at him disbelievingly._

_"No", she hissed. "You can just go to hell."_

_He looked amused._

_"Well, it seems that I have to start training you right away. But don't worry, you'll learn your place soon enough."_

_Seraphine was too angry to think straight. She tried to hit Kol but he grabbed her hands._

_"Go to hell!" she yelled as loudly as she could, trying to scratch his hands. There was a cold smile on his face._

_"I think I'm going to give you a taste of it first. Now tell me, what is your biggest fear?"_

...

Seraphine tried on the most expensive clothes she managed to find. It didn't matter if she liked the clothes or not. Maybe it was childish but she felt some kind of satisfaction for spending as much Kol's money as possible. He never looked at the price tags or asked did she really need those clothes or other things; he just gave her his credit card.

But if he didn't like some garment, he didn't let her wear it. That really annoyed her. She was like a puppet to him. Every day felt like a struggle when she was trying to hold on the small shreds of her freedom. Usually she lost but no victory was too small.

Seraphine was still nervous because of last night. She was afraid of Kol's reaction if and when he would find out that she had slept in his brother's room. And she was nervous because she wasn't sure what his brother wanted from her. If he had wanted to "shag" her as Kol had put it, then why hadn't he done that last night? She couldn't have stopped him.

Or maybe he was twisted like Kol. Who knew what turned him on. Seraphine was tired. She just chose few garments randomly so they could leave. She felt like a robot walking next to Kol when he took her into a restaurant for lunch. Mystic Grill. It looked like a nice place. Seraphine didn't pay much attention to her surroundings before Kol wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ladies", he said smiling. "How nice to see you again."

Then Seraphine noticed two girls whose table they were just passing. Neither of them seemed happy to see Kol.

"What are you doing here?" a pretty brunette asked.

"I'm here to eat", Kol replied. "Maybe some pretty waitress would be a nice lunch."

"You're not going to hurt anyone here", the other girl said coldly.

"Really? And why is that, Miss Bennett?"

"We have an agreement with Klaus", the brunette announced.

Kol looked amused.

"Good for you. But the last time I checked, you don't have any agreement with me."

Both girls seemed tense.

"What do you want?" the brunette asked.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, why would I want anything from you? I was merely being polite. Come on, darling."

Seraphine noticed that the two girls looked confused.

"Friends of yours?" she asked carelessly after Kol had chosen a table for them.

Kol snorted.

"What do you think?"

"Oh right, you don't have any friends", Seraphine murmured.

Kol grinned.

"But I have you."

Seraphine didn't bother to say anything. She was hungry so she really enjoyed her lunch. The two girls kept looking at her and Kol. That seemed to amuse Kol. He smiled and raised his glass.

"So your brother has some kind of agreement with them?" Seraphine asked.

"Apparently", Kol snorted. "That's ridiculous, just like a wolf would have an agreement with a sheep."

Seraphine had noticed that Kol didn't exactly respect humans. Usually he really despised them.

"You are having lunch with a sheep", she pointed out.

Kol smiled.

"Yes, but you are my little sheep. My property."

Seraphine had to use all her willpower in order to control herself. It would be stupid to make Kol angry right now. She forced herself to concentrate on eating. She needed all her strength today. "The fun time" was over.

"Where do you think we should start?" Kol asked.

"In the cemetery", Seraphine replied without hesitation.

"He wasn't buried there", Kol pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. I can talk to other people first; find out if they know where to find him."

Kol nodded.

"Good. We'll go there as soon as you have eaten."

Seraphine tried to stay calm. She had to concentrate. She was afraid to even think about what would happen if she would fail.


	11. Try harder

**Chapter 11**

**Try harder**

Kol was sitting next to a mausoleum tapping the cold stone impatiently. Apparently these carcasses took their time. Patience had never been his virtue but right now he couldn't do anything except wait. Seraphine had been walking around the cemetery for hours. When she stopped, she just stood there silently. It looked like she was in some kind of trance. Kol had tried to ask how she was doing but she had told him to stay away. The dead didn't like him. Well, usually the living weren't crazy about him either so it didn't matter. Seraphine looked tired when she sat next to him.

"Well?" Kol asked impatiently.

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I didn't get any information about him. I tried…"

"You just need to try harder."

Seraphine took a deep breath.

"Please try to understand, I've never try to reach someone who died so long ago. No one, who I spoke to, have heard about him."

"Then try again", Kol said emotionlessly.

She looked desperate.

"Can I please rest first?"

Kol lost his temper. Had he waited all this time for nothing?

"Your kind are so weak and pathetic", he snapped. "Always needing something. You are no better than sheep."

"I'm sure that you're right", Seraphine mumbled. "But I told you that this won't be easy. I'm trying my best."

Kol snorted. He didn't like to wait. But he had waited so long that another day or two wouldn't matter. Apparently he had expected too much of her. He stood up and held out his hand for her. She really looked like she needed some rest. She looked at him gratefully when he helped her on her feet.

Kol smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist when they headed to the car. He let her fingers caress her hip. Apparently she was too tired to argue. He liked touching her. People liked to pet their cats and dogs. He imagined that this was the same thing. Except that her tongue was sharper than any cats or dogs.

But he could take out his bad mood on her and yet she was always there. She didn't have any choice, but still. At first he had found the whole idea of binding a human to him absurd but he had to admit that he had started to like it. Maybe it was good that he hadn't been able to use the compulsion on her. Only thing that he couldn't control were her thoughts but that made no difference.

"So how does that work?" he asked.

Seraphine looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"How can you ask them any questions when you don't speak?"

"I don't have to speak unless I want to. I can still hear them."

"Hmm, sounds interesting."

"Yeah, sure", she murmured.

Kol opened the car door for her and helped her in. She looked thoughtful.

"If I can't find anything from here, there are at least few other options."

Kol sat onto the driver's seat and looked at her.

"What might they be?"

"A place where he lived or where he enjoyed spending time. Or a place where he died."

Kol cursed silently. He knew the first two but unfortunately there was only one person who knew the third. Niklaus. Obviously Kol couldn't ask him about it. Dammit. He could only hope that he wouldn't need that information.

...

Klaus was in his study sitting at his desk when he heard a quiet knock.

"Yes?"

The door opened and one of his hybrids, a young man called Carter came in.

"Sir", the young man greeted him respectfully before closing the door.

"Were you successful?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, I followed your brother and the girl."

Klaus waited for him to continue but he didn't. "And?"

"There isn't much to tell. They went few stores, then in the Grill for lunch and then to the cemetery."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"What were they doing in the cemetery?"

The young man looked uncomfortable.

"Well, it was kind of strange. Your brother just sat there and the girl was walking around. It lasted hours."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Then they just left. I kept my distance like you said so I couldn't hear what they were talking about."

"Alright. Thank you Carter."

He bowed his head before walking out. Klaus thought about the information he had just received. The cemetery… What was going on? He had sent a picture of that strange pattern to a witch but he hadn't got any answer yet. What was Kol doing?

Klaus stood up and looked through the window when he heard a car coming. His eyes were involuntarily searching for the girl. She was just stepping out of the car. The hem of her dress rose a bit before she managed to pull it back down. He really liked her legs. And was he seriously peeking at her? What was wrong with him? But then again, there was no harm in looking. She was a pretty little thing, that was all.

A pretty little thing with full lips and soft skin… He really needed to stop this. It wasn't like he wanted her for himself. That was just ridiculous. The only reason why he wanted her was because Kol had her. There had always been some kind of rivalry between them. He couldn't help but to play with the idea of seducing her. That shouldn't be too difficult. But first he needed to know what his brother was up to.


	12. Lost

**Chapter 12**

**Lost**

2 days later

Seraphine looked at the old ruins. According to Kol, the village had been here. Now there were nothing but woods here. Seraphine was starting to be desperate. She had tried over and over again but she just couldn't find the person Kol wanted her to find. His brother Henrik.

She wasn't even sure if she would be able to find someone who had died over a thousand years ago. Seraphine saw many people from different eras but not Henrik. No one had even heard about him. She was exhausted. Lifting the veil that separated the world of the living from the world of the dead was usually easy for her but this was different.

She really had to fight in order to concentrate. She couldn't block anyone out. Not even the spirits who weren't friendly. All the voices in her head almost made her to pass out.

Suddenly there was a woman standing in front of her. She had long black hair and dark eyes. Judging by her clothes, she had died centuries ago. Seraphine picked up a name. Ayanna. She had been a witch. She was looking at her emotionlessly. Seraphine tried to ask her about Henrik but she shook her head and looked at Kol who was leaning against a tree. She was repulsed by him.

"Abomination."

That was the only word she said before she turned and walked away. Seraphine felt dizzy. She had to sit down on the ground and rub her temples. Her head hurt.

"Did you find anything?" Kol asked impatiently.

Seraphine shook her head. She felt like crying. Kol looked angry.

"You are completely useless!" he snapped. "You don't deserve to eat!"

Seraphine tried her best to stay calm. She had failed. Kol would probably kill her now. But maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. At least she would be free. She could only pray that he would make it quick.

"I'm sorry, master", she murmured.

"Get up", Kol said emotionlessly.

Seraphine obeyed and closed her eyes when Kol took a step towards her. She couldn't stop herself from shaking. He was standing in front of her. She could feel him staring at her. What was he waiting for? Seraphine was expecting a hit but instead his fingers caressed her cheek very gently.

"You think I would kill you?" he asked.

Seraphine opened her eyes.

"Yes."

Kol chuckled.

"No, no, no, that would be such a waste. I have something better in mind."

Seraphine shivered. She looked at the ruins in order to avoid his gaze.

"You said that there's a third option", Kol said. "The place where he died."

"I thought you don't know where that is", Seraphine pointed out.

"I don't but there is someone who does. And you are going to get that information from him."

Seraphine swallowed. She had a bad feeling.

"From who?"

Kol grinned.

"My brother Nik."

Seraphine wrapped her arms around her.

"What exactly are you asking me to do?" she asked trying to sound calm.

She flinched when he touched her hair.

"You make it sound like I would give you a choice. What I want you to do is flirt with my brother. It's not difficult to see that he's interested so I want you to use that in order to get the information I need."

Seraphine forced herself to look at him.

"What if he wants more than just flirt?"

Kol looked amused.

"Let him touch you a little if that's necessary but if he's too friendly just use that same ice queen act you always use with me."

Seraphine felt desperate.

"What if he… Please don't make me do this."

Kol was quiet for a while. He was looking at her curiously.

"Hmm, you really are afraid of him."

Seraphine didn't look at him. Last thing she wanted was to give him more weapons to use against her. But the truth was that she did fear his brother. She hadn't seen him very much during the last two days but she definitely didn't like the way he was looking at her. The thought of being alone with him was terrifying. Maybe she didn't like Kol but she had somehow got used to him. But it would be stupid to think that he would care about her. He wouldn't care if his brother would hurt her. She just had to suck it up.

"Don't you think that he finds it suspicious if I suddenly start flirting with him?" Seraphine managed to ask.

Kol laughed.

"Maybe, but you're a smart girl and I'm confident, that you can erase his suspicions. If you know what's good for you, you won't fail."

Seraphine bit her lower lip.

"Why is it so important to you to find him?" she asked quietly.

"That's none of your business", Kol replied coldly. "All you have to care about is making sure that I get what I want."

Seraphine didn't say anything. Kol had been very tense during the last days so it definitely wouldn't be smart to annoy him. She had no choice but try to find out where Henrik had died. The problem was that she had no idea how to flirt with someone, especially with a thousand years old vampire. He would probably see right through her. Then what? Seraphine shivered. This was hopeless.


	13. Sounds like fun

**Chapter 13**

**Sounds like fun**

Klaus was staring at the young man in front of him. He was trying to decide should he laugh or snap the boy's neck. But he certainly wasn't a coward; Klaus had to give him that.

"So Jared, let me get this straight. I found you in my sister's closet half naked and now you are asking my permission to take her out for a dinner?"

The boy swallowed.

"Or lunch", he managed to say.

For a moment Klaus was speechless. He couldn't help but smile.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I…I respect her and I would like to take her out for a proper date."

"After you already slept with her?"

Jared looked uncomfortable.

"Sir, I assure you that my intentions are completely honorable. I would have never dared to approach her if she wouldn't have made the first move."

Klaus kept his face emotionless.

"Are you calling my sister a tramp?" he asked with a light tone.

Jared seemed shocked.

"No! No, absolutely not. I…I…"

Klaus chuckled.

"Relax, I was kidding. Fine, you can ask her out but I would be very careful if I were you."

"Yes sir", the boy said excited. "Thank you sir."

Klaus smiled when he watched Jared leaving. He might be a hybrid but he was also young and foolish. Bekah would probably eat him alive. Klaus wasn't sure why he had given the boy permission in the first place. Or on second thought, he knew exactly why. It was all about control.

It was convenient for him if Bekah dated someone who he could control. That would make things much easier and he would have one thing less to worry about. But it was entirely up to his sister if she wanted this boy. Klaus stretched his arms and sat onto the couch. He had been very busy lately. Too busy to think about Kol or that girl.

His witch hadn't found out what the pattern meant yet but he had time to wait. Apparently Kol wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Klaus looked up when he heard quiet footsteps from the door. The girl. What a coincidence. She stopped and looked at him insecurely.

"Am I allowed here?" she asked cautiously.

Klaus grinned.

"Of course, love. Come in."

"Thank you", she mumbled.

Klaus noticed how tense she was. She didn't usually leave Kol's room without him so Klaus figured that his brother wasn't far behind. The girl approached him cautiously and stopped in front of the couch.

"May I sit?" she asked trying to smile.

"Of course", Klaus replied. He looked at the door but didn't see his brother.

"Where's Kol?"

The girl swallowed.

"He…he went out."

Klaus was surprised.

"And he left you here?"

She nodded.

"Yes. I…If I'm bothering you…"

"No, you're not. Take a seat, love."

She smiled and sat surprisingly close to him. She was wearing a short pink dress. It made her look delicious. Klaus licked his lips.

"So, my brother left you here all by yourself. Why is that?"

"I don't know", she said and let out a nervous laugh. "Maybe he was bored with me."

Klaus smiled.

"Oh, I find that hard to believe. But I'll be more than happy to keep you company."

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you." She paused and moved a little closer to him. "Actually, I've been hoping to get an opportunity to talk with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, you seem like a nice guy and I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of favor?"

She blinked her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I just love taking walks in the woods but I don't think that Kol has time to come with me. I'm a little afraid to go by myself."

Klaus looked at her trying to decide was she serious. Apparently yes. Interesting.

"You want me to take a walk in the woods with you?"

"If you have time", she said quickly. "I understand completely if you're busy…"

"No, no, I'm not that busy", he interrupted her smiling. "And Kol doesn't have a problem with this?"

The girl leaned closer and bit her lower lip.

"He doesn't have to know", she said softly. "He said that he's going to be out the whole day."

Klaus looked at the girl curiously. This really was interesting. If he wouldn't have known better, he would have thought that she was trying to seduce him. She controlled herself pretty well but unfortunately her racing heartbeat deceived her. She was afraid of him; there was no doubt about it. But he was curious to see where this was going so he decided to play along.

"How could I say no to that", he said. "A nice little walk in the woods…Just the two of us. Doesn't that sound fun?"

The girl's heart was beating faster but she forced herself to smile.

"Yes, I can't wait. I just need to get changed first…"

"No, I want you to wear that dress", Klaus said smiling charmingly.

There was a glimpse of desperation in the girl's eyes but she managed to hide it quickly.

"Sure, I just change my shoes. Excuse me."

She stood up and walked out as fast as she could. Klaus waited a moment before he stood up as well. That had been unexpected. He didn't know what was going on but it shouldn't be too difficult to find that out. She would tell him everything he wanted to know. And he had a feeling that this would be fun.

...

Seraphine walked back to Kol's room. She was in a lot of trouble. She couldn't do anything but curse Kol's specific order. She had got his brother to go to the woods with her but now he thought that she was going to have sex with him. What would he do if she would decline? Her eyes started to fill with desperate tears. She didn't want to do this. She was willing to beg Kol not to make her do this. The problem was that he wasn't here. She had no choice but to do what he had told her to do. She opened the closet and picked up her sneakers.

"Seraphine."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she turned around and hugged her brother tightly. She was happy that he was here but she didn't want him to see her like this.

"You should go, Alex", she mumbled.

The boy shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to leave you."

"You don't understand…"

"I do, that's why I'm here. I have found a way to help you."

Seraphine stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

Alex smiled.

"You're strong, Seraphine, you always have been. I need you to listen to me very carefully. This might be your only chance."


	14. Hold me, thrill me, kiss me

**Chapter 14**

**Hold me, thrill me, kiss me**

Kol stared at his empty glass. He pondered should he order another one. No, he was in a mood for something else. Red or white? Hell, why should he have to choose? He could just have both. He smiled and held out his hand to a blonde girl who was sitting on his right.

"Darling."

The girl smiled and handed her wrist to him. Not bad. She tasted quite sweet. Kol licked his lips and held out his other hand. The redhead on his left eagerly offered her wrist to him. She didn't taste too bad either. They were both rubbing themselves against him and caressing him. Still he was bored. He wasn't even in the mood to have sex with these girls, as pretty as they were. That was strange.

Perhaps Seraphine's failure annoyed him more than he was willing to admit. Henrik… On second thought, maybe he should order another drink. Seraphine should be in the woods now with his brother. For some reason the thought didn't please him at all. She was only following his orders. His obedient little sheep. All alone in the woods with the big bad wolf.

Why did the thought bother him? It wasn't likely that his brother would force himself on her. But what if she would give herself to him willingly? Well that was just ridiculous. Since she didn't give in to him, why would things be any different with his brother? He still wasn't happy about this. She belonged to him and he hated when people touched his property. Especially Nik. He might try to seduce her just to annoy him. And she might feel forced to consent in order to get the information.

Kol pressed his lips together. Obviously he hadn't thought this through. He wanted that information but he also wanted to claim her before anyone else. The thought of his brother having her first was just…intolerable. Kol shoved the girls aside and stood up. They looked confused.

"Where are you going?" the blonde asked desperately. "Can we come with you?"

Kol ignored them and headed to the entrance. He had to find his girl.

...

"It's so beautiful here and so peaceful. It's peaceful, don't you think? This is nice, just being able to breathe fresh air. Do you like fresh air? I mean I'm sure you do. No I'm sorry I forgot that you don't need it but if you would need it, I'm sure that you would like it." Seraphine tried to force herself to stop babbling but the words just came out. This was going well. Kol's brother looked amused. He was walking next to her keeping a short distance between them. Seraphine wasn't sure was that a good or bad. She really had to focus.

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Please, call me Klaus", he replied.

"Oh. I thought your first name is Nick."

He smiled.

"It's actually Niklaus but I prefer Klaus. My siblings like to call me Nik."

"Ok, sure, Klaus then." Seraphine tried to choose her words carefully. "Your other siblings seem very nice, your older brother and your sister… Is there someone else I haven't met yet?"

"You find my sister nice?" he asked clearly amused.

Seraphine bit her lip.

"I…I don't really know her but I'm sure that she's a nice person…"

"She's not", he interrupted her. "Just a warning."

"Ok", Seraphine said trying to sound calm. "Thank you for…the warning. Do you have any other siblings?"

"I had two more brothers but they are deceased", he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I lost my brother too when I was a child. I was with him when he died." Seraphine bowed her head. "It was a very…difficult experience."

Klaus didn't say anything. Seraphine was afraid to look at him. Has that been too transparent? She was praying that he would say something.

"Yes, I'm sure that it was", he finally said. His voice held no emotion.

Seraphine wasn't sure how to continue. She moved a little closer to him and carefully took his hand. He stopped and looked at her. She couldn't interpret his expression.

"I'm sorry for your lost", she said softly. "Can I ask when it happened?"

He smiled.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"No reason, I just thought… I…I feel bad for you."

Klaus looked at her for a moment before he started to laugh. An involuntary shiver raced up Seraphine's spine.

"I'm sorry but I just can't continue this anymore", he said still laughing. "I truly hope that you haven't considered a career as an actress, sweetheart. No offence, but you are terrible at it."

Seraphine swallowed. She was painfully aware that she was still holding his hand. She tried to move away from him but his iron grip held her still. She shivered when he looked at her smiling charmingly.

"Let's just skip the whole "I don't know what you're talking about" part, shall we. Why don't you tell me what you really want?"

Seraphine tried desperately to think. She was really in trouble. And it felt like her wrist was about to snap. She knew that he could break every bone in her body without even breaking a sweat. And still she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Could you please let go of my hand", she blurted out. "You're hurting me."

His eyes narrowed when he looked at her wrist. Apparently he hadn't notice how tight his grip was. He loosened it a little but he didn't let her go.

"Thank you", she mumbled.

He looked at her and grinned.

"You really shouldn't thank me, sweetheart. We haven't even got started yet."

Seraphine looked into his eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked quietly.

He looked amused.

"Why would I do that? You can't tell me anything if you're dead."

Seraphine felt desperate.

"I can't tell you anything anyway."

He leaned closer and touched her hair.

"Oh, I'm sure I can make you to open up. But you might want to make this easier for yourself and just start talking."

"I can't!" Seraphine yelled before she managed to stop herself. "It doesn't matter how much you torture me, I still can't!"

He looked genuinely surprised. Seraphine wanted to bite her tongue off. Was she crazy? She had just raised her voice to Kol's brother. She was sure that he would punish her.

"I…I'm sorry", she stuttered. Like that would do any good. "Please, master", she pleaded automatically, forgetting that she wasn't talking to Kol.

Klaus looked at her curiously.

"You want my forgiveness? Fine but I want something in return. A kiss."

Seraphine stared at him. Was he serious?

"Just a kiss?" she managed to ask.

There was a devious smirk on his face. "Yes, that will do. For now. Assuming it is a good one."

She had no idea how he defined a good kiss. She didn't have much experience in that department. And maybe this was just some sick joke, why would he want… Her thoughts were cut off when his lips were suddenly on hers. That surprised her completely.

His hands were touching her back while his demanding lips tasted hers. He tightened his embrace deepening the kiss. She had never felt anything like it before. He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. She felt her heart pounding when his tongue started to play with hers. She had no idea how long it lasted. At some point she heard herself moaning in his mouth. There was a satisfied look on his face when he finally pulled away. Seraphine felt completely embarrassed. What had just happened?

"Hmm, not bad, sweetheart", he said.

She blushed. She couldn't look at him but she could sense his gaze.

"I can't blame my brother for wanting to keep you but I think I want you for myself", he stated calmly. "Would you like that? To be mine?"

Seraphine gasped and looked up.

"I'm not a whore", she hissed and turned around. Surprisingly he didn't try to stop her when she started to run. Alex had given her a way out and she had failed. It would have been crucial to keep Kol happy. He certainly wouldn't be happy now. Seraphine felt her eyes filling with tears but she didn't slow down. She had to get away from here.

Running in the woods wasn't the best idea though. She realized that after she tripped on the tree roots. The fall was very painful. She tried to get up but the pain in her leg made her to cry out. She didn't even try to stop her tears. She might as well just stay here, not that it mattered. She had messed everything up.


	15. Uncharted territory

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, it motivates me to write new chapters. gapeach27 asked what Alex told her, you'll find that out soon :)**

**Chapter 15**

**Uncharted territory**

Seraphine couldn't remember the last time when she had just allowed herself to cry. The combination of pain and fear certainly helped her to let it all out. Kol would be so angry at her. And Klaus… She honestly didn't know what to think about him. It had been stupid to run away like that. He probably didn't handle rejections any better than Kol. Why did everything have to be so difficult? All she needed was that damn location. After that she could hopefully find Henrik and try to get her freedom back. All she had to do was…

"Did you hurt yourself, love?" Klaus' voice suddenly asked.

Seraphine didn't look up. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to get up. It would be much easier just stay here. He sighed and kneeled next to her. She flinched when she felt his hand touching her leg. She rolled on her side and looked at him cautiously.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned.

"Relax, sweetheart. Where does it hurt?"

Seraphine looked down. She was feeling very uncomfortable lying helplessly on the ground. His fingers touched her thigh softly. She tried instinctively to push his hand away.

"It's ok", he said calmingly and moved his hand lower. Seraphine cried out when he reached her ankle. He clicked his tongue.

"It looks bad. Now hold still and let me…"

"You son of a bitch!"

Seraphine gasped when Klaus was suddenly gone. Something flew him against a tree so forcefully that it started to fell down. Seraphine trembled when she saw Kol standing in front of her. He was looking at her furiously from head to toes. His eyes stopped on the hem of her dress that had risen up towards her thighs.

"That bastard…" he mumbled.

Seraphine was confused. Then she realized what she must look like with her tearful eyes.

"No, no", she said quickly shaking her head. "It's not like…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before it was Kol's turn to fly against a tree. Klaus looked very annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Kol jumped on his feet and gave him a murderous look.

"How dare you?" he hissed. "You tried to take what's mine! And against her will no less!"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything against her will."

"Why is she crying then?" Kol snapped. "And what the hell happened to her leg?"

"She tripped", Klaus replied coldly. "I was merely trying to help her."

Kol looked at him disbelievingly.

"And perhaps we should talk about why she's here with me in the first place", Klaus added smiling.

Kol turned his back on him and looked at Seraphine.

"Are you alright?"

She was stunned but she managed to nod. Kol scooped her up effortlessly like she would be weightless. The pain in her ankle made her to let out a sob. It looked like he was actually trying to be careful when he started to carry her away. Seraphine couldn't understand what was going on. Why was he acting like this? Suddenly she understood. _You tried to take what's mine… _

He was just being territorial, like most men. This wasn't about her; it was about someone else touching his property. He didn't want his brother to get something that he hadn't managed to get. The thought annoyed her but she was smart enough not to say anything. It wouldn't be the best idea to anger him, especially since she had failed. Again. She would have to explain that to him. The thought made her shiver.

"How badly are you hurt?" Kol asked.

Seraphine swallowed. She couldn't see his face but she could tell how tense he was.

"I…My ankle…"

He nodded.

"Yes, I saw that. Is there any other injuries? Something I can't see?" His tone was calm but piercing.

Seraphine shook her head.

"No, master."

She figured that she needed all the help she could get in order to keep him from breaking her other ankle. Or some other part of her body. She tried desperately to formulate some kind of plan. Then she noticed that he wasn't taking her back to the mansion. This didn't look good.

"Master?" she managed to say.

"Hmm?"

"May I ask where we are going?"

He didn't say anything. Seraphine didn't dare to push him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and tried not to think about the pain in her ankle. She was sure that it was broken. If he would decide to leave her here, she had no chance to get anywhere. She startled when he suddenly placed her on the ground. Before she managed to ask anything, she saw the black veins under his eyes. He opened his mouth revealing his fangs. She was shaking but he didn't bite her. He bit his own wrist and placed it onto her mouth without saying a word. She gagged and tried to push his wrist away.

"Drink", he ordered.

She had no choice but to swallow the disgusting liquid. She couldn't understand what he was doing. Finally he removed his wrist. Seraphine started to cough. There was probably blood all over her face. It took a moment before she managed to look up.

"What…"

"How's your ankle?" Kol interrupted her.

Seraphine couldn't understand what did that have to do with anything but she looked at it. To her surprise it looked better. And it didn't hurt anymore. But how…

"Vampire's blood", he said before she managed to ask the question.

She understood immediately what he meant and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, master."

He looked at her emotionlessly and held out his hand for her. She took it and he lifted her back into his arms.

"I can walk now…" she started although she suddenly felt tired.

"Rest", he said.

For once she didn't mind obeying him. She was too tired to even think about where he was taking her.

...

Klaus whistled when he entered the mansion. What a delightful afternoon. It would have been even better if Kol wouldn't have showed up but no matter. He would make that girl his. Kol's behavior had made him more determined than ever. If his little brother was really so attached to his toy then why had he handed her to Klaus on a silver platter? He was definitely missing something here…

"Excuse me, sir", Carter said.

Klaus turned to his hybrid.

"Yes?"

"I have a message for you from someone called Kayla. She asked you to call her as soon as possible. It's about some riddle you had asked her to solve."

Klaus smiled. Kayla was his witch. Finally he would get some answers.


	16. A portal

**Chapter 16**

**A portal**

London, 10 months earlier

_Dorian Marchant was enjoying a class of 70 years old wine and a body of a 19 years old girl. She was just giving him a lap dance. Strangely he found himself enjoying the wine more. Should that concern him? Perhaps he was getting old. Well, he had just celebrated his 503 birthday so it was possible. He might still look like 23 years old but he had to accept that he wasn't a young man anymore. And soon he would have to "die" again. It wasn't easy to be a vampire in this day and age. All the damn paper work…_

"_Excuse me Mr. Marchant", one of his maids said._

_Dorian didn't bother to look up._

"_I told you not to disturb me", he said icily although he wasn't having particularly good time. But that didn't matter, it was about principle. The maid swallowed._

"_Forgive me, but there's someone here to see you. He said that he's an old friend of yours."_

_Dorian closed his eyes and tried to convince himself not to break the stupid girl's neck. It was so difficult to find good help these days._

"_I don't care if he's a freaking pope; as I have said over and over again I don't see anyone without an appointment…"_

"_Dorian, Dorian, where are your manners? Is that any way to welcome a friend?"_

_Dorian recognized that voice immediately. _

"_I'll be damned…" he mumbled and stood up. The stripper girl looked at him expectantly. "Out", he said without looking at her. She scowled him but she obeyed. The young man in the doorway gave her a charming smile when she passed him._

"_Kol Mikaelson", Dorian said. "It's been…what, a century?"_

"_Pretty much." Kol stepped inside Dorian's huge living room and looked around. "You still have an expensive taste, I see."_

_Dorian shrugged._

"_What's the point of immortality if you don't enjoy life?"_

_Kol smiled._

"_Indeed."_

"_Drink?" Dorian asked._

"_Why not", Kol replied and sat onto an armchair. _

_Dorian handed him a class of wine and sat onto the chair next to him. _

"_Not bad", Kol said after tasting the wine. "From your private collection?" _

_Dorian nodded._

"_Yes. So, what brings you here? I assume this isn't just a social call."_

"_You assume right", Kol replied smiling. "I need you to find something for me, something I lost before my…shall we say a little __absence."_

_Dorian was smart enough not to ask what he meant by absence. According to his experience all these damn originals were crazy. But it was in his best interest to stay on good terms with them. He was a businessman after all. And delivering rare goods was his specialty. _

"_What kind of object are we talking about?" he asked._

_Kol took a sip from his class._

"_A portal."_

"_A portal?" Dorian repeated. "You mean a medium? A clairvoyant of sorts?"_

"_Yes, but not just any clairvoyant, what I need is a real portal. Someone who can really communicate with the dead."_

_Dorian nodded._

"_I see what you mean but those are very hard to come by. I can start to make some calls right away."_

"_Wonderful", Kol said smiling. "I knew you were the right person to ask."_

"_It might take a while though."_

_Kol waved his hand._

"_I have time. I'll just wait right here."_

_Dorian suppressed his urge to roll his eyes. Oh the joy. He probably wouldn't even get paid. Damn originals._

_..._

Kol looked at his watch. Seraphine had slept almost 17 hours. Apparently his blood had really exhausted her. He hadn't been completely sure would it affect her the same way than normal people. She was far from normal but thankfully his blood had healed her. His damn brother had almost ruined everything. She belonged to him and he would definitely keep her. He touched the mark on her wrist. So much better than compulsion. It was the only way to control someone like her. He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"Alex…" she mumbled.

Kol stared at her. Who the hell was Alex?

"Wake up", he said demandingly.

Seraphine blinked her eyes sleepily. Her expression changed when she noticed Kol. Fear. Kol crossed his arms and looked at her emotionlessly.

"I gave you one simple task", he started. "Just one. And you failed. So tell me sweetheart, what should I do with you?"

"I'm sorry, master", she mumbled.

"And you think that's enough?" Kol asked smiling.

She shook her head.

"I know it's not. But I tried…"

"I don't care", Kol snapped. "We just have to do this the hard way then. You will keep looking until you find him, no matter how long it'll take."

She didn't say anything. Smart girl. She got on her feet and looked around.

"Whose house is this?" she asked cautiously.

"Some humans, I don't know or care what her name is", Kol replied. "She's making dinner downstairs so go and clean yourself up."

Seraphine looked at him.

"Why are we here?"

Kol looked annoyed.

"Because I had enough quality time with my family. And you certainly had enough quality time with my brother. We'll be staying here for now."

"Ok", Seraphine mumbled. "Excuse me."

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. That hadn't been so bad. Except that finding Henrik like this would be like looking for a needle in a bunch of haystacks. She didn't feel much better when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She really needed a shower. Seraphine undressed and washed all the dried blood away.

When she wrapped a clean towel around her, it occurred to her that she was in some poor woman's house uninvited. Maybe Kol would agree to move into a hotel or something. This certainly wasn't right. Seraphine stepped out and was just planning to find some clean clothes when she noticed how cold it was. Well no wonder, the window was wide open. It hadn't been open before. Why had Kol…

She never could properly finish her thought when someone grabbed her from behind. She didn't have time to scream before a piece of cloth was stuck in her mouth. She was struggling as hard as she could but she didn't stand a chance. This person just threw her over his shoulder before stepping onto the windowsill and jumping down. In the next second he was moving with inhumanly speed. Oh crap.


	17. Your knight in shining armor

**Chapter 17**

**Your knight in shining armor**

Seraphine felt nauseous. Her body wasn't meant to move with this kind of speed. It was useless to squirm so she concentrated on getting the cloth out of her mouth. By some miracle she actually succeeded. She had to take a deep breath before she managed to speak.

"Please…slow down. I feel sick."

She felt her kidnappers muscular body tensing. He slowed down into a normal running speed.

"Thank you", Seraphine said as sincerely as she could. She didn't think that being polite would hurt. She just hoped that she would know who this man was and what he wanted from her. Why couldn't she ever have a break? It didn't exactly help that she was only wearing a towel. She was cold.

"Are you ok?" a man's voice asked. He had been running for a while but he didn't sound out of breath.

Seraphine tried her best to stay calm.

"Who are you?"

She felt stupid talking to his back and she didn't appreciate being carried like a sack of potatoes.

"That's not relevant", he replied calmly. "Now answer my question."

"I'm fine", she mumbled. "Where are you taking me?"

"Again, not relevant."

Seraphine wanted to kick him. This guy had kidnapped her and didn't think that it was relevant. What a jerk. She tried to find more comfortable position but that wasn't really possible. The cold wind made her shiver. She might as well been naked. She let out a frustrated snort. In the next second he had moved her into his arms and was carrying her bridal style.

"Better?" he asked.

Seraphine managed to nod.

"Yes, thank you."

She looked up and noticed that this man was young, maybe in his early twenties. He had a light brown hair and green eyes. He kept his steady pace like a robot.

"My name is Seraphine", she said as calmly as she could.

"I know", he replied without looking at her.

He knew? Great.

"Can I ask your name?"

He sighed.

"Fine. Carter."

Seraphine was surprised that he had given her an answer.

"Ok. Carter. Is that your first name or last name?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry sugar, but the bonding time is over. Just stay quiet and everything is going to be just fine."

"But…"

"Don't make me gag you."

He was a charming guy. The problem was that she still didn't know what he wanted from her. Seraphine wondered how long it would take for Kol to notice that she was missing.

"Can I please borrow your coat?" she asked trying to sound polite. "I'm freezing."

"We're almost there", Carter replied and grinned. "And besides, I'm enjoying the view."

Seraphine was just about to ask what he meant when she realized that he could see half of her breasts. Perfect. She tried to cover herself but she was afraid to move the towel. Soon she might really be naked. She tried not to think about the worst case scenario.

"Here we are", he said.

Seraphine turned her head and saw an old abandoned house. At least it looked like abandoned.

"The witch house", Carter said. He sounded amused.

Seraphine looked at him.

"What?"

"I'll take it from here", a familiar voice said. "Thank you, Carter."

"Sir", he said and placed Seraphine on the ground. She was afraid to turn around. Carter was gone in a second. She felt Klaus touching her hair and wrapped her arms around her.

"What do you want?" Seraphine asked quietly.

He turned her around and cupped her face.

"I want to help you sweetheart", he replied calmly.

"Help me?" she repeated disbelievingly. "How?"

He smiled.

"Let's go inside."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and started to lead her towards the house. She had a bad feeling about this. Apparently there were no electricity in the house but there were some candles burning. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you", Seraphine mumbled.

"I know what my brother did to you", he stated calmly.

She swallowed. It was probably best not to say anything.

"And as I said, I am going to help you", he continued.

Seraphine forced herself to look at him.

"How?" she asked again.

"Come with me", he said and turned.

Seraphine hesitated. She had no chance to run from him so she followed him cautiously to the basement. The first thing she saw was the pattern that was drawn on the floor. She recognized it immediately. She had the same pattern on her wrist. It had been drawn on the floor when Mrs. Standish had bound her to Kol. But why… She had to get out of here. She didn't even reach the stairs before Klaus grabbed her. She was about to panic.

"What…what are you doing?" she managed to ask.

"It's ok", he said calmingly. "I am going to replace the binding my brother did. This is better for you, believe me."

It took few seconds before his words sank in. Seraphine gasped in shock.

"You…are going to bind me to you."

He smiled.

"Yes. But don't worry; I will treat you much better than Kol. And I will give you time to get used to me before I ask anything from you."

Seraphine couldn't stop herself from panicking.

"No please don't do this, I'm begging you", she pleaded. "I'll do what ever you want, I swear. Please don't do this."

Klaus stroked her hair calmingly.

"Shh sweetheart, everything is going to be alright."

This couldn't be happening. Please no. Seraphine's eyes were filling with tears. She tried to get away from him but it was useless.

"We are ready", Klaus said.

Then Seraphine noticed a woman who had stayed in the furthest corner of the room. She was in her late thirties or early forties and she had a short black hair. Her dark eyes were looking at Seraphine curiously. Seraphine made a desperate attempt to plead to her.

"Please don't."

"Bring her here", the woman said with a strong accent.

"No!" Seraphine yelled and struggled as hard as she could but Klaus moved her effortlessly in the middle of the pattern.

"Will this cause her pain?" Klaus asked.

The woman huffed.

"I must mark her with a steaming hot blade so yes, this will cause her pain. You must hold her still."

Seraphine was crying desperately. She remembered the ritual all too well. It hurt like hell. Klaus stood behind her and tightened his grip. She felt his lips touching her ear.

"I'm sorry."

Seraphine wanted to laugh. He was sorry? Seriously? Well, he and Kol and the rest of their family could just go to hell.


	18. Killing me

**Chapter 18**

**Killing me**

"I hope your friend likes my casserole", an elderly woman said smiling warmly. "I also baked some cupcakes…"

"Yes, I'm sure they are lovely", Kol interrupted her impatiently. He was trying to watch TV. The silence of the lambs. Seemed like a comedy. But where was Seraphine? Kol rolled his eyes. Women… Maybe she was taking a bath. He was about to concentrate on the movie again when he realized something. She never take a bath, thanks to those little childhood experiences of hers.

Kol stood up and headed upstairs. He didn't even have to enter the bedroom in order to know that something was wrong. The window was open. She was gone. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had taken her. Kol growled furiously and hit the wall so hard that he made a hole in it. He jumped out of the window and headed to the mansion. When he would get his hands on his brother…

Suddenly he felt that he had to stop. She wasn't in the mansion. Somehow he just knew that. She was terrified. Kol could feel her immense fear. Someone was hurting her. Kol didn't have to think about where to go, he just followed his instinct. The damn witch house. A place where his mother had almost killed all her children. Seraphine was inside. The basement. She was sobbing hopelessly. His brother was holding her.

"Shh, shh, it's all over now."

"Get your hands off her!" Kol shouted and attacked his brother. Seraphine fell on the floor. She didn't even try to get up. Kol shoved his brother against the wall.

"You sick bastard", he hissed.

Klaus stared at him clearly amused.

"That's rich coming from you, little brother. But no matter, the girl is mine now."

Kol felt his anger rising. He gritted his teeth.

"What did you do?"

Klaus smiled.

"The same thing than you. She is bound to me now."

Kol wanted to shred his brother into pieces.

"You greedy bastard! You have whole bunch of mindless puppets and still you had you steal mine!"

Klaus raised and eyebrow.

"Mindless puppet? Is that how you see her?"

No, it wasn't, but Kol didn't bother to comment that. He was too angry. Surprisingly Klaus hadn't even tried to break free from his grip. Kol took a step back and looked at Seraphine. She didn't cry anymore but she was still lying on the floor.

"Seraphine? Are you hurt?"

He didn't get any answer.

"Say something, dammit!" Kol snapped.

"Something", she mumbled.

Kol stared at her.

"Get up", he said more calmly.

She obeyed.

"What…" Klaus murmured. "Raise your right hand."

She obeyed.

"Raise your left hand", Kol said.

She obeyed again. She didn't look at either of them.

"What the hell?" Klaus said and looked at the woman who was leaning against the wall. She was observing all three of them quietly.

"Kayla", Klaus started tensely. "What is this? You said this binding would replace the previous one."

"It should have", she replied calmly. "This is very interesting."

That certainly wasn't the word Kol would use.

"Come on Seraphine, we're leaving", he said holding out his hand for her. She took a step towards him before Klaus spoke.

"She's not going anywhere. Stay right there."

"No, come here!"

"Stay there!"

Seraphine was shaking.

"Please stop!" she shouted desperately. "It hurts!"

Both Klaus and Kol turned to look at her. She looked at them with her tearful eyes.

"I can't…It hurts…Please just kill me."

There was a long silence. Kol pressed his lips together. How had his brother dared to do this? Damn backstabbing thief. She was his, no one else's, his!

"I hope you got your fun, brother", Kol said icily. "You did this to her just to annoy me. Well done, I'm annoyed. Now I'm taking her away from here."

"I didn't do this to annoy you", Klaus replied. "I did this because she's better off with me. And I'm going to keep her."

Kol laughed.

"You can't be serious. You did all of this just to get her into your bed? If I would have known how desperate you are, I would have just ordered her to give you some pity sex, as unpleasant as it would have been for her."

Klaus smiled.

"You want to talk about desperate? How many lap dances have you ordered her to give to you?"

"She's mine!" Kol shouted. "I bought her!"

Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"You bought her? Alright, just tell me how much you paid for her and you'll have your money back with interest."

"I don't think so. She's not for sale."

"Well, then I'll just take her…"

Kayla cleared her throat.

"Excuse me gentlemen but this girl of yours just ran out. Just thought you might want to know."

Kol and Klaus zoomed out simultaneously. They both caught Seraphine at the same time.

"Let go of my property", Kol hissed squishing her hand.

"Right back at you", Klaus replied tightening his grip on her other hand.

Suddenly an invisible force threw them away from Seraphine. Klaus landed in front of the house and Kol next to a tree.

"What the hell?" Klaus mumbled when he got on his feet.

"Thanks Alex", Seraphine murmured. She was almost smiling. Kol and Klaus stared at her.

"Who's Alex?" Kol asked.

"My brother", Seraphine replied calmly. "He's dead."

"A ghost?" Klaus asked.

Seraphine shook her head.

"No, he just visits me sometimes."

Klaus looked at her closely.

"Well, well, a portal. No wonder my brother is so eager to keep you."

Kol crossed his arms tensely.

"So what do you need her for?" Klaus asked.

"That's none of your business", Kol replied angrily.

Klaus grinned.

"You don't want to tell me, fine. I bet that she does. Tell me, sweetheart…"

"Don't tell him anything", Kol interrupted him.

"Yes she will tell me…"

"Stop it!" Seraphine yelled. "Please. It feels like you are tearing my body in two."

"I believe she's right", Kayla said calmly. "Since it seems that she's now bound to both of you, you should avoid giving her contradictorily orders. It might kill her."

"There had to be a way to fix this", Klaus said tensely. "Remain only one binding."

Kayla looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps but first I have to figure out how did this happen in the first place. Double binding… That should be impossible."

Seraphine looked at her cautiously.

"Could you undo both of the bindings?" she asked quietly.

"No!" Kol and Klaus said simultaneously before Kayla could reply.

Seraphine pressed her lips together and looked at Klaus and Kol.

"So you both just want me to be your slave?" she asked emotionlessly.

"No", Klaus said. "I promised to be good to you, didn't I?"

She looked at Kol.

"Master?"

"We'll figure this out", Kol said tensely. "Don't worry."

Kol really wanted to break something. His brother's neck sounded like a good option. Everything had been clear and simple before Klaus had mess things up. But there was one thing Kol was sure about. There was no way in hell he would ever let his brother have Seraphine. This really was war now. And if his brother wanted to play dirty…well, he had no problem with that.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your comments :) Good guess ****X.x Falling. Slowlyx.X. ****Neither of them really is a knight :) I didn't want to make this just good brother / bad brother thing. They are both kind of selfish but neither of them is purely "evil". I try not to make the characters too one-dimensional.**


	19. Like a strawberry

**Chapter 19**

**Like a strawberry**

"So", Klaus said and crossed his arms. "How do you want to handle this, little brother?"

Kol walked to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He needed to calm down before he could even look at his brother. It was just the two of them now. Seraphine was resting. She should be in his room where she belonged but his worthless brother had insisted that she stayed in a guest room. For now. Klaus was no doubt planning to take her into his room. Not if Kol had anything to say to that. Lousy thief…

"Well?"

Kol gritted his teeth and turned to his brother.

"How do I want to handle what?" he asked icily.

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I think you know. And I'm prepared to make you an offer."

Kol snorted.

"Really? Well this I have to hear."

Klaus smiled.

"You sent the girl to me because obviously you need something from me, correct?"

Kol didn't say anything. He wasn't happy about this at all.

"Ok, here's my offer. What ever it is you need, you'll have. No questions asked. And what ever you need the girl to do, she can do. But after that she belongs to me. It's a fair offer, don't you think?"

Kol stared at his brother. He felt his anger rising again.

"This is my property you're talking about", he snapped. "Why the hell would I make any deals with you?"

"Because so far I have been too polite to point out that I don't have to make any deals with you. I can simply take her."

Kol laughed.

"So you are going to steal from me and if I don't accept that you will what, dagger me?"

"I don't think that's necessary", Klaus replied calmly. "I'll let you calm down and think about my offer. I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

Kol pressed his lips together.

"Out of all the humans in the world, why her? If you want a portal, I'm sure you can find another one. This one is mine."

Klaus looked amused.

"That's too bad, little brother because I happen to want this one. Why don't you find another portal?"

"Because I already found one, you thief!" Kol shouted. "She's mine!"

Klaus smiled.

"Hmm, I suppose I can't blame you for wanting to keep her. Pretty little thing, tastes like…a strawberry."

Kol's face went blank. What the hell was his brother saying?

Klaus licked his lips.

"Yes, I believe a strawberry is the flavor that describes her. And by the sounds of it, I made her very happy."

That was the last straw. Kol was full of murderous rage. How dared he? And how dared she? Playing so hard to get… She was nothing but a little slut. He would definitely teach her what happened to anyone who tried to play him for a fool.

"Sir?"

Kol looked up and saw one of his brother's filthy hybrids.

"Yes?" Klaus asked.

"There had been an incident you should know about. Jace and Liam had a very public fight with one of the Salvatore boys."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Which one?"

"The older."

"Of course", Klaus snorted. "Damon Salvatore… Well, I better go and clean up that little mess. Where are Jace and Liam now?"

"They are waiting for you."

"Good." Klaus turned to his brother. "We'll continue this later. Think about my offer."

Kol stood still like a statue. He clenched his fist in anger. It was time to have a word with Seraphine.

...

Seraphine was sitting on her bed. She stared at her wrists. There was the same pattern on both of them now. She was done crying. What good would that do? She had to find a way out of this mess. She touched the hem of her short coral dress. She really missed her own clothes. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of clothes Klaus would make her wear.

She didn't think for a second that he would be any nicer than Kol. This was just some kind of power play for both of them. And she had been unfortunate enough to be caught in the middle of it. Klaus didn't care about her any more than Kol. He just wanted to take his brother's toy. It made no difference to either of them what she wanted. She wasn't even a person to them, just some object.

Seraphine sighed and tried to think about something nice. She couldn't think of anything. She was sure that this wouldn't end well for her. She startled when the door was kicked open. Kol was standing in the doorway looking at her emotionlessly. Seraphine swallowed and got on her feet. There was something sinister in his eyes. He closed the door behind him without turning his gaze.

"Is…something wrong, master?" Seraphine managed to ask. In the next second he was in front of her. She tried instinctively to back away but he grabbed her arm.

"You think you can play me for a fool?" he asked icily.

Seraphine's heart was pounding faster. She had never seen him like this before.

"What…what do you mean?"

She whimpered when he tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"That little chaste act of yours. It didn't apply to my brother now, did it?"

Seraphine was trying desperately to understand what he was talking about. Obviously he was very upset. That was never a good thing.

"I'm sorry, I…"

She couldn't finish her sentence when he cupped her face and pressed his lips on hers. His kiss was angry and demanding. He grabbed her hair in order to make her open her mouth. Seraphine was pounding his chest trying to make him stop. She was terrified. Finally he pulled away and looked at her.

"Strawberry…" he mumbled.

Seraphine was shaking. She tried to back away but he shoved her roughly against the wall.

"What else did you do with my brother?" he asked.

"Nothing", she replied immediately. "It…it was just a kiss."

He nodded.

"Good."

Kol grabbed her chin and tilted her head, exposing her neck.

"Please don't…" she started but it made no difference. Seraphine cried out when he bit hard on her neck. She was too shocked to move when he licked the wounds clean. She couldn't understand why he was so angry. She had just followed his orders. She was too numb to even cry. She thought that he was done before she heard a ripping sound. That snapped her out of it. He had torn her dress away.

"No", she managed to say. "Please stop."

He looked at her coldly and threw her onto the bed.

"I'm done being nice to you. If my brother thinks that he can just have what's mine, he can think again."

Seraphine tried to get up but Kol trapped her between his body and the mattress.

"No!" she yelled fighting him as hard as she could. "Please don't do this. Please…"

"Shut up", he snapped.

She couldn't speak. She couldn't fight him off. She was helpless. Seraphine gave up and let her tears out. He didn't seem to like that.

"Stop that and relax", he said annoyed. "It's not like this is your first time."

Seraphine pressed her lips together and looked at him angrily. She still couldn't speak.

"Right? You can answer that."

"Thank you so much, master", she said venomously. "And the answer to your question is yes, this is my first time. This is just how I always imagined it."

Kol snorted.

"You're lying. You're what, 20? Don't try to tell me…"

"Believe what you want", Seraphine interrupted him angrily. "It's not like that would matter to you. You're nothing but a monster and I hope that you'll burn in hell."

Kol's eyes darkened but Seraphine wasn't afraid anymore. She didn't care if he would kill her. She was tired being pushed around. He pinned her wrists above her head and leaned closer so his face was only inches away from hers.

"You think you can talk to me like that? Obviously I have been too gentle with you."

Seraphine looked into his eyes and realized something very strange.

"I feel sorry for you", she mumbled.

Kol looked stunned. Then he started to laugh.

"You feel sorry for me? That's a good one."

"I really do. Just look at yourself. You don't trust anyone or care about anyone. You don't have anyone except me and you're doing everything you can to make me hate you. If you do this, you'll get what you want; I'll never stop hating you. Not that you care of course, I'm just a worthless human."

Kol's eyes narrowed. His gaze was piercing. It took few seconds before he spoke.

"You're right; I couldn't care less what you think of me. And who would want a little prude like you anyway. I can find someone much better."

Kol got on his feet and straightened his shirt. Seraphine looked at him when he walked out without saying a word. She had no idea what to think.


	20. Oh my, the moon is on fire

**Chapter 20**

**Oh my, the moon is on fire**

Seraphine looked at the shreds of her dress. She didn't have any other clothes in the room she was currently staying. All her clothes were still in Kol's room. She was only wearing her white lace bra and panties, so there was no way she was going to leave this room. She sighed. Could this get any worse… She barely managed to finish her thought when the door opened. Seraphine turned her back as quickly as she could and grabbed a blanket.

"Well, I didn't know you were already waiting for me", Klaus' voice said.

Seraphine wrapped the blanket around her and turned to Klaus. She made sure that her hair covered the bite marks on her neck.

"What do you want?" she mumbled.

Klaus smiled and took a step towards her. She backed away.

"Easy now", he said. "I just wanted to see how my girl is doing."

"I'm not your girl", she said defiantly before she managed to stop herself.

Klaus looked amused.

"What ever you say, sweetheart. I like feisty women."

Seraphine pressed her lips together trying to calm down. It wouldn't be smart to make him angry. She didn't know him well enough to know what to expect from him. The fact that Kol hadn't physically abused her, at least not normally, didn't mean that his brother wouldn't do that.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No…master."

He smiled.

"You don't have to call me that."

Seraphine suppressed her urge to roll her eyes.

"Ok. What would you like me to call you then? My lord?"

He chuckled.

"It's been a while since anyone have called me that. But you can call me Klaus."

"Sure, if you say so."

Seraphine hoped that he would leave. She felt very uncomfortable standing in front of him without clothes, especially since he kept staring at her. Then he noticed the shreds of her dress on the floor. His gaze became more piercing. She tried to back away but his voice stopped her.

"Don't move."

Seraphine felt desperate. She didn't look at him when he stepped in front of her and moved her hair. He clicked his tongue when he saw the bite marks.

"Kol, Kol, Kol… Take the blanket off."

Seraphine didn't bother to say anything. Her hands were already removing the blanket. She kept her head down and tried not to shake. She could feel his eyes scanning her body. She felt completely exposed. He lifted her chin and made her to look at him.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"Not really." Then she realized something and swallowed. "You want to bite my neck too, don't you? Since your brother did it…"

She shivered when his fingers caressed her neck.

"Yes, I would want to, there's no point denying it. But I'm not going to do that. Not now anyway."

"Right. Well, I suppose I should thank you for that", Seraphine said trying not to sound sarcastic.

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"Oh sweetheart, I know this isn't easy for you. But don't worry; I'm willing to give you all the time you need."

Seraphine looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? You belong to me now but I'm going to give you time to get used to me before I'll ask you in my bed."

Seraphine was stunned.

"So you just assume that I'll sleep with you?"

"Yes", he replied simply.

She gritted her teeth. Who did this guy think he was?

"What if I don't want that?" she asked icily.

He chuckled.

"Oh please, we both know that's not going to be a problem. I can tell when a woman wants me and you definitely enjoyed our kiss."

"I'm not an object", she snapped. "You have no right to make that kind of assumptions. I'm sick of this! You and Kol are acting like spoiled children fighting over a toy. I'm not a toy, I'm a person! I had a life. Not very glamorous one but it was mine. I had hopes and dreams and now…" She paused and raised her wrists. "All I have is this."

Klaus looked at her for a moment before he spoke.

"I know that you are a person, sweetheart and as I promised, I'm going to be good to you."

"Please let me go", she said quietly.

He smiled and touched her hair.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not going to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to", he replied. "But don't worry; I'm confident that you are going to be happy here. And as I said, I'll give you time to get to know me before I ask anything from you. I'm sure that you'll learn to like me. After all, I did save you. You should be grateful."

Seraphine couldn't do anything but stare at him. Was he serious? Apparently yes. She felt that she needed to sit down. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, sweetheart. Someone will soon bring you some clothes and if there's anything else you need, all you have to do is ask."

"Sure, thanks", she mumbled. Obviously there was no point arguing with him. As soon as he left, she sat onto the bed and started to giggle hysterically. Just when she had thought that things couldn't get any worse… She didn't even notice when her giggling turned into sobbing. Someone placed the blanket on her.

"It's ok, Seraphine", Alex said and lied down next to her. He stroked her hair and started to hum.

_Come Seraphine in my flying machine  
Going up she goes  
Up she goes  
Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
In the air she goes  
There she goes  
Up, up, a little bit higher, Oh my, the moon is on fire..._

She smiled and closed her eyes. For a short moment she was a child again and everything was alright in the world. She sighed in content before falling asleep. She never saw the sadness in her brother's eyes.

"Hold on, Seraphine", he whispered. "I'm going to get you out of this. What ever it takes."


	21. So much for my happy ending

**Chapter 21**

**So much for my happy ending**

Elijah couldn't help but wonder how was it possible that he was related to Kol and Niklaus. He had been away for few days and there seemed to be a chaos around here. If he had understood correctly, his brothers were arguing about the human girl Kol had brought with him. Elijah didn't know all the details yet but this seemed messy. He had considered about talking to his brothers but that probably wouldn't do much good. Perhaps he was looking at this the wrong way. There was someone else he should talk to. It was still early but maybe the young lady would be awake already. Elijah headed to the guestroom where she was staying when he noticed three of Niklaus' hybrids. One of them was carrying a tray.

"So Carter, you're the housekeeper now?" the other one said mockingly.

"Ha ha. This is for Klaus' new toy. You know, the blonde with nice boobs. And trust me boys, I know what I'm talking about."

The other two laughed.

"That's right, I heard you got a closer look. Is it true that she was naked when you took her to Klaus?"

Carter grinned.

"Almost. And I'm telling you, she wants me. I can't wait having a taste after Klaus gets bored with her."

Elijah cleared his throat. He didn't think that he needed to hear any more. All three hybrids turned to look at him.

"Good morning sir", one of them said.

"Hmm. Is that for the human girl?" he asked looking at the tray.

"Yes, some breakfast", Carter replied. "I was told to…"

"I'll take it to her", Elijah interrupted him.

Apparently Carter was about to argue but Elijah's gaze silenced him. He took the tray and walked to the guestroom. Elijah knocked before he opened the door. The girl was lying on the bed curled up under the blanket. She was asleep. Elijah placed the tray on the bedside table and cleared his throat.

"Miss?"

She blinked her eyes sleepily but she was fully awake when she noticed him. Her eyes widened with fear.

"It's ok", Elijah said calmingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked at him cautiously.

"What do you want?"

"I want to have a word with you. Perhaps you would like to get dressed first?"

"Yes please", she murmured.

Elijah nodded and turned his back.

"I won't peek", he assured.

"Right, ok… But I don't have any clothes."

Elijah turned back to her. She was standing next to the bed the blanket wrapped around her body.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked.

"In Kol's room. But…"

"I'll be right back", Elijah said and walked out. What were his brothers doing? Acting like some barbarians… That wasn't acceptable. Kol wasn't in his room so Elijah opened his closet. Short dresses, miniskirts, tiny tops, revealing underwear… Elijah rolled his eyes and picked up a pile of the girl's clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kol's angry voice asked.

Elijah turned to him. It seemed that he had been drinking the whole night.

"The young lady needs some clothes", Elijah replied calmly.

Kol looked tense.

"And Nik sent you here to get her clothes?" he asked venomously.

"No one sent me. I merely thought that she wouldn't be comfortable walking around in her underwear."

Kol crossed his arms.

"You know that Nik is trying to steal her from me, don't you? She's mine!"

"Why don't you take a shower and change your clothes", Elijah suggested. "No offence, brother, but it seems that you really need a shower."

Kol didn't look pleased but he didn't say anything when Elijah walked out. He went back to the guestroom. Apparently the girl was in the bathroom.

"Here's some clothes for you", Elijah said.

She opened the door and took the pile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Elijah waited when she got dressed. It didn't take long when she came out wearing one of those short skirts and a floral top.

"Elijah, right?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to call you that or something else?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you can call me Elijah. And your first name is Seraphine?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

She seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I would like to know what is going on between you and my brothers."

Seraphine bit her lip and avoided looking at him.

"Maybe you should ask them", she said quietly.

Elijah sighed.

"There's something you should know about me, Miss Seraphine. My family is the most important thing to me and right now I can see a catastrophe waiting to happen. Kol and Niklaus has a lot in common, they are stubborn, impulsive and short-tempered. They have had their fights before but the problem is that they have a tendency of leaving behind a huge destruction. In order to prevent that from happening, I need to know what is going on so please tell me."

Seraphine was quiet for a while before she raised her wrists. Elijah took a step towards her and looked at the patterns.

"What is this?"

"It's some kind of binding spell", she replied quietly. "Kol did it first and Klaus did it last night. It means that I'm bound to both of them. I have to obey their every command."

Elijah pressed his lips together.

"Unbelievable. Why did they do this to you?"

"I…They called me a portal. I can speak with the dead."

Elijah nodded.

"I see. And they both want to use your ability?"

"Kol does. Klaus wants me to sleep with him."

Elijah shook his head.

"I truly am sorry that they had put you in this situation."

Seraphine looked surprised.

"Thank you. I… Do you think you could talk to them?"

Elijah saw the glimpse of hope in her eyes. He felt sorry for her.

"I promise to do what I can to make this better for you but you must understand that this is very…I suppose you could say a volatile situation. As I said, my brothers can be quite stubborn."

She nodded.

"I understand. I would appreciate anything you could do."

"I can believe that." He noticed that she hadn't touched the tray. "You should try to eat something."

'Sure. Thank you for your help."

There was a cautious smile on her face. He didn't want to give her false hope. There had been few similar fights between Kol and Klaus over the centuries and unfortunately there had never been any happy ending.


	22. The nice guy

**Chapter 22**

**The nice guy**

Seraphine walked back and forth trying to gather her thoughts. She thought about her conversation with Elijah. He seemed like a reasonable guy. She could only hope that he would be able to help her. She didn't want to get her hopes up but she couldn't help but to dream about having her life back. She had been living very economically so she still had a small amount of money in her saving account. It would be enough to support her until she would find a job. And she could finally choose her own clothes. She was sick of being some doll.

She liked colorful cardigans and shirts, casual jeans and skirts that didn't make her look like some prostitute. Her dream was to rent a small apartment that she could make nice and cosy. Was that really too much to ask?

Seraphine sighed and sat onto the bed. Then she remembered her breakfast and looked at the tray. There seemed to be a class of grape juice and some fresh strawberries. And there was something under a silver cloche. Seraphine lifted it and couldn't help but smile. Pancakes with strawberry jam. She hadn't eaten those since she had been a child.

Her father had sometimes made pancakes for her and Alex. He had stopped after Alex had died. Seraphine truly enjoyed her breakfast, although she could have sworn there was some strange flavor in the jam and the juice. She was probably just imagining it.

She felt great after finishing her breakfast. The bite marks on her neck didn't hurt anymore. Neither did the burn marks on her wrist. She was just happy and full of energy. That was kind of strange. It was too bad that she was stuck in here. There was a TV in the room but she didn't feel like watching it. She lied down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She didn't think about her situation, Kol, Klaus or anything else. For a short moment she just felt peaceful.

...

Klaus looked at his watch and grinned. The girl should have eaten her breakfast by now. He had added a special ingredient in it. His blood. That should get rid of those nasty bite marks. If Kol thought that he could mark her like that, he was wrong. Klaus had really had to control himself last night. At first he had planned to leave his own mark on her but obviously she had already been scared and upset.

Hopefully a good night sleep and that little breakfast had fixed that. It was time to start making her more agreeable. Klaus didn't think that he would have to give her very much time. She would be his within a week. Thanks to Kol, it would be very easy for him to be "the nice guy". Her hero. Klaus smiled. He hadn't for once stopped to think about why exactly he was doing this. He liked to win. It was as simple as that. And soon he would claim his prize.

Klaus looked at the dress one of his hybrids had picked up for Seraphine. It was lavender, the sleeves were short and it would reach almost to her knees. It looked classy. For now on the only one who would see her in those revealing outfits, was him. He would have to renew her whole wardrobe. He was sure that she would be grateful for that. Klaus took the dress and headed to Seraphine's room. She was lying on the bed but she got up quickly when he came in. Klaus wasn't pleased to see that she was already dressed.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Where did you get those clothes?" he asked smiling.

"Your brother brought them to me", she replied.

"What? Kol was here?"

"No, no, your other brother."

Klaus looked at her sharply.

"Elijah? What was he doing here?"

Seraphine avoided looking at him.

"We talked. That's all."

Klaus rolled his eyes. Elijah had a nasty habit of intervening things that didn't concern him. They would certainly talk about that later.

"Hmm, I see. I have something for you."

Seraphine looked at him cautiously when he handed the dress to her. He couldn't tell what she thought about it.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded.

"Yes, it's nice. Thank you."

Klaus smiled.

"Why don't you try it on then."

"Sure", she murmured and walked into the bathroom.

Klaus was amused. Wasn't she coy all the sudden. Well, what ever made her happy. He was pleased to see that the bite marks on her neck were almost gone. No wonder, she had eaten all the pancakes and drank the juice. It didn't take long when she came out. The dress fit her perfectly.

"Very good", Klaus said. "We'll go and buy you some more clothes today. I don't want you to wear your old clothes anymore."

She pressed her lips together.

"Like a doll…" she murmured.

Klaus looked at her.

"What?"

"That's what I am to you, right?" she stated bitterly. "A doll."

Klaus smiled and moved in front of her.

"Sweetheart", he said and touched her cheek. "You're not a doll. I merely want to give you nice things. To make you happy."

"If you want to make me happy then please let me leave."

"Even if I would, do you really think that Kol would do the same? Don't you rather be mine than his?"

Seraphine looked tense.

"What difference does it make? I still have to obey both of you."

"Not for long", Klaus replied. "I'm confident that Kol and I will soon reach an understanding."

"What do you mean?"

Klaus took her hand and sat onto an armchair.

"You don't have to worry about that, sweetheart. Come."

She scowled him before sitting onto his lap. He could feel how tense her body was.

"Relax", he said and stroked her hair. "I want you to get used to my touch."

"Sorry, but didn't Kol tell you that you can't control my mind", she said icily.

He chuckled.

"Oh sweetheart, I wasn't trying to." He wrapped his arms around her and placed her back against his chest.

"Relax", he whispered into her ear. "This is just a little exercise."

He caressed her neck before touching it with his lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"It's ok", he said calmingly. "I need to make sure that everyone knows who you belong to. It's for your own good. I promise to make it quick."

"No, no, please…"

"Shh, this will only hurt a little bit."

She let out a quiet sob when he sank his fangs into her neck. Not the same spot where Kol had bitten of course. Klaus wanted to make a point. This girl was his so she needed to be marked. She tasted amazing. Thankfully Klaus knew how to control himself. He didn't take much of her delicious blood, although he really wanted to. He licked the wounds clean and pulled her closer. She didn't resist. He sighed in content and entwined his finger in her hair. Her heartbeat was slowly becoming steady again and her breathing slowed. He was very pleased with himself.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Sure", she murmured.

Klaus turned her so he could see her face. She refused to look at him.

"Oh sweetheart…"

"I have a name", she interrupted him coldly. "Not that you care."

Klaus sighed. Apparently this girl was high maintenance.

"Yes, I'm aware that you have a name. But a word of advice, I'm a nice guy but it's not wise to take my kindness for granted. You might want to lose the attitude."

"Or what?" she asked defiantly.

Klaus suppressed his smile. Wasn't she a little minx. He leaned towards her and caressed her lips a bit roughly with his thumb.

"Trust me, sweetheart, you don't want to find out."

She didn't say anything but judging by her fastened heartbeat she was smart enough to be afraid. Klaus smiled and gave her a light kiss.

"Alright then, let's go shopping."


	23. Tick tock

**Chapter 23**

**Tick tock**

"Jared! I want this in black", Rebekah said.

"Yes, sweetie pie", the young hybrid said smiling. Rebekah smiled too and touched his lips.

"My honey bear."

Seraphine tried to look away when they started kissing and touching each other. She was feeling very uncomfortable. Finally Jared went to get the dress Rebekah had requested.

"Isn't he sweet?" Rebekah asked. "And he's an amazing lover."

Seraphine had no idea how to comment that.

"That's…nice", she mumbled.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Right, let's see your clothes… That one is good, that one definitely not. And Nik wanted me to get you some nice underwear."

Seraphine bit her lip. She was in the fitting room with Rebekah. She wondered would Klaus be able to hear them. Well, she still had to try.

"Listen, Rebekah, may I call you that?"

She snorted.

"What ever."

"Ok… I…I was wondering if I could have a word with you…"

"Don't bother", Rebekah interrupted her. "I'm not going to help you. The only reason why I'm here is because Nik promised to buy me what ever I want if I play your shopping buddy. But don't think for a second that we would join in some book club together or paint each other's nails."

"Right, ok", Seraphine murmured. This was going well. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a neon pink shirt and a deep burgundy skirt. She didn't even bother to think about whether she liked these clothes or not. It made no difference. Rebekah chose all the clothes she was supposed to try on and she decided were they good or not. Rebekah looked at her thoughtfully and lifted her hair up.

"Hmm, not bad but this outfit needs some accessories. I'm thinking gold. A necklace and a belt. And shoes of course. What should I do with your hair…"

She didn't seem to expect Seraphine to say anything so she stayed quiet. Rebekah was like a little girl playing with her new doll. That seemed to run in the family. Seraphine touched the bite marks on her neck. Rebekah huffed.

"I have to tell Nik not to bite you there anymore, that spoils the whole ensemble."

"I don't think that matters", Seraphine mumbled. "It's not like I can go anywhere."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a downer. Can't you see how lucky you are?"

"Lucky?" Seraphine repeated trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Yeah, do you honestly think my brother is normally this nice to humans? These clothes aren't cheap."

"I didn't ask any of this", Seraphine said before she managed to stop herself. "I just want my life back."

"Well, you certainly are ungrateful. I would learn how to keep my mouth shut if I were you. Nik isn't exactly forgiving type."

Seraphine pressed her lips together. It didn't matter to anyone what she wanted. She had no choice but to deal with that.

"How's it going, Bekah?" Klaus' voice asked.

She opened the door of the fitting room and turned Seraphine around.

"I'm doing my best but I don't have much to work with."

Klaus smiled.

"Looks good. Would you excuse us for a moment?"

Rebekah snorted.

"Gladly. If you need me, I'll be in the car having sex."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I didn't need to know that. Be careful with the paintwork, I just had the car waxed."

"We'll see", Rebekah replied and went to look for her lover.

Klaus shook his head.

"She really is a handful… Did you two find some nice clothes?"

"Sure", Seraphine replied. "I'm sure your sister knows what you want."

Klaus sighed and stepped in front of her.

"Why are you acting like this? I've made sure that you're not hungry and bought you plenty of new clothes. Would it be so difficult to show me some gratitude?"

"Thank you", Seraphine said tensely.

Klaus smiled and touched her chin.

"I think I want a little more than that."

Seraphine didn't resist when he kissed her but she didn't participate either. He pulled away looking annoyed.

"What's the matter with you? Kiss me."

Her lips moved involuntarily on his and she started to shape his lips with hers. She was full of helpless anger when she opened her mouth against his giving his tongue an access into her mouth. He tasted her for a long while before he finally pulled away.

"Hmm, now that was more like it."

Seraphine gave him a murderous look and turned her back to him.

"What now?" he asked annoyed.

Seraphine couldn't control herself any longer.

"What now?" she hissed. "What do you think, you bastard? Are you going to order me to have sex with you now?"

Klaus looked confused before he realized what she meant.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to order you to do that."

He actually seemed sincere. Seraphine didn't know what to say. Klaus was just about to speak when his phone started to ring.

"Excuse me", he said when he picked his phone up from his pocket. "Yes? What? Who is this?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Damon, where did you get this number… What?"

Seraphine could tell that Klaus didn't like what he was hearing. He was squishing his phone so tightly that it was about to split in two.

"That son of a… Alright, alright, I'll take care of this", he said and hung up. "He's dead", Klaus murmured.

Seraphine looked at him cautiously.

"What…what's the matter?"

"My brother took my doppelganger", Klaus replied. "Come on, we're leaving."

Seraphine had no idea what his doppelganger was but obviously it was important to him. She figured that this wasn't a good time to ask any more questions. She just followed him when he stormed out.

...

Kol was whistling while placing a dirty shovel in the trunk of his car. Digging was a hard work but it was also fun. He felt cheerful when he started the car and turned the radio on. He was finally back in the game. Had his brother really thought that he would just give in? That wasn't going to happen. He had no problem playing dirty.

Since Nik had stolen something from him, it was only polite to return the favor. And what would be a better subject than his brother's precious doppelganger. Kol looked at his watch. He estimated that she would have enough oxygen for two hours, maybe three. That depended on how heavily she was breathing. The thought made him smile. Tick tock, brother dear.


	24. Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated earlier and I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter; I'm already writing the next one. Thank you so much for your reviews, I haven't forget about Alex, he will make an appearance soon. First Klaus and Kol have few things to settle :)**

**Chapter 24**

**Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows**

_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_  
_Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,_  
_Brighter than a lucky penny,_  
_When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,_  
_And I feel so fine_  
_Just to know that you are mine._  
_My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_  
_That's how this refrain goes,_  
_So come on, join in... everybody._  
_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_  
_Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way_  
_When you're in love to stay…_

Even though he was over a thousand years old vampire who, according to other people, was a coldblooded psychopath, Kol still found this annoyingly cheerful song somehow appealing. He tapped the steering wheel with his fingers and hummed while driving. Any minute now… In the next second his phone started to ring. Kol smiled before picking up.

"Brother! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"You know damn well, you worthless son of a…"_

"Woah, woah, language, brother dear", Kol interrupted him enjoying every second.

_"Bring my doppelganger back right now or I swear that you will be very sorry",_ Klaus' angry voice hissed.

"Really? Are you going to steal the rest of my toys?"

_"Kol, I really advice you not to test my patience…"_

"Give me Seraphine and you'll have your precious doppelganger back", Kol stated firmly.

There was a moment of silence; Klaus was probably trying to regain his self-control.

_"Do you really want to do this, brother?"_ he asked icily.

"I want back what's mine."

_"Fine, meet me at the mansion…"_

"No, no, no, I don't think so. I'll meet you at the Grill."

_"Fine",_ Klaus replied tensely. _"When?"_

"Right now. Bring Seraphine. Oh, and I should probably warn you in case you are planning to dagger me, if anything happens to me, the little doppelganger is as good as dead. Cheerio!"

He hung up before Klaus could say anything. That had been fun. No one stole from him, not even his "look at me, I'm the big bad hybrid" brother. If there was something he was good at, it was playing dirty. This was about principle; he was going to get back what was his. He would have done the same thing no matter what kind of property would have been stolen from him. Definitely. This wasn't about her, not really. She was just a human, his little sheep, nothing more, nothing less. _You just keep telling yourself that_… Shut up! He didn't care about anyone; it was as simple as that. He didn't miss her presence or those feisty little comments she often muttered in her teeth.

_"Just look at yourself. You don't trust anyone or care about anyone. You don't have anyone except me and you're doing everything you can to make me hate you. If you do this, you'll get what you want; I'll never stop hating you. Not that you care of course, I'm just a worthless human…"_

Kol huffed. He would never admit it to anyone, but in a way she had been right. Obviously he didn't care but he wanted his pet back. He was going to take her back, no matter what.

...

Seraphine was too scared to move. She could only hope that Klaus would settle for destroying his living room, not take his anger out of her.

"He's going to pay for this!" he shouted while throwing an armchair against the wall. Seraphine couldn't help but shiver when he mashed a small table with his fist. Thankfully he seemed to be done after that, he stood still clenching his fists in anger. Cautiously she approached him and touched his shoulder. She had been through something like this with Kol few times so she knew how to act. Fortunately her touch seemed to calm him down a little.

"Come here", he muttered and wrapped his arms around her. She tapped his back as calmingly as she could and guided him gently onto the couch. Apparently all vampires were alike.

"Thank you, love", he said when she handed him a class of scotch. He seemed calmer now.

"My brother really knows how to annoy me… Well, no matter, two can play this game."

That didn't sound good at all.

"What…what are you going to do?"

He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Don't bother your pretty little head with that, love, everything is under control."

Somehow she seriously doubted that, this wouldn't end well.

"Please, Klaus, could we try and work this out before things get out of control…"

"As I said, everything is under control", he interrupted her firmly and stood up. "We should be going; I definitely want to have a word with my brother face to face."

Seraphine swallowed, she imagined that she knew now how the rope must felt like during a tug of war. These two were the oldest vampires in the world and yet they acted like little boys in the sandbox. The problem was that they could cause much more damage than some little boys, just like Elijah had…Wait, Elijah! He was probably the only one who could do something to stop this. Where was he? She didn't have time to formulate any kind of plan before Klaus grabbed her arm and led her towards the door.

"No, please wait, I have to do something before we leave…"

"I'm sorry, love, but we have a tight schedule. There's no need to worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

Seraphine pressed her lips together. That wasn't what worried her; she was more concerned about anyone who would be caught in the middle of their little meeting.


	25. Change of plans

**Chapter 25**

**Change of plans**

How did it come to this? That was the only thing Seraphine could think about when she and Klaus entered the Grill. It was strange how fast a person's life could turn from bad to worse, or maybe even terrible. She could hardly believe that it had been only two years since she had been released from the psychiatric hospital after turning 18. The world had seemed like a scary place then but she had believed she would have a chance to build some kind of life for herself. She had been alone but at least she has had some money to start her life with.

That had been a complete surprise; apparently her father had saved a little money for her every month. Perhaps it had been his way to repay her for not visiting her. Sure he had sent her presents every Christmas, never on her birthday though. She had figured that he hadn't done that because her birthday had also been Alex's birthday. The truth was that she had never wanted presents, she had wanted her father. Her mother had committed suicide soon after Seraphine had been diagnosed as paranoid schizophrenic and sent to a psychiatric hospital.

For years she had thought that everyone was right, she must be crazy. Or maybe everyone else was crazy, after few years it had been hard to tell. Finally she had been able to act like a normal person in order to get out. The problem was that she was far from normal but she had finally started to accept that. Then Kol had showed up in her life. When had that been? 7 months ago… It felt more like 7 years. She still couldn't understand why he had waited so long before coming here. Obviously he really wanted to find Henrik but that hadn't stopped him from wanting to travel before finally returning to this place. According to him, he had wanted to "train" her first but somehow she doubted that. She was sure that there was another reason for his behavior.

If she wouldn't have known better, she would have thought that Kol had been afraid to actually face Henrik, no matter how much he had wanted to find him. Not that she would ever say that to him, nor he would ever admit it. They were meant to stay here as long as she would be able to find Henrik but she didn't have any idea what he had planned to do after that. She didn't even know why he wanted to find his brother. Not that any of it mattered now; things had certainly become much more complicated.

Seraphine wasn't completely sure what she thought of Klaus. It seemed that like Kol, he saw her as some object he could own. Yet, as strange as it was, she didn't think that he was deliberately trying to hurt her, he honestly believed that he was helping her. Their whole family seemed to be seriously messed up, but then again, they were over thousand years old vampires. She couldn't help but wonder what their parents had been like; Kol had never talked about them. It seemed that he wasn't here yet, there were only some people enjoying their meals. Seraphine tried desperately to think of a way to get these people out before Kol's arrival when two men and a woman approached her and Klaus. None of them looked very pleased. Seraphine recognized the woman; she had been here with the brunette when she and Kol had come here for lunch.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked tensely.

"What do you think?" the other man snapped. He had dark hair and blue eyes. "Your psycho brother took Elena."

"Yes, and as I told you earlier I will handle him", Klaus replied.

The man turned his piercing gaze towards Seraphine.

"And who's this?"

"Well, Damon, I believe that's none of your business. Now I suggest you get out before my brother gets here."

"We're not going anywhere", the woman said.

Klaus sighed and looked at the other man who had stayed quiet.

"Stefan, perhaps you can explain to your little friends that this isn't a good time to annoy me."

"We are all here for Elena", the man replied. "Like Bonnie said, we are not going anywhere."

"You really should", Seraphine muttered.

"No one asked your opinion, blondie", Damon snapped.

Klaus took a menacing step towards him.

"Watch your tongue."

He didn't have a chance to reply when the door opened and Kol stepped in. His eyes turned immediately to Klaus and Seraphine. Apparently it amused him to see their three companions.

"Hello, brother. I see you brought some backup, the dynamic duo and their little witch friend. Interesting choice."

"Where's Elena?" Damon growled before Klaus managed to say anything.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Hush now, the grown-ups are talking." He looked at Seraphine. "Come darling."

She took a step towards him before Klaus' order stopped her.

"Stay right there."

Kol frowned.

"I'm sorry; I thought you wanted your blood bag to live."

"Where is she?" Klaus asked coldly.

"I'll tell you as soon as Seraphine and I are outside."

"Do you honestly believe that I would trust you?"

Kol shrugged.

"You don't have much choice, brother."

Klaus pressed his lips together.

"You are making a big mistake. If you think that I won't hunt you down…"

"Blah, blah, blah, could you think if some new threats for a change?"

"You just wait…"

Seraphine swallowed nervously and looked around her. The people in the Grill didn't seem to notice what was going on. She had a feeling that this was going to be ugly.

"Seraphine."

She startled when she saw her brother standing next to her.

"Listen to me very carefully", he said determinedly. "I'm going to get you out of here; I need you to be ready to run when I say so."

Then she noticed all the dead people standing among the clueless diners. They were all women, who judging by their clothes had died in different eras.

"I found some help", Alex said. "These ladies are all witches and they really don't like vampires. They will hold back your capturers long enough for you to get away."

Seraphine looked at her brother disbelievingly. Could this be really happening? Alex smiled and touched her hand.

"This is your only chance so don't stop, no matter what."

She nodded and started carefully to back away. Klaus and Kol were too concentrated on their argument to notice. Damon on the other hand did notice and tried to grab her but was stopped by an invisible wall.

"Run!" Alex shouted.

She didn't hesitate even a second. Klaus and Kol were both shouting something but she couldn't hear them, thanks to this wall. Everyone in the Grill seemed to be trapped behind it. Everyone except her. She had never run so fast in her life. In the next second she was outside. She was free. It was the most amazing sensation she had ever felt. Run, run, run! This was her only chance. She had no idea how much time she would have so she didn't even think about stopping. However it would be impossible to outrun a vampire so she needed a car. Someone was just starting one across the street. She was about to run there and beg this person, who ever he or she was, to offer her a ride. Unfortunately she never made it there when someone grabbed her from behind. No.

"Let me go!" she yelled struggling as hard as she could.

"Calm down", Elijah's voice said. He turned her around tightening his grip.

"Please", she pleaded trying to figure out why he was doing this. "Please let me go, I'm begging you."

His face was blank when he looked at her calmly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

In the next second he had lifted her into his arms and was carrying her towards his car. No, this couldn't be happening. She was still struggling when he placed her onto the front seat. She couldn't understand, he had seemed nice before, at least nicer than Kol or Klaus. Why was he doing this? Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Why?" she asked desperately when he started the car.

"Forgive me, Miss Seraphine", he replied tensely. "There have been a change of plans."


	26. An inconvenient truth

**Chapter 26**

**An inconvenient truth**

"Please go to your bedroom and stay there for now", Elijah said calmly to a woman whose house he and Seraphine had just entered.

"Sure", the woman replied smiling and obeyed.

Seraphine stared at Elijah trying desperately to understand what was going on. It seemed that he had just randomly picked a house and compelled the woman who opened the door to invite him in. They hadn't even left from Mystic Falls; the house was near the mansion.

"What…what are you doing?" she managed to ask.

"What I have to do", he replied calmly. "Take a seat if you like; I suspect that my brothers will be here in any minute."

This certainly didn't look good. She tried to force herself to stay calm and took a cautious step towards him.

"Elijah, please… Please tell me what's going on."

He crossed his arms and looked at her keeping his face free from emotions.

"I have no need to tell you anything", he replied coldly. "You have caused this whole mess and now I must clean it up."

She was really scared now. All the compassion he had showed her before was gone.

"I'm sorry; I swear that I didn't mean to cause trouble to anyone. Please just let me leave and I promise that you'll never see me again. I…I go somewhere far away…"

"There is no place you can go that would be far enough", he interrupted her firmly. "This ends right here."

She shivered when he grabbed her arm and opened the front door.

"Please…"

"I suggest you stay quiet now. I wouldn't like to cut your tongue off."

She gasped in shock and almost let out a sob. He was worse than Klaus and Kol. How could she have missed that? She flinched when his fingers touched her neck. What was he going to do to her? No more than a second later Klaus and Kol appeared at the door using their vampire speed. Unfortunately they couldn't get inside, they weren't invited in. Elijah grabbed his arm around Seraphine's waist, keeping her tightly against him.

"Elijah, what the hell?" Klaus asked angrily.

"This ends now", he stated.

"Get your hands off her", Kol growled. "Can't you see that she's terrified?"

Elijah started to laugh. His brothers were staring at him, like he would have lost his mind.

"Let her go", Klaus demanded.

"Why would I do that? So you two can tear this family and this town apart while fighting over her? No, I don't think so. There is only one way to end this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kol asked tensely.

"She must die", Elijah replied calmly.

Seraphine started to shake, her heart pounding like a drum. She couldn't hold back her tears.

"Have you lost your mind?" Klaus shouted. "Let her go right now!"

Elijah shook his head.

"No. This is the only way."

Seraphine screamed when his hand was about to hit her chest.

"NO!" Klaus and Kol shouted furiously.

Elijah's hand stopped before hitting her chest and touched her shoulder as a calming gesture.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you."

She was still shaking and started to sob.

"I truly apologize that I had to do this", he said and looked at his brothers. Neither of them looked so good, in fact they both seemed shocked.

"What…" Klaus muttered.

"You look a little pale, Niklaus, almost as pale as Kol", Elijah stated. "Are you perhaps feeling something unpleasant?"

"What the hell… Are you insane?" Kol shouted.

"I could ask you the same question", Elijah replied coldly. "That little binding spell you both so foolishly used, I suppose you didn't bother to properly research it first."

"What?" Klaus snapped. "What are you talking about?"

Elijah sighed and looked at Seraphine. She had stopped crying but she was still scared and confused.

"It's ok", Elijah muttered stroking her back. "Again, I truly am sorry, but I had to use drastic measures with these two. I needed your fear to be genuine."

Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"That's a good question", Kol said angrily.

Elijah looked up and pressed his lips together.

"Did you two honestly think that there wouldn't be any consequences? This young lady might be bound to you but that connection works both ways."

"What?" Klaus and Kol asked simultaneously.

"How did you know where to find her?" Elijah asked calmly.

His brothers looked confused.

"Yes, exactly. And when she thought that she was going to die, you felt her fear, did you not?"

A long silence followed his words. Seraphine looked at all three of them alternatively, trying to understand what she had just heard. When she instinctively looked at the patterns on her wrists, Klaus finally found his voice.

"From where did you get this information?"

"Unlike you, I _did_ do my research", Elijah replied. "There is a very good reason why this particular binding spell is so rare. It might be effective but it also comes with some quite nasty side effects. If she dies, you will die as well."

Klaus turned to look at Kol.

"Did you know this?"

"What do you think?" Kol snapped. "This certainly explains few things…"

"So…Are you saying that they are both bound to me?" Seraphine asked, although she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer to that.

Elijah nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

She felt that she needed to sit down. This couldn't be happening.

"There have to be a way to undo this", she muttered.

"Wait when I get my hands on that damn witch…" Klaus hissed.

Elijah smiled.

"I would guess that she managed to found this information as well since she has disappeared."

Klaus rubbed his temples.

"Come here, sweetheart."

Elijah didn't try to stop her so she stepped outside. Klaus seemed distracted when he entwined his finger in her hair. Kol grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from Klaus. He was just about to argue when Elijah stepped between them.

"Really? You don't think this is already messy enough?"

Kol looked at Seraphine.

"She belongs to me, regardless if we have to undo the binding spell."

"You want to bet…"

"Stop it!" Seraphine shouted. "I don't belong to either of you!"

"Yes, you do", Klaus said. "Especially now. Don't think that you are going anywhere, sweetheart."

She crossed her arms glaring at both of them.

"Truce?" Klaus asked looking at Kol.

He nodded.

"For now. Oh, by the way, your doppelganger is about to run out of oxygen, someone should probably dig her up."

Klaus rolled his eyes and picked up his phone.

"Where did you bury her?"

Seraphine couldn't really hear their conversation; she was too depressed to care. All her hopes of having her life back had vanished. She wasn't sure how exactly this binding affected them but clearly it was a huge weakness for them. They would probably start to find a way to break the binding but that didn't really matter, apparently she would still be someone's prisoner. For a moment she almost hoped that Elijah would have just killed her.

* * *

**I'm sorry if wrote Elijah too out of character in this chapter. If you want to see what I imagine Jared to look like, I added a link on my profile page. He's not a central character in the story but this actor from Teen wolf just matched my image of him perfectly :)**


	27. Being mortal

**Thank you all for your reviews :) About how long this story is going to be, I'm afraid I can't give you the number of chapters, that depends on how long chapters I'll write. But I would say that the storyline I have in mind is approximately halfway now, maybe a little over it.**

**Chapter 27**

**Being mortal**

"She must be protected until we know how to break the spell…"

"No kidding?"

"Shut up. You haven't been exactly helping. Does she have any medical conditions?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"We better get a doctor here to examine her, just in case…"

Seraphine sat on the couch staring in front of her. She barely noticed Klaus and Kol who were walking nervously back and forth with their third or forth classes of scotch. They had finally stopped arguing, which was probably a good thing. They had more important things in their mind at the moment.

"I don't have any medical conditions", Seraphine muttered. "Except that I'm a paranoid schizophrenic."

That made them both to look at her.

"What?" Kol asked.

Before Seraphine managed to stop herself, she started to giggle hysterically.

"Didn't you know that, master? I've spent most of my life in a psychiatric hospital. And now I'm here with you…Funny, I can't really decide which one is worse."

Kol and Klaus were staring at her.

"You haven't mention this before", Kol stated accusatively.

Seraphine snorted and crossed her arms.

"Like you would have cared."

Kol frowned but he didn't say anything.

"Nonetheless, we'll have a human doctor here to examine you", Klaus said. "I don't think any of us wants any more unpleasant surprises."

"We could turn her", Kol suggested.

"We would have to kill her in order to do that", Klaus replied. "I don't know about you but I'm not willing to take that chance."

"What about accidents and that kind of things? Humans are so fragile."

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. She won't leave our sight."

Seraphine looked up.

"What? You…you can't be serious."

Klaus smiled and touched her cheek.

"I certainly am serious, sweetheart. Your clothes have already been moved into my room."

"What do you mean into your room?" Kol asked looking annoyed. "She'll be staying in my room."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Do you really want to argue about this now?"

"Yes!"

"Fine", Klaus snapped. "We'll take turns." He took a coin from his pocket. "Heads or tail?"

"Heads."

Klaus threw the coin in the air and caught it.

"Sorry, brother, tail. Come on, sweetheart."

"No!" she shouted. "I'm sick of this! I refuse to participate on your games…"

"Calm down", they both said simultaneously. Kol looked at his brother tensely.

"One night?"

Klaus nodded.

"Yes, that sounds good. You'll have her tomorrow night."

Seraphine was shaking with anger.

"No, you have no right…"

"Come", Klaus interrupted her firmly. "You need to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

She huffed and looked at Kol before reluctantly following Klaus. Kol looked everything but pleased.

"Good night, master", she muttered automatically. She startled when he suddenly stepped in front of her.

"Kol. For now on I want you to call me Kol."

She was stunned but she managed to nod.

"If you say so. Good night…Kol."

He nodded and crossed his arms when she walked pass him. Klaus took her hand and led her into his room. She was nervous when he closed the door behind them.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked around.

"What do you expect me to do?" she asked trying her best to sound calm. She flinched when he stepped behind her and touched her shoulders.

"You really are afraid of me…" he muttered. "Well, I suppose I can't blame you but I can assure you that I have no intention to harm you. That would be very stupid for several reasons."

She turned around and looked into his blue eyes.

"When this is over, when the binding spell is gone…will you let me leave?"

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"Perhaps, sweetheart. But right now I want you to rest; you need that in order to stay healthy."

For a moment Seraphine almost felt a glimpse of hope, he hadn't said no. Then she realized why he was being so nice, he didn't want to upset her. Maybe he was afraid that her blood pressure would rise, or something like that. That must be the reason why Kol hadn't argued after they had tossed the coin. This was just…confusing. She was actually holding both of their lives in her hands.

"Can I take a shower?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

She really needed a moment alone so a shower sounded great. Unfortunately Klaus didn't seem to be willing to leave her alone.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he followed her into the bathroom.

"Just looking after you, sweetheart", he replied smiling. "I don't want you to slip and break that pretty little neck of yours."

She took a deep breath.

"Ok, this is ridiculous; I'm not going to slip… Please just let me take a shower in piece."

"No, I don't think…"

"Please. It won't take long, I promise. I…I can sit down on the floor if you want so I won't slip, please just give me a moment alone."

He sighed.

"Alright, but I'll be right behind the door so if anything happens…"

"Yes, I'll call for you. Thank you."

He glanced at her before walking out. This was just great. She could only pray that it wouldn't take them long to find a way to undo the binding.

...

Klaus couldn't remember the last time he had been so tense. This was truly a nightmare. Damn witch… He had to make sure that no one would hear about this. That would be a disaster. He truly hated feeling so vulnerable; he was the hybrid, dammit, he couldn't be killed! Except by killing this fragile human girl… That was just intolerable. Thankfully the help was on its way.

Clarice was one of the most powerful witches Klaus had ever met and she owed him a favor. That was probably the only reason why she had agreed to help him. Unlike back in the 60's when they had met, she was these days a hermit who rarely left from her cottage. Elijah was on his way to pick her up and they should be here before the morning. Hopefully this nightmare would soon be over.

He was still planning to keep the girl after that. There was something about her that pleased him greatly. Now he just needed to concentrate on keeping her alive… Before he could properly form his thought, a sound from the bathroom caught his attention. It sounded like something fell on the floor. No more than a second later Klaus was in the bathroom. Seraphine was standing naked under the shower trying to cover her body with her arms.

"I just dropped the shampoo, I'm fine. Could you please go now?"

He stared at her for a moment before turning his back.

"I think I'm staying right here."

She sighed but didn't argue. After she was finished he picked up a big soft towel and turned to her. Before she could say anything, he started to gently rub her with the towel.

"I can do that myself", she protested, her face turning red. That made him smile. She truly was beautiful and apparently quite innocent. He wrapped the towel around her and lifted her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Shh, let me take care of you."

She was squirming so he placed her next to the bed and went to the closet in order to get her one of her new nightgowns. He chose a long peachy one. She took it and turned her back to him before getting dressed.

"Come here", he said lifting the covers.

"I'm not a child", she muttered while lying down.

"Oh, I know that, believe me", he replied giving her a smirk. After tucking her in, he lied down next to her.

"Are you going to protect me from the bedbugs?" she asked clearly annoyed.

He chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Do you really find me so repulsive?"

She bit her lip.

"No, but I don't appreciate to be treated like some kind of pet or toy."

His hand was lazily stroking her hair.

"I apologize if I have made you to feel like that."

They were both quiet for a while.

"Why did you do this?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"This binding thing. I mean, did you just want to annoy Kol?"

"No. Well, probably yes but that certainly wasn't the only reason. I truly believe that you can be happy here with me."

She huffed.

"You are keeping me here against my will, why would anyone… Never mind, there's no point talking about this with you."

He looked at her curiously.

"If you would have been able to get away today, where would have you go?"

She hesitated.

"I…I don't know, somewhere far away."

"I see. What would have you done after arriving to…far away?"

"I would have find a job and rent an apartment", she replied without hesitation. "A cozy little place. A home."

"You wouldn't have gone to your family?" he asked.

"I don't have a family", she muttered. "My mom and my brother are dead and I don't know where my dad is. I haven't seen him since I was locked up."

He noticed that her body started slowly to relax. The realization pleased him, she was getting used to his presence.

"How long were you out before my brother found you?"

"Two years. I traveled and… I don't know, tried to figure out who and what I am."

"Hmm. Did you find that out?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. Not that it matters, right now I'm just some object."

"No, you're not. I'm really not a bad guy; I can be good to you if you let me."

"It's not my choice, is it?" she muttered sleepily and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed while he continued to stroke her hair in order to soothe her. Hearing her steady heartbeat calmed him. Asleep and relaxed she looked like an angel. Where had that come from? An angel? It had been a moment since he had slept in the same bed with anyone. He definitely didn't mind sharing his bed with her. Soon she would be all his. That was certainly something to look forward to.


	28. The j-word

**Chapter 28**

**The j-word**

Seraphine had always loved sleeping. It was her only way to escape the reality. When she was asleep, she was in piece, in a place where nothing bad could touch her. In that place the world seemed like a tolerable place. There was no fear or pain. Unfortunately she always had to wake up eventually. She sighed when she reached the state between asleep and awake. When she turned on her side, she felt something next to her. No, not something, someone. The realization made her to immediately open her eyes. She saw a man's muscular upper body. He wasn't wearing a shirt. She almost panicked and tried to get away from him but he grabbed her arm in order to keep her in place.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" Klaus' voice asked. His eyes were still closed.

"Let go of me", she replied tensely.

He smiled and opened his eye.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?"

"No. Please let me go."

"Oh, I think you did have some pleasant dreams", he said ignoring her request. "You talked in your sleep."

She froze and looked at him.

"What?"

"Yes, it sounded very nice. You kept saying my name over and over again."

Seraphine was too shocked to say anything; she could only pray that he was lying. She couldn't remember dreaming about him, why would she?

"I…I had a nightmare", she muttered.

He grinned.

"Really? It didn't sound like a nightmare to me. You were saying something like…let see if I remember this correctly…´oh, Klaus, I need you, please take me now´"

She stared at him with her mouth open until he started to chuckle. Her face was turning red.

"You…you're a jerk."

That only made him to chuckle louder. She really wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face so she grabbed a pillow and slammed him with it.

"Oh, you like to play dirty, do you?" he asked teasingly. "I don't have a problem with that."

"Hey!" she protested when he grabbed her wrists and trapped her under him. "Get off me!"

He looked amused when she tried to fight him as hard as she could. She wasn't really scared, just angry. He had no right… She never managed to finish her thought when she suddenly felt the effects of her squirming. In that moment she was painfully aware of the fact that he was just wearing his boxers. She was too embarrassed to look at him, her face turning even redder. This was certainly awkward. Even with her limited experience about intimacy, his intention was very clear. She flinched when he leaned closer, his thumb caressing her lips.

"Please…" she whispered.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you", he said running his fingertips along the line of her hair. "Let me be good to you."

She moved restlessly under him when he started to kiss her neck.

"No…I can't do this", she muttered.

He didn't seem to hear her or didn't want to hear her. She jumped like he would have burn her with a hot blade when his hand wandered under her nightgown, touching her thigh.

"Someone is sensitive", he purred while he continued to taste her neck. "That's good."

"No, you don't understand. I…I've never done this…"

His hand stopped moving. She was breathing rapidly when he raised his head, a note of disbelief clear on his face.

"What? How is that possible?"

Seraphine's confused mind tried to think of something to say.

"It's my personal choice", she muttered avoiding looking at him. "I don't…"

She could practically feel his gaze.

"So you and Kol never…"

She shook her head. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could have sworn that he was grinning.

"Well, this is certainly a nice surprise."

She swallowed and forced herself to look at him.

"Please let me go, I don't want this. Not with him or with you. Not ever."

Something told her that she shouldn't have said those words. When his lips curved into a sinister smile, she understood, she had just issued him a challenge. Oh no.

"Klaus, please…"

"Excuse me", an ice cold voice said from the door. "Get the hell off of her."

Seraphine's whole body tensed, fearing what Klaus' response would be. At first she saw a glimpse of annoyance on his face but it was quickly replaced by his trademark smirk.

"Well, good morning, brother", he said while lazily rolling on his back next to Seraphine.

She didn't think that she had ever seen Kol so angry, the look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. Klaus didn't seem startled at all, on the contrary. Apparently the brothers were engaging each other in some kind of creepy staring match. That certainly wasn't something she wanted be a part of, so it was probably best to escape. Thankfully neither of them tried to stop her when she almost ran into the bathroom. Her heart was pounding fast when she sat down on the floor and curled her legs up against her chest wrapping her arms around them. What had just happened?

...

How could a night be so long? All Kol was able to think about was Seraphine. Why the hell had he agreed to this? She was alone with his brother, completely defenseless. What would stop Klaus from taking advantage of her? Wait a minute, what the hell was he doing? So what if she was in his brother's room, she probably disliked Klaus as much as she disliked him. Kol happened to know from an experience what kind of ice queen she was. Probably she had some intimacy issues or something, not like he cared.

There was no way she would let Klaus to touch her. What if he wouldn't care about what she wanted… No, Klaus might have his faults, plenty and plenty of them, but that he wouldn't do. Kol walked back and forth in his room, running his fingers through his hair. This was just intolerable. She should be here with him, she belonged to him. He simply wanted his property back, that was all. _Somebody is jealous_… Shut up! The j-word? Really? That was just ridiculous! He wasn't jealous, dammit!

There was a difference between jealousy and loathing the idea of someone using his property. That was all what she was to him, a tool, a useful little pet. Pretty little pet… For some reason the memory of their first encounter crossed his mind. When he had entered that bookstore, he hadn't known anything about the portal, except that she was a young woman. The witch who had found her was an acquaintance of Dorian's, nasty old hag who apparently was specialized of finding rare merchandise. Seraphine certainly hadn't been anything like his last portal.

Kol had been able to find one just before his brother had daggered him. All that hard work for nothing… True portals were extremely rare. For years it had been his obsession to find one, ever since he had learned that such things existed. Then after years and years, there she was, a pretty girl with purple tinted eyes. She had been wearing a pink sweater and a dip dyed skirt. She had been perfect, feisty from the start. He hadn't wanted to break her spirit, not really, but he had wanted to teach her who was in charge. All those times when he had punished her, locked her into a trunk or something, he had almost felt bad.

Thankfully he knew now why, it was all because of the binding. Her fear affected him, whether he liked it or not. What if he would have killed her… That was an unpleasant thought. It would have been…well, a suicide was probably the best word for it. However there was one person who he would certainly kill, that lousy old witch. Right after the bond would be broken. He huffed and sat onto an armchair. Could this stupid night be over already? What time was it? He stood up and started to walk back and forth again. When he passed the window, he noticed a car driving through the gate. Elijah. Finally. Kol headed immediately to Klaus' room. He was just reaching for the doorknob when he heard Seraphine's voice.

"_Please let me go, I don't want this. Not with him or with you. Not ever."_

No more than a second later he had yanked the door open. His worthless brother was on top of Seraphine.

"Klaus, please…" she pleaded.

"Excuse me", Kol heard himself saying. "Get the hell off of her."

Klaus said something before rolling on his back but Kol was way too apoplectic to hear him. This was the last straw. He barely noticed Seraphine getting up and running into the bathroom. His brother would sure as hell regret for ever laying his hands on her.


	29. Funny games

**Chapter 29**

**Funny games**

"Kol, Kol…" Klaus said smiling while getting on his feet. "It wasn't very nice of you to scare my girl like that."

"She's not your girl", Kol hissed clenching his fists.

Klaus looked amused.

"Hmm, I would say that she's not your girl either. How long have she been with you, again?"

Kol gritted his teeth.

"What?"

Klaus' smile turned into a smirk.

"It seems that someone is losing his touch. She hasn't exactly warmed up to you, has she?"

"She would have if I would have wanted her to", Kol snapped without hesitation. He was way too angry to think straight. Damn brother. Klaus certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Really? So you don't truly want her then? Well, I have no problem keeping her."

"She doesn't want you!" Kol shouted. "Didn't you hear her?"

"I was merely getting started", Klaus replied. "She will want me."

"No, she won't…"

"You two are idiots", Rebekah's voice said. She was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"Stay out of this", her brothers said simultaneously.

She rolled her eyes and snorted contemptuously.

"Stop acting like some lovelorn humans, it doesn't suit you."

"Don't be ridiculous", Klaus snorted.

"This certainly isn't about love", Kol added. "He thinks that he can steal my property."

"And he thinks that he can stop me…"

"Enough!" Rebekah shouted. "Like I said, you both are idiots. Now move, Elijah is waiting for you in the living room, he has something important to tell you."

Kol and Klaus looked at the bathroom door. Seraphine had locked herself in. For a moment they both had forgot what was at stake here. They had to break the binding spell.

"We can't leave her here…" Klaus muttered.

"Just go, I'll watch her", Rebekah interrupted him.

"No!" her brothers replied.

"I know about your little mess and I won't let anything happen to your human. Now go!"

Klaus and Kol exchanged a quick look before turning to their sister.

"Fine, but be careful, don't frighten her", Klaus said.

Rebekah wanted to laugh.

"You are concerned that _I_ would frighten her?"

Klaus ignored her comment and concentrated on finding his clothes. Rebekah shook her head after her brothers had left. Morons. Who would want you bind himself to a human? Now their lives depended on that human and what did her brothers do, fight over her like dogs over a juicy bone. Was she seriously the only smart one in the family? Besides Elijah, although she couldn't understand his continuing need to pamper that stupid doppelganger. Well, he wasn't the only one; apparently most men (and women) in this stupid town were willing to throw themselves under a bus for her. Why, that was beyond her.

Maybe all men simply were idiots. All men except Jared. Her Jared who adored her, no one else, just her. She hadn't expected their thing to be anything more than a one-night stand but he had been very persistent. Although she would never admit it, she enjoyed being properly courted. She was sick of always being the second choice. Maybe she was over a thousand years old vampire but that didn't mean she wouldn't have feelings. Unfortunately when ever she had let anyone too close, they had stabbed her in the back. In some cases literally. That would never happen again. She walked around the room and stopped in front of the bathroom door. Perhaps she should have a word with the human.

"Open the door", she demanded while knocking.

There was no response. Rebekah rolled her eyes and yanked the door open. The human was sitting on the floor, her legs curled up against her chest.

"What's the matter with you?" Rebekah asked. "I told you to open the door."

The human wasn't looking at her.

"Maybe you should bind me to you so you can push me around like some puppet", she muttered.

Rebekah frowned.

"What?"

Slowly she raised her head.

"I'm tired. And you don't care, yes I know. Please just leave me alone."

Rebekah wasn't sure what to say. The girl seemed exhausted and defeated. With her luck, she would soon start to cry.

"Look", Rebekah said trying not to sound too rude. "My brothers are idiots, there's nothing that anyone can do about it. I'm sure that they'll eventually get bored and maybe even let you go."

The human didn't seem to find her words very comforting. She leaned her head on her knees and started to sob.

"No, no, don't do that", Rebekah said. "For the love of… Stop that!"

"Why?" she asked. "I don't care anymore… I just don't care."

Rebekah huffed and stepped next to her.

"Alright, fine. Come on."

The human didn't resist when she lifted her to her feet.

"What you need right now is a manicure, that always cheers me up."

The human stared at her disbelievingly.

"You…are going to give me a manicure?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, are you crazy? We have staff for that. Come along; let's get you out of here."

"Thank you", she muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever."

At least the human had stopped crying. Not that she cared but humans were so fragile in many ways. Unfortunately her brothers seemed to be too stupid to realize that. For their sake she hoped that the binding could be broken soon. If they would carry on like this, they would probably break this human. Morons.

...

"So, this is where he lives these days", Clarice said. "Not bad."

"Yes, he had the whole place renovated", Elijah replied. "Can I get you something to drink?"

The elderly woman shook her head.

"No, thank you."

Clarice was in her late seventies but she seemed much younger. Some kind of spell perhaps, Elijah really wasn't sure. Her white hair was up in a bun and her eyes were very dark, almost black. That was certainly a strange combination. Her skin was very smooth and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tunic.

"Clarice!" Klaus said when he and Kol entered the room. "How wonderful to see you, you look amazing."

"Yes, I know", she replied callously before kissing both of his cheeks. "However I am not thrilled to be here so let's get down to business. This is quite a mess you have got yourself into."

"That is why I asked you here", Klaus replied smiling.

Clarice sighed.

"Yes, I had time to do some research on the way here. Unfortunately I have some bad news."

Elijah saw the same tense expression on the faces of both of his brothers.

"Only the witch who has done the binding can undo it", Clarice continued.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked tensely.

"Yes, I'm positive. I found the right spell but it's useless without the right witch."

"Mine is in San Francisco", Kol said. "I have to get Seraphine…"

"She's not going anywhere", Klaus snapped. "My damn witch has fled…"

"Yes, your brother told me. I can try to locate her but I would imagine that she has taken all the possible precautions. That's what I would do."

"Give me the spell", Kol demanded.

"You're not taking Seraphine", Klaus snapped.

"Watch me…"

"Alright, enough", Elijah said firmly. "We need a rational plan. Right now you are both in this together, whether you like it or not."

Klaus and Kol crossed their arms.

"I suppose you are right", Klaus muttered. "One step at the time."

"Meaning?" Kol asked.

Klaus pressed his lips together.

"Since we know where to find your witch, we should get to her first."

Kol frowned.

"We?"

"Do you honestly think I would let you leave with her by yourself?"

"What are you suggesting then, a nice little family holiday?"

"If I would take a holiday, it certainly wouldn't be with you", Klaus replied. "But I believe that we both value our lives so right now we have to be able to co-operate."

"Yeah, probably", Kol muttered. "But you better keep your hands off of her or I'll break your fingers."

"You want to try? Go ahead, bring it on…"

"My goddess", Clarice said shaking her head. "You two are what, a thousand yours old? I would say ten, at most."

"No arguments here", Elijah muttered.

"Shut up", Klaus and Kol snapped simultaneously.

"Let's have a little chat", Klaus said looking at Kol. "Clarice, make yourself at home."

The witch huffed when Klaus and Kol headed to the library.

"Ok, I believe we both agree that this little problem needs to be taken care of", Klaus started.

"Yes. What do you have in mind?"

"An oath", Klaus replied. "What ever differences we might have, right now we have to work together. I will help you to find your witch and after that you will help me to find my witch. We'll both make sure that nothing happens to Seraphine. Deal?"

Kol looked at his brother for a moment before nodding.

"Deal. But you still won't touch her."

Klaus smiled.

"You know what, little brother, there's a civilized way to settle this."

Kol snorted.

"What might that be?"

"Well, since you are so certain that she would give into you if you would only bother to try, why don't we put that into a test. _If _she gives into you, willingly, you can keep her. But when…if I will get her first, she's mine."

"You can't be serious", Kol snorted.

"Oh, somebody knows that he's going to lose…"

"Shut up, you're the one who's going to lose."

Klaus grinned.

"We'll see. Let's play then."

Kol pressed his lips together. Dammit. This would certainly be a fun trip.


	30. Round one

**Chapter 30**

**Round one**

"Thank you", Seraphine said to a woman who had just given her a manicure. Surprisingly Rebekah had been right; there was something cheery about it. She had never had a manicure before.

"You're welcome", the woman replied and gave her a sweet smile before walking out.

Seraphine kind of hoped that she would have stayed; she wasn't completely comfortable being alone with Rebekah, although it had been very kind of her to suggest the whole manicure thing. Rebekah's room was truly beautiful; it was decorated with light colors, lace, flowers and candles. There was an old fashioned canopy bed, a white couch, an antique dressing table and a collection of porcelain dolls, as surprising as that was. They were placed neatly onto a bookshelf. There didn't seem to be any books but Seraphine noticed a whole pile of fashion magazines. Rebekah was lying on her bed reading one of those magazines.

"Thank you", Seraphine said. "I really appreciate this."

"It was just a manicure", Rebekah muttered from behind her magazine. "No big deal."

"Yes, it was. Thank you."

"Hmm, sure."

Seraphine almost smiled. If she wouldn't have known better, she would have thought that the blonde vampire was a little uncomfortable. Maybe people didn't thank her very often.

"You have a beautiful room", she continued.

"I know, I decorated it myself."

"Really? Is that a hobby of yours?"

"I don't have hobbies", she muttered.

Seraphine hesitated a moment before her next question.

"What do you like to do then? I mean, I would guess that you have plenty of time since you don't…die."

Rebekah placed her magazine on the bedside table.

"Do you think that I enjoy that?" she asked callously. "Living forever with my brothers? I mean really, you have been with them, what, days, weeks? Try centuries, they can be annoying as hell."

"You don't have to tell me", Seraphine muttered.

Rebekah looked amused.

"No, I suppose I don't. For what it's worth, I hope that they won't be complete jackasses with you."

"One can always hope", Seraphine replied. She couldn't help but smile. "But you have a boyfriend, right?"

Rebekah's face brightened.

"Yes, Jared. It's funny, I never would have thought that I could date my brother's hybrid but he's amazing, a gentleman."

"I'm sorry, a hybrid?"

Rebekah looked surprised.

"You don't know that Nik is a hybrid?"

Seraphine shook her head.

"No, I assumed that he's a vampire, like Kol."

"Well, he is, at least partly but he's also a werewolf which makes him a hybrid."

Seraphine thought about this new information for a moment.

"Does that make him stronger than vampires?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately and he just can't shut up about it."

That meant that if Klaus would still want to keep her after undoing the binding, he would probably have his way. She had no idea was that a good thing or a bad thing. So far he hadn't treated her much better than Kol, although he hadn't used her fears against her, not yet anyway. Who knew what kind of punishing methods he would use if he would get angry at her. The thought frightened her but there was one thing she had decided, she wasn't going to have sex with either of them, not willingly.

She wasn't blind or dead so she didn't find them unattractive but that wasn't the point. There weren't many things in her life that she could control, there never had been, but this was one of those things. These two were her capturers; she had no interest of having an intimate relationship with either of them. Maybe Kol had been right when he had called her a prude but she really didn't care. The truth was that the whole idea of having sex, especially with a vampire, terrified her.

She had never had any normal interaction while growing up; no high school crushes, a first kiss, a boyfriend… No, her closest experience of intimacy in that hospital had been a young male nurse who had liked to peek at her when she was taking a shower. She had been too ashamed to tell anyone, although he had never actually touched her. Not that anyone would have believed a loony like her anyway. After she had got out she have had plenty of other things on her mind, relationships were that last thing what she needed. And her first real kiss… It had been with Klaus, as pathetic as that was. It hadn't been unpleasant but once again it had happened without her consent.

"There's my girl."

This cheerful statement brought Seraphine back to reality. Kol was standing right next to her smiling charmingly.

"What were you thinking about, darling?"

"Nothing", she muttered.

"Hmm. Have Bekah been nice to you?"

"Get bent", Rebekah snorted before Seraphine managed to reply.

Kol chuckled.

"As charming as always. Come, darling."

Seraphine looked at Rebekah who concentrated on her magazine again.

"Thank you for…everything", she said before following Kol. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her into his room. Oh, right, it was his turn to "look after" her.

"We are leaving to San Francisco tomorrow", he said.

That surprised her.

"What? Why?"

He smiled.

"We are going to meet Mrs. Standish."

Hearing that name made her shiver.

"It turned out that only the witch who have done the binding can undo it", he explained.

"Oh. So we're going to break the bond between you and me first?"

He grinned.

"Does that make you sad, darling?"

"No", she replied without hesitation.

He frowned.

"I can lie if you want", she muttered making him smile.

"There's no need to do that. Look what I got for you."

She stared at the tray on the bedside table. There were fresh waffles with cream and the whole bowl of fresh strawberries.

"I know, it's not a very healthy lunch but I know how much you like waffles", he said.

It took a moment before she managed to speak.

"What…why did you…"

"We are going to watch a movie so I though you might want to eat something first", he explained smiling.

"A movie?" she repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes, you and I are going to stay here until tomorrow so I thought it would be nice to do something."

"Right…"

This had to be his idea of a joke. Since when had he wanted to stay in one room with her and watch movies?

"Come", he said. "Eat your lunch."

She looked at him cautiously before moving a chair next to the bedside table. He sat onto the bed and watched her every move like a hawk. That wasn't uncomfortable at all… She picked up a knife and a fork and started to eat. The waffles were absolutely delicious, the best ones she had ever tasted.

"Are they ok?" he asked.

"Yes, perfect. Do you want to taste?"

He smiled.

"No, thank you, but you have a little something right…there."

She startled when he touched her cheek with his index finger.

"Just a little cream."

"Ok…thank you", she muttered.

Had he suddenly lost his mind? Hopefully not. She couldn't really enjoy her lunch so she tried to finish it as fast as possible. Before she had even touched the strawberries, he picked the bowl up and tapped the bed.

"Come here."

If she could have declined, she certainly would have done that. He was really starting to creep her out. She sat onto the bed but tried to stay as far away from his as possible.

"Oh, come on", he purred. "I'm not going to bite."

She swallowed when he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her.

"Open up", he said holding a strawberry.

What the hell? He really had lost his mind but she had no choice but to obey. After feeding her few strawberries, he ran his finger along the line of her lips.

"Were the strawberries good?" he asked.

"Sure", she muttered.

"Hmm, perhaps I should have a taste then."

"Go for it."

He looked into her eyes and leaned closer.

"There seem to be some strawberry on your lips", he purred.

"What…"

He cupped her face and started to suck her bottom lip.

"Hmm, delicious."

"Ok", she said and moved away from him. "I don't know what kind of game you are playing but stop it, this isn't funny."

He didn't seem to like what he was hearing but he managed to hide that quickly.

"Darling, I'm not playing any game, I have simply missed you and I want to be good to you."

Sure, and she was the queen of England.

"Can we just watch that movie?" she muttered.

"Of course, just tell me what you want to watch."

"What ever you want to watch is fine."

She didn't think that she could really concentrate anyway, so it didn't really matter. If she would only know why he was acting like this…

"How about this?" he asked.

"Love Story?" she asked disbelievingly. "You want to watch Love Story?"

He shrugged.

"Why not, I've heard that it's good. Come on, let's get started."

She wasn't sure should she laugh or cry. Well, at least it was official now, he _had_ lost his mind.


	31. Too far

**Chapter 31**

**Too far**

Kol was in hell. No, correction, he would have rather been in hell at the moment. It couldn't possibly be worse than having to watch three chick flicks in a row. The worst part was that it hadn't helped him one bit, Seraphine was still just as rigid. There had to be a way to make her relax. Would getting her drunk be against the rules? He needed to get this over with so his annoying brother would keep his hands off her. The problem was that too many unpleasant things had happened between him and Seraphine; she had several reasons to dislike him or even hate him. According to his experience, that could make her less willing to have sex with him.

If he could only use compulsion in order to erase all those unpleasant memories, he would have no problem nailing her. This was starting to be annoying; he didn't usually have to work at all in order to make a woman to spread her legs for him. Maybe he was using a wrong tactic; she didn't seem to be responding to his downright approach. Perhaps something more subtle would work better. She was sitting on the bed, keeping her distance, while watching the movie. He moved next to her but didn't invade her personal space.

"You know, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow", he started softly.

"Yes. Do you want me to pack your things or something?"

"No, I don't." He paused for a moment and touched her shoulder. "Your neck feels very tense, let me help you with that."

She turned to look at him cautiously.

"Thank you, master, but I'm fine."

"Kol", he corrected smiling. "And I insist."

"You really don't have to…"

He moved behind her and started to massage her neck.

"Ow…" she muttered.

He smiled.

"So tense… Let's get it better before tomorrow."

Clearly she hesitated before letting herself to relax.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier", he said. "I was just kidding."

"It wasn't funny", she muttered.

"I know, I've heard that I have a strange sense of humor."

"Yeah, you do." She tilted her head on the side, clearly enjoying what he was doing. That was a good start."Why did you suddenly want to massage me?"

"I am capable of doing nice things for every now and then", he replied. "I know things have been… messy but I hope you know that I never meant any of this to happen. I mean, I know I haven't always treated you as well as I should have but I would have never just passed you out to my brother. As unbelievable as that probably sounds, I do care about your well-being."

She didn't say anything and unfortunately he couldn't interpret her silence.

"Seraphine?" he said trying his best not to sound impatient.

"Thank you", she muttered. He still couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Ok, why don't we take care of your feet then? Lie down."

He felt her tense again but she still had to obey. She avoided looking at him when he gently lifted her feet onto his lap. Judging by her heartbeat she was very nervous.

"You don't have to be afraid of me", he said softly. "I'm not suicidal."

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, trying to look troubled.

"You want the truth?"

She nodded.

"You remember when you said to me that I don't have anyone else but you?"

Her eyes widened.

"I didn't mean that…"

"No, no, you were right and I absolutely deserved every word. I… It's hard for me to admit this but I care about you and I need you. I know how pathetic that sounds but… you are the closest thing of an honest relationship I've ever had."

She bit her lip.

"Master…Kol, surely you understand that keeping someone with you against her will is not a relationship."

Dammit.

"I know I have done some terrible things to you but please believe me when I say that I really care about you."

She didn't say anything so he moved his hands from her foot to her ankle. There was no protest so he continued towards her calf. She was wearing a dress so it was easy to move towards her thigh.

"Thank you, I think that's enough", she said quickly and tried to move away from him.

"Stay there", he said trying to sound calm. Apparently it was time for plan C.

Her heartbeat speeded up and she was breathing faster when he lied down next to her and caressed her cheek.

"Seraphine", he said softly. "You are really a virgin?"

She looked at him fearfully.

"Yes."

He paused and tried to look as sympathetic as possible.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't be… The reason why I brought that up is that I'm worried about you and I want to warn you, I believe that I owe you that much. After our bond is broken, my brother will probably take you from me but there's something you should know about him." Dramatic pause… "He is obsessed with virgins, that's one of the reasons why he bound you to him. He likes to…play with them."

She was looking at him cautiously, clearly trying to understand what he was saying.

"What…what do you mean?"

Fear. That was good. He sighed before giving her an answer.

"I know that I can be a jerk but compared to my brother, I'm like some freaking boy scout. He likes to play these sadistic games with…inexperienced women. First he makes them trust him, then…he makes them scream."

Seraphine looked even more frightened.

"Do you mean that he…"

"Yes, he likes to rape and torture virgins, its terrible really."

"But…No…He…he hadn't…he didn't…"

"He wants you to trust him first, its all part of his game. I really wish that I could protect you from him…"

Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Please…please don't let him do that to me, I'm begging you."

"Oh, my poor darling", he said and wrapped his arms around her. "If I could only do something… Wait, I think I know a way to save you."

She pulled away and looked at him with her tearful eyes.

"He only likes to play with virgins. If you are not a virgin…"

Her face went blank.

"No."

Kol had to really struggle in order to control himself.

"It's a simple choice really, you can either let me help you or take your chances with my brother. Which one it's going to be?"

She looked desperate.

"I…I need a moment…"

"Of course, darling", he said and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I wouldn't force you into anything; it's completely your choice."

She stood up and walked into the bathroom. Had he gone too far? No, he hadn't broken any rules, she would give in willingly. Besides, he was doing her a favor, it would be better for her to be with him than with Klaus. Definitely. His brother was a jackass. And he was going to win after just few hours of trying. Kol couldn't wait rubbing his brother's nose in it… Wait…Shit! He felt the cut before he smelled the blood. No more than a second later Klaus appeared next to him. They kicked the bathroom door open together. Shit, shit, shit!


	32. Away from this world

**Chapter 32**

**Away from this world**

"_He likes to rape and torture virgins…"_

In that moment those were the only words that Seraphine's confused mind was able to understand. It was more than she could handle. Kol's brother was actually worse than he was and she had no chance to run from either of them. Maybe Kol was lying to her… Maybe it was his way to amuse himself. Or maybe not, how could she know for sure. But why would he be so cruel? Was it possible that he actually was trying to help her? By offering to have sex with her… Maybe this was some kind of cruel joke but what if it wasn't?

What did she really know about Klaus, he might as well be this monster like Kol had said? After the bond would be broken, she would be all alone with him… No one cared; they all just wanted something from her. Her life was worthless to all of them. She would never be free… No, there was one way how she could be free. She was standing in Kol's bathroom, frozen like a statue when the thought hit her. She would be with Alex and no one could ever hurt her again. The thought filled her mind with peace when she started to look for some suitable tool. A razorblade. Perfect. She would just have to be strong enough to cut deep; this might be her only chance.

"Seraphine, no, don't do it."

She didn't look at her brother.

"This is the only way."

"No! Seraphine, don't!"

She squished the razorblade and cut her wrist. Seeing the blood almost felt liberating.

"No!"

Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks when she did the same with her other wrist. All she could think about was peace. She was done. They could all just… The door was kicked open so forcefully that it flew across the room.

"Seraphine!"

She squished the razorblade even tighter and glared at the two vampires.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted as loudly as she could. "Don't come any closer!"

Her voice sounded strange, even in her own ears. All she wanted was to be left alone.

"Seraphine", Klaus said trying to sound calm. "Drop the razorblade, right now."

She hated her body for obeying him, just as much as she hated both of them for treating her like some puppet. They wasted no time moving next to her and grabbing her hands.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "Don't touch me! I hate you!"

"Stop struggling", Kol ordered and moved behind her in order to keep her in place.

"Go to hell!"

"Quiet", Klaus said before biting his wrist.

The helplessness filled her with anger and desperation. She wasn't allowed to even die. The fact that her capturers would die as well didn't concern her one bit, on the contrary.

"Drink", Klaus ordered placing his wrist onto her mouth.

Her mind was struggling against his order, even though she knew that it was useless. She had no choice but to swallow his blood until he allowed her to stop. She was coughing and crying when he examined her wrists. Apparently he couldn't stop himself from licking her healing wounds during the process. Kol grabbed her other wrist and followed his brother's example. All she could do was to glare at them, she wasn't allowed to move or even speak. That didn't erase the chaos inside her mind and finally they started to notice that too.

"You can speak", Klaus said licking his lips. "And you certainly have some explaining to do…"

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. "Stay away from me! Both of you!"

Klaus pressed his lips together and looked at his brother.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Seraphine, calm down", Kol said ignoring his brother's question. "Your pulse is rising too fast…"

"Go to hell! I hate you both!"

"She's hysterical…" Klaus muttered. "We have to tie her up and give her some sedatives; her heart is beating too fast…"

The words "tie her up" were the last straw.

"No! Don't touch me!"

Her heart was beating so fast that for a moment she was actually afraid that it would break her chest.

"She's claustrophobic!" Kol snapped. "It's ok, darling, it's ok, we're not going to tie you up. Please try to calm down."

They were both stroking her, like they would have tried to soothe some kind of timid animal, but that certainly didn't calm her down, on the contrary. She had told them not to touch her and it made no difference to them.

"What is going on here?" Elijah's calm voice asked. He was standing in the doorway.

"She's having some kind of nervous breakdown", Klaus replied tensely. "We need something to calm her down and fast. Get a doctor here…"

"I don't think that she needs a doctor", Elijah interrupted him. "Could you tell us what you need, miss Seraphine?"

"Stay away from me", she hissed glaring at Klaus and Kol.

They exchanged a quick look and took a step back. Her whole body was shaking and she started to cry.

"Perhaps you should give her a moment", Elijah said coolly.

"She just tried to kill herself, do you honestly think that we…" Klaus started angrily.

"I will make sure that nothing happens to her. Wait outside."

Clearly they were both going to argue, but apparently decided against it.

"Don't let her out of your sight", Klaus muttered when he and Kol walked pass Elijah. Seraphine didn't think that she could stand so she sat on the floor and started to rock herself. She couldn't stop crying and barely noticed Elijah who approached her very cautiously.

"May I sit down?" he asked politely.

She leaned her head on her knees and nodded.

"Thank you."

He sat down next to her but didn't try to touch her. That was something she really appreciated at the moment. It was kind of strange saw him sitting on the bathroom floor wearing a very expensive looking tailored suit.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked gently.

Her eyes filled with new tears.

"I just wanted to be free; be with my brother…I…I can't…"

He touched her shoulder very briefly, not wanting to invade her personal space. To her that felt like the most thoughtful gesture anyone could have made. How messed up was that? Not to mention this was the man who had made her thought that he was going to kill her. She would have to be crazy for wanting to cry on his shoulder… Yet, that was what she seemed to be doing, literally. His self-control was admirable when she clung to him, probably ruining his jacket with her tears.

"It's ok…" he muttered tapping her back.

She felt pathetic but apparently her tears weren't running out any time soon. He held still and let her cry until her body finally gave in. She caught a glimpse of her brother's face before she closed her eyes. His fingers touched her hair.

"I love you, Seraphine."

His words made her happy. For a short moment everything was alright again.

...

"So, let me get this straight", Klaus said icily. "You told her that I'm going to rape and torture her?"

Kol shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know that she would take it so seriously? And besides, how would I know what you are planning to do to her."

Klaus really had to struggle in order to control himself.

"I should have known that you can't follow any rules."

"Hey, I didn't break the rules; I didn't force her into anything."

"No, you just upset her so badly that she cut her wrists!"

Kol looked tense.

"Yes, I admit that maybe I went too far, it's easy to forget how fragile creature humans are."

Klaus was aware that he should probably shout at his brother or maybe throw him out of the window or something, but at the moment he was way too distracted to really get angry. He had just had his second near death experience within a week. That was simply intolerable. Judging by his brother's face, he was feeling the same. What the hell was Elijah doing in there with her? Since their presence had obviously upset her, they had waited in the hallway. At least she had calmed down now; Klaus could feel it very clearly. Finally Elijah opened the door.

"How is she?" his brothers asked almost simultaneously.

"She's sleeping", Elijah replied coldly. "I hope you two are proud of yourselves."

"I didn't do anything…" Klaus started angrily.

"She's not your toy, she's a person. Are you deliberately trying to break her?"

"No! Of course not!"

Elijah frowned.

"Then you better start to treat her better, do I have to remind you what happens if she dies?"

"No, you don't", Kol replied. "And she's not going to die; I will make sure of that."

Klaus' eyes met Kol's and for once they understood each other perfectly. Apparently they would need some new rules.


	33. Enough

**Chapter 33**

**Enough**

When Seraphine opened her eyes, she hoped that she wouldn't have to. Why did she have to wake up? She was very calm now, almost numb. Nothing mattered anymore… Her body tensed when she saw Klaus and Kol standing next to her bed. They had crossed their arms and their faces were completely callous. She swallowed and got up to a sitting position curling her legs up against her chest. She had a very bad feeling.

"First of all", Klaus started keeping his voice free from emotions. "No one is going to rape and torture you. Isn't that right, Kol?"

His brother nodded.

"Yes, sorry about that."

Seraphine stared at them both disbelievingly.

"Why…why did you…"

"There's no need for you to speak yet, sweetheart", Klaus interrupted her keeping the same tone. "What you did last night was beyond foolish and there is going to be consequences."

She tried her best to hide her fear. On the other hand, what were they going to do, kill her?

"If you would have a chance, would you try to take your own life again?" Klaus asked.

She pressed her lips together and looked at him defiantly.

"You will give me an honest answer, right now."

"Yes."

That one word came out before she had time to even think about it. She knew that it was the truth and unfortunately they knew that as well. Would she try again if she would have a chance, yes she would. The silence that followed her answer was sinister and uncomfortable.

"I see", Klaus said using a businesslike tone. "Surely you understand that we can't allow you to do that."

She didn't say anything, what could have she possibly say. Klaus didn't turn his gaze from her when he continued.

"You will not under any circumstances try to hurt yourself again, not ever. That is an order."

She still didn't say anything when Kol repeated that same sentence to her. Apparently they really wanted to play it safe.

"This is a complicated situation and we certainly need to work few things out after our little trip, but as long as you are still bind to us, our only interest will be to keep you alive", Klaus said. "You will eat when we tell you to, sleep when we tell you to and you will especially stay calm and control yourself or we will do it for you."

She instinctively wrapped her arms around her when he picked up a syringe.

"This is a very effective tranquilizer; it will make you pass out within seconds. We will have these available at all times." He sounded completely neutral, like he would have been talking about the weather or something like that. "You will have nothing to fear from either of us but for now on your opinions won't matter, you will simply obey."

His words made her flinch.

"Do you understand?"

She glared at them.

"Yes, _master_, I understand you just fine."

Klaus frowned.

"You brought this on yourself, sweetheart, we don't enjoy this."

Weren't they the best buddies all the sudden.

"Right, sure", she muttered.

"This is a temporarily arrangement", Kol said. "Until both bindings are broken."

"What happens after that?" she asked not bothering to hide her hatred.

"One step at the time, sweetheart", Klaus replied. "Now it's time to get up, we are leaving as soon as you are ready."

It took a moment before she remembered where they were going. Seraphine tried her best to hold on the shreds of her dignity when she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Klaus and Kol were right behind her.

"Can I have some privacy?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"No, I'm afraid not", Klaus replied. "You lost that privilege last night."

She clenched her fists and looked at them both.

"Don't…please. I'm not going to…I swear."

She really wanted to wash all the dried blood away and change her clothes but there was no way she was going to do that in front of them.

"Please…"

"No", they both said.

Maybe this was their way to punish her, a humiliation. Fine.

"I want Elijah", she said.

Clearly that surprised them both.

"What?"

"If you're going to take away my privacy, I think I should be allowed to say who I want here."

She was proud of herself for sounding so confident despite of the fact that she was on the brink of tears.

"And you want Elijah?" Kol asked clearly annoyed.

As childish as it was, she really enjoyed his reaction. Klaus didn't look too pleased either.

"Yes, I don't mind him seeing me naked", she continued before she managed to stop herself. "In fact, he can wash my back if he wants to."

Kol and Klaus looked completely stunned. Seraphine really had to control herself for not bursting into laughter, their reaction was just priceless. Klaus managed to find his voice first.

"That's not going to happen", he snapped.

Seraphine shrugged.

"Fine, Rebekah then. Or Carter or your mailman, I don't care as long as it's not either of you."

She had no idea where she had suddenly found courage to speak to her capturers like this. Maybe after last night she had realized that she really didn't have anything to lose. She had abandon all hope of ever having her life back, these two would probably toy with her until they would get bored or (if she would be very lucky) kill each other. There wouldn't be much left of her when they would be finished, even if by some miracle they would someday let her go, although she highly doubted that. How could anyone go through something like this and stay undamaged? They could just do their worse, she really didn't care anymore.

"Perhaps we can give you 15 minutes", Klaus said rigidly.

"20", she replied. Was she crazy? Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"15. Don't make me drop it to 10."

For some very strange reason she found herself smiling.

"Thank you."

That seemed to confuse them even more than her previous comment about the mailman.

"Sure", Klaus muttered when they stepped out of the bathroom.

"Kol?" Seraphine said keeping the smile on her face.

"Yes, darling?"

She stepped in front of him and leaned towards him.

"I have something for you."

He looked surprised and curious before his lips curved into s smirk.

"Would you like me to wash your back…"

She slapped him as hard as she could.

"That was for last night."

He looked almost shocked when she turned her back to him and marched into the bathroom. He could punish her as much as he wanted, she didn't care. That had felt so damn good that it would be worth it.


	34. Mr Boo

**Chapter 34**

**Mr. Boo**

_Like the sand can seep right through your fingers so can all your day__. __As those days go by you'll have me there to help you find the way. __The way I feel with you I know it's got to last forever. __And when the rain begins to fall __you'll ride my rainbow in the sky. __And I will catch you if you fall __you'll never have to ask me why. __And when the rain begins to fall I'll be the sunshine in your life__. __You know that we can have it all and everything will be alright…_

Klaus and Kol stared at Seraphine who was sitting on the leather seat of their huge SUV. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a light summer dress in cherry print, neon pink sneakers and headphones. Her eyes were closed and she was singing along at the top of her lungs. All three of them were sitting on the very roomy backseat while Carter was driving. Klaus had taken him and Liam with them since the drive was very long. There was an opaque sliding class separating the front seat from the backseat but obviously the two hybrids on the front seat had no trouble hearing them.

Klaus had no intention to let them know all the details; all they knew was that Seraphine's safety was their first priority. Obviously they had been curious but they had also been smart enough to keep their mouths shut. If Klaus wasn't mistaken, they were under the impression that he and Kol were both sleeping with Seraphine. Clearly the idea of him sharing a lover with someone amazed them but it was better for them to thought that than knew the truth. At the moment they seemed to be talking about some sport event, Klaus wasn't really paying attention to them.

Seraphine's behavior was starting to worry him, although seeing her slapping Kol had been hilarious. They had been traveling for almost three hours now and she had acted very strangely. There was a weird ethereal smile on her face, she hummed and sang, ignoring him and Kol completely. When he had asked would she like to watch a movie, she had simply shaken her head and continued humming. He was starting to seriously worry about her mental state. Was she really having some kind of nervous breakdown? After all she had mentioned being in the psychiatric hospital for a long time…

"Was she like this before?" Klaus asked quietly.

Kol shook his head.

"Definitely not. Do you think that we have broken her?"

Klaus frowned.

"What do you mean "we"? If anyone has broken her, that's you."

"Really?" Kol asked coldly. "She wasn't like this before you messed things up."

"Yes, I'm sure she was very happy with you", Klaus replied mockingly.

"Oh please, like you would care a damn about her happiness…"

"Alright, alright", Klaus interrupted him. "Let's not do this, at least not right now."

Kol shrugged and turned his eyes back to Seraphine. She was still listening to that annoying cheerful song and singing along.

"What if her mind really…breaks down", Kol muttered. "Would that effect…"

"I don't know."

Klaus bit his lip and made a mental note to himself to call Clarice as soon as possible. Hopefully she would know. He hated nothing more than feeling so damn helpless. At the moment there was nothing he could do except keeping an eye on her. For some very strange reason her smile worried him much more than her tears. Tears he could understand, he had seen and caused plenty of those. Usually they were related to fear and/or sadness but it seemed that she had lost all those feelings. Not to mention she had told them that she would kill herself if she would have a chance… He hadn't even once stopped to think about the consequences of his actions but unfortunately now he had to. That was unpleasant.

"Excuse me, sir", Carter's voice said. He had just opened the window in the partition. "We need to stop for gas."

"Yes, fine", Klaus muttered absently.

"We are stopping?" Seraphine asked cheerfully.

"Yes, darling", Kol replied giving her a smile. If he was still upset about her slapping him, he didn't show it.

"Can I stretch my legs?"

Klaus and Kol exchanged a quick look.

"Sure, sweetheart", Klaus said.

She was still smiling.

"Great, thank you."

All three of them stepped out as soon as Carter had stopped the car in front of a gas station. Seraphine yawned, stretching her arms and legs.

"Can I have a soda?" she asked.

"Sure…"

She was already heading inside, humming quietly.

"Hello", she greeted a young man behind the counter.

"Ma'am", he replied and gave her a nod.

She smiled and picked up a shopping basket.

Klaus couldn't do anything but stare at her when she started to fill the basket with soda cans, candy, lollipops, magazines, gum and stuffed animals. She even picked up a t-shirt with a text "I'm with stupid".

"Sweetheart…" Klaus started cautiously.

"Can I have these?" she asked innocently. "Please?"

"I suppose…"

"Thank you!" she replied cheerfully and emptied the basket on the counter.

The young man was biting his lip, apparently trying not to laugh.

"And two coffees to go, please", she said smiling sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am. Black?"

"Yes please", she replied without asking anything from Klaus and Kol.

"Actually, I use sugar…" Klaus started.

"Oh, I'm sorry, these are not for you", Seraphine said. "I'm sure you can order new ones for yourselves."

Klaus frowned. He seriously doubted that she should drink so much coffee.

"You are paying, sir?" the young man asked trying to look serious.

Klaus glared at him.

"Yes."

Seraphine picked up the coffees and headed to the car. She marched straight to Carter and Liam who were standing next to the car.

"Here you are", she said handing them the coffees.

They both looked stunned.

"Thank you", Carter muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you use milk or sugar."

"No, no, that's fine…"

She touched both of their shoulders softly.

"You are doing a great job, the ride have been so…smooth."

"Thank you, that's…very kind of you."

"Seraphine", Klaus said tensely. "Get in the car."

She gave him a smile before obeying. Carter and Liam were suddenly very eager to get into the car as well. Klaus rubbed his temples.

"This is just…"

"Tell me about it", Kol muttered. "Did she just flirt with your damn hybrids?"

"Apparently", Klaus replied tensely and opened the car door.

"Seraphine", he said when he and Kol had sat down next to her.

She turned to look at him smiling politely.

"Yes?"

He hesitated a moment.

"Never mind."

"Alright", she said cheerfully and picked up one of the lollipops and a purple teddy bear.

"I think I'm going to name you…Mr. Boo." She turned to look at Klaus and Kol. "What do you think, is that a good name?"

Klaus wasn't sure should he laugh or cry. It seemed that Kol was feeling the same.

"What ever you say, sweetheart", Klaus muttered. He needed to talk to Clarice and fast.

...

Seraphine couldn't remember the last time she has had so much fun. Probably never. It had occurred to her this morning that despite of her current situation, she wasn't helpless. Maybe she couldn't kill herself but there were other ways to get back at these two. Right now they were depended on her and that was something she could definitely use.

After spending most of her life in the psychiatric hospital, she knew a lot about insanity. The trick was not to take it too far; keeping them on their toes was enough. Clearly her behavior confused them and apparently made them quite uncomfortable. Good. She knew that the fun would be over soon but it had been worth it. This was probably her only chance to get back at them before they would arrive to San Francisco.

What would happen after her binding to Kol would be broken? She hadn't really thought about that, it was probably best not to. The strangest thing was that she wasn't scared, not really. Maybe there was one thing they had done for her, they had helped her to find strength in her that she never even knew existed. If she would make it through this (probably not) there wouldn't be many things in this world that would frighten her. Somehow she found the thought very comforting.


	35. The irony of fate

**Thank you so much for your reviews :) It's true that I've used many genres in this story; I hope it hadn't made it too weird. I just think that mixing a little humor into a quite angst story isn't a bad thing :) About this chapter, I actually rewrote a part of it couple of times since I wasn't sure if it turned out too weird. Basically the bond is starting to effect a little more to both of them.**

**Chapter 35**

**The irony of fate**

"What a beautiful room! I love it!" Seraphine said cheerfully looking around in their hotel suite. She giggled and spun around few times before hopping in front of the bellboy who had brought their luggage.

"Thank you so much", she said and kissed him.

The boy looked stunned.

"You…you're welcome, ma'am."

She smiled and stretched her arms.

"I should take a shower now; I'm all hot and sweaty…"

"Seraphine", Klaus snapped. "That's enough."

"I'm sorry", she said innocently and picked up her bag.

Klaus and Kol didn't say anything when she hopped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. They were too tense to notice that the bellboy was still standing in the doorway.

"Is she like your sister?" the boy asked casually. They both turned to glare at him, making him back away. "Enjoy your stay", he muttered and left as quickly as he could.

They were both quiet for a while. Seraphine had just turned the shower on and she was singing some kind of children's song.

"I need a drink", Klaus muttered.

"Me too. What did the witch say?"

Klaus sighed.

"She didn't know how Seraphine's…mental state is going to affect us."

"Great", Kol muttered.

The whole day had been nerve-wracking so it was a relieved that they had stopped for a night. Kol was glad to get rid of his brother's hybrids; thankfully they had a room of their own. He didn't say anything when his brother poured them both drinks and handed the other class to him. This whole thing was a freaking nightmare.

"What the hell are we going to do with her?" Kol asked tensely.

Klaus shook his head.

"I have no idea." He looked at his class almost loathingly. "I need a real drink."

Kol shrugged.

"What's stopping you?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Let me think…Last time when I left you alone with her, you caused her a nervous breakdown."

Kol scowled him.

"If I recall, the whole "competition" was your idea, brother dear."

"Yes and apparently your idea of seduction was scaring her half to death."

"Like yours was any better, forcing her to share your bed and touching her against her will."

"Do you really want to go there, brother?" Klaus asked smiling. "At least I didn't tear her clothes off and bit her neck."

"Like hell you didn't, I saw the bite marks…"

"That was different."

"Oh yeah? How was that different? By all means enlighten me."

Klaus looked annoyed.

"Unlike you, I didn't do that to hurt her; I was trying to keep her safe."

"Safe? Oh please…"

For some reason they both suddenly stopped. She had just turned the shower off.

"Let's try not to upset her", Kol muttered. "Go and get that drink, I won't let anything happen to her, I give you my word."

Klaus looked at him intensely.

"Alright, I won't be long. Just stay here until I come back, I can watch her after that if you want to get a snack."

Kol nodded.

"Sounds good. Bon appétit."

"Thanks."

Klaus hesitated a moment before heading to the door.

"Don't leave her alone…"

"I'm not an idiot", Kol snapped. "Just go."

He sighed and emptied his class after his brother was gone. This really sucked. Being in control was the most important thing to him and now he certainly wasn't. Unfortunately he had forgotten how fragile humans could be. It hadn't even occurred to him that her mind had its limits. What had he thought then? The honest answer was that he had imagined her in time accepting her new life as his…what? A pet? A servant? He wasn't really sure.

She had fought him so hard from the beginning that taming her had seemed like fun. It hadn't mattered to him what kind of suffering his actions had caused her, she had been just a human. Had been. It would have been a lie to say that she didn't mean anything to him now. He did feel something. What, that was a question he couldn't answer. It was probably all because of the binding, what else could it be? His thoughts were cut off when the bathroom door opened. Seraphine approached him smiling. Her hair was soaking wet and she was wearing the "I'm with stupid" t-shirt. It was very big for her and reached her to a mid-thigh.

"Where's Klaus?" she asked cheerfully.

"He had some errands to run", Kol replied. "It's just you and me now, darling, just like old times."

If he wasn't mistaken he saw a glimpse of fear in her eyes but she managed to hide it quickly.

"Ok. I'm going to sleep, good night."

"Wait", Kol said when she tried to leave.

"Yes?" she asked smiling.

Kol bit his lip.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened."

"That's ok, I'm sure it was fun."

"No, it wasn't fun. Just…don't lose your mind, ok?"

She looked at him for a while and smiled.

"Of course not. Good night, master."

"It's Kol, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

She shrugged and started to open the doors to the bedrooms. After choosing one that she liked, she went in and closed the door behind her. Kol noticed that her bag was still in the bathroom. He opened it and saw the purple teddy bear. Mr. Boo… He realized that this toy and the t-shirt were the first things she had really chosen for herself since he had taken her with him. He hadn't allowed her to take anything with her; he had even thrown away the clothes she had been wearing. All because he had wanted to make her understand who was in charge. Who she was and what she wanted had lost all meaning. What did he really know about her?

She was a portal. She was claustrophobic and was afraid of bathtubs because her grandmother had tried to drown her when she had been a child. (He had only bothered to find that out in order to use that against her.) She had a lot of spirit and she liked waffles. Her blood was delicious. Her brother was dead and she had spent most of her life in a psychiatric hospital. He had only recently learned the last two things after spending over six months with her. He didn't know anything about her parents, her interests, or much anything really. Why should he know?

He huffed and picked up the teddy bear. Maybe she would want it, if he had understood correctly this kind of objects could offer some sort of comfort. Silently he opened the door to her bedroom. She was asleep. He placed the bear on her bedside table and stood next to her bed. He missed having her in his bed sleeping next to him, although he knew how uncomfortable that had been for her. Yet he hadn't allowed her to even sleep on the floor, even though she had asked that many times. Now he felt very strange need to be close to her. The binding… He couldn't get rid of it soon enough.

He could have sworn that the connection he had with her had become even stronger after Klaus had bound her to him. This was intolerable. She was a human, HUMAN. He didn't even look up when Klaus appeared next to him. Neither of them felt a need to talk, they simply stood there looking at her. His brother felt it too, the damn bond, he could tell. The frail little human was actually controlling both of their lives now. If that wasn't the irony of fate, he didn't know what was.


	36. Have a nice eternity

**Chapter 36**

**Have a nice eternity**

Seraphine yawned before opening her eyes and stretched her arms only to notice that both of her hands hit something. Suddenly she was completely awake, although she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know what was going on. Klaus was lying on her right side and Kol on her left. They were both fast asleep. What the hell? At least they seemed to be fully clothed. She cleared her throat, making them both open their eyes and jump to their feet.

"Was there something wrong with your beds?" she asked trying to keep her cheerful tone.

"No", Klaus muttered. "We were…"

"Protecting you", Kol added. "You were screaming. A nightmare."

She tilted her head and looked at them both alternatively.

"We should get ready", Klaus said quickly and walked out.

"Yes, we…" Kol muttered before following him.

Ok, that wasn't creepy at all… Seraphine was trying to understand what was going on when she noticed the teddy bear on the bedside table. Why had they brought it here? She picked it up and smiled. It had been a long time since she had owned any kind of stuffed animal. This one was actually quite nice, although she had only taken it in order make Kol and Klaus to think that she was losing her mind. She had learned not to get attached to any object, someone would just take it from her eventually.

The image of her mother stuffing all her Barbie dolls into a garbage disposal during one of her "episodes" was still fresh on her mind, although that had happened years ago. Her mother had always been a very "sensitive" woman as her father had put it, but after Alex had died; her condition had become much worse. It hadn't helped that Marjorie hadn't been a big fan of modern medicine, especially psychiatry. In the end she had reached the conclusion that all Stella's "problems" were caused by her demon daughter.

Seraphine huffed. Maybe the mental problems ran in the family. She was grateful that her father had been there. It hurt her to think about him. She didn't even know was he still alive. The only picture she has had of her family had been in her room above Mrs. Standish's bookstore. She was sure that all her things were long gone by now, so it didn't matter that they were going back there. She yawned before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. It seemed that the day would be very long.

...

"Seriously, she has to more than skilled in the sack", Carter said. "Making them both jump like that…"

Liam cleared his throat warningly.

"Good morning, sir", Carter said quickly when he noticed Klaus. "We were just…talking about this chick we met at the hotel bar last night."

Klaus' gaze made him to lower his head.

"How nice", he said callously. "Get the car ready."

"Yes, sir."

Klaus gritted his teeth when he marched to the reception in order take care of checking out. Last night had been… Well, he would rather not think about that. Ever. Longing to simply be close to someone had been very…confusing. At least he had slept very peacefully. He turned his head when Seraphine and Kol stepped out of an elevator. She was wearing the lavender dress he had given to her and the neon pink sneakers. Thankfully she seemed a little more…normal today, although she was still strangely cheerful.

Seeing her happy, even if she was a bit loony, felt nice. She deserved to be happy. As strange as it was, he genuinely felt like that. It was easy to blame Kol for treating her badly but was he himself really treated her much better? When he had first seen her standing in his living room wearing a pink miniskirt and a tiny top, his first thought had been very simple. He had wanted her. Not her as a person, her body. The fact that she had belonged to Kol had made her even more desirable. As childish as it was, Klaus did enjoy messing with his brother. Seeing how Kol treated her had allowed him to think that he was doing a good thing by "saving" her.

Sure he has had every intention to treat her well, but that didn't change the fact that he had taken away her free will by binding her to him. She would have probably been eventually too numb to care but that certainly wasn't what he wanted. It was impossible to force someone to like you; he should know that better than anyone. As pathetic as it was, in that moment he realized that he wanted her to like him. He was even willing to accept her little… peculiarity, if her current behavior would be permanent. Except flirting with other men, not to mention kissing them. Damn bellboy… Well, who knew how long it would take before he would find Kayla, so it seemed that they were definitely stuck with each other for now.

...

"Be careful", Klaus snapped.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I know how to take a woman to bed."

Seraphine sighed in her sleep when he placed her onto the bed as carefully as he could. They should have probably stopped earlier; she had been so exhausted that she had fallen asleep in the car. He hadn't really minded her leaning on his shoulder though. What the hell was matter with him? Thankfully the nightmare would soon be over; they should arrive to their destination tomorrow. He removed her shoes before tucking her in. His fingers involuntarily caressed her warm cheek until Klaus walked in, making him quickly yank his hand away.

"We should let her rest", Klaus said rigidly.

Kol pressed his lips together and walked pass him. They both sat down onto the couch and concentrated on their drinks.

"She seemed better today", Klaus muttered.

Kol nodded.

"Yeah. I think today was ok."

Klaus turned to look at him.

"Except lunch."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to bring that up again?"

"You threatened to kill the chef and everyone he had ever met!"

"The damn ravioli almost made her choke! What kind of chef can't even make freaking ravioli?"

Klaus was about to say something but apparently he changed his mind; he just emptied his class instead. They were both quiet for a long while.

"Who did you want her to find?" Klaus suddenly asked.

Kol was about to give him the usual "that's none of your business" reply but something made him to change his mind.

"Henrik."

If this information surprised Klaus, he didn't show it.

"Oh."

They both poured themselves another drinks.

"I want to keep her", Kol muttered.

"Hmm. Unfortunately I want to keep her too."

"We can't both have her."

"No, we can't."

That was one of the strangest conversations Kol had ever had with his brother. Neither of them was shouting. They were completely calm. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew why they were so calm. She was asleep so she was calm. This was getting out of control. At the moment he was willing to do anything to make it stop.

...

Seraphine looked outside through the car window almost cautiously. It was strange to be back here after everything that had happened. The place hadn't changed but she certainly had. She felt more and more nervous when they approached Mrs. Standish's bookstore. Someone tapped her shoulder calmingly, she didn't know if it was Kol or Klaus. They had both acted very weird. She was the one who was supposed to act crazy but they were also doing pretty well in that department. Not that it mattered; this would be over soon, at least partly.

She took a deep breath when the car stopped in front of the bookstore. Would breaking the bond hurt? Probably, why would things ever be easy for her? Nonetheless she could do this. Like she would have a choice… She stepped out deciding firmly not to cry, no matter what would happen. According to the sign the store was closed. That was weird. Kol frowned before yanking the door open. Mrs, Standish lived in the small apartment above the store, so Kol zoomed upstairs. Shivers went down Seraphine's spine when she entered the store and looked around. Nothing seemed different, like she would have just left yesterday.

"How long did you work here?" Klaus asked.

"Two months", she muttered. "I…I liked it here and I liked Mrs. Standish."

Klaus touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, she'll be dead as soon as the bond is broken."

The thought should have probably made her glad but it really didn't, as much as she hated this woman. On the other hand, at least the witch wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else ever again. Seraphine barely noticed Kol who headed to the basement.

"Kol?" Klaus said and followed him. That was the last place where Seraphine wanted to go and she certainly wouldn't have, if Klaus wouldn't have taken her hand.

"Kol?"

She didn't even notice how tightly she was squishing Klaus' hand. Suddenly he stopped. The whole basement looked like a set from some horror movie, there was blood everywhere. In the middle of the floor there were two bodies whose throats had been cut. Mrs. Standish and…Oh no. If she wasn't mistaken, the other one was Klaus' witch Kayla. Seraphine couldn't do anything except stare at the bodies until she noticed the writing on the wall. It was clearly written with blood.

_Have a nice eternity…_


	37. Like Hannibal Lecter

**Chapter 37**

**Like Hannibal Lecter**

Silence. It suddenly felt like time would have stopped. That didn't last long. Seraphine startled when the loud banging started. Apparently Kol had decided to take his anger out of the walls. Not the best idea since they were in the basement. The whole house could collapse. She looked at Klaus but he seemed to be completely frozen. There was a mix of disbelief, confusion and maybe even desperation on his face. Apparently he tried to open his mouth but nothing came out. Well, someone had to do something. Running like hell sounded like the best idea but she was aware that she wouldn't get far. She took a deep breath and approach Kol, who was making holes in the walls very fast, she could barely even see his fist moving. Seraphine forced herself not to look at the bodies when she walked pass them.

"Master?" she said cautiously. "Kol?"

He didn't seem to hear her. She swallowed and moved closer, although she was very much aware that he could easily kill her. Probably not intentionally, but that didn't really matter.

"Kol?"

His face was completely callous when he kept hitting the wall.

"Hey! Do you think that collapsing the whole building on us will help?"

Surprisingly her words actually made him stop. His fists were still clenched and he was gritting his teeth. Judging by his expression, he was ready to kill the entire population of this city, maybe even the whole continent. Only a crazy person would have tried to touch him. Well, since she was a crazy person… She forced herself to stay calm and gently touched his shoulder. He didn't say anything but he didn't throw her against the wall either, so she continued stroking his arm and back until he started to relax.

"There should be some brandy in Mrs. Standish's apartment," she said softly.

"Good brandy?" he asked without looking at her.

"I don't know but she seemed to like it. She sometimes offered me a drink after the store was closed."

He zoomed upstarts without saying anything else. Ok, one down, one to go. Seraphine turned to Klaus who was standing still like a statue. She stepped in front of him and touched his cheek.

"Klaus?"

There was no reaction. For heavens sake…

"Klaus!"

Nothing. She pressed her lips together and slapped him. Apparently that did the trick.

"What…"

"Sorry, but I had to do something."

He stared at her for a moment before looking at the bodies and finally the text. Angry didn't even begin to describe his expression. Still the scariest part was his smile.

"When I find the person who did this, I'm going to make it my mission to break my old record," he said sounding almost cheerful. For some reason she doubted that he was talking about a hugging or pie eating record.

"I'm sure we can work this out," she muttered.

He smiled and ran his thumb along the line of her lips. Since the gesture wasn't as intrusive as usually, (and he kind of looked like Hannibal Lecter or something) she touched his shoulder calmingly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, like he would be drowning and she was a life-buoy.

"It's ok", she muttered and tapped his back. It was truly amusing that at the moment she seemed to be the only sane one here.

Suddenly he lifted her into his arms and started to carry her upstairs. Apparently Kol had found the brandy. He was sitting on the counter drinking it with long gulps.

"Give her to me", he said handing the bottle to Klaus.

What did they think that she was, a stress ball? They made the swap without saying a word. Kol wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his face in her hair. She wasn't very pleased but this probably wasn't the best time to bring that up so she settled for huffing and tapping his back. Thankfully they both seemed calmer now, more or less.

"So, the witches are dead then", Kol stated.

"Yep," Klaus replied and drank the rest of the brandy. "It seems that we need a new plan."

...

This was a nightmare. Klaus wasn't sure how much he had drank but a human would have probably died on alcohol poisoning by now. He had talked to Clarice and Elijah but right now there was nothing to do except wait. The hotel suite felt way too small but there was no chance he was going anywhere. Seraphine was sitting on a couch eating her dinner. Kol seemed to be standing next to a window with his bottle. He hadn't spoken much since they had left from the bookstore. There had to be another way to break the binding. He had somehow thought that finding Kayla would be easy. Well, technically it had been easy.

The problem was that obviously someone else knew about all of this. He had tried to think over and over again but he couldn't figure out who would be stupid enough to make an enemy out of him _and_ Kol. Only an extremely stupid person would do that. Or someone who held some major grudge… Well that didn't narrow it down much, there had to be a whole platoon of people who didn't exactly like them. The question was how did that person know about the binding? He would definitely get to the bottom of this… He didn't have time to finish his thought when Seraphine coughed. He and Kol were next to her in a fraction of a second.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she muttered. Kol looked like a nervous wreck and Klaus imagined that he himself didn't look much better. Apparently she had lost her appetite so she picked up her soda.

"Can you ask who killed them?" Kol suddenly asked.

Seraphine looked at him.

"I…I can try but they just died a violent death so it's likely that they are very confused right now, I don't think that they can…"

"How long will it take?" Kol interrupted her.

"I'm not sure", she replied. "Every spirit is different…"

"I bet that they want their killer to suffer and I'm more than happy to arrange that."

"No, I'm going to do that," Klaus said. "And I'm going to take my time."

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun; I have some great tactics I want to try."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll do the torturing together but I want to kill the bastard."

"Why do you get to kill him? I want to kill someone too!"

"And you think that I don't?" Klaus snapped. "Right now I want nothing more than shred someone into pieces!"

Kol threw his bottle against the wall.

"Good idea! Let's go and kill someone!"

Klaus didn't have time to reply when Seraphine cleared her throat.

"Or we could watch a movie", she said cautiously.

Kol snorted.

"Darling, if I have to watch one more chick flick I'm definitely going to kill someone."

She huffed and stood up.

"Have I ever told you that I would like that kind of movies?"

He looked surprised.

"What?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I would like chick flicks."

"Why the hell did you make me watch three of them then?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't choose those movies, you did. Runaway bride? Who the hell wants to watch that?"

Klaus looked at his brother and started to laugh.

"Shut up," Kol snapped. "What kind of movies do you like then?"

"Historical, adventure, fantasy, documentaries."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound so bad."

She looked at both of them.

"Maybe you can reschedule your… other plans?"

"Sure", Klaus heard himself saying. Seriously? A movie? But then again there wasn't much they could do tonight anyway. Hopefully they would have more information by tomorrow. She gave him a smile and sat onto the couch. Her presence was just what he needed right now, somehow she soothed him. Perhaps that should have worried him but right now he didn't care. What a damn mess.


	38. Who wants to live forever

**Chapter 38**

**Who wants to live forever**

"_Look! It's moving. It's alive. It's alive... It's alive, it's moving, it's alive, it's alive, it's alive, it's alive, IT'S ALIVE!"_

"Of course it's alive you nutcase," Kol muttered. "Why are we watching this?"

"You don't like classics?" Klaus asked.

"I like the book better."

"Hmm, I'm surprised that you have even read it."

Kol didn't bother to reply, he was dangerously close to sober up. That was unpleasant. His hand was resting on Seraphine's leg. She had fallen asleep a while ago and her head was on a pillow on Klaus' lap. Kol really wanted to yank her away from his brother but he didn't want to wake her. The day had been very long for all of them. She looked so peaceful now. If only he could scoop her up and take her somewhere far away… He would make things right this time, if only… This was ridiculous; it had to be either booze or the binding talking. Why the hell was the damn thing affecting like this now? The thought bothered him so much that he asked the question out loud.

"Clarice said that the double binding probably have something to do with it", Klaus replied entwining his finger in Seraphine's hair. "It had somehow made the connection stronger."

"Great job, brother, thanks a lot", Kol muttered.

Klaus snorted.

"We could argue about this the whole night but I don't see any point in that. What's done it's done."

"What if the binding can't be undone?"

Klaus was quiet for a while before answering.

"Then I guess we have to make sure that she stays alive."

"She's human, do I really have to remind you…"

"No", Klaus interrupted him. "That's my point; we can't let her be a human."

"Oh. But I thought we talked about turning her already and decided against it."

"Yes, but I'm sure there are ways to make that happen."

Kol bit his lip and looked at Seraphine who was breathing peacefully.

"Let's say that we find a way to turn her", he muttered. "Then what?"

"What do you mean?"Klaus asked.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Are you suggesting that we'll continue like this for…the rest of eternity?"

"No, of course not. What are you suggesting then?"

The truth was that Kol had no idea. All he knew was that he wasn't going to lose her. _How can you lose her when she has never even been yours… _Great, he really was sobering up.

"She's mine", he muttered.

"Hmm, I don't see your name on her."

Something about his brother's arrogant tone really made him lost it.

"Really? How about now?"

Before Klaus could do anything, Kol scooped her up and pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes opened and she tried to scream.

"Knock it off!" Klaus shouted and jumped to his feet.

"Make me", Kol replied licking his lips.

"Please stop…" Seraphine tried to say but neither of them was listening. In that moment they lost all self-control they had left. Even her distress didn't snap them out of it when they started to drag her back and forth like a ragdoll.

"Stop it!" she shouted desperately. "It hurts!"

They had both grabbed a hem of the t-shirt she was wearing as a nightie and yanked so forcefully that the fabric was torn, leaving her standing between them wearing nothing except panties. They stopped and stared at her intensively. She was gasping in shock, trying to hide her breasts with her arms.

"Seraphine…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Stay away from me", she hissed and ran into the bedroom as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding like a drum. Bastards. It took a long while before she managed to calm down. Strangely her first thought was that she had really liked that t-shirt and she hoped that she wouldn't have worn it tonight. The thought of having to wear clothes _they_ had chosen for her made her angry. She had nothing she could call her own. Except… Her hands were shaking when she picked up the teddy bear from her bag and curled up under the covers holding it. She didn't cry, they weren't worth it. She would be stuck with them until she would die… Hopefully that would happen soon.

...

"Your brother owes me a lot for this", Clarice muttered when she and Elijah stepped out from an elevator.

"Yes", Elijah replied. "He certainly does."

He definitely wasn't in a good mood after a long journey but his appearance was as flawless as always. That was one of the reasons why Elijah liked his suits so much, it was impossible not to look stylish while wearing a tailored suit. Nonetheless he was sick of always cleaning up other people's messes, mostly his siblings. His brothers had certainly done foolish things before but this had to be some kind of record.

Witchcraft and spells were never something that should be taken lightly; they should have known that better than anyone. Not to mention they had dragged an innocent human girl into the middle of this whole mess. He was determined to do what he could in order to help her but unfortunately things had got a lot more complicated after someone had killed those witches. Elijah sighed before knocking the door. Klaus opened it almost immediately.

"Clarice, I'm glad that you could come."

The witch crossed her arms.

"I am not in the mood for small-talk so let's cut to the chase", she stated and marched in.

"Niklaus", Elijah greeted his brother before following her.

Kol was sitting on the couch watching TV but he stood up when they walked in.

"Where's the girl?" Elijah asked.

"She's sleeping", Klaus replied. "There's no need to bother her with this."

Elijah frowned.

"Bother her with this? You do realize that this is her life we are talking about?"

Apparently Klaus decided to ignore his brother and turned to Clarice.

"Please tell me that you have some good news."

The witch shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not. As I already told you, only the witch who had done the binding can undo it but if I understood correctly, that is no longer an option."

Klaus and Kol seemed more than tense.

"What are you saying?" Klaus asked. "That she will be bound to us…forever?"

"No, I wouldn't say that. She is a human so forever sounds highly unlikely", Clarice replied calmly.

"That is not acceptable," Klaus said. "You must find a way to turn her without…killing us."

The witch sighed.

"In order for her to become a vampire, she would have to die, as you know. There is no way around that."

"There has to be!" Kol snapped.

Clarice looked at him callously.

"There are more than a one way to become an immortal", she said calmly. "Not very pleasant ways perhaps…"

"Do what ever you have to do", Klaus interrupted her. "She must become an immortal, no matter what. I don't care if you have to…"

"No."

The one quiet word made them all to turn around. Seraphine was standing in the doorway wearing a long creamy nightie. Her fists were clenched and she was shaking.

"No," she repeated.

"Sweetheart…"

"No, no, no! I won't allow you to do that! I won't!"

"Calm down", Klaus and Kol said simultaneously.

She gave them a murderous look.

"I don't want to be an immortal."

"Sweetheart", Klaus said calmingly. "You must understand that since you are bound to us…"

"You know what, that's not my problem," she interrupted him coldly. "I didn't ask to be bound to either of you." She turned to look at Kol. "If you would have come to me and ask, I would have done my best to help you to find your brother. But that's not really what you wanted, was it? You just wanted someone to push around and deal with your crap! The truth is that you're nothing more than a selfish spoiled brat!"

His eyes narrowed but she wasn't finished.

"And you," she hissed looking at Klaus. "If you wanted to prove that you can be a bigger ass than your brother, then congratulations, you succeeded. Long story short, screw you both!"

She turned around and marched back into the bedroom slamming the door shut. Elijah couldn't help but smile. He had actually wanted to say that to his brothers for a long time. Yet he had never thought hearing it from a petite human girl. Good for her.


	39. It's called respect

**Chapter 39**

**It's called respect**

Elijah knocked before opening the door to the bedroom. Seraphine was sitting on the bed holding some kind of stuffed animal.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She shrugged without looking at him. He closed the door behind him and sat next to her.

"Don't worry", she muttered. "I'm not going to cry."

"That doesn't worry me," he replied. "No one can blame you for being upset…"

"Upset? Why would I be upset? My life is just freaking perfect."

He noticed that her hands were shaking and touched her shoulder.

"I don't want to live forever", she said quietly.

"I understand. I'm sure you were planning to find a companion and maybe have children…"

She shook her head.

"No, it's not that. I… I would never be with my brother again and see my… Not to mention I would be a prisoner forever. Can you imagine anyone wanting that?"

"No, I can't," he replied gently.

"They don't even see me as a person," she muttered. "I'm just some kind of doll they can play with when ever they feel like it. I have nothing…" She snorted. "They ripped the only piece of clothing I had chosen, Mr. Boo is probably going to be next…"

"Mr. Boo?"

She looked a little embarrassed.

"This", she muttered lifting the stuffed animal Elijah now recognized as a teddy bear. "I know that it's stupid but I…"

"I understand, this…Mr. Boo is yours. We all need something that makes us feel safe."

She shook her head.

"I can't have that. If I get attached to anything, someone can just use it against me by taking it away."

There was no bitterness in her voice, only fatigue.

"You know what's it like when you have no control over your life? First it's your parents, then all the doctors and nurses and then when you finally think that you can actually have something of your own, bang, someone comes along and takes your free will away. You fight and fight hoping to someday be free only to notice that suddenly there are two of them treating you like their toy. And then you realize that not even death will free you…"

Elijah saw a tear rolling down her cheek. He truly felt sorry for her, although that probably didn't offer her much consolation. There wasn't much he could do for her but at least there was one thing.

"No one will take the bear from you, I will make sure of that," he said.

She looked at him clearly surprised.

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"I have to ask, why did you name the bear Mr. Boo?"

She bit her lip.

"Well, I was acting crazy in order to freak your brothers out and that was just the first name that came to my mind."

He looked and her for a moment and started to laugh.

"You acted… Did you manage to freak them out?"

She smiled.

"Definitely. For a moment they actually stopped acting like jerks but that was too good to last."

Elijah tapped her hand.

"I truly am sorry; they had no right to put you into this situation." He paused and sighed. "Yet they are my brothers, my family. I can't imagine my life without them."

She looked at him.

"I understand. A family is a family, no matter what. I would have done anything to save my brother."

"May I ask how he died?"

She looked sad.

"We…we were playing hide and seek, we were six back then. Alex was my twin brother and he was always very vivacious. He was the only one who knew about my… my ability. It was my turn to be the seeker and he climbed to a tree. The branch didn't hold him and… I saw him fall but I couldn't do anything…"

"I'm so sorry," Elijah said sympathetically.

"Thank you."

They were both quiet for a while.

"I think I'm going to take a shower", she finally said.

"Alright." Elijah stood up and turned to the door. "Oh, by the way, if you still wish me to wash your back, I'm more than happy to do that," he said innocently.

She blushed.

"You heard that, huh?"

He smiled.

"Yes. So, is the invitation still open or…"

She threw him with a pillow.

"Ok, some other time perhaps."

She was almost laughing.

"Get out."

"Yes ma'am."

At least she was smiling. Klaus and Kol were both standing behind the door.

"How the hell do you do that?" Klaus asked. "How do you make her to talk to you like that?"

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"It's not rocket science, it's called respect", he replied. "Perhaps you should try that sometimes."

His brothers followed him to the living room. Elijah looked at them and crossed his arms.

"First of all, in case you haven't noticed she is a very special young lady and she deserves to be treated respectfully. Second of all, since it seems that she will be with us for a long time, it is necessary to start to make some arrangements."

"Yes", Klaus replied rigidly. "Of course I will take care of her."

"What do you mean you…" Kol started.

"No," Elijah interrupted him firmly. "Play time is over; it's time for you two to grow up."

His brothers glared at him.

"What do you want from that girl?" Elijah asked calmly.

"She should be with me," Kol replied without hesitation. "I can keep her safe."

"That's not going to happen…"

"No," Elijah said again suppressing his urge to gag his brothers. "Ok, you think that she should be with you and I assume Niklaus thinks that she should be with him. Have you asked what she thinks?"

That silenced them both.

"No, I didn't think so. As I said to you before, she's not your toy. She can never have her own life back because of your actions so I would say that the least you can do is treat her respectfully."

His brothers didn't say anything but at least they weren't arguing. Elijah felt that he really needed some fresh air and a cup of coffee. The day would probably be very long. He was already heading to the door when something crossed his mind.

"Oh, and if either of you even thinks about touching that bear, there's going to be hell to pay."

His brothers seemed almost offended. Elijah suppressed his smile and walked out. Poor girl had a long road ahead of her but somehow Elijah thought that she could handle it. He truly hoped that someday she would even be happy.


	40. Our little talks

**Chapter 40**

**Our little talks**

Seraphine felt much better after taking a shower. Nothing had changed but for a moment she managed to forget all those unpleasant things. The talk with Elijah had helped her a lot. Apparently the jerk gene had passed him. Yet that didn't change the fact that he wasn't going to stop his brothers from doing what ever they were going to do in order to make her an immortal. She couldn't really blame him for that, like he had said, these two were his family.

It was probably best not to think about what her life would be like with them, not to mention how they were planning to make her an immortal. The thought really frightened her, no matter how much she tried to deny it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment before wrapping a towel around her naked body. There was nothing better than the fresh feeling right after the shower when her skin still smelled like mango soap. Maybe things would look better after some breakfast. She stepped out from the bathroom only to notice that someone was lying on her bed. Kol. He was holding Mr. Boo.

"Excuse me," she said annoyed. "Is the concept of privacy completely foreign to you?"

He grinned.

"There's no need to be shy, darling. I thought I should keep your bear company while waiting for you."

Great, now he was mocking her.

"Yes, I'm pathetic, laugh if you want, I don't care."

He looked surprised.

"Why would I laugh?"

She huffed and started to look for something to wear.

"Wear something comfortable, we're going out as soon as you're ready," he said.

She tensed.

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

She pressed her lips together and turned to him.

"Is it…is it going to happen today?"

"What?"

"You know what. The whole immortal thing."

"Oh, right. No, that's not going to happen today, Nik is just talking with the witch, apparently she has to do more research before any final decision."

Seraphine was confused.

"Where are we going then?"

He smiled.

"You know, darling, if you rather want to stay here, I'm sure I can think of a way for us to pass the time…"

"Forget it," she muttered. "I'll get ready."

He huffed and got up to a sitting position.

"Just out of curiosity, that whole chaste thing of yours, is it a religious thing or something?"

"No, it's a choice," she replied tensely.

"Why would anyone make that kind of choice?" He sounded sincerely curious. "I mean really, I can guarantee that you would enjoy it if you would just relax and let me…"

"No!" she snapped. "_If_ I would someday want to try that, it wouldn't be with you."

"And why is that?" he asked clearly trying to control himself.

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What do you think?"

He frowned.

"I'm sorry about last night, I was drunk."

She sighed.

"It's not about that… Why would you even want it with me, I'm sure there are plenty of women who would be trilled to be with you…"

"I want you," he snapped and stood up. "Just tell my brother that you want to be with me and he'll leave you alone. Right now you're just teasing us both."

Seraphine was stunned.

"What? I'm not teasing you… what the hell are you talking about?"

He took a step towards her.

"You are standing in front of me wearing a towel. That's not teasing?"

"No! You came here uninvited… Never mind, just get out…"

She startled when he grabbed her shoulders.

"What would it take?" he asked callously. "Tell me!"

"Kol," she said as calmingly as she could. "Please, you're scaring me."

He stared at her for a moment before taking a step back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I honestly don't understand what's wrong with me."

He started to walk back and forth running his fingers through his hair.

"This is a damn nightmare…"

She wasn't sure what to do.

"If…if this is about the binding, I'm sure it'll get easier…"

"How do you know that?" he snapped.

"I don't but we all just have to deal with this, don't we? Do you think that I'm enjoying this?"

"You would if you would let me take that towel off…"

"Out!"

"Relax, I was kidding," he said smirking.

She snorted and sat onto the bed.

"I wish that I would have never come here in the first place and meet Mrs. Standish…" she muttered.

He sat down next to her.

"Look, I know that I've treated you badly and you probably hate me but right now we're stuck with each other. I think that the eternity would be much more pleasant if you could try…not to hate me."

She was quiet for a while.

"Why were you so cruel to me, what had I ever done to you?"

He bit his lip.

"Nothing, it wasn't about you. I'm not a nice guy, ok?"

"No, you're not."

He sighed.

"I'll try to be better towards you… I don't want you to suffer."

Strangely that was the nicest thing he had ever said to her.

"Thank you."

"You're still not going to sleep with me, are you?"

"No."

"Well that sucks. But just so you know, you have absolutely beautiful breasts."

For a moment she considered about punching him but it seemed that he actually meant that as a genuine compliment.

"Really, I mean that. I have seen _a lot_ of naked women so I know what I'm talking about."

"Thanks…I guess."

He tapped her knee.

"Right, I should let you to get ready."

"Is Klaus coming too?" Seraphine asked.

Kol didn't look very pleased.

"Yes."

"Could you tell me where we are going?"

"Just out, you'll see."

That didn't sound very good. After a moment of hesitation she chose a floral dress, a white cardigan and sneakers. She had no idea was she properly dressed but then again, that was the least of her worries. She had never been a big fan of surprises.


	41. My kryptonite

**Chapter 41**

**My kryptonite**

"So, where are we going?" Seraphine asked after sitting on the backseat with Klaus and Kol.

"Where ever you want to go, sweetheart," Klaus replied.

She looked at them.

"What?"

"Well, since we…ripped your shirt, we thought you might want a new one."

"Oh, ok. So we're going to buy a shirt?"

"Not just that," Kol said. "Maybe you would like something else as well?"

She looked a little suspicious.

"Like what?"

Klaus couldn't help but smile.

"That's entirely up to you, sweetheart. Your choice, no limitations."

Now she looked very suspicious.

"Right… What's the catch?"

"No catch, just our way to say that we're sorry. Neither of us has treated you very well."

She was quiet for a while.

"So… I can choose my own clothes?"

"Absolutely. Where do you want to go?"

She tilted her head and bit her bottom lip.

"To a bank. I want to use my own money."

Klaus frowned.

"Trust me, sweetheart, I have money…"

"That's not the point, I want… If I buy something, I want it to be mine."

"It will be, I promise," Kol said before Klaus managed to reply. "We promise."

She didn't seem convinced. It crossed Klaus' mind that maybe she should know about their plan.

"Listen," he started. "We are leaving to London tomorrow."

Her eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"We have some business to take care of there. But today we'll do what ever you want to do."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

She thought about it for a while.

"Ok, there's this second-hand store where I would like to go."

"A second-hand store?" Kol asked not bothering to hide his loathing.

Seraphine crossed her arms.

"Fine, we'll just go where ever you want to go…"

"No, no," Kol said quickly. "A second-hand store sounds…great, can't wait."

She smiled and turned to explain to Carter where this store was. Somehow Klaus imagined that this would be a long day but it would also give him an opportunity to observe Seraphine and learn something about her. For some reason that felt important to him. If he wanted to make her his, he had to know what she liked. The truth was that this wasn't exactly his area of expertise; he didn't usually have to court women very much. He truly wanted this woman and since she would be with him for a long time, he was determined to make her want him as well.

Unfortunately judging by his brother's face, he was thinking the same. That wasn't going to happen, she would be his. They both followed her outside when Carter stopped the car next to this second-hand store. Klaus rolled his eyes, but what ever made her happy. She seemed excited looking at the clothes and some other things. Apparently she liked hippie clothes. Klaus had hated hippies since the 60's when he had tasted one and felt sick for days. Yet she looked very nice wearing a dip dyed skirt and a floral embroidered shirt.

"Can I have these?" she asked.

"Of course, what ever you want."

She smiled and touched his hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, darling," Kol said before he managed to reply. Klaus glared at his brother who was grinning.

"There's this very nice park right across the street," Seraphine said. She sounded excited. "I used to go there all the time, we can take a walk."

"Sure."

It was good to see her so happy. The day was sunny and warm so there seemed to be plenty of people in the park. Seraphine stopped to watch some kind of street artist who was juggling. She wanted to give him few coins before continuing walking. Klaus didn't feel comfortable letting her walk here out in public, even though he and Kol were right next to her. Finally she wanted to go to some small coffee shop.

"They have this delicious cake, you have to try it," she explained.

Klaus scanned the place quickly before choosing them a corner table. Just few couples, a group of students and a woman with two children, there didn't seem to be any threat. He wasn't really in the mood for cake, neither was Kol, but they ordered a piece for Seraphine.

"You don't know what you're missing," she said. "Here, taste mine."

She was offering them her spoon and Kol wasted no time opening his mouth.

"Hmm, this really is delicious," he purred.

"Give me a taste too," Klaus said trying to hide his annoyance.

She smiled.

"Sure, here."

He used his best seductive smile before tasting the cake. It wasn't too bad but there was something else he would have rather tasted. Her scent was way too inviting. After finishing her cake, she wanted to walk around. He had no problem with that. She went in few stores and bought few small items like Tweety nightie, a body lotion, a lip balm, few books, a porcelain doll and a teddy bear dressed as Superman.

"These are not all for me," she said when she noticed Klaus and Kol looking at her. "The doll is for Rebekah, I noticed that she have few of these."

"You want to give Bekah a gift?" Kol asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, she was very kind to me."

"Bekah? Our Bekah?"

Seraphine rolled her eyes.

"Yes. There's one more place where I would like to go."

"Of course, sweetheart, what is it? A jewelry store?"

She shook her head.

"A cemetery."

Klaus definitely hadn't expected that.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Spending some time with the dead calms me," she explained quietly. "Can we go?"

Klaus bit his lip.

"Sure, sweetheart."

She gave him a smile and suggested that they could take some lunch with them. A picnic in the cemetery. That would be a new experience. They took the bags into the car before heading to this old cemetery where she wanted to go. Klaus and Kol sat down next to a mausoleum while Seraphine walked around. Her eyes were glazed and she was smiling. It looked like she wasn't in this world anymore. Somehow she looked happier than ever before.

"I had almost forgotten…" Klaus muttered.

Kol nodded.

"Yeah, she really is quite a special little creature, isn't she?"

She definitely was. Klaus wondered what she saw right now. Well, at least she seemed happy. It took almost an hour before she sat between them and took a bite out of her lunch sandwich.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "Really."

Klaus took her hand.

"No problem, sweetheart."

She was holding the sandwich with her other hand so Kol wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ok…" she muttered. "We should probably go."

Klaus glared at his brother. Always so damn pushy… They really needed to have a talk about that later. Seraphine seemed calm and happy when they got back to the hotel. She looked even happier when they walked into their suite and she noticed Elijah.

"Hi," she said.

He gave her a polite smile. "Hello. About tomorrow, I have booked the flights and everything should be in order, Dorian is expecting us."

"Who's Dorian?" Seraphine asked.

"An old friend," Elijah replied.

He was about to say something to his brothers when Seraphine took the Superman bear from the bag.

"Here," she said handing it to Elijah.

He looked surprised.

"What's this?"

She shrugged.

"I was going to get you a tie or something but this seemed nicer. Thank you for being so kind, I really appreciate that," she said and kissed his cheek.

Elijah looked completely stunned.

"I haven't really done much…" he muttered.

Seraphine smiled and turned to Kol and Klaus.

"Thank you for today," she said and headed towards her bedroom.

Klaus certainly wasn't pleased. Why the hell had she kissed Elijah? He still seemed stunned and stared at the Superman bear.

"Well, big brother, it seems that you are her hero," Kol stated tensely. "Hers and Mr. Boo's."

Elijah cleared his throat.

"I have few more things to take care of before tomorrow. Excuse me."

Despite of the fact that he was almost blushing, if that would have been possible, he still managed to look dignified while walking out. Kol clenched his fists and marched towards Seraphine's bedroom when Klaus stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Kol snapped. "I'm going to make sure that she stays the hell away from Elijah."

"And how are you going to do that? By ordering her?"

"Yes! I'm not going to tolerate this…"

"Just calm down, have a drink or something."

Kol looked at him tensely.

"You know what, I think I'm going to do just that," he stated and stormed out.

Klaus shook his head and sighed. For a moment he considered about going into her bedroom that doing exactly what Kol had planned to do. He could order her never to speak to Elijah again… And she would hate him for that. Dammit. What the hell was that woman doing to him?


	42. Daddy's girl

**Thank you so much for your reviews :)**

**Chapter 42**

**Daddy's girl**

Seraphine looked at the few paperbacks she had found from a small gift shop. It had been a while since she had been able to really concentrate on reading. She was planning to wear her new Tweety nightie and curl up under the covers with one of the paperbacks and some candy. Since they would travel tomorrow, she should try to rest. She felt a little more hopeful now about her future but she still wasn't going to expect too much. Maybe things would start to work out with Klaus and Kol, as strange as their situation was. Could it be possible that she would someday consider them as her family? The image of all of them having a Christmas dinner or something, almost made her giggle hysterically. The thought of Kol and Klaus wearing some cute Christmas sweaters and caroling was way too disturbing. Great, now she couldn't get it out of her head. She had probably had too much sugar today, definitely no candy for her…

"Seraphine."

She startled when her brother suddenly appeared in front of her. He never remembered to warn her first.

"Alex," she said warmly and hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you."

He didn't seem so happy, in fact he looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

He took her hand looking even sadder.

"Seraphine, I'm sorry but I have some bad news."

She tensed, waiting for him to continue.

"Dad…"

That one word told her more than enough.

"Is…Is he…"

Alex shook his head.

"Not yet but he's very close… He had a massive heart attack; he doesn't have much time left. I can hear him calling your name, he needs you."

"Where is he?" she asked without hesitation. All she could think about was that she had to get to him no matter what.

"He's in Sacramento," Alex replied. "Hurry, he is running out of time."

"Yes, yes. Where? Which hospital?"

There were so many other questions she wanted to ask, like why was he in Sacramento, but she needed to concentrate. She memorized the name of the hospital and ran out. There was no time to waste. She was almost out of the suite when Klaus stepped in front of her.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I have to go, right now."

She tried to get pass him but he grabbed her shoulders.

"Let me go!" she shouted feeling her panic rising. "I have to go to my dad!"

He looked surprised.

"Seraphine, calm down. You are not going anywhere tonight; our flight is tomorrow morning…"

"Let me go, let me go! He needs me!"

She was struggling as hard as she could, all her self-control was gone. Why couldn't he understand?

"Let me go!"

"Seraphine, stop that," he said firmly. "You can meet your father after we come back from London…"

"No! No, no! I have to go now!"

She was completely hysterical now, struggling harder than ever before. He lifted her over his shoulder and started to carry her back to her bedroom. She was kicking and hitting him as hard as she could.

"No! He's going to die! Let me go!"

He placed her on the floor and looked into her eyes.

"You will calm down right now."

She was becoming more desperate by every passing second.

"Seraphine, you must control yourself," he said trying to sound calm but obviously her sudden panic had startled him. She couldn't control herself, why wasn't he listening?

"Let me go!" she shouted pounding on his chest.

"Hey! Listen to me; you're not going anywhere…"

"I have to see my dad! Let me see my dad!"

He looked helpless, maybe he thought that she had completely lost it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and zoomed out.

The syringe… He was going to get it. No, no, no! She had no chance running from him but she couldn't let him drug her. Her mind was a complete mess but she forced herself to concentrate. Daddy… She had to get to him. In that moment her mind started to work automatically, like some kind of robot. She didn't have time to try to make him understand so there was only one way out. She was naked when he came back with the syringe. He stopped and stared at her.

"We can do what ever you want," she heard herself saying, although her voice sounded strange. "You have my consent."

He was still staring at her while moving slowly in front of her. She cupped his face.

"What ever you want. All I ask from you is to take me to Sacramento first."

"What?"

"Please, please take me to see my dad, he's very sick."

Finally he seemed to understand.

"We would miss that flight…"

She silenced him with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back more hungrily than ever before. Maybe he wanted the payment first but she didn't care, she could only hope that it wouldn't take long. All she could think about was getting to her father, no matter what it would take. Suddenly he took a step back, although it looked like he really had to struggle.

"Dammit…" he muttered and picked up a blanket from her bed. "Not like this."

She looked at him nervously when he wrapped the blanket around her and started to walk back and forth in order to calm down.

"How sick is your father?"

"He's dying, please take me to him."

He stopped and looked at her.

"How do you know this?"

"My brother told me. Please…"

She felt her eyes filling with tears.

"Sacramento?"

She nodded.

"Alright, I'll take you there."

She was so relieved that she started to sob and hugged him.

"Thank you so much."

He stroked her back and inhaled her scent.

"Let's get you to your father."

"What's going on here?" Kol's voice asked. He certainly didn't look pleased.

Klaus pulled away and wrapped his arm around Seraphine's waist.

"Good, you're back. We're going to Sacramento to see Seraphine's father."

Kol's eyes narrowed.

"What? We have a morning flight…"

"Yes but this is more important, he's sick. We are leaving with or without you."

Seraphine didn't like Kol's gaze at all, especially when he looked at the blanket around her and her clothes on the floor.

"And what did you make her do in return?" he asked venomously.

Klaus snorted.

"Do you honesty think…"

"Please," she said desperately. "My dad is dying; I need to be with him." If they would start to fight, she would never get there. Kol pressed his lips together and surprisingly he nodded.

"Let's go then."

"Thank you," she said and hugged him too before picking up her clothes.

"We'll definitely talk about this later," she heard Kol muttering to Klaus when they walked out.

She had never got dressed so quickly and after few seconds she ran after them. In that moment all the years that had passed were gone and she was a little girl again. Daddy… Please hold on.


	43. You're uninvited

**Chapter 43**

**You're uninvited**

London

"Annette!"

"Coming," a young woman said before appearing to Dorian's study. Her dark curly hair was up in a ponytail and she had highlighted her big hazel eyes as flawlessly as always. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with matching sweater and she was carrying a tray. "Here you are; a class of fresh virgin's blood, scotch, few sedatives and plenty of aspirin."

"Not a moment too soon," Dorian muttered and started with the virgin's blood. Not bad, although he had tasted better. Aspirin and the sedatives next. His damn guests hadn't even arrived yet and they had already caused him a massive headache. Annette moved behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

"Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yes. I have prepared the guestrooms, planned the dinner and arranged three girls; a brunette, a blonde and a redhead. They are all young and I believe moderately attractive. I can get more with one phone call."

"Good, good. Remind me to add a little something into your next paycheck"

Annette hesitated.

"Should I get some male entertainers here as well?"

Dorian thought about it for a moment. Who the hell knew what his guests liked.

"Yes, why not. It's best to play it safe."

"Is there a certain type…"

"How the hell would I know, just make sure that they are pleasant to look at. You're a woman, for heavens sake, I'm sure you know."

"In case you have forgotten, I'm not interested in men," his assistant pointed out.

"No, I haven't forgotten and it's a damn shame."

Annette seemed amused.

"Don't worry, Dorian, I still love you."

"Hmm, and if I would love just a one woman, that would probably be you my sweet Annette."

Strangely he truly meant that. This woman was the best assistant he had ever had; she had been with him for almost a century. He really needed her now when he had to deal with not one but _three_ of those damn originals. The oldest one was tolerable; at least he always paid what he owed him. Then there was the psycho hybrid and the lunatic enfant terrible. Great. And what was the reason of their visit, to make some sex toy of theirs an immortal. Dorian huffed. Why couldn't they simply turn her? Maybe they didn't want her to be a vampire; certain vulnerability pleased some men. Who knew that kind of kinky stuff these two were into? Or three, maybe the oldest one was using her as well. It would certainly be interesting to meet this human of theirs but unfortunately he was the one who would have to clean up all the mess his guests would decide to make. He didn't think for a second that they would respect his home or his rules.

"Annette, I think I need another drink," he muttered.

"Scotch or blood?"

"Blood. Just send the source here."

Annette tapped his shoulder before walking out. She certainly had a nice little butt. It really was a damn shame that they didn't play on the same team. He sighed and drank the rest of his scotch. If he would somehow get through this visit, he would certainly take a nice long holiday.

...

Seraphine's heart was pounding fast when she ran into the hospital where her father was. Klaus and Kol were right behind her. She had been too worried to speak much on their way here and thankfully they hadn't pressured her.

"Excuse me," she said quickly to a nurse behind a counter. "My dad, Gordon Fleur, which room is he?"

The nurse, who was an elderly woman, looked at her behind her classes and typed something on her computer.

"Spell the name, please."

"Gordon Fleur, F-L-E-U-R."

She typed some more and bit her lip.

"He is on the fifth floor, room number 10, but…"

Seraphine was already running before she could finish her sentence. Thankfully she didn't have to wait for an elevator. She didn't stop before she found the right room.

"Miss…" someone said but she didn't pay any attention to that and opened the door. There were all kinds of machines surrounding a bed, but those machines had been shut down. The figure that was lying on the bed was covered with a sheet.

"No…"

She ran next to the bed and lifted the sheet. The man under it looked older than she remembered but she had no trouble to recognize him.

"Dad…Daddy!"

"Who are you?" a woman's angry voice asked.

Seraphine let out a sob before looking up. She had been too upset to realize that she wasn't alone, there were four other people in the room and they were all staring at her. There was a woman who was maybe in her fifties. She looked very stylish wearing a black skirt and a powder blue cardigan. Then there was another woman, in her late twenties or early thirties, and two men. The other one was young, probably not even 20 yet, and the other maybe in his mid thirties. He was wearing an expensive looking suit.

"Who are you?" the older woman asked again.

"I…He's my dad."

The woman looked shocked.

"You… How dare you to come here."

Seraphine couldn't understand. She looked at her father again and touched his cheek. The pain felt devastating.

"Get out!" the woman shouted. "You are not getting a dime, you scavenger! How dare you to come here when we are grieving!"

"I don't understand…" she muttered.

"I am his wife! I was there for him until the end, unlike you! Did you think that you can come here and take advantage of him when he is on his deathbed? Well guess again, you little tramp!"

"Mother, calm down," the young man said.

Seraphine looked at the woman and the man alternatively.

"You…you are my dad's wife… Are you my brother?"

The man looked at him contemptuously.

"No, thank God for that. Gordon is…was my stepfather. In case you didn't notice, you're not welcome here so go back to the nuthouse where you came from, you freak."

"Hey!" Kol snapped. Seraphine had forgotten him and Klaus completely. "Shut your mouth you scamp or I'll cut your tongue off and make you eat it."

The older woman gasped.

"It wasn't enough that you came here to torment our family in our hour of grief, you had to bring some of your psychotic friends with you… Poor Gordon, thank God he didn't have to see this, he would have been so ashamed."

Seraphine flinched.

"Listen you hag…" Kol started angrily.

"No, please," Seraphine said quietly. "I…I'm sorry."

She felt completely numb when she walked out. Her father was gone. The pain was more than she could handle so she simply shut it out. Someone touched her shoulder but she barely noticed that, she had to get out of here.

"Excuse me!"

The younger woman and the man in the suit were coming after her. The woman was dressed very formally and her hair was up in a tight bun, making her look older than she was.

"My name is Eleanor Carlisle," she said firmly. "I am Gordon's stepdaughter and this is my husband, Richard. He is also Gordon's lawyer. Did I understand correctly that you are Gordon's daughter from his first marriage?"

Seraphine managed to nod.

"Alright. Despite of what you must have heard, Gordon wasn't a wealthy man, most of the assets belong to my mother. According to Gordon's will, you are not entitled to anything; Richard can verify that if you like."

Seraphine couldn't understand what this woman was saying; she had just lost her father.

"I don't want anything…" she muttered.

The woman smiled but it certainly wasn't a friendly smile.

"No, I am sure you only came here for Gordon. However, I would like to make an agreement with you."

"Ellie…" her husband said warningly.

"Everything is fine, Richard, I am confident that Sandrine and I will reach an understanding…"

"Seraphine."

The woman frowned.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Seraphine," she muttered like a robot.

"Yes, of course, my apologies."

She took a pen and a small notebook from her purse. Apparently it was a checkbook.

"What kind of amount would encourage you to respect my family's grief and not to upset my poor mother ever again? 10 000?"

Seraphine started to shake.

"I…I…"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Klaus asked angrily. "She just lost her father!"

The woman huffed.

"Fine but this is the only warning you are going to get. If you ever come near to my family again, I will personally make sure that you will end up to the same…facility where you were before. All it will take is a one phone call."

She turned around and marched back into Gordon's room. Her husband followed her after sending them a brief glare.

"That's it," Kol muttered. "Those people are dead…"

"Don't," Seraphine said callously. "They are my dad's family, they are grieving. I shouldn't be here."

"Seraphine…"

She couldn't feel anything when she walked towards an elevator. Nothing mattered, there was nothing left…

"Miss! Please, wait!"

She didn't think that she could take much more but still she stopped when a young nurse approached her.

"You are Mr. Fleur's daughter? Seraphine?"

She nodded. The nurse took a quick look around before she continued.

"I have something for you, your father wanted you to have it, but Mrs. Fleur didn't really agree."

She took a small envelope from her pocket.

"I managed to save this from a trashcan and I thought I should hold on to it in case I would be able to find you. It was your father's last wish."

Seraphine looked at the young nurse who gave her a sympathetic smile. Her kindness almost made her cry.

"Thank you," she said and hugged the nurse. "Thank you so much."

"I'm sorry for your lost," the nurse said tapping her back. That almost made Seraphine to break down but she managed to keep herself together. She knew that if she would start crying, she would probably never be able to stop.

"Thank you. I wish… I would like to give you something but I don't have…"

The nurse shook her head.

"That's alright, I really don't need…"

"Here," Klaus said handing the nurse few bills. "Take it. That wasn't a request."

Seraphine didn't think that anyone else could sound so scary while offering someone money. The nurse looked at him cautiously.

"Thank you, this is very kind of you."

She touched Seraphine's shoulder before walking away. Feeling completely lost, Seraphine stepped into the elevator squishing the envelope tightly. She had been too late. The last member of her family was gone. She had never in her life felt so lonely.


	44. Comfortably numb

**Chapter 44**

**Comfortably numb**

_My little Sera-bear_

_I don't know if you remember but that was my nickname for you when you were just a tiny little thing, always running around and laughing with your brother. You were such a good child. I remember when you used to climb onto my lap when I was watching TV and asked me to tell you a story. Usually I didn't, for some reason the TV felt more important. When I took your brother out for an ice cream, I left you home, although I saw how bad that made you feel. A parent should never have favorites, especially when I was blessed with two such a sweet children. I was never the kind of father you would have deserved, I didn't know how, and for that I'm truly sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope you know that I love you. You must find that hard to believe but I truly do. _

_As you probably know, your mother had many problems, she wasn't well. In case you are wondering, she wasn't always like that. When we met, she was already sick but she managed to hide her condition much better. Unfortunately when I finally realized how sick she really was, it was already too late. I couldn't leave you and your brother and I never would have. I tried, I really did, but in the end I was a coward. Losing your brother was more than I could handle and when I heard that you were sick like your mother, I couldn't take it. I had lived with your mother's sickness for years and the thought of going through that again with you was too much. I'm not trying to justify my actions, that wouldn't even be possible. I was weak and I chose an easy way out by abandoning you, my own daughter. I have no excuse for that and you have every right to hate me. _

_After I heard that you had left from the hospital, I wanted to find you but once again I was too much of a coward to face you. That is one more thing I now regret. I really wanted you to meet my wife, Victoria and her children, Eleanor and Brandon. A part of me even hoped that maybe we could have been a family. I asked Victoria to find you and make sure that you'll have this letter. I also want you to have all that I own. It's not much but I hope it will help you at least a little. My wife is a very wealthy woman, so I don't have to worry about her; I want to leave everything to you. I know that doesn't change anything and I'm not trying to buy your forgiveness. I will also leave you something I had held very dear during all these years. It'll be in this envelope. _

_There is so much more I would like to say but I don't have much strength left. Please believe me when I say that I love you with all my heart and wish you all the happiness in the world. Take care of yourself my little Sera-bear; maybe someday I'll get a chance to see you again, although I know I don't deserve that. Goodbye._

_Dad_

Seraphine didn't know how many times she had read her father's letter, she had lost count. She held it very carefully, like it would have been the most valuable object in the world. To her it was. The letter and a photo that had been in the envelope with it. It was taken in front of her childhood home; there was her dad who was holding her and Alex. She and her brother were maybe 3 or 4 years old in that photo. All three of them looked genuinely happy. Alex was laughing and she had wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck. She touched the photo softly with just one finger, she was afraid that her touch would somehow ruin it. It was already worn-out; maybe her father had kept it in his wallet. She felt a one single tear rolling down her cheek. Somehow that had managed to get out despite of her numbness.

"Seraphine?"

She heard that someone was calling her name but she didn't have any strength to react.

"Sweetheart?"

Klaus sat down on a bed next to her. She had no idea how long she had been there, she couldn't even remember them checking in to some hotel. They were still in Sacramento.

"I'm sorry that we missed that flight," she muttered mechanically.

"Don't worry about that," he said and touched her cheek. "Elijah went there beforehand; we'll go when you feel that you can travel."

"We can leave today, I'm fine."

Klaus bit his lip and looked at the letter and the photo in her hand.

"Can I see that?"

She moved the letter closer to him but she didn't let him take it. He read it quickly and frowned.

"Those arrogant bastards… Don't worry, sweetheart, I promise that you'll get everything that your father left to you…"

She shook her head.

"I don't want money. This letter and the photo are more than I could have asked."

"They had no right to treat you like that…"

Suddenly something crossed her mind.

"Where's Kol?"

Klaus seemed uncomfortable.

"He…went out."

Seraphine turned to him and took his hand.

"Don't let him hurt them. Please."

"I'm sure that he's not going to…"

"Please," she repeated. They both knew what Kol was probably going to do. She didn't want that, what difference would it make? And they were her father's family.

"Excuse me for a moment," Klaus muttered and stood up. He picked up his phone before walking out. Seraphine wrapped her arms around her, hoping that she would have something to hold. Unfortunately Mr. Boo wasn't here; he was still in San Francisco. I left my heart in San Francisco… She started to giggle hysterically. Her mind was a mess.

"He's not going to kill them," Klaus said when he came back.

"Ok, good."

He hesitated before sitting next to her.

"Do you want to be alone?"

She shook her head.

"I…I need Mr. Boo. Could you be my Mr. Boo?"

Klaus looked stunned.

"What? You want me to…be a substitute of a teddy bear?"

She started to giggle again. That did sound crazy; he was a big scary vampire or a hybrid or what ever.

"Yes please."

He seemed confused and quite uncomfortable, like he would have been afraid that she would break down at any moment. She kind of felt bad for him; clearly he was out of his comfort zone.

"Ok…So…What do you need me to…"

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, like she would have done with Mr. Boo. All she wanted was to feel something, feel someone close to her. The pain and loneliness felt devastating. She let out a sob and buried her face in his neck. His body felt tense while he uneasily tried to stroke her back in comfort.

"It's ok…" he muttered. Obviously the poor guy had no idea what he was doing. She held him even tighter; thankfully it was very unlikely that she could hurt him.

"Please don't leave me," she heard herself saying.

"No, no, of course not."

She pulled away and looked at him with her tearful eyes.

"Do you promise?"

He looked confused.

"Yes, I promise."

Seraphine had no idea why she was saying these things, she was such a mess. She needed someone to care and he was there. Nothing that had happened between them in the past mattered; she just didn't want him to leave her like everyone else had done. She had never before felt so vulnerable. He looked at her for a while and caressed her cheek. She barely noticed when he kissed her.

"I want you to be mine," he whispered in her ear. "I'll take a good care of you, I promise."

She couldn't really understand what he was saying but she nodded anyway.

"Yes?"

Sure, why not. He smiled.

"You won't regret this, sweetheart."

Regret what? She hoped that he would just hold her again. She didn't want to be alone.

"I can make you feel better," he said.

She doubted that but as long as he wouldn't leave, she didn't really care. He could do what ever he wanted.


	45. Something new

**Warning, there's some sexual content in this chapter. I'll mark it with xxxxxxxxxxx in case some of you want to skip it. I know that some of you want her to be with Kol, some with Klaus and others with Elijah. To be honest, I've planned the ending already, but I'm not completely sure if it turned out too weird :) But many things will happen before that, please let me know if you have any suggestions, I'll try to add them into the story if I can. Also I would like to ask you about the rating, is T good or would you prefer M?**

**Chapter 45**

**Something new**

So beautiful… Klaus ran his thumb over Seraphine's lips before tasting her. He wanted her so badly that it was far from normal. Now when she was finally willing, he wanted nothing more than claim her. If he would have been a gentleman, he would have probably listened to the little voice in the back of his head saying that she wasn't herself right now, it would be wrong to take advantage of her vulnerability. Unfortunately his lust told that voice to shut the hell up. He wasn't going to hurt her; he only wanted a little taste. Her scent was intoxicating and her warm soft skin felt divine. He deepened the kiss and tightened his embrace before he noticed that she wasn't kissing him back. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She seemed absent-minded.

"Seraphine?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Sure."

Clearly she wasn't alright; he saw the emptiness in her eyes. That didn't stop him from wanting her, on the contrary. He actually wanted her to feel better; it was unpleasant to see her like this.

"My sweet Seraphine… Say that you are mine."

"I'm yours," she said automatically, following his order. She didn't seem to really care.

"I want to make you feel better. Will you let me do that, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Sure," she muttered.

He kissed her again and gently pushed her on her back. She didn't say anything when he placed himself on top of her, being careful not to crush her under him. He looked at her and caressed her cheek.

"You are so beautiful."

She still didn't say anything. When he looked at her, he was feeling something he couldn't identify. Maybe she was a fragile little creature but she was also incredible strong. Obviously she had her reasons to shy away from intimacy but that was something he was going to fix. He smiled and traced kisses down her neck. He didn't take her shirt off; he simply moved lower and slid his hands towards her hips. She didn't react on any way when he lifted her skirt and slowly removed her panties. He looked at her but she seemed just as absent-minded as before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He kissed her thigh before gently spreading her legs. When he tasted her feminine center, her body twitched and she gasped.

"What…what are you doing?" she asked sounding quite frightened. Apparently she had snapped out from her trance, finally she realized what was happening.

"Relax, sweetheart," he muttered and continued.

"No…stop…sto…" The rest of her sentence turned into muffled scream. He could practically sense her confusion. If he wasn't mistaken, this was her first sexual experience. The thought made him smile. Her legs were shaking and she was obviously trying to control herself but few loud moans escaped from her lips. He didn't stop before she had reached her climax. After guiding her gently through it, he raised his head. He was more than pleased with himself. She was breathing rapidly and she looked distressed and confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your first?" he asked when he lied down next to her.

"I…I…" she stuttered.

"It didn't feel so bad now, did it?"

She shivered.

"Please…I…I don't…"

He smiled and touched her hair.

"You're not ready. That's alright, I understand."

She looked at him disbelievingly.

"You…you don't want…"

"Of course I want to but I'm willing to wait. But I want an answer to my question, was that your first?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"What did you think?"

She looked more than uncomfortable.

"It was…different. I mean, of course I know about… those things but…"

He smiled. She was so sweet when she was blushing. Clearly she was still quite confused. At least she wasn't acting like some robot anymore. She didn't resist when he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to settle for this. For some very strange reason her needs actually felt more important than his own. She sighed and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you for not forcing me," she muttered. "I know that I still owe you but I really don't think that I can…at least not tonight."

"What do you mean you owe me?"

"For bringing me here. A promise is a promise," she said quietly.

He snuggled his face in her hair.

"I'm sure I can think of a way for you to pay that debt. But I'm not going to force you into anything."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

Her body felt completely relaxed now. He sighed in content while listening to her steady heartbeat. He could tell the precise moment when she was asleep. If only he could have stayed there forever… Unfortunately the forever wasn't as long as he would have liked. Kol was whistling when he walked in and jumped on the bed next to Seraphine. Thankfully she didn't wake up. Klaus rolled his eyes. His brother smelled like blood and smoke.

"Did you kill those people?" he asked calmly.

"Nah, I burned their house," Kol replied casually. "And their garage. And I mashed someone's jaguar with a baseball bat."

"Not bad. I was planning to just kill them."

Kol looked at Seraphine. "How's she doing?"

"She's strong; I think she can get through this."

Kol touched her hair.

"Give her to me."

Klaus frowned.

"I just got her to sleep…"

Kol grabbed her shoulders and turned her gently around so she was facing him. She sighed in her sleep when he pulled her closer.

"I brought her a little gift from dear step mommy," Kol said sounding very pleased with himself. "If that doesn't help me to earn a bear, then nothing will."

Klaus stared at his brother.

"What?"

"I meant sex," Kol said quickly. "I meant help me to earn sex."

Klaus bit his lip.

"You really care about this girl, don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kol snorted. "Those people were assholes, I enjoyed making them pay." He paused and leaned closer to Seraphine inhaling her scent. Suddenly his expression changed.

"What have you done?" he asked callously.

"I made her feel better," Klaus replied calmly. "A much, much better."

"You do realize that I'll have to kill you now?" Kol stated using the same callous tone.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, brother but we both know that I'm stronger than you. She belongs to me."

"You don't deserve her," Kol hissed.

"Neither do you."

They glared at each other.

"I want her," Kol muttered. "I want her so damn badly that it almost hurts and that's your fault."

"What do you mean my fault…"

"The bond," Kol snapped. "You just had to make it stronger."

Unfortunately Klaus knew what his brother was talking about.

"So you think that if you bed her, you no longer want her?" Klaus asked.

"It's worth a shot, this is just intolerable. There's no way I'm going to spend my eternity like this."

Eternity… Klaus had almost forgotten that.

"Maybe you're right; I'll let you know after I have tried it…"

"No, no, no, I'm going to try it first…"

"It doesn't agree," Seraphine's angry voice interrupted him. She freed herself from Kol's embrace and glared at them both. "Is this just some kind of joke to you?"

"No, no…"

She stood up looking hurt and angry.

"Seraphine…" Klaus started.

"I shouldn't be here bothering you, I'm sure you can't wait to tell your brother all the details about my…" She wiped a tear off her cheek and ran into the bathroom.

Klaus pressed his lips together. Clearly this was a very sensitive matter to her and right now she felt humiliated.

"I believe we need to talk," Klaus said coldly.

Kol nodded.

"Yes, I definitely agree."


	46. An agreement

**About the rating, I'll probably change it to M just to be safe. To be honest, I'm not very familiar with the rating system so I find it kind of difficult to estimate what would be considered as M rated. Of course I can skip the intimate scenes completely, what do you think? Either way I'll definitely mark them in case some of you want to skip them.**

**Chapter 46**

**An agreement**

It had been a while since Elijah had been in London. The place had certainly changed but unfortunately he didn't have time for sightseeing.

"I hate flying," Clarice muttered.

"I don't particularly enjoy it either," Elijah replied. No matter how much he had got used to this modern time, a part of him still found the idea of people flying somehow unnatural. He could clearly remember the first plane back in 1903. Who would have known that these things would develop so much? Nonetheless he didn't use them unless it was absolutely necessary. He stretched his legs when they finally got out from the plane. The airport seemed to be crowded but it didn't take him long to spot a perky looking young woman wearing a bright yellow dress. She was holding a sign that said "The Mikaelson party". She smiled when Elijah approached her.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I'm Elijah Mikaelson," he replied and held out his hand.

She shook it firmly.

"I'm Annette, Mr. Marchant's assistant. Welcome to London."

"Thank you. This is Clarice," Elijah added when he remembered the witch who was right behind him.

"Hello," Annette said keeping her polite smile. The witch greeted her with a brief nod. During the time Elijah had spent with her, he had noticed that she wasn't much of a people person.

Annette looked around discreetly.

"Shall I look for the rest of your party?" she asked.

"No, no, my brothers are not with me, they will arrive later," Elijah explained.

"Oh, I see. Shall we go then, I'm sure your flight was long."

"It definitely was," Clarice muttered.

Annette looked at the small suitcase Elijah was carrying.

"I can take your luggage," she said.

"No, thank you, that won't be necessary," Elijah replied. Maybe he was old-fashioned but he definitely wouldn't make a woman to carry his suitcase, even though she seemed to be a vampire. Yet she was walking around in daylight. But then again, she was working for Dorian, finding a daylight ring would probably be an easy task for him.

"Alright, follow me, please."

Elijah couldn't help but notice how gracefully she moved, even with high heels. She certainly seemed efficient. There was a limousine waiting for them right in front of the main entrance. Annette waited until Elijah and Clarice were inside before she got in. She sat opposite Elijah and gave him a sweet smile.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" she asked.

"No, thank you."

Elijah considered about asking her whether Dorian had already managed to find what they needed but since he wasn't sure how much she actually knew, he decided to wait. Hopefully his brothers would be here soon.

...

A bathroom floor. Strangely Seraphine had found herself spending more and more time sitting on it. Hopefully she would never have to go out. She was more confused than ever before. The lost of her father, becoming an immortal, being stuck with Klaus and Kol and of course her little "experience" with Klaus. The thought made her blush. It hadn't felt bad but it had made her even more vulnerable. She had always thought that if she would ever share something so intimate with anyone, she would have to trust that person and feel safe with him. She should probably be grateful that Klaus hadn't asked for more. Asked? He hadn't had her consent in the first place. She had only hoped for some comfort, even a brief illusion that someone cared about her. Wasn't that what everyone wanted, to feel safe and loved? Like that would ever happen. She leaned her head on her knees and sighed. Great, she didn't have her panties. Not that it really mattered.

"Seraphine?" Klaus' voice said when he knocked the door. "Could you open this door, love?"

She pressed her lips together. At least he hadn't ordered her, but she was sure that he would so she reluctantly stood up and unlocked the door. She turned her back when he stepped inside.

"Thank you." He paused and moved in front of her. "Listen, Seraphine, I don't want you to think for a second that I don't respect you, I really do."

She looked up.

"No, you don't, but that's fine, I don't expect you to."

He bit his lip.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I only wanted to show you that intimacy doesn't have to be unpleasant. You did enjoy that, didn't you?"

Her face was turning red.

"That's not the point. Since I'm stuck with you and your brother I would actually want to like you but how can I when all you care about is arguing about which one of you manages to sleep with me first. Apparently all I am to you is some kind of sex toy. Does that sound like a respect to you?"

He shook his head.

"That's not how I see you, I swear. I know that I haven't always acted like a gentleman towards you, but I promise to try harder. I would like to get to know you, if you allow me to. And perhaps you would also like to get to know me; I'm really not so bad."

He actually seemed sincere but she wasn't sure if she should believe him. But then again, what choice did she have? She hesitated a moment before she nodded cautiously.

"I guess we can try that."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Do you think that you can travel today?"

"Yes, I think so," she replied.

"Alright, I'll have to make some arrangements then."

Klaus was heading towards the door when Kol walked in. Seraphine instinctively backed away; she remembered all too well what had happened after Klaus had only kissed her. Kol grinned.

"Easy now, I come in peace."

Klaus stopped and crossed his arms.

"He's not going to hurt you; we agreed that we both should have a chance to have a word with you."

Klaus didn't seem completely happy about this agreement. Seraphine wasn't sure what to think when Klaus gave her a smile before walking out. She was nervous when Kol closed the door and approached her. She continued backing away until her back was against the wall. He stepped in front of her and touched her hair.

"There's no need to be afraid," he said calmly. He looked at her for a while before closing his eyes and inhaling her scent.

"Could you stop smelling me," she muttered. "It's creepy."

His lips curved into a smirk before he opened his eyes.

"Sorry, darling, but I can't help it. You smell absolutely delicious right now, especially your…" He looked down making her face to turn red.

"I'm taking a shower," she muttered and tried to move away but he stopped her.

"Can I join you?" he purred.

"No, you can't. Excuse me."

He still didn't let her leave.

"Oh come on, I have a gift for you and everything."

"A gift?"

"Yes, a little something from your stepmother."

She swallowed.

"Please tell me that you didn't kill them."

He looked amused.

"No, I didn't, but they did pay for being assholes."

She looked at him for a moment.

"Why…why would you care?"

"They were rude to you," he replied simply. "If there is something I can't stand, its rude people."

He entwined his finger in her hair.

"The truth is that I still see you as mine. I admit that I did some nasty things to you when it was just you and me, but if anyone else would have tried to mess with you, I would have ripped their heart out. It's as simple as that."

Seraphine had no idea how to reply to that. Apparently it was his twisted way to say that somehow he cared, as strange as that was.

"I'm sorry about your father," he said calmly.

"Thank you."

He nodded and took a step back.

"I think you'll have your gift a little later. Oh, and I found your panties and I'm keeping them." He tapped at his pocket. "My new lucky charm."

She stared at him and huffed.

"You're such a pervert."

He grinned.

"Yeah, I know. That's how I roll, baby, don't try to change me."

She almost started to laugh.

"You're weird, you know that right?"

"Yep and you like that, don't you, darling?"

She smiled.

"I don't know about that but thank you for not killing those people, I appreciate that."

"No problem, but I think I deserve at least a kiss."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. Apparently that surprised him.

"Could you go now, I would like to take that shower."

His grin was back in a second.

"Well, if you must but it's a damn shame. Do you think that I could just have a little…"

"Out!"

He chuckled.

"Fine, but you really are a buzzkill."

She needed a moment to calm down after he had left. What had just happened? Those two had acted even more strangely than usually. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of agreement they had actually made.


	47. Bang

**Thank you so much for your reviews :) I have to clarify one thing, Klaus and Seraphine didn't have actual sex, apparently I wrote that part too unclearly, I'm sorry. She had her first orgasm with him.**

**Chapter 47**

**Bang**

"Elijah! How wonderful to see you. Welcome to my humble home," Dorian said smiling charmingly.

"Thank you," Elijah replied.

"Annette informed me that your brothers will join us later, correct?"

"Yes, they had few things to take care of first."

Dorian nodded.

"Yes, well, you must make yourself at home while we wait for them, there's a room ready for you."

"Thank you, I would like to fresh up."

"Of course!"

Then Dorian noticed Clarice. Elijah took care of the introduction, although he was already eager to take a nice long shower and change his clothes.

Dorian turned to his assistant.

"Take care of the lady and show Mr. Mikaelson his room."

"Of course," she replied calmly and gave Elijah a smile. "This way please, Mr. Mikaelson. I will be right with you, ma'am."

Clarice snorted and crossed her arms, but she didn't say anything. The witch certainly wasn't very fun company but at the moment Elijah couldn't have cared less about that. Apparently Dorian's "humble home" was quite a mansion. Obviously the decoration of this place had cost a fortune. Elijah followed Annette to a wide staircase.

"All the guestrooms are upstairs," she explained and led him to a long hallway. "Here we are."

"Thank you," Elijah said when he stepped inside.

The room had a marble floor and two marble columns. All the furniture seemed to be antique; there was a king-size bed with bedside tables on each side, two white armchairs, a dresser and a desk. There was also a big screen TV. The bathroom seemed to be almost as large as the bedroom. There were marble columns, huge tub and golden tubs.

"Can I send you something to drink?" Annette asked.

"Yes, a drink would be nice," Elijah replied absent-mindedly. He was already thinking about the shower.

"Is there something specific…"

"Anything is fine," he interrupted her. "Thank you."

She gave him a smile before walking out. Elijah sighed and opened his suitcase. When he picked up some clean clothes, he noticed the stuffed animal Seraphine had given to him. He wasn't sure why he had taken it with him. It was a gift. He couldn't remember the last time anyone would have given him any kind of gift. She truly was something special. Hopefully his brothers would finally realize that and start acting like adults. Well, one could always hope. He truly enjoyed his shower and took his time before finally getting dressed. Hopefully that drink would be waiting for him. He opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Something _was_ waiting for him. Or someone. There was a naked woman on his bed.

...

"Get the car," Klaus said to Carter.

"Yes, sir."

Seraphine looked around in the hotel lobby. She felt restless and nervous. Soon they would be on their way to an airport. Apparently Klaus had got them a private jet. She had no luggage, nothing except the clothes she was wearing. Nothing new there. She had actually called Elijah about her things she had left in that hotel suite in San Francisco, although, as pathetic as it was, she was mostly interested in Mr. Boo. Thankfully Elijah had taken her things with him so the bear was already waiting for her in London. It was strange that a grown-up woman could get so attached in a lifeless object, but somehow it made her feel safe. She really needed some kind of safety in her life, especially now. Everything felt so complicated and confusing.

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" Klaus asked giving her a charming smile.

"Sure," she muttered.

"You are not afraid of flying, are you?"

She shook her head.

"No."

He looked at her closely and bit his lip.

"What's the matter?"

"Will it hurt?" she asked before she managed to stop herself.

Klaus looked surprised.

"What?"

"The thing…what ever you are going to do in London. I…I would like to know will it hurt."

She shivered when he touched her cheek.

"Sweetheart… I wish that I could tell you but the truth is that I'm not completely sure about all the details yet."

At least he didn't lie to her. She forced herself to nod.

"Ok. I guess we just have to wait and see."

He kissed her cheek and took something from his pocket.

"I was planning to give this to you later but here."

She looked at the small velvet box.

"What's this?"

"Just a little gift," he replied smiling. "Go ahead, open it."

She hesitated a moment before opening the box and gasped when she saw a gold flower petal necklace with diamonds.

"What…Why do you…"

"Oh, I thought this might suite you," he replied innocently. "A flower for my flower."

She had no idea how to reply to that.

"Do you like it? If you don't, I can get you something else…"

"No, no, it's beautiful, but this is too much…I mean…Are these real diamonds?"

He grinned.

"Of course. Let's see how it looks…"

He picked the necklace up and moved behind her in order to place it on her neck.

"There," he said after turning her around. "Perfect."

She was still confused when she touched the necklace but some part of her remembered her manners.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Oh, my pleasure," he purred and kissed her.

She pulled away and took a step back, only to bump into someone.

"There's my darling," Kol's voice said. "I have something for you."

Seraphine turned to look at him trying desperately to understand what was going on. Had these two lost their mind? Apparently yes, Kol was holding a pink teddy bear.

"I saw this in the hotel gift shop, I think it looks like Mrs. Boo," he said smiling.

"What…" she muttered.

"And there's more," he said and took something from his pocket. It looked like a check. "Here's everything that your father left to you, your stepmother just insisted you to have it."

Seraphine was too stunned to speak.

"I…What…"

He grinned and placed the check on her hand.

"If you don't want the money, I'm sure you can donate it to homeless hamsters or something."

"Homeless hamsters?" she repeated.

He shrugged.

"Or something. Now, how about a little thank you."

She didn't have time to say anything when he cupped her face and kissed her. What the hell was going on? She pushed him away angrily and looked at both of them.

"What are you doing?"

They both looked completely innocent, although Klaus gave his brother a brief scowl.

"Nothing, just being nice to you," Kol replied.

"A little less nice is fine," she muttered and turned her head away. She was painfully aware that most people in the lobby were staring at them.

"Are they Mormons or something?" she heard some woman whispering to her friend.

"No, she's probably a hooker," her friend replied. "At least she looks like one. Doesn't she have any shame? She could have taken the payment in those guys room."

Seraphine's face was turning red and she walked towards the main entrance as fast as she could, trying to remain some small shreds of her dignity. What dignity? If she wouldn't have been so depressed, she would have probably laughed.

"Seraphine!"

She ignored her "clients" and walked outside. Of course they were right behind her, but she wanted to imagine just for a second that she would be free to go to where ever she wanted. Free as a bird… The thought made her smile. She never noticed a red spot that appeared on her forehead as soon as she stepped outside. If she would have, she certainly wouldn't have stopped and offered the sniper on a roof a clear shot. Bang.


	48. Man down

**Chapter 48**

**Man down**

Seraphine was so lost in her thoughts that she would have never noticed a bullet that was meant to end her life, until it would have completed its task. She startled when Kol suddenly appeared in front of her. The bullet hit his neck, making him to fall down. Her mind couldn't deal with what she was seeing, he was lying on the sidewalk bleeding and there was a pink teddy bear next to him. More bullets. The shooter, who ever he or she was, obviously didn't bother to aim properly anymore. One of the bullets hit the teddy bear. Mrs. Boo had been hit… A man and a bear down… Seraphine would have certainly been hit as well unless someone wouldn't have scooped her up and zoomed around the corner.

"Shit! Are you hurt?"

She couldn't really understand the question.

"Seraphine!"

Finally she managed to pull herself together when Klaus grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"We have to help Kol and Mrs. Boo…" she muttered.

"Bullets won't kill him but they will kill you," Klaus replied tensely and scanned their surroundings in case there would be more shooters.

"Someone truly has a death wish," he muttered gritting his teeth.

Seraphine heard people screaming and some of them ran pass her and Klaus who kept her firmly between his body and the wall. She had no idea how long they were there before Carter appeared.

"I found the shooter but he killed himself before I reached him."

Klaus cursed.

"A human?"

The young hybrid nodded.

"Yes, I think so. Probably compelled."

Seraphine didn't have time say anything when Klaus scooped her up again and almost threw her in the car that barely stopped next to them. Carter jumped to the front seat next to Liam who was driving like some kind of racing car driver. She could hear the sirens so it was understandable that they didn't want to stick around. Kol was lying on the backseat, pressing his bleeding neck with his hand.

"Oh no…let me see," Seraphine said. The bullet seemed to be still inside his body, there was no exit wound. "Oh no…" she muttered again, feeling genuinely shocked. "We…we have to take you to hospital…"

"He doesn't need a hospital, he will heal," Klaus pointed out.

Yes, of course. For a moment she had forgotten that he was a thousand years old vampire. But clearly he was in pain. Seraphine leaned towards him and touched his cheek.

"Kol? Here, drink if it helps you."

His dark eyes looked at her intensely when she placed her wrist in front of his mouth.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Klaus started.

"He saved my life," Seraphine said calmly. "I have to help him."

Klaus frowned.

"Can you control yourself?" he asked looking at his brother.

Kol nodded briefly before the black veins appeared under his eyes. He grabbed Seraphine's wrist and kissed it before puncturing her skin. She held still despite of her discomfort and let him to suck her wrist until the bullet popped out and his wound started to heal. He sighed in content while licking her wounds clean.

"Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome. Thank you for taking that bullet for me."

He grinned.

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm afraid we lost Mrs. Boo."

"Yeah, it seems so." She looked at him insecurely. "Are you alright now, I mean do you have pain?"

There was a glimpse of something mischievous in his eyes before his expression turned serious.

"Yes, but don't worry about that, at least you are alright."

She couldn't help but feel guilty, although if that bullet would have hit her, all three of them would be dead right now.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Well…this seat is a little uncomfortable, do you mind if I lean on you? I think I still need to lie down."

"Yes, of course," she said quickly and moved a little further away from him. He raised his head very slowly before placing it on her lap.

"This is better, thank you," he said sounding weaker than a moment ago.

"Oh come on…" Klaus muttered.

"Brother please, I was shot," he said sadly. "I'm too…weak to argue with you right now."

She instinctively wrapped her arms around him when he shivered.

"Where does it hurt?"

"All over, but that's alright, I have been through worse. Like when my brother ran a dagger through my heart."

Seraphine's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Don't listen to Mr. Martyr there, he's just taking advantage of your kindness," Klaus snapped.

"Take advantage? Is that what you did when she was grieving for her father…"

"Please just stop, both of you," Seraphine said tiredly. "Where are we going?"

"To the airport," Klaus replied tensely. "Who ever compelled that shooter is going to pay but first things first."

None of them spoke before Liam parked the car and Carter went to make sure that their jet was ready. Seraphine was too distracted to even notice that she had stroked Kol's hair calmingly. He was hurt so it was normal to feel compassion. Right? She sighed before stepping outside and holding out her hand for Kol.

"Thank you," he said when she helped him out. He almost lost his balance and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry, can I lean on you?"

"Sure."

Klaus gritted his teeth when they walked towards a terminal.

"I can help you, brother," he said venomously.

Kol let out a cry of pain and let his hand "accidently" wander towards Seraphine's hip.

"I'm sorry but I don't trust you. You would let me fall."

Klaus gave him a murderous look.

"Oh, I think I might do more than that…"

"The jet is ready," Carter said. Seraphine was grateful for that. Apparently these two never stopped fighting.

...

Kol felt like whistling when they were on their way to London. He had to hand it to his brother; a private jet was truly the right way to travel. Plenty of space, nice soft seats, a beautiful woman who wanted to make sure that he was comfortable… She had brought him drinks and even massaged his shoulders when he had said that the bullet had made his muscles hurt. The look on his brother's face had been priceless. Her panties had really brought him luck, regardless of being shot. Perhaps she would soon like to offer him her bra as well. She had curled up on her seat and apparently she was sleeping.

"That was low, even from you," Klaus hissed.

Kol stretched his arms and gave his brother a grin.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't. Was it fun to make her to serve you like that? Just like good old times?"

Kol pressed his lips together and looked at Seraphine. Shit… Had she seen it like that? Sure he had enjoyed her compassion and her touch, a voluntary touch, not to mention annoying Klaus but he certainly hadn't wanted to remind her about their history. He needed her to like him in order to get her to sleep with him. This damn torture had to stop.

"I expect you to honor our agreement," he muttered.

"Right back at you," Klaus replied. "No tricks."

"Of course not," Kol said innocently. "May the best man win."


	49. In your dreams

**Chapter 49**

**In your dreams**

When a person had lived as long as Elijah, it wasn't easy to surprise him. Yet seeing a naked young woman lying on his bed blinking her big blue eyes made him speechless for a moment. She was quite pale and she had honey brown hair. Finally Elijah managed to clear his throat.

"You must be in a wrong room," he said as calmly as he could.

The woman gave him a shy smile.

"You asked for a drink, sir," she said. Judging by her robotic tone, she had been compelled. Elijah pressed his lips together and moved next to the bed. The woman turned on her back and exposed her neck. Elijah picked up a blanket and placed it on her. She seemed confused.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

He sighed and sat onto the bed.

"What's your name?"

"What ever you want it to be," she replied.

"No, I want to know your real name."

"Olivia."

He nodded.

"Alright, Olivia, where are your clothes?"

She looked even more confused.

"I…I don't know."

"Alright, stay right there," he said and stood up. He really needed to have a word with Dorian. Unfortunately he was nowhere to be found but Elijah managed to find his assistant.

"That was not the kind of drink I had in mind," he said tensely.

"I apologize," Annette said quickly. "I will get rid of her right away and send you a male…"

"What, no. What I meant was a class of scotch or maybe wine."

"Oh, I truly apologize, I misunderstood you. Someone will get her right away."

"I trust that you will send her home," Elijah said coldly.

Annette looked surprised but she managed to hide it quickly.

"This is her home, Mr. Mikaelson. Her room is downstairs."

"What?"

"She is here to entertain our guests. Of course you are her first user; we would never offer you used goods."

Elijah had no idea what to say. Of course he was aware that that many vampires saw humans only as food and entertainment but that didn't mean that he would have to accept that.

"You don't mind if I drain her?" he asked calmly.

"Of course not, she's all yours to use how ever you wish."

"Alright, in that case I wish to keep her."

Annette nodded.

"Of course."

Elijah felt tense when he headed back to his room. Olivia was right where he had left her. She looked up and gave him a smile. Great, now what?

...

_"Seraphine…"_

_She blinked her yes trying to understand where she was. She was at home, having a dinner with her family._

_"You hate my cooking," her mother sobbed. "Don't you Gordon? You hate it and you hate me."_

_Her father looked tense._

_"No, Stella, the food is great. Let's not do this in front of the kids."_

_Stella laughed hysterically._

_"You don't want them to know? They should! Do you hear that kids, your father hates your mother!"_

_"Stella, calm down…"_

_"How can I calm down when my own husband hates me!" she shouted and threw her plate against the wall._

_Seraphine squished Alex's hand and leaned instinctively closer to him._

_"That's enough!" Gordon shouted. "You want me to say it? Fine, sometimes I do hate you and I wish we would have never met!"_

_Stella gasped._

_"I knew it! You want me to die! I'll kill myself! Are you happy then?"_

_Stella started to sob hysterically and ran upstairs. Gordon clenched his fists trying to calm down before he turned to his children._

_"Hey, it's ok kids. You know that mommy is a little silly sometimes. Why don't we go out for a pizza…."_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_"The devil is coming! He's going to kill us all!"_

_Seraphine looked at the boy whose eyes were full of terror._

_"Calm down, Stuart," one of the nurses said when he approached the screaming boy._

_"Stay away from me demon! I know what you are! You can't fool me!"_

_More nurses appeared and tackled the boy who kept screaming until they sank a syringe into his arm._

_"Page Dr. Summers, obviously Stuart's medication needs to be changed," one of the nurses said._

_Seraphine looked at the boy lying on the floor. He was barely conscious but his eyes were looking straight at her. She wrapped her sweater tighter around her hoping to be somewhere far away. Some of the other patients were watching this scene curiously; others didn't seem to even notice that something had happened. They walked around with glazed eyes or sat on the chairs staring into emptiness. In a way Seraphine hoped that she could be like them, at least they had found a way out of this hell…_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_"Please, master, I'm sorry," Seraphine pleaded desperately._

_"You should have thought about that before," Kol replied coldly before tying her hands behind her back. Then he lifted her up and started to carry her towards the bathroom._

_"Please!" she shouted when she saw the bathtub filled with water. "Please, I'm begging you!"_

_Suddenly he stopped and looked at her._

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have frightened you like that," he said and carried her back to the bedroom of their hotel suite. He placed her gently on the bed and untied her hands._

_"Forgive me," he said and caressed her cheek._

_There was something wrong here, this wasn't how it happened. He had placed her into that bathtub and forced her to stay there for hours. She had screamed and begged until her voice had been hoarse. This had been the first time when he had punished her by using her fears against her._

_"Are you alright?" he asked softly._

_She was confused but she managed to nod._

_"Yes, master."_

_"No, no," he said and ran his thumb over her lips. "You can call me Kol."_

_She couldn't understand what was going on; it wasn't supposed to happen like this. He leaned towards her a seductive smile on his face. The next thing she noticed was that he was kissing her. At first he was gentle, his lips simply tasted hers. Then he started to suck her bottom lip making her to open her mouth against his. His hands wandered down her back and started to remove her tiny top. She knew that she should have told him to stop but she didn't. He kissed her neck while his hands removed her bra._

_"Perfect," he muttered when he cupped her breast and started to suck and nip it. She felt tingling all over her body and let out a moan. He smiled and pushed her on her back._

_"I know your biggest fears but that's not really what I want to know," he whispered touching her ear softly with his lips. "I want you to tell me all your fantasies, especially the naughtiest ones. You and I are going to make all of them real…"_

"Seraphine."

She woke up gasping for air. The first thing she saw was Klaus' face.

"Did you have a nightmare, love?" he asked.

She had no idea what to say, she was very confused.

"I…yes," she muttered.

He smiled and touched her shoulder.

"It's ok, it was just a dream."

She tried to smile and nodded.

"We'll arrive to London soon so I thought I should wake you up."

"I'm glad that you did," she muttered. What had that been? She bit her lip and noticed Kol, who seemed to be sleeping on his seat. There was a satisfied smile on his face.


	50. Goodnight sweet prince

**Chapter 50**

**Goodnight sweet prince**

Kol was certain that he was a genius. Finally he had found a way into Seraphine's heart or her bed to be exact. All he would have to do was awake her response to him and what would be a better way to do that than using her subconscious mind. It had been surprisingly easy to penetrate her mind when she had been asleep. He had seen all kind of things in there, not many of those things had been nice. Unfortunately she had woken up before they had got into the good part, but that didn't matter, he would just have to try again tonight. She was sitting next to him in a limousine biting her bottom lip. Perhaps she was thinking about her pleasant little dream.

"How was your flight?" Dorian's assistant asked politely. Kol had tried to nail her during his last visit until he had learned that she was more into women. Apparently she was seeing someone but for some reason she hadn't warmed up to his idea about having a threesome.

"It was fine," Klaus replied absent-mindedly. None of them was very talkative and they all stayed quiet until they arrived at Dorian's house.

"Kol, Klaus," Dorian greeted them. "How nice to see you." He turned his eyes to Seraphine and looked at her closely. "And this must be your lovely…lady."

"Hi," Seraphine muttered.

"Did you find it?" Klaus asked skipping the small-talk.

Dorian nodded.

"It was difficult but I did. Your witch and I are still testing it…"

"Finally!" Clarice's angry voice said when she marched to the hall. "You certainly took your time."

Klaus frowned, clearly wanting to say something but then he apparently remembered that he needed this woman. That amused Kol; there weren't many people who dared to talk to his brother like that.

"First you make me to come all the way here and then your brother leaves me alone with these bozos, no offence," she added giving Dorian a quick glance.

"None taken," he muttered.

"What? Where did Elijah go?" Klaus asked.

"He left with some human girl," Clarice snapped. "He said something about taking her home, where ever that is."

Klaus sighed.

"Of course he did."

Kol sighed too. Elijah and his chivalry… On the other hand, Seraphine seemed impressed. Kol remembered catching a glimpse of one her little fantasies involving a flower bed in a meadow and a knight or a prince on a white horse… That had been so cute; there was no doubt that she really was a virgin. Surely she had some wilder fantasies as well; he just had to find them.

"How is the testing going?" Klaus asked.

"The elixir is a real thing," Clarice replied. "Who would have known some of that stuff still exists?"

"It wasn't easy to find," Dorian pointed out. "I had to call in many favors…"

"Yes, you will be rewarded generously," Klaus interrupted him.

Dorian seemed pleased.

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

If there was one thing that Dorian loved, it was money. That made him predictable, although his loyalty was very flexible. However he was way too smart for trying to double-cross them, Kol was willing to bet on that.

"What are you talking about?" Seraphine asked.

She hadn't spoken after they had left from the airport but now her eyes were full of determination.

"What is this elixir?"

"You haven't told her?" Clarice asked looking at Klaus.

"No, not yet. Sweetheart, we can talk about this later…"

"Tell me," Seraphine demanded. "I deserve to know."

"The elixir will make your body indestructible," Clarice said before Klaus managed to speak. "It freezes you, so to speak, making you to remain as you are now. No aging, no diseases, no dying."

Seraphine looked at her disbelievingly.

"Are you saying that I'll be…some kind of living statue?"

Clarice shook her head.

"Not quite, all your basic functions will remain the same, you will still feel pain, hunger, fatigue and so on, but these things will no longer kill you. But I should warn you, the process itself will be extremely painful, I would imagine it feels like your body would burn from inside out. Then there are of course the side effects…"

"I think that's enough," Klaus snapped. Seraphine looked very pale and clearly she was afraid. Kol touched her shoulder calmingly. He felt a strange urge to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe. The thought that she would feel pain, felt intolerable. _Oh, you want to be her prince now_… His lousy inner voice just loved to mock him but he didn't bother to tell it to shut up. He wasn't anyone's prince, hers the least. Being inside her mind had really forced him to face what he had done to her, how much he had made her suffer.

He didn't except her to ever forgive him but he needed to have her, at least once. Maybe then he could finally move on and continue his life when he could be sure that she was safe. Safe with his brother… That was an annoying thought but what else was he supposed to do, kidnap her? Actually that didn't sound so bad, he could take her far away from Klaus and earn her forgiveness… _Now you are just pathetic_. Ok, that was true.

One time, that was all. He could be a prince or a knight or what ever the hell she wanted him to be if this damn torture would stop. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. But the bond would never be broken; she would always be a part of him. He would always be able to feel if she was in pain or in some kind of danger. That was damn depressing. His thoughts were cut off when he noticed that Seraphine was shaking, obviously Clarice had upset her. He scooped her up without thinking about it.

"Where's her room?"

"Upstairs," Dorian replied. "Annette will show you."

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked tensely.

"I think she needs to lie down," Kol replied.

"I'm fine…" Seraphine muttered but she leaned her head on his shoulder. Surprisingly she didn't protest at all when he carried her upstairs. Her bedroom seemed to be between his and Klaus' rooms; they both had an access to her room. Good old Dorian, he certainly liked to play it safe. Clearly he wasn't sure did she belong to both of them. That would be a crazy thought, two of them sharing her.

"Is there anything you need?" Annette asked when Kol placed Seraphine on a big canopy bed.

"Are you hungry, darling?" he asked touching Seraphine's hair.

She shook her head.

"I think we're good."

Klaus walked in after Annette left. He sat down on the bed next to Seraphine.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Please don't make me do this," she pleaded quietly.

Kol sat down on her other side and stroked her back. All three of them knew that they would have to make her go through this, no matter how painful it would be.

"I'm so sorry," Klaus said. "I'll do what ever I can to make it easier for you, I promise."

She didn't say anything but Kol could feel how scared she was. What would happen when she would be in pain? That was something he really didn't want to think about.


	51. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

**First of all thank you all for telling me what you think, you really inspire me :) I'm sorry if this chapter turned out too weird, I wanted them to really get to know her. Basically it all happens inside her mind. Elijah will be in the next chapter. One question, would you like to read more about his interaction with the girl who he saved?**

**Chapter 51**

**Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind**

Kol looked at the house in front of him. It looked like a typical two-storey house located on a quiet tree-lined residential street, there was a small fence, few toys on a well kept lawn and a nice little porch. Then the door opened and two small children, a girl and a boy ran outside. The girl was only wearing a t-shirt and the boy a Superman pajama. They left the front door wide open.

"Can't catch me!" the girl said laughing.

The boy chased her across the little yard until he managed to touch her arm.

"You're it!"

They continued running until the toys on the lawn caught their interest.

"Hello, brother."

Kol had been so fascinated about this sweet little scene that he hadn't noticed Klaus who was suddenly standing next to him.

"You really can't play fair, can you?" Klaus muttered. "Invading her mind isn't very nice."

"What are you doing in here then?" Kol asked.

Klaus didn't say anything. For a while they just stood there looking at the playing children. Little Seraphine looked happy.

"Her childhood home?" Klaus muttered.

"Yeah. Looks nice."

A car turned to the driveway and their father stepped out.

"Kids! What are you doing outside?"

"Daddy!" they both shouted cheerfully and ran to the man.

"Where's mommy?" the man asked tensely.

"She's sleeping," Seraphine said. "She didn't want to wake up."

The man clenched his fists.

"Alright… Let's go inside. Have you two eaten anything today?"

"I lifted Sera on the counter and she got us cereal," Alex said sounding very proud of himself.

"No, Alex, you could have dropped your sister… Alright, alright, let's go inside."

Kol and Klaus looked at the three of them getting in the house.

"We shouldn't be here…" Klaus muttered but didn't make any attempt of leaving. Instead they both entered the house. It didn't look like much to Kol but he imagined that most people would probably find the place cozy. They saw flashes of hysterical woman, Seraphine's mother, and her father who always seemed tired. Not much of a fun house.

"You hate my cooking. Don't you Gordon? You hate it and you hate me…"

"Geez," Kol muttered. "Her mother really is a nutcase."

Klaus didn't say anything but he looked tense.

"Mommy!" Seraphine yelled crying. "Please stop!"

Her mother was stuffing her dolls into a garbage disposal.

"I told you to clean up! Why don't you listen to me! Why do you all hate me!"

Her childhood memories seemed quite shattered; all they saw was pits and pieces. Then there was her brother's death. That one was very clear. Kol was starting to feel very uncomfortable; these weren't the kind of things he wanted to see. Where were her fantasies? Suddenly he and Klaus were standing in a small bathroom.

"Be gone, demon! I command you!"

The bathtub. Her grandmother keeping her head under the water. Little Seraphine was gasping for air when her grandmother stopped for a moment in order to pray.

"Mommy, please help me," she pleaded.

Her mother was crying hysterically.

"Mom, are you sure about this?"

"That is the demon talking, she's not your daughter!" the elderly woman snapped and pushed her under the water again.

"That's it…" Kol muttered and was about to attack the woman when Klaus stopped him.

"We can't tamper with her memories; that could damage her mind. I would like to kill that bitch too, trust me."

Kol couldn't look at this any longer. All he could think about were all the times when he had forced her into a bathtub. He was no better than her grandmother. He stormed out only to notice that he was in that damn hospital.

"Calm down, Stuart…"

They were in a big room; there were several tables with playing cards, chessboards or paper and crayons. Young men and women were sitting at the tables or walking around. The room certainly didn't look cozy and there were bars in the windows. Seraphine was sitting on an armchair. She was maybe 11 or 12 and she was wearing grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt and a sweater.

Klaus looked around disbelievingly. "She was in here for years?"

Kol didn't say anything; he was looking at Seraphine who wrapped her sweater tighter around her. She looked so lost and vulnerable. Suddenly they were in another bathroom. Seraphine looked a little older now, maybe 13 or 14. She was looking at the young man who apparently was a nurse. Clearly she was afraid.

"Hurry up," the man snapped.

Her hands were shaking when she started to undress. The man was staring at her intensely but he kept his distance. When she was naked, she turned towards the wall and stood under the shower.

"Turn around," the man ordered.

She didn't obey.

"Do it or I'll tell Dr. Summers that you attacked me. How does the restrains sound like?"

Seraphine shivered before she slowly turned around. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Good," the man said. "Now touch yourself."

For a moment Kol was too shocked to react. Yet he couldn't look away when that sick pervert forced her to touch her most private parts in front of him.

"I'll rip that bastard into pieces…" Klaus growled furiously. Even his brother seemed to feel sick. No wonder Seraphine didn't like intimacy… They both turned away trying to forgot what they had just seen.

"We really shouldn't be here…" Klaus muttered.

Kol was actually starting to agree, they were violating her most private thoughts. He was certain that she would have never wanted them to know about that. Her mind seemed like a scary place, wasn't there anything good in here? Well, he certainly hadn't given her any nice memories. He blinked his eyes when there was suddenly something bright in front of him. A flower field. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. There were all kind of colorful flowers and butterflies, there were even bunnies jumping on the field.

"What the hell…" Kol muttered.

"I think this is her safe place," Klaus said.

Kol frowned when a bunny hopped in front of him and snuffled his leg.

"Well, this really is…something."

They headed towards a cozy little cottage across the field. The backdoor seemed to be open and light curtains were swinging. They walked past a nice little garden and entered the cottage. It was decorated with bright colors; there were many soft rugs, flowers in a vase, a comfortable looking couch and Mr. Boo. The bear was sitting on the middle of the couch. Kol noticed many pictures on the walls, Seraphine with her smiling parents and her brother, their graduation picture, family holidays, birthdays, Christmases, her parents holding each other's hand… Her dream. Unfortunately the reality was something quite different. Klaus was looking at the pictures as well. Suddenly Seraphine walked in humming. She seemed happy until she noticed Kol and Klaus.

"Oh no…" she muttered. "Is this one of those dreams again?"

"What?" Kol asked.

She sighed.

"You know what, since this is a dream, let's do it, let's have sex. Which one of you wants to be first?"

They both stared at her with their mouth open. She giggled.

"I think I like you two more like this, you are always so bossy. 'Do this, do that, we're the big scary vampires, we like to push you around.' But this is my dream so now you'll do what ever I want."

Kol cleared his throat.

"What would you like us to do then…mistress?"

She looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure yet but I'm confident that I can think of something."

Kol grinned, he definitely started to like where this was going. She dropped her white dress to the floor and headed to the bedroom.

"Don't keep me waiting…"

Kol was about to follow her but Klaus grabbed his arm.

"This is definitely wrong, we're leaving."

Kol didn't have time to argue when Klaus dragged them both out. They opened their eyes at the same time. Seraphine was lying on the bed between them. She was still asleep. They didn't have time to cope with their experience when someone knocked the door.

"Yes?" Klaus asked.

The door opened and Annette entered the room. She stopped when she saw that all three of them were in bed, although they all had their clothes on.

"I apologize for the intrusion," she said discreetly. "The dinner is served."

"We'll be right there," Klaus said.

She nodded.

"Yes, sir."

She left and closed the door behind her. Klaus and Kol were both quiet for a while.

"We should wake her up," Klaus muttered.

"Yeah, we should."

Kol bit his lip and touched Seraphine's cheek. Unfortunately his little plan had definitely backfired. He had wanted to awake her response to him but things had gone other way around. He was so screwed.


	52. Unchangeable

**Chapter 52**

**Unchangeable**

Elijah stopped the car in front of a modest apartment building. The woman who was sitting next to him didn't say anything; she was just staring in front of her.

"Is this the right place?" he asked.

She flinched and looked at the building.

"Yes, my cousin lives here. I…I don't know how I can ever thank you…"

"No need."

Elijah took few bills from his wallet.

"Here, take care of yourself."

Her eyes widened.

"No, no, I can't…"

"I insist," he interrupted her.

She bit her lip.

"Thank you. I feel so stupid… This guy in a nightclub promised me some quick cash and I thought… I was so stupid. Thank you."

Elijah nodded and wrote down his phone number. He wasn't sure why, somehow he felt responsible for this woman, as strange as that was.

"Call this number if you have any trouble, but I would stay away from that nightclub if I were you."

"Yes, I… I want to start a new life, I have messed everything up."

"Good luck," he said and gave her a reassuring nod.

She smiled.

"Thank you. I won't forget this."

She got out and walked towards the apartment building. Elijah had let her keep her memories, except everything referring to vampires, since she had learned a valuable lesson. Apparently she had done many foolish choices but hopefully she would value her life more now. He headed back to Dorian's house. His brothers had probably already arrived. He couldn't believe that someone had actually compelled a human to shot Seraphine. Not very smart. Thankfully she was alright.

Yet the thought of using the elixir on her worried him. Some warlock had created the elixir hundreds of years ago but the secret had died with him. For some reason he had never drank the elixir himself. According to the legend he had understood the burden of immortality and decided that he didn't want that. The elixir didn't make a person any faster, stronger or less vulnerable; it simply made their body indestructible. The process was very painful and he had heard that there would be side effects. However the fact remained that if Seraphine would die, his brothers would die as well. Elijah sighed. He was feeling quite tense when he parked the car in front of Dorian's mansion and walked inside. He ran into Annette on the staircase.

"Perfect timing, Mr. Mikaelson," she said smiling. "The dinner is served."

"Thank you. Have my brothers arrived?"

"Yes, they are upstairs."

Elijah headed towards their rooms and noticed that his brothers were standing in the hallway with their arms crossed. They both seemed very tense.

"Where have you been?" Klaus snapped.

Elijah frowned.

"It's good to see you too, Niklaus. I heard that you had some trouble in Sacramento."

"Yes, I will handle that after we are finished here."

"How is Seraphine?"

For some reason neither of his brothers was looking at him.

"She's fine," Klaus muttered. "She's getting ready for the dinner."

Elijah looked at his brothers closely. Clearly something was going on here that he didn't know about. They almost jumped when the door opened and Seraphine stepped out.

"Elijah," she said and gave him a smile.

"Hello. Your things are in my room, I can get them for you…"

"I'll come with you," she interrupted him and turned to Klaus and Kol. "I'll see you downstairs."

They both avoided looking at her and left without saying a word.

"What's with them…" she muttered.

Elijah was thinking about the same thing when they walked to his room. Seraphine seemed genuinely happy when she saw Mr. Boo on an armchair.

"Thank you for bringing this here."

"No problem, I sent the doll to Rebekah already, I am sure she will like it."

Seraphine ran her fingers across the back of the chair and sighed.

"I'm scared," she said quietly.

Elijah stepped next to her and touched her shoulder.

"I understand. Did Niklaus and Kol tell you about the elixir…"

"No, Clarice did." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want this."

Elijah wanted to say that he was sorry but that probably wouldn't offer her much consolation. He wrapped his arms gently around her and she buried her face in his neck. Clearly she needed a friend; it seemed that she hadn't had many of those in her life.

"Do you like your brothers?" she muttered after a moment of silence.

"Well, at least sometimes," he replied.

She huffed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I hope that I'll like them too. Someday."

...

Seraphine didn't have much appetite but she tried to force herself to eat. Their host really had a beautiful dining room; there was a large dark wood table with matching chairs with velvet chair upholstery, black graphic wallpaper, a bright red rug, few oil paintings on the walls and a gorgeous crystal chandelier. There seemed to be enough room for at least 20 people. Their host was sitting at the end of the table a class of wine in his hand. He was smiling and chatting with his guests but Seraphine could tell that he was a bit tense. So were Klaus and Kol, they had barely looked at her after they had woke her up in order to inform her that the dinner was served. Clarice seemed to be as cheerful as always, she didn't pay any attention to anyone in the room. Elijah seemed very distracted; clearly he had a lot on his mind.

"How are your rooms?" Dorian asked. "I hope that everything is in order."

"Yes, the rooms are fine," Klaus replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." Dorian hesitated a moment before he continued. "I was wondering are you planning to use the elixir here."

Klaus and Kol were both quiet, they seemed even tenser. Seraphine didn't want to think about the whole thing but unfortunately she didn't have much choice.

"The elixir is ready to be used, I finished the testing," Clarice said without turning her eyes from her food. "If she drinks it today, I imagine that she is ready to travel after two or three days."

"What…what happens before that?" Seraphine managed to ask.

"It will make you an immortal," Clarice replied simply.

"Can you make it less painful?" Klaus asked.

Clarice shook her head.

"No, but maybe a doctor could. Perhaps anesthesia would help but I believe there are some risks in that."

"What kind of risks?"

"She may not wake up but she would be alive and an immortal," Clarice replied calmly.

"That's not an option," Klaus snapped.

The witch shrugged.

"Suit yourself; I'm not a miracle worker. Anyhow, if there is anything about her body that needs to be fixed, you must do that before she drinks the elixir, after that her body will always remain as it is now."

"Wait, wait," Kol suddenly said. "You mean that if she would have…let's say a mole somewhere, it could never be removed?"

"It could, but it would grow back."

Kol bit his lip. Seraphine couldn't understand where he was going with this.

"What if a virgin would drink the elixir?"

Clarice finally looked up. She seemed almost amused.

"Why do you ask?"

"Out of curiosity," Kol muttered.

Clarice looked thoughtful.

"Well, if we are talking about a woman, that would mean that every time when she would have sex, it would be like her first time. Her hymen would always grow back."

Seraphine felt sick. Just when she had thought that things couldn't possible get any worse… If she would be a virgin when she would drink that damn elixir, she would technically stay as one for the rest of…who knew how long. Her appetite was certainly gone.


	53. 30 minutes or less

**Chapter 53**

**30 minutes or less**

Seraphine couldn't sleep. That was kind of strange since she had never had any problems in that department before. Right now she was so distressed that even her dreams couldn't offer her consolation. What was she going to do, everything was such a mess. She felt completely lost. A virgin forever… She knew that the first time would hurt and if she would be a virgin when she would drink that elixir, every time would hurt. Not that she necessarily wanted to have sex with anyone but forever was a long time… She wanted to bury her face in her pillow and sob like a little girl. Pathetic…

At least Mr. Boo was here. She hugged the bear tightly and tried to pull herself together. If she would only knew how much time she had. Since the damn elixir was ready, she didn't think that Klaus and Kol would want to wait for much longer. She did believe that they didn't want her to suffer but this was about their own survival. They had been around for centuries so she was sure that they would do anything in order to stay alive, or undead or what ever. In the end she could almost understand them, as strange as that was.

Seraphine sighed. She had been tossing and turning in her big canopy bed for hours. Maybe Klaus and Kol were still downstairs, their host had promised them some kind of entertainment. Right, sure, entertainment. Maybe Elijah would be in his room. Then the thought hit her; Elijah. He had always treated her respectfully and she liked him. Not to mention he wasn't unpleasant to look at. Whether he would want it was another matter but she should at least ask. Based on her knowledge of sex, the whole thing would probably be over in 30 minutes, maybe less.

But could she do that? What choice did she have, the last thing she wanted was to listen to Klaus and Kol arguing. Not to mention the whole thing would probably be just some kind of competition to them, she didn't think for a second that they could be sensitive. She was full of determination when she stood up and walked in front of a mirror. She was wearing her Tweety nightie; most men probably wouldn't find that sexy. But then again, she didn't really want to be sexy.

She brushed her hair and added some lip-gloss. Hopefully Elijah wouldn't find her repulsive. Maybe she should change her nightie after all. She chose a white satin one; Klaus had bought her several of those. It had short sleeves and it reached her to mid-thigh. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and told herself that she could do this. It was best to simply get this over with, take a shower and try to get some sleep. That sounded like a good plan. She took a deep breath before opening the door as silently as possible. Thankfully the hallway was empty. Elijah's room was right next to Klaus', so she tiptoed to his door and knocked.

"Yes?" he said.

Seraphine's heart was pounding when she opened the door and sneaked in. Elijah was sitting on the armchair reading some book and having a drink. He looked up when she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She tried her best to smile although she had never been so nervous.

"Yes, I…I would like to ask you a favor."

He looked at her attentively.

"Of course, what is it?"

She hesitated. Don't you dare to be a coward now…

"Could you have sex with me?"

For the first time she saw him completely stunned.

"Excuse me?"

She bit her lip.

"I…I don't want it to always hurt in case I would… I trust you enough to believe that you wouldn't be rough with me or be a jerk about it afterwards. I…I don't expect anything from you; I was hoping that we could just get it over with as quickly as possible. Do you think you could do that?"

He was opening and closing his mouth but nothing came out. Seraphine felt herself blushing; she was praying that he would say something. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Seraphine, I'm flattered and honored, you are a very special young woman…"

"But you don't want me," she muttered feeling completely humiliated. What had she been thinking, why would a man like him want someone like her, even for a one night. He stood up and moved in front of her.

"Don't think for a second that I would find you unattractive, that certainly isn't the case."

She looked up although she would have wanted to hide. He gave her a warm smile and touched her cheek.

"I would feel that I am taking advantage of you…" he started.

She shook her head.

"No. I…I need to do this and I would like to do it with you. I think you are a good man and…"

There was a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry; you should have never been put in this situation."

Seraphine was on the brink of tears; she knew that she would soon lose all that was let of her courage.

"Please, Elijah, I need to get this over with."

Great, now she was crying, that was certainly attractive.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and tried to control herself. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped her tears away.

"Please," he said and guided her on the armchair. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please," she replied quickly. A drink sounded good, maybe that would help her to relax. He poured her some wine and sat on the other armchair.

"Alright, I believe we need to talk about this…"

"Seraphine!"

Elijah didn't have time to finish his sentence when the door was kicked open and Klaus and Kol zoomed in. Well this was just perfect. They both stared at her and Elijah.

"What is going on here?" Klaus asked tensely.

"I'm going to have sex with Elijah, so would you two mind?" she muttered angrily.

"What?" they both asked simultaneously.

"That's not going to happen," Kol snapped.

"Yes it will!" Seraphine shouted. She couldn't control herself any longer. "You did this to me and now you're going to force me to drink some…heaven knows what. You have no right to deny me from…" She was too angry to continue. A long silence followed her words.

"Why Elijah?" Kol finally asked. His voice held no emotion.

"He respects me and I believe that he wouldn't hurt me," she muttered.

"And you think that we would hurt you?" Klaus asked.

She didn't look at them; this conversation would be completely useless. Clearly they didn't care about what she wanted.

"You know what, I don't care anymore, I want to get this over with. Just toss a coin or something," she said and ran out as fast as she could. Thankfully they didn't try to stop her. As soon as she was in her room, she jumped on her bed, buried herself under the covers and lied there in a fetal position. She was so so tired. All she had wanted was to regain even a little control over her life. The thought almost made her giggle; could she be any more pathetic? She tensed when she heard someone opening the door. Which one of them was it? Not that it mattered; hopefully this would be all over soon.

...

**Ok, I have written two alternative versions of the next chapter; the rest of the story will be the same either way. Who would you like it to be?**


	54. Paradise lost

**First of all, I'm sorry about the delay, I had some problems with my laptop. Second of all, thank you so much all of you for telling me what you think, I certainly didn't expect so much feedback, I'm so happy you are interest in the story, thank you :) I know all of you won't be happy, I'm sorry about that. Some of you wanted Kol, others Elijah, Klaus or Rebekah (that would be an interesting twist:) and I did read all your opinions, but unfortunately I can't please everyone. Let me know if you hate it, I won't be offended :) There are still many twists to come. Warning, there's some mature content in this chapter, marked with xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 54**

**Paradise lost**

Kol, Klaus and Elijah stayed quiet for a long while after Seraphine had ran out. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"Poor girl," Elijah sighed. "I hope you two have enough decency to be ashamed of what you have done to her."

"I'm definitely not proud, trust me," Klaus muttered tensely.

Neither was Kol but that didn't change anything.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Apparently none of them had any answer to that.

"We can't wait with the elixir, especially when we don't know who is trying to kill her," Klaus said. He had never meant any of this to happen; now she was forced to do something she wasn't ready to do. Klaus already felt guilty enough about everything he had done to her, especially when he had seen what she had been through. She definitely didn't deserve this. He gritted his teeth and looked at his older brother.

"She asked you."

Elijah and Kol looked equally surprised.

"I know this is definitely too little too late but we have to respect her wishes about this, her needs have to come first."

Elijah seemed tense.

"I care about her, but I am not sure if I can…"

"She trusts him," Kol interrupted him rigidly. "Do we really want to ruin that?"

"What?" Klaus asked.

Kol pressed his lips together.

"She doesn't really want to do this, not now anyway. I think we all know that she will eventually hate the person who does it."

Klaus frowned.

"And you think that person should be you?"

"She already hates me, I can't change that." He paused and looked at Klaus. "She deserves someone much better than me and I know how selfish I am but I need this, just once. After that I'll leave."

Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying?"

"If you let me have her, just this once, I'll leave as soon as she's safe. I think this have been going on too long already, she deserves some stability in her life. But I want your word that you'll treat her well and keep her safe."

Kol had never thought that he would say these words but for once he actually cared about someone else's well-being more than his own. She would definitely be better off without him. He owed her that much.

"How long absence are we talking about?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"I'm leaving for good; I have done enough damage to her already. But I can't leave if I don't…"

They looked at each other for a while without saying anything. One night in exchange for giving her to Klaus. That sounded insane but it was the right thing to do. Like he had said, she already hated him; there was no reason to taint her relationship with Elijah. And she didn't probably hate Klaus as much as she hated him.

"Are you two forgetting something?" Elijah asked. "Shouldn't you ask her opinion?"

Kol crossed his arms.

"I'm not going to force her; I'll just talk to her. If she says no, I'll leave her alone."

"I really don't like this…" Elijah started.

"Do we have a deal?" Kol interrupted him looking at Klaus.

"Why do you want to make this kind of deal?" he asked callously.

"You know why, I think we both do."

They both felt the bond, felt the need to be with her, so they did understand each other. Kol only wanted that feeling to disappear, it was almost painful. Hopefully one night with her would be enough. It had to be, he was sick of this annoying craving.

"You love her…" Klaus muttered disbelievingly.

Kol shook his head.

"I'm not capable of love; that would require a certain amount of selflessness, which I don't have. I'm the heartless psychopath, remember? But I believe she is important to both of us, so do we have a deal or not?"

Klaus was quiet for a long while. Kol was right about one thing, she didn't really want this, the experience would unlikely be pleasant for her. He would have unlimited amount of time to earn her affection…

"Fine, ask her," he muttered in his teeth. "But if you hurt her, you are going to beg me to dagger you."

Kol nodded. Just like that it was done, the most important decision of his life. He felt surprisingly calm when he walked to Seraphine's room and opened the door. She was on the bed under the covers; all he saw was few locks of blonde hair on the pillow.

"Seraphine?"

He could easily pick up her fastened heartbeat before she slowly removed the covers.

"Oh…What did you do, rock, paper, scissors?" she muttered.

She didn't look at him when he walked slowly towards the bed and sat down next to her. So fragile… Yet there was so much strength in her, despite of everything that had happened to her.

"I know that you hate me and I certainly don't blame you for that," he started calmly. "I'm not going to force you into anything; I'll leave if you ask."

She looked at him disbelievingly.

"Why would you care about what I want?"

He really couldn't give her an answer, he didn't have one.

"Will you allow me to be with you tonight?"

"Why, so you could rub your brother's nose in it?"

He shook his head.

"No, what ever happens will stay between you and me, I give you my word."

She looked tired.

"You know, I swore to myself that I would never willingly have sex with you after everything you did to me but now I don't really care, it will be painful and unpleasant either way. Clearly Elijah wouldn't be comfortable doing it so…Just please don't make it humiliating."

"No, I won't, I swear."

She shivered when he touched her face tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Are you really so repulsed by me?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not repulsed, I'm scared and nervous," she muttered. "I always thought that if I would decide to do this with someone, it would be…special."

She blushed and lowered her head. Kol bit his lip.

"What can I do? What do you need?"

She looked at him insecurely.

"Could you turn the lights off?"

"Sure."

He stood up and noticed few candles on a shelf. She didn't say anything when he lighted them and turned the lights off. It didn't affect on his sight in any way but what ever made her more comfortable. He was very much aware that she was in this mess because of him, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do to fix that. _Oh, is someone feeling a little guilty for being a naughty boy? Maybe you should just sing her some cute serenade, lover boy…_ Shut up!

Seraphine's heart was pounding even faster when he sat on the bed and touched her silky hair. Her scent was intoxicating; it was a mixture of innocence, some kind of fruit (probably her shampoo) and fear. Even though he didn't want her to be afraid, it awoke his basic predatorily instincts, making her even more desirable. He leaned towards her and tasted her soft lips. He had never been much into tenderness but now he certainly tried his best, for some reason that felt important.

Yet he couldn't make her to relax. His hands were caressing her back while he shaped her moist swollen lips with his. She tasted incredible and he really had hard time to control himself, he simply wanted to have her. Finally he remembered that she needed to breathe and pulled away. Her beautiful purple tinted eyes were looking at him in wonder. He ran his thumb gently over her mouth and gave her a smile, which he hoped to be reassuring.

Her body was still very rigid when he touched her neck with his lips, sucking and nipping it. She gasped when his hand touched her breast through her nightgown. He wanted to rip every piece of clothing off her but he didn't want to startle her. She closed her eyes when he gently laid her down on the bed. Her fear was getting stronger.

"Please," he muttered. "Don't go somewhere else."

She hesitated before opening her eyes. So beautiful… He leaned towards her and gave her a light kiss.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Clearly she didn't believe him, she looked worried. He had no idea how to reassure her, so he kissed her neck while his hands wandered towards her hips. She was breathing more rapidly when he started to remove her nightgown.

"It's ok…" he muttered. She covered her breasts with her arms when he slid the soft fabric over her head. It seemed that all his gentleness had got him nowhere; she was just as rigid and afraid. Her unpleasant experiences crossed his mind but he had no idea how to help her to relax. He bit his lip and removed his shirt. Before he managed to throw it on the floor, he noticed Mr. Boo staring at him next to her pillow. He frowned and picked the bear up.

"Sorry buddy, but no threesomes tonight."

Seraphine looked at him and started to laugh. That was good, maybe it would help her to relax. Kol placed the bear on the bedside table with its back turned, he didn't need any audience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He took her hands and moved them above her head in order to have an access to her breasts. She gasped when his tongue started to play with her nipple while he fondled the other one with his fingers. Her body was perfect; feeling her under him was driving him crazy. He traced kisses down her stomach towards her waist.

She tensed when he started to slide her panties down her legs. He ran his fingers over her thighs before spreading her legs. He had to use all his willpower in order to control himself; she needed to be ready for him first. She flinched when he tasted her, touching her core. Her body was starting to respond, although he could tell that she was still nervous.

The soft moans that escaped from her lips almost made him to lose it but he continued until she reached her climax. There was a dazed look on her face and she was breathing rapidly. He had never unbuckled his belt so fast before, he needed to have her right now. She looked at him timidly when he positioned himself between her legs. The first thrust made her to wince and let out a cry of pain.

"It's ok, the pain will pass," he muttered.

She bit her lip and grabbed at the sheets, apparently trying to gain some kind of control. He was gentler than he had ever been with anyone but of course it hurt her.

"Seraphine…"

Her name was like a prayer, although he had never really believed in anything. Every thrust made him feel more blissful and when he finally reached his climax he felt better than ever before. He kissed her before rolling on his back next to her. They were both quiet for a long while; she was trying to catch her breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded and reached for a blanket.

"Here, let me."

She didn't say anything when he pulled her close to him and covered them with a blanket. Thankfully she didn't tell him to leave; he wanted to enjoy her warmth. This was his small piece of heaven that would soon be lost forever.


	55. Madness

**This chapter is short, I'm sorry about that; I wanted to finish it before my few days trip. My one week summer holiday started today, finally :) Again, thank you all for giving me so much inspiration :) I'm writing this short one shot that popped in my head; I'll probably publish it today. Would love to hear what you think :)**

**Chapter 55**

**Madness**

Seraphine felt exhausted when Kol wrapped his arms around her. Funny, she had never thought him as a cuddling type. She was too confused to say anything to him, what could she say? She had never felt so exposed and vulnerable in her life and a part of her had been sure that he would use that against her. He still could do that, even if it seemed that he had tried to make the experience as pleasant as possible for her, although it had been more than difficult considering the circumstances. She was truly praying that he would be discreet; she didn't think that she could take any humiliation right now. His fingers were tracing patterns down her back while he snuggled his face in her hair.

"Does it still hurt?" he muttered.

"A little."

Actually she felt very sore and she would have liked to take a shower. His hand stopped moving and he turned her around.

"I can give you my blood but I'm not sure if it'll affect the elixir, I can find Clarice and ask…"

"That's ok, I'll be fine," she said without looking at him. He touched her face before lifting her chin. His dark eyes were looking at her intensely. He ran his thumb along the line of her hair and parted her lips with his index finger.

"It was an honor to be your first."

She had no idea what to say, but he didn't seem to expect any reply. He smiled and ran his hand over her neck, caressing her shoulder. His lips touched her pulse point and she felt his fangs coming out.

"You truly are beautiful…"

She swallowed when his hand went under the blanket, fondling her breast, his mouth sucking her neck.

"Please," she muttered nervously. "I can't do that again, I'm hurting."

He looked up and bit his lip. Seeing his vampire face made her very nervous, she hoped that he wouldn't bite her.

"You know what, I'll just give you my blood, you'll feel better after that…"

She shook her head.

"No, please. I'm very tired; I would like to get some sleep."

He pressed his lips together but he nodded. Thankfully the black veins disappeared.

"Of course. May I stay here?"

"I guess so," she said tiredly. "Just please don't bite me."

He seemed amused.

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

He sighed, pretending to be disappointed.

"Fine. Come here."

She didn't resist when he pulled her close to him and sighed in content. At first she didn't think that she could fall asleep in his tight embrace but it didn't take long before she felt herself floating away.

"Thank you for not being violent…" she muttered before falling asleep.

He looked at her for a long time, playing with her hair. She certainly didn't ask much. Had she expected him to be violent? Probably. For some reason he found the thought depressing. Not that it mattered, he would be gone soon. As soon as she would be safe… He bit his lip and leaned closer, inhaling her scent. She sighed in her sleep and moved her hand. He raised it to his lips and touched her soft fingertips with his tongue and teeth. There was so much about her that he would have wanted to explore, if only it would be possible to stop the time in this moment. He placed her hand on his chest, studying her every feature. He wanted to remember this moment forever… The sudden knock on the door cut off his thoughts. Who the hell dared to bother him? The second knock sounded more urgent, like someone would have been in panic.

"What…" Seraphine muttered sleepily.

"It's ok, darling, go back to sleep," he said and kissed her forehead before getting up. Another knock. Apparently someone had a death wish. He gritted his teeth and wrapped a blanket around his lower body before marching to the door. When he unlocked it and yanked it open he saw Dorian.

"What…" Kol started angrily.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but this is an emergency," Dorian said tensely. "Klaus…"

Kol pressed his lips together.

"What about him?"

"He's not…well. I ask you to come and talk to him."

Kol frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Dorian looked at him tensely.

"I have done my best to be hospitable but this I won't tolerate. I can get him as many humans as he wants to play with but this is my Annette… She doesn't even like men for heavens sake!"

Kol tried to understand what he was saying.

"Wait; have my brother done something to your assistant?"

"You could say that. Please come and talk to him."

"Where's Elijah?" Kol asked.

"I can't find him." There was a glimpse of desperation in Dorian's eyes. "I don't need any payment, I only ask you to help my Annette."

Apparently Dorian did care about something else than money. Who would have known…

"Where is Klaus?" Seraphine's voice suddenly asked. Kol hadn't noticed that she had got up.

"Downstairs, in the living room," Dorian replied quickly.

Seraphine nodded and headed to the door a blanket wrapped around her body.

"Hey," Kol said and grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to talk to Klaus," she replied calmly.

"No, I'll do that…"

"Kol," she said determinedly. "He's not well, can't you feel that? I need to talk to him."

"Please hurry," Dorian said tensely.

Kol gritted his teeth before letting go of her hand.

"Fine, we'll both go."

He certainly wasn't happy about this, it wasn't morning yet, she still belonged to him. Damn brother, why have he had to go mad right now?


	56. Cuddly toy

**Thank you again for all your reviews, favs and alerts :) I just got back home today and I have plenty of new energy and ideas, great trip. Woods, wildlife and some more woods :)**

**Chapter 56**

**Cuddly toy**

Klaus was sitting in Dorian's luxurious living room emptying his fourth or fifth bottle of very expensive scotch. Hopefully he would pass out soon, right now he was very drunk and definitely not in a good mood. Seraphine… Once again he considered about marching into her room and claiming her. Then he once again reminded himself how terrible idea that would be. Yet she was all that he could think about. Who would have ever thought that a human girl would hold such power over him? It wasn't merely about the bond, at least he didn't think so, it was honestly hard to tell anymore.

All the mixed feelings which he couldn't even identify were driving him crazy. He had felt everything that she had felt; her fear, confusion, arousal, pain… This was intolerable; he couldn't take it any longer. Not even the alcohol helped him to calm down, only Seraphine could. He needed her and he needed her now… He could barely finish his thought when Dorian's assistant walked in. She was wearing an orange silk blouse paired with a dark grey skirt. She was carrying some kind of folder.

"Oh, good evening, Mr. Mikaelson, I didn't realize that you are here," she said smiling politely.

Klaus blinked his eyes few times before looking at her. His vision was a bit blurred because of the amount of alcohol he had consumed but he could still tell that she had a nice curvy body. She would offer him distraction.

"Come here," he said "Sit with me."

She seemed cautious.

"Actually, I was just taking these papers to Dorian…"

"Sit," he interrupted her and got to his feet. The whole room seemed to be spinning.

"Mr. Mikaelson…" she started a forced smile on her face. He grabbed her arm, making her to drop the folder and pulled her on the couch with him. She was looking at him cautiously.

"Drink?" he asked offering her the bottle.

She shook her head.

"No, thank you. If you would like to have a different kind of drink, I can arrange that…"

"No, I have something else on mind," he said and pulled her rigid body close to him. His drunken mind was determined not to notice her obvious discomfort

"I'm very flattered but…"

He silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.

"You are here to serve, aren't you?"

She bit her bottom lip.

"If you wish to have some…special company, I am more than happy to arrange that," she said and tried to get up. Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the couch.

"Did I tell you that you can leave?"

She looked very nervous now.

"Mr. Mikealson, please, I am spoken for…"

"I don't care," he snapped. "Undress."

"No," she said quietly and tried to get up again. He grabbed her chin and made an eye contact.

"Undress."

This time she had no choice but to obey.

"Please don't," she pleaded desperately when her hands started to involuntarily remove her blouse.

"Klaus?" Dorian's voice said. He was standing in the doorway. "What is going on here?"

"I'm borrowing your assistant," he replied and took a long gulp from his bottle. "You can add that to my bill."

Dorian looked at him tensely.

"I will send you someone else; she's definitely off limits…"

Klaus threw the bottle against the wall. The blind anger inside of him was rising and apparently Dorian noticed that, he started to back away.

"Dorian…" Annette pleaded. Her hands were sliding her skirt down her legs.

He gave her a helpless look before zooming out. Klaus opened a new bottle and watched the stripping woman in front of him. Her hands were shaking and she looked at him pleadingly. Some little voice in the back of his head finally managed to get through, asking what the hell he was doing.

"You can stop," he muttered before she removed her bra and pulled her on his lap.

"Seraphine," he sighed and snuggled his face in her hair. She stayed quiet and didn't even try to resist when he kept her close to him, allowing himself to think that she was Seraphine.

"Klaus?"

He looked up and saw Seraphine standing in the doorway a blanket wrapped around her body. She approached him cautiously.

"Why don't you let her go so we can talk," she said giving him a smile. He hadn't noticed that his arms were still around Dorian's assistant. He released her without even looking at her and she wasted no time to zoom out.

"Come here," he said holding his hand out for Seraphine. She looked nervous but she had to obey.

"Let me look at you…" he muttered after pulling her onto his lap."Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired. I think you could use some sleep as well."

He smiled and caressed her soft lips with his index finger.

"Yes, you are probably right."

She touched his shoulder and got to her feet.

"Let's get you to bed."

That sounded great but unfortunately he had some trouble getting up. She tried to help him but that didn't quite work out.

"Let me," a tense voice muttered.

Klaus hadn't even noticed Kol who was only wearing a pair of black jeans. Together he and Seraphine helped Klaus to his feet and started to lead him towards the staircase. He wrapped his arm tightly around Seraphine's waist, wanting to yank the blanket away.

"Here we are…" she mumbled when they reached the door to Klaus' room. The bed looked very inviting, Klaus felt calm now when Seraphine was here. He pulled her with him when he lied down on the bed. Her back was against his chest and her body was rigid, clearly she was nervous.

"Let go of her," Kol demanded angrily.

Klaus didn't really hear him; he only wanted to enjoy the peace her presence offered him. Kol gritted his teeth and lied down on her other side, touching her face. She looked confused and exhausted. This wasn't the way this night was supposed to go. Despite of the oddness of the whole situation, all three of them eventually fell asleep.

...

Seraphine was too exhausted to even have any dreams. When she woke up, she felt like she wouldn't have slept at all. She blinked her eyes and tried to roll on her back but something was stopping her. Not something, someone, or actually two of them. Apparently she was between Kol and Klaus who were holding her like some kind of cuddly toy. Klaus' hand was resting on her hip and Kol had placed her head against his chest. And of course she had to be naked; the blanket didn't seem to cover her breasts. This was truly humiliating. She pulled the blanket up before trying to get to her feet, but that wasn't so easy, both of her "bunk buddies" tightened their grip when she tried to move. She huffed and touched Kol's shoulder.

"Wake up."

He muttered something before opening his eyes. His lips curved into a smirk when his eyes met hers.

"Well, good morning, my sweet Seraphine. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," she muttered.

He frowned and noticed Klaus' hand on her hip.

"Oh, right…"

"Could you please let go of me?" she asked trying her best to sound polite. He didn't look too happy but thankfully he obeyed.

"Klaus?" she said and tried to turn around. "Klaus, wake up."

"Not now…" he muttered.

"Yes, now."

He opened his eyes very slowly, clearly suffering the consequences of last night. She wondered how much a vampire or a hybrid would have to drink in order to have a hangover. Well, obviously he had drunk more than enough.

"Seraphine?" he muttered.

"Yes, I'm here, but I would like to take a shower. Please let me go."

He rubbed his temple, apparently trying to understand what she was saying.

"Are you…naked?"

"Yes," she snapped. "I'm naked. Maybe I should simply stop wearing clothes so the whole world can…"

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads," Clarice's voice said from the door. She was using her typical 'I couldn't care less about any of you' tone.

"Hey!" Klaus protested. "Can't you knock?"

She waved her hand.

"I could but I didn't feel like it. Besides, I didn't think that the three of you would be doing anything too kinky this time in the morning."

Seraphine blushed and freed herself from Klaus' embrace.

Clarice looked amused.

"Rough night?"

"Is there a reason why you are here?" Kol asked without bothering to hide his annoyance.

The witch snorted.

"I was hoping to get a glimpse of you naked, what else could I possibly want?"

"Clarice," Klaus said warningly.

"The elixir," she snapped. "I had to open the seal of the bottle in order to test it, so she has to drink it today. I can't guarantee how long that stuff will last, so chop, chop, we don't have the whole day."

Seraphine shivered but she refused to show her fear.

"Can I have 30 minutes to get ready?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, darling," Kol said. "We'll get you some breakfast."

"Thank you," she muttered and went to her own room, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. She really needed a shower and a moment alone in order to calm down. After today things would never be the same again.


	57. Hurt

**Chapter 57**

**Hurt**

30 minutes passed by fast. Too fast, Seraphine couldn't bring herself to walk out of the bathroom after she had finished her shower. Her mind was filled with conflicted thoughts, including some desperate escape plans. No, this would happen; there was nothing she could do to stop that. She had no idea how long she had been in the bathroom before she finally managed to gather enough courage to unlock the door and walk out. Klaus was sitting on her bed.

"I would like to get dressed," she muttered.

He stood up.

"Yes, of course. I…I wanted to apologize for last night."

"That's alright, I'm sure that you were…upset."

He bit his bottom lip.

"I don't want you to think that things would be like that when we get home."

Home… Seraphine hadn't even thought about that, she really didn't expect much. Hopefully Klaus and Kol would allow her to have some small space of her own; maybe she could even decorate it. Assuming she would get through this without turning into a comatose for the rest of her life. The thought really scared her.

"Seraphine?"

What had he said?

"Everything is fine," she said automatically. He stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders before kissing her forehead.

"My sweet girl… I'm so sorry that you have to do this, but I won't let anything happen to you, I will be with you the whole time, no matter how long it will take."

She nodded.

"Thank you. Could you give me a moment now to get dressed?"

"Of course. Your breakfast is waiting for you in the dining room."

He kissed her cheek before walking out. She honestly had no appetite but maybe she should try to eat something. But first things first, she should probably get dressed. She opened the closet and looked at her clothes that had been placed neatly on the shelves and hangers. She hadn't unpacked or even packed any bags, she wasn't sure who had, so her wardrobe was a surprise even for herself. Most of the clothes were the ones Klaus had bought for her, stylish dresses, skirts and shirts. She chose the dress in cherry print, it was nice. Then she had to brush her hair, choose suitable spare clothes, in case she would need them, organize the rest of her clothes, maybe paint her nails… No, she couldn't dawdle any longer. It was best to simply get this over with. She took a deep breath before heading downstairs. Annette passed her in the hallway and gave her a sweet smile.

"Good morning, miss."

"Good morning," she replied. She was about to ask was the perky looking woman alright, hopefully Klaus hadn't upset her too badly, but she didn't have time when Annette had already disappeared behind the corner. Seraphine hesitated a moment before entering the dining room. Five pair of eyes turned to look at her, Elijah, Clarice and Dorian were sitting at the table, Kol and Klaus were standing next to the wall looking nervous.

"Good morning," Elijah said politely and stood up when she approached the table.

"Good morning."

Elijah pulled out a chair next to his own.

"Thank you," she muttered while sitting down. There were several plates in front of her, waffles, bagels, sandwiches, omelet, cereal, fresh fruits and berries and three classes of different kind of juice.

"I…I'm not really hungry…"

"Eat," Clarice interrupted her without turning her eyes from her own breakfast. "You are going to need all your strength, trust me."

Seraphine picked up a sandwich and forced herself to take few bites. Then an apple, few strawberries and two classes of juice.

"Is everything ready?" Dorian asked when Annette appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, everything is in order," she replied using a polite but neutral tone. It seemed that she avoided looking at Klaus.

"Let's go then," Clarice said and stood up.

Seraphine couldn't move before she felt Elijah's hand on her shoulder. She instinctively took his hand when they followed the witch to the door. Thankfully Kol and Klaus didn't say anything; they stayed few steps behind her. Apparently they were heading upstairs, back to her room. There were some red roses on the bedside table and the sheets had been changed. Mr. Boo was sitting on the table next to the roses. Seraphine's heart was pounding fast when she looked at Clarice who was holding a small class bottle filled with bronze liquid.

"You better sit down," she said calmly.

Seraphine swallowed before sitting on the bed. Clarice moved in front of her and handed her the bottle.

"Drink it all."

She stared at the bottle and took it but her hands were shaking so much that she almost dropped it. Elijah, Klaus and Kol were next to her in a fraction of a second and Kol took the bottle from her.

"Let me," he said quietly and raised the bottle to her lips. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek before pouring the liquid into her mouth.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

She started to cough when the elixir went down her throat; it hurt, like the liquid would have been burning hot. Her hands went to her throat and she tried desperately to breathe.

"Seraphine!"

Klaus and Kol were both standing by her side.

"What's happening to her?"

"This is just the beginning," Clarice replied and sat on an armchair. "You better help her to lie down."

Seraphine was breathing heavily, but at least she was able to breathe. Her throat was on fire and the liquid had almost reached her stomach. She let out a desperate sob when Klaus and Kol gently helped her on her back. They both sat down next to her and held her hand. Then the real pain started. She screamed and screamed, despite of the pain in her throat. It felt like something was tearing her body into pieces from the inside. She cried and screamed until she had no voice left. They never left her side; they held her hand, stroked her hair and tried to help her by wiping her forehead with a wet towel. She saw the agony on their face but she had no strength left to say anything to them, she was silently praying for death. Someone wiped the tears off her cheek and caressed her face, she didn't know which one.

"How long is this going to last?" Klaus' distressed voice asked.

"I don't know," Clarice replied. "It has only been two hours…"

Two hours? It felt more like two years. Seraphine didn't think that she could take much more.

"Please…kill me…" she said so quietly that no one who didn't have a vampire's hearing couldn't have heard her.

Kol and Klaus looked miserable.

"Sweetheart… I'm so sorry."

She didn't want their apologies, she wanted to die. Her body was broken, at least so it felt, and her throat was numb because of all the screaming. She didn't have enough strength left to even lift her finger.

"You can try to make her to pass out," Clarice's bored voice said. "I believe she have passed the point where that would make any difference."

"How can we do that without causing her more pain?" Kol asked tiredly.

"I can try," Elijah said. "I know a thing or two about human body functions."

Seraphine was praying that Kol and Klaus wouldn't argue; she didn't care if Elijah would hit her head with a baseball bat, as long as she would pass out. Unfortunately she had no strength to tell them that. Suddenly Elijah's face appeared in front of her, his eyes were full of pity.

"This won't hurt," he said calmingly when his hand touched her face. He wiped few tears off with his thumb before his fingers went to her neck and found a spot next to her carotid artery. All it took was a one quick pressing before the blessed darkness took the pain away.

...

When Seraphine opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a bunny that was snuffling at her. The sun was shining and she smelled the sweet flowers. She got up to a sitting position and looked around. She was in the familiar flower field. Her safe haven. Nothing bad could touch her here…

"Seraphine."

She blinked her eyes and saw her brother. Seeing him filled her heart with joy and she smiled warmly when he helped her to her feet.

"Alex…" she muttered and hugged him tightly. "Is this a dream?"

Her brother hesitated.

"More or less."

Seraphine pulled away and looked at him.

"Am I…dead?"

He looked a little sad when he shook his head.

"No. What they did…" He clenched his fists. "They had no right. I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you from them, I tried to find a way but…"

Seraphine couldn't stand to see the sadness on her brother's face.

"Hey, it certainly wasn't your fault, I'll be alright."

Alex didn't seem convinced.

"They have been cruel to you and now you don't have any way to escape from them. I found someone who I hoped could have help but I was too late."

"You mean dad?" Seraphine asked hopefully. "Have you seen him?"

Alex nodded.

"Yes, I have."

Seraphine could barely control her excitement.

"Is he here, could I talk to him…"

"He's not ready to face you yet," Alex said gently. "He is…too ashamed."

"No…No, I don't blame him for anything, could you tell him that?"

Her brother nodded.

"Of course, I will tell him, but he needs some time, please try to understand that."

Seraphine sighed and nodded.

"Could you also tell him that I love him?"

"Sure."

She took her brother's hand and they walked silently across the field towards her small cottage. Then she remembered something.

"Wait, if you didn't mean dad, then who were you talking about?"

Alex pointed at the cottage, there was a young man standing in front of it.

"Him."

Seraphine stopped and looked at this young man, he couldn't be older than 15, he had dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing medieval clothes, at least so it seemed.

"Hello," she said cautiously.

He smiled and bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you, my lady. My name is Henrik."


	58. My immortal

**Chapter 58**

**My immortal**

Kol couldn't understand how a one day could be so long. He felt awful and he was pretty sure that he didn't look so great either. Seraphine had been unconscious for almost five hours now but her body kept flinching and she whimpered quietly. She shouldn't have to suffer like this; he would have done anything, well almost anything, to make it stop. Although he couldn't see any visible change in her, clearly something was changing, she would become an immortal. He picked the towel up and wiped sweat off her forehead. She looked so pale and weak, like she would be seriously ill. Klaus was stroking her hand; he looked just as terrible as Kol imagined that he himself looked. Suddenly something crossed his mind.

"About the side effects… What are they?"

For a moment Klaus seemed confused.

"What?"

"Your witch said this elixir has side effects, I want to know what they are," Kol said tensely.

Klaus was quiet for a while.

"Clarice," he muttered.

The witch seemed very relaxed on the armchair, reading a magazine and eating an apple.

"The side effects are different with every person," she said lazily. "Some become extra sensitive, physically or emotionally, others more aggressive, that really depends on their dominant characteristics or special skills."

Kol was about to ask more questions when Seraphine's body suddenly tensed and she started to judder.

"Do something!" Klaus shouted.

The witch huffed and placed her magazine onto the table before getting up.

"Move," she ordered and sat on the bed next to Seraphine. "Let's see…"

She grabbed her chin and lifted her eyelid.

"Wow…"

Her pupil was so dilated that it almost covered the whole iris.

"What?" Klaus and Kol asked simultaneously.

Clarice looked at Seraphine's eye curiously and lifted her other eyelid.

"Well, she must be seeing something quite interesting right now…"

...

"You…you are Henrik?" Seraphine managed to say. "Kol's and Klaus' brother?"

The young man bowed again.

"At your service, my lady."

"Please, call me Seraphine." She looked at the young man curiously from head to toes. "I can't believe that you are actually here, this whole thing started when Kol wanted to find you…"

Henrik looked sad.

"Yes, I sincerely apologize for that."

"What, no, no, that's not what I meant," Seraphine said quickly. "This wasn't your fault."

Henrik sighed.

"I wish that I could agree, but I am afraid I am at least partly responsible. I was aware of my brother's intentions to find me, but I chose to stay away."

Seraphine's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"You wish to have an honest answer?"

She nodded.

"Yes, please."

Henrik was quiet for a while; there was a sad smile on his angelic face.

"I have seen what they have done, what they have become. I can not even recognize them as my brothers anymore, so why would I wish to speak with them?"

Seraphine wasn't sure what to say, she saw the pain on the young man's face.

"Then your brother asked me to help you, to talk to my brothers… I am ashamed to admit that I denied his requests few times and now it is too late…"

Henrik lowered his head.

"Could you still talk to them?" Seraphine asked.

Henrik looked surprised.

"Why would you wish me to do that?"

"Because they miss you, I can tell. It would be important to them."

Henrik looked at her closely with his dark eyes and smiled.

"Can it be possible that you care about my brothers after everything they have done to you?"

Seraphine hesitated a moment before she nodded.

"Yes…I…I think that I do care about them. That must sound crazy…"

"No, my lady. I can see that you have a kind heart and that is something I respect. I am more than happy to grant you your request."

"Thank you," she said smiling and kissed his cheek. That almost made him blush; apparently there was still a young boy somewhere inside of him.

"I am having second thoughts…perhaps another kiss would help," he said innocently.

She giggled and kissed his other cheek.

"You are definitely their brother."

Alex marched next to Henrik and slapped his hand.

"That's my sister."

Henrik cleared his throat.

"Yes, forgive me."

"So, is there some specific place where we have to go?" Seraphine asked. "Alex can follow me everywhere but others usually have limitations…"

Henrik shook his head.

"Not anymore, my lady."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He looked surprised.

"Can you not feel it? You are stronger now, more than a portal. You can truly enter the other side now and you can bring others with you."

Seraphine stared at him.

"You mean…I can bring back the dead?"

"No, no, not quite but you can allow them to take a visible form for a short period of time, so you would not be the only one who can see them."

"So…Kol and Klaus could see you?"

Henrik nodded.

"If you allow me to share your body with you."

"Hey!" Alex protested.

"No, no, I do not mean anything…improper, I can assure you. I would merely be a guest in your body, use your voice in order to speak."

Seraphine hesitated.

"You mean you would control my body?"

"As long as you would allow me to. But if you are not comfortable with that, I can simply come with you and talk to my brothers through you."

She wasn't sure what to say, all this new information was overwhelming.

"Can I think about that?"

"Yes, of course. I will come to you when ever you call."

Seraphine nodded.

"Thank you, I think I need a little time to recover, my body…"

She was already afraid of waking up but unfortunately she would eventually have to. Henrik crossed his arms and bit his bottom lip.

"However, there is one thing I believe my brothers should know."

...

10 hours. Something had to be wrong. Seraphine's body didn't judder anymore, she was completely motionless. Her heartbeat was strong and steady and she was breathing peacefully, but Kol still had a bad feeling. He leaned towards her and caressed her cheek. She looked like the Sleeping Beauty, her blonde hair framing her beautiful face. He touched her lips, wanting to kiss her.

"You remember our agreement, don't you?" Klaus' voice suddenly asked. He was carrying a bottle of mineral water and a clean towel. Clarice was sleeping on the armchair and Elijah was taking care of something downstairs. Kol moved away from Seraphine and picked up a mug from the bedside table. Annette had brought them both a little snack, although they didn't have much appetite. Besides, Kol liked to drink straight from the source, the blood hardly tasted same from a mug.

"Yes, I remember," he muttered and emptied the mug. Terrible, maybe a cup of coffee would be a better choice.

"When are you leaving then?"

Kol pressed his lips together.

"Like I said, as soon as she's safe. We have to find out who killed those witches."

Klaus didn't have time to reply when Seraphine gasped and opened her eyes. They both moved immediately next to her.

"Seraphine?"

She blinked her eyes, looking confused. Her hands went to her throat.

"Would you like some water?" Klaus asked.

She nodded so he lifted the bottle to her lips and gently helped her to take a sip. She started to cough and tried to turn on her side. Klaus and Kol helped her to a sitting position and tapped her back.

"Thank…you," she said hoarsely.

"Are you alright?" Kol asked. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not…so…much."

Obviously she was very weak so they laid her down again. Klaus kissed her hand.

"You'll be alright, sweetheart. Now you'll rest and as soon as you can travel, I'll take you home."

Suddenly she seemed to remember something.

"I…know…who…killed…the…witches."

Kol and Klaus stared at her.

"What?"

She nodded and looked at them both alternatively.

"It…was…someone…called…Katherine…Pierce."


	59. How to be devious

**Chapter 59**

**How to be devious**

_Katherine Pierce was bored and that wasn't something she wanted to be. Once again she wondered how Damon had managed to talk her into this. Klaus' psychopath brother had kidnapped little Elena, how very sad, and now the brave Salvatores and the annoying witch were going to face him and make him to give Elena back. That was a great plan, General Custer would have been proud. She had tried to explain to them how stupid it would be to mix with an argument between Klaus and his brother, but of course no one had listened, this was about the perfect miss "everybody loves me" Elena. _

_Oh, how annoying she was. Hopefully the psycho Mikaelson would have at least made her suffer. Katherine didn't really know Kol Mikaelson, they had met briefly in England when she had still been a human, but she did know his reputation. Apparently Klaus had taken something from him, but Katherine didn't know what that something was. Either way she was sure that this would be messy. _

_She was observing the Grill from across the street, since Damon had asked for some backup. The three musketeers were already inside and Klaus should be here in any moment. Yep, there he was with some blonde woman. This wasn't about her, was it? Katherine rolled her eyes. Were Klaus and his brother seriously arguing about some little blonde? Men… _

_It didn't take long before Kol arrived and marched into the Grill. This should be interesting… She was expecting a chaos but instead the little blonde ran outside, looking around her like some timid mouse. She continued running, clearly unsure of where she was going. The strangest thing was that no one was following her. Well, not yet. Katherine wasn't sure what was going on but she recognized a great opportunity when she saw one. Unfortunately she never reached the blonde, Elijah got her first._

_"Let me go!" she yelled trying pathetically to fight him off._

_Katherine stayed out of sight. _

_"Calm down," Elijah said._

_"Please…Please let me go, I'm begging you."_

_Katherine almost snorted; did she really think that begging would help? Elijah could be just as ruthless as his brothers, although she couldn't understand what they all wanted from this woman. As far as Katherine could tell, she was just some human. _

_"I'm afraid I can't do that."_

_He lifted her in his arms and carried her towards his car. Silly girl was still trying to struggle; she wasn't going anywhere unless Elijah would allow that. He placed her onto the front seat and started the car. Katherine took a quick look towards the Grill, no one had come out. This was becoming more and more interesting. She zoomed to her own car and followed Elijah and his captive. All the centuries she had spent running, had thought her how to stay unnoticed. Elijah didn't drive far; he stopped his car in front of some small house. He got out dragging the blonde with him and marched to the door._

"_Are you alone here?" he asked when some woman opened the door._

"_Yes."_

"_Good, invite me in."_

_The woman obeyed and he and the blonde entered the house. Katherine had left her car out of sight and found an observing place behind the hedge. She was more than curious to see where this was going. _

"_Please…" the blonde pleaded when Elijah opened the front door. He had wrapped his arms tightly around her. _

_"I suggest you stay quiet now. I wouldn't like to cut your tongue off."_

_Katherine was surprised, that sounded a bit harsh coming from Elijah. Then Klaus and Kol appeared. _

_"Elijah, what the hell?" Klaus snapped._

_"This ends now," he replied._

_"Get your hands off her," Kol growled. "Can't you see that she's terrified?"_

_Elijah laughed, sounding cold and callous. What was going on here? His brothers kept ordering him to let the blonde go._

_"She must die."_

_Katherine was sure that she had misunderstood him; the blonde was shaking with fear. _

_"Have you lost your mind?" Klaus shouted. "Let her go right now!"_

_Elijah shook his head._

_"No. This is the only way."_

_He was actually going to rip her heart out._

_"NO!" Klaus and Kol shouted._

_Elijah didn't kill the blonde, his hand stopped. _

_"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"What…" Klaus muttered._

_"You look a little pale, Niklaus, almost as pale as Kol. Are you perhaps feeling something unpleasant?"_

_"What the hell… Are you insane?" Kol shouted._

_"I could ask you the same question. That little binding spell you both so foolishly used, I suppose you didn't bother to properly research it first."_

_"What?" Klaus snapped. "What are you talking about?"_

_Katherine was thinking about the same thing, what binding spell? Elijah said to the blonde something about needing her fear to be genuine. _

_"Did you two honestly think that there wouldn't be any consequences? This young lady might be bound to you but that connection works both ways."_

_"What?" Klaus and Kol asked simultaneously._

_"How did you know where to find her? Yes, exactly. And when she thought that she was going to die, you felt her fear, did you not?"_

_What? This blonde was somehow bound to Klaus and his brother…_

_"There is a very good reason why this particular binding spell is so rare. It might be effective but it also comes with some quite nasty side effects. If she dies, you will die as well."_

_Katherine was stunned. Could this be real? This was too good to be true. She wanted to laugh; two most feared vampires were bound to some weak human girl. If she would die, they would die… She needed more information before formulating a plan. _

_"Wait when I get my hands on that damn witch…" Klaus hissed._

_"I would guess that she managed to found this information as well since she has disappeared," Elijah replied. _

_Katherine smiled. No, no, Kayla hadn't disappeared; she knew exactly where the witch was, but she had to hurry. This would be a lot of fun. _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Damon was sitting in front of the fireplace having a drink. He was way past furious. Elena was finally resting but it would take time before she would recover. That son of a bitch had buried her alive, he would certainly make the bastard pay for that. But first he had to find a way to do that…_

"_Oh, why so grumpy?" Katherine's voice asked. "Princess Elena is safe, isn't she?"_

_Damon looked up and sent Katherine a brief scowl._

"_No thanks to you."_

_Katherine smiled and moved in front of him softly like a cat. _

"_Come on now, you should be thanking me. I found out something that might interest you."_

"_I'm not in the mood for your games," Damon snapped. _

"_Oh, trust me; you want to hear this…"_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_San Francisco_

_Damon looked at the basement filled with blood. Katherine dipped her finger into the wound on Kayla's throat and wrote something on the wall._

"_That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"_

_Katherine turned to him and smiled._

"_I would love to see their faces when they see this."_

_Damon smirked._

"_Yeah, me too. It's a shame that we didn't have an opportunity to kill the girl."_

"_We still can, they are bound to her forever now. But I think we both agree that we only have a one shot, failure is not an option."_

"_No, I doubt that they would let us try again."_

_Katherine took a step back and admired her handiwork. _

"_That's why we have to be devious; it wouldn't be smart to leave them any tracks they could follow. Thankfully these ladies can keep a secret."_

_Damon stretched his arms. _

"_Yes, the dead can tell no tales. I think we should follow them, try to find an opportunity to kill the girl."_

_Katherine nodded._

"_I'm sure we'll have that opportunity sooner or later…"_

* * *

Klaus clenched his fists. Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce, as she called herself these days. He definitely should have killed her when he had the chance. Kol seemed very tense when he tucked Seraphine in. She had fallen asleep again.

"How does Katherine know about this?" Kol muttered.

"Who knows, she has a habit of stuck her nose where it doesn't belong. Oh Katerina… This was beyond foolish; she will learn that soon enough."

Kol turned to look at him.

"Do you think she has shared this information with anyone?"

Klaus huffed.

"I'm sure that she has, she wouldn't take this kind of risk by herself. My guess is that at least the Salvatores know."

Kol bit his lip.

"Well, we have some cleaning up to do then."

Klaus nodded.

"Yes. Even though Seraphine can't be killed now, someone might be foolish enough to try to kidnap her or hurt her."

Kol touched Seraphine's hair.

"She can't travel yet."

"No, but in the meantime I believe I have few calls to make. I bet Bekah is anxious to get some action."

Kol grinned.

"Yes, I think so too. Just tell her not to kill anyone yet; this is a score I want to settle myself."


	60. The Stepford Wife

**Chapter 60**

**The Stepford Wife**

"Are you alright?" Dorian asked touching his assistants shoulder.

"Yes," Annette replied keeping a smile on her face. "These things happen sometimes."

"Not in my house," Dorian muttered tensely. "How dared him after everything I have done…"

"He was drunk," Annette said calmly. "There was no harm done. Except that Brigit wanted to cut his throat."

Dorian laughed.

"I can believe that. How is she anyway?"

"She's good, busy; we are planning to renovate our bathroom."

"You know what, renovate your whole apartment if you want and send the bill to me; call it a bonus."

Annette smiled.

"Thank you, Dorian."

He waved his hand.

"No problem."

She kissed his cheek before picking up a tray and heading upstairs. Some coffee for their guests, the girl was still asleep. Annette barely reached the second floor when she heard shouting. Was that… Oh no. She placed the tray on the floor and zoomed towards the guestrooms. Klaus and his brothers were in the hallway with a feisty little Frenchwoman, who was slapping Klaus with her purse.

"You pig!" she shouted with her strong accent. "How dare you to harass my girlfriend!"

Klaus looked more than uncomfortable and his younger brother was laughing like crazy.

"Kick him, kick him!" he cheered.

Klaus' older brother seemed almost as uncomfortable as Klaus, but apparently he had decided to stay out of this.

"Brigit!" Annette shouted. "Stop that!"

The little Frenchwoman turned to look at her.

"This _fils de putain_ had no right to touch you…"

"Brigit," Annette said demandingly. "Please go home."

"No…"

"Please."

She huffed before nodding.

"Fine. For you, _ma puce_."

Brigit sent Klaus a brief scowl and gave Annette a passionate kiss before heading towards the staircase. Annette tried to look calm when all three men were staring at her, she knew that look all too well. Men…

"I apologize, please forgive my girlfriend…" she started.

"Sure," Klaus muttered. "Excuse me."

He disappeared in his room as quickly as he could.

"Yeah, excuse me too," Kol said and went to his own room.

Annette suppressed her urge to roll her eyes.

"How is the young lady?" she asked politely.

Elijah cleared his throat.

"She is fine; all she needs is some sleep."

"I am glad to hear that. Can I get you anything? Coffee or tea?"

"No, thank you. I should check on her, excuse me."

Annette sighed before heading back downstairs. Thankfully this visit would be over soon.

...

_Seraphine was in a nice cozy kitchen, cooking some dinner. She was wearing a cute floral dress and a plaid apron with lace on the hem. She hummed while chopping some vegetables. Everything was perfect, the casserole was in the oven and she would finish the salad soon. Then there was of course the dessert…_

"_Honey, I'm home!"_

_Oh no, the dinner wasn't ready yet. _

"_I'm here, darling!" she replied. _

_He wrapped his strong arms around her from behind and kissed her neck._

"_How was your day, my dear?" he asked. _

"_It was ok; I did some gardening and vacuumed. Nothing special."_

"_Well, perhaps I can change that," he purred and placed a rose on the counter in front of her._

_She smiled and leaned back in his embrace._

"_You're so sweet. I'm sorry but the dinner isn't ready…"_

_She gasped when he slid his hand under her dress._

"_I think I want my dessert first," he whispered and nipped her ear._

"_Yes…Oh darling…"_

_Her eyes were closed when he wiped everything off the counter and turned her around, kissing her hungrily. His hands removed her apron and lifted the hem of her dress. _

"_Seraphine…I want you so much…"_

_He lifted her on the counter and slid her panties down with one fluent movement. She wanted to open her eyes in order to see him, but for some reason she couldn't. His touch felt so good…_

"_I love you…"_

Seraphine was breathing rapidly when she opened her eyes. What the hell had that been? It took a moment before she managed to catch her breath.

"Seraphine?"

Oh great, she had company. Kol and Klaus were standing next to her bed.

"Are you alright?"

She blinked her eyes few times in order to remember where she was. The elixir, the pain, meeting Henrik… It all started to come back to her. She cleared her throat; the pain seemed to be gone. Actually she felt great.

"Yes," she replied carefully, testing her voice. "I'm fine."

They were looking at her oddly.

"How long did I sleep?" she asked.

"Almost two days," Klaus replied. "Did you have some…pleasant dreams?"

She realized why they were looking at her like that; maybe she had spoken in her sleep or… They smelled that she was aroused. This was just great. Stupid vampire senses…

"Actually, I did," she replied trying her best to sound confident while removing the covers. Thankfully her body was co-operating when she got to her feet.

"Stop staring at me," she snapped. "Yes, I had an erotic dream, go ahead, mock me if you want."

They both seemed stunned.

"Why would we mock you?" Kol asked. "Maybe you should tell more about this dream…"

She marched to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Perfect. That dream would have been confusing enough without any audience. She remembered being happy and enjoying simply doing some normal chores. Oh no, was it her secret fantasy to become a Stepford wife? Hopefully not. She hadn't really thought about that kind of things, a house, a plaid apron, cooking for her husband… That sounded so unreal that she wanted to laugh.

Even if, and that was a big if, she would want that kind of things, she would never have them. How could she, when she was bound to Kol and Klaus. Not to mention she should be an immortal now… She hesitated before looking at her reflection in the mirror. Nothing seemed to be different, she looked just like before. Carefully she touched her cheek, nothing strange there. After a moment of hesitation, she undressed and checked the rest of her body. Everything looked normal. That was a relief, although she wasn't sure what she had expected to find. She stepped under the shower and enjoyed the warm water on her skin. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

"I…I am so sorry," a voice stuttered.

Seraphine barely managed to muffle her scream when Henrik was suddenly standing in front of her. He quickly turned his back.

"I…I swear that I did not mean to… I came to see that you are alright…"

The whole situation was so absurd that Seraphine started to giggle.

"So…You can just show up when ever you want?"

He nodded.

"Yes, my lady. You invited me into this side."

"Ok…Maybe you could warn me next time? Or else you might end up giving me a heart attack."

"Yes, of course, I apologize."

"Could you…I need a towel."

"Seraphine?" Klaus' voice asked from behind the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes!"

Dammit… Henrik kept his back turned when she reached for her towel and wrapped it around her.

"Do you want to talk to them now?"

"Seraphine?"

"I'm fine!" she yelled. "You can turn around, I'm decent now. Well, kind of."

Henrik hesitated a moment before he turned to face her.

"Perhaps we can do this later," he muttered tensely. "I merely came here in order to make sure that you are alright."

Seraphine was surprised, that had been a sweet gesture.

"Thank you, that was very kind of you."

He smiled.

"So…Are you alright?"

"I guess so, at least my body is."

He nodded.

"Yes… I should probably leave now."

"Are you sure that you don't want to…" Seraphine started but Henrik was already gone. She needed a moment in order to calm down before opening the door. Klaus, Kol and Clarice were waiting for her.

"Who were you talking to, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

Seraphine hesitated, she didn't think that this would be a good time or place to tell them about Henrik.

"No one."

Clearly Klaus didn't believe her but before he managed to say anything, Clarice marched in front of Seraphine and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get this over with," she said sounding bored and lifted a small knife.

"What…Ow!" Seraphine complained when the witch cut her arm. The wound healed almost immediately. Seraphine could barely believe her eyes.

"Looks good," Clarice huffed and walked out.

Seraphine was still staring at her arm.

"I can't believe this…"

"Yes, incredible isn't it?" Klaus said and touched her hair. "Do you think that you can travel today?"

She nodded.

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Good, we'll leave as soon as you are ready."

She looked at him and Kol and noticed that they both seemed tense.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes," they both assured simultaneously. "We have some business to take care of," Kol added.

"Oh… I'll get dressed then."

She guessed that their business had something to do with this Katherine Pierce Henrik have told her about. She definitely wouldn't have wanted to be in her shoes right now.


	61. Unfinished business

**Thank you all for your comments and special thanks to Myley for correcting my French :) Sadly I'm very, very bad at it, although my previous roommate was French. Unfortunately most of the words she taught me aren't very nice :) Anyway, here's the next chapter. If you want to see what Seraphine's room looks like, there's a link on my profile page.**

**Chapter 61**

**Unfinished business**

"_I want to show you all the wonders of the world…"_

_Seraphine smiled. The waterfall was breathtaking; the whole scenery was straight from a fairytale, there was untouched beauty everywhere. The water was turquoise; she wanted nothing more than go swimming. She was wearing comfortable pink shorts, a dip dyed tank top and hiking shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail. _

"_Thank you so much for bringing me here," she said admiring the scenery. _

_He wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled his face in her hair. _

"_I only want you to be happy. Are you?"_

_She nodded._

"_Yes, I'm very happy. I love you."_

_His lips touched her ear._

"_I love you too. Let me show you how much."_

_She giggled when he lifted her up and removed her shoes._

"_No, don't you dare…"_

_The rest of her sentence turned into surprised scream when she was suddenly in the water. _

"_You…You just wait."_

_He laughed before joining her. _

"_My little mermaid," he muttered pulling her closer. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. It was strange that even though he was right in front of her she couldn't really tell what he looked like. All she knew was that she loved him._

"_What do you say if I help you to get rid of those wet clothes of yours," he purred. She felt his hands wandering all over, worshiping her body. She wanted to be with him forever…_

"Seraphine?"

She startled when someone touched her shoulder.

"We're home, love."

She blinked her eyes and took a quick look around; she was in a limousine with Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Clarice, her head was on Klaus' lap. Apparently she had fallen asleep. Quickly she got up, feeling the same confusion than few times before. She couldn't understand these dreams she had. Sometimes she was a housewife (a naughty housewife), who was doing household chores, had a picnic with her husband, walked around with him hand in hand or something like that.

Then sometimes she was a traveler exploring the world with someone who she apparently loved. Some of these dreams were very intense, she felt out of breath when she woke up. Thankfully she had been woken up in the middle of her latest dream; that could have been more than embarrassing, although everyone seemed to be very distracted. No one had been very talkative during their flight and she had fallen asleep almost immediately when they had got in the car. Now they were back in Mystic Falls.

"Welcome home, sir," someone said when the car door opened.

"Hmm," Klaus mumbled. "Where's my sister?"

"She's waiting for you," one of his hybrids replied.

Seraphine felt sleepy when she got out and stretched her arms and legs. She felt Kol's hand touching her back while he passed her. It seemed that he wanted to say something but he didn't. He had acted strange after they have had sex, she couldn't interpret his behavior. He seemed tense, annoyed and angry. But then again, that was probably because he knew now who had killed those witches. She followed him and Klaus inside, Elijah and Clarice were right behind her. Rebekah appeared from the living room looking very pleased with herself.

"Your…guests are waiting for you in the basement," she announced a wicked smirk on her face.

"Did you find them all?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah's smirk disappeared.

"Katerina and Damon were nowhere to be found but I got the doppelganger, her brother and Stefan."

Klaus nodded.

"Good, we'll have a little chat with them."

Seraphine was feeling uncomfortable; she really didn't want to know what kind of chat they had on mind. Klaus turned to look at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"But first things first, I have a little surprise for you, sweetheart." He turned to look at his sister. "I trust that everything is ready."

"Yes," she replied. "Those people knew what they were doing, they finished yesterday."

Klaus seemed pleased.

"Good."

"What surprise?" Seraphine asked.

"Just a little something to help you to feel at home."

She bit her lip, the thought that she would be living here for now on still felt unreal. Judging by Kol's expression, he wasn't aware of this surprise but he followed her and Klaus. They were heading towards the hallway where Klaus' room was. Kol's expression tensed but they passed the door to his brother's room. Klaus stopped in front of the next door and opened it.

"Not bad…" he muttered before allowing her to look inside. "This is for you, sweetheart."

Seraphine hesitated before entering the room and gasped. It was the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. It was furnished with a canopy four poster bed with bedside table on each side, a dark wood desk, a comfortable looking elegant chair, a dark purple couch, an ottoman and a big colorful rug. The main colors in the decoration were purple, pink and gold, the room looked very elegant but at the same time cozy. The flower print on the rug was very retro, straight from the 70's. There were beautiful lamps and flower arrangements, everything looked perfect.

"This…this is for me?" she finally managed to ask.

Klaus smiled.

"Yes, this is all yours. Of course you can change what ever you want."

She really couldn't think of anything she would have wanted to change, the room was absolutely perfect.

"But how…"

"I wanted this to ready for you, so I asked Bekah to find some designer. It seems that he or she did a good job."

"Yes…I…Thank you." She gave him a spontaneous hug and kissed his cheek. He looked pleased.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I want you to be happy here."

Happy… Maybe she could be. She was just about to thank Klaus again when Kol cleared his throat. He didn't seem pleased at all.

"I think we have some unfinished business," he muttered tensely.

"Yes," Klaus replied calmly. "Seraphine, I think it's best that you stay here until… Well, settle down and make yourself at home, I don't think that this will take long."

No, probably not. She imagined that these two could be very persuasive when they wanted to be. It was probably best not to think about that. She inspected the rest of her room, a walk-in-closet and a beautiful bathroom. There were marble mosaic panels, a granite floor and a spacious shower corner; there was no bathtub. There was even a small chandelier. It looked like a bathroom of some luxury hotel suite.

"What do you think about the room?" someone suddenly asked, making Seraphine almost jump. She turned and saw Rebekah.

"It's perfect," she replied sincerely.

Rebekah nodded.

"That's good, since it cost a fortune."

"I can believe that."

They were both quiet for a while, Rebekah seemed almost uncomfortable.

"Thanks for the doll," she finally said.

"Oh, you're welcome. I…I wasn't sure what you would like…"

She waved her hand.

"I have everything anyone could ever ask, believe me." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "Why would you want to give me anything?"

"You were nice to me," Seraphine replied without hesitation. "I don't take that kind of things for granted."

Rebekah's eyes widened.

"I was nice to you? No, I wasn't."

Seraphine shrugged.

"Well, nicer than most people."

Rebekah looked amused.

"That's not something I hear very often."

"And we won't join in some book club together or paint each other's nails, yes I remember. I hoped that maybe we could get along, it would be nice to spend some time with a woman for every now and then."

"Hmm, I can believe that after you've spent time with my brothers. Talk about a testosterone overdose…"

Seraphine smiled.

"Yeah. Anyway, thank you for your help with this room."

"Sure, but all I did was write checks." There was another silence before Rebekah cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I'll see you around since we both live in this house now."

"Yeah."

Rebekah gave her something that kind of looked like a smile before she turned around and walked out. Seraphine almost dared to hope that someday they could be friends. She realized that she had never had a female friend, or actually any kind of friend. That was a strange thought. What did she really know about friendship? She sort of considered Elijah as her friend. Was that weird? Like her life would be so normal anyway… The thought made her giggle. She spun around few times, just like she had done when she had been a child and let herself to fall on her brand-new bed. For a short moment her life actually didn't seem so bad.

...

"Drink?" Klaus asked.

"Why not," Kol replied and sat down on the armchair. The last two hours had been a complete waste of their time; apparently the younger Salvatore or the rest of their little gang didn't know anything. How annoying. But thanks to their compulsion, the doppelganger and her friends would inform them immediately if they would hear anything about the two little runaways.

"Apparently dear Katerina have once again fled," Klaus muttered while handing Kol a class of scotch. "That's what she does best. Perhaps you can look for her when you leave."

Kol pressed his lips together and stared at his class.

"You are going to honor our agreement, aren't you?"

The agreement… Why had he ever made it? One night with her wasn't enough, not by a long shot. If he would have only known how sweet she tasted or how divine her body felt, he would have never made that agreement. But unfortunately now it was too late…

"Kol?"

His brother wasn't going to negotiate about this, he was sure of it.

"Yes," he muttered in his teeth.

"Good. I have everything under control here and she's safe, so there's no reason for you to wait. It's best for us all that she can settle down, have some stability in her life, like you said yourself."

No, that wasn't the best for them all.

"I'll leave tomorrow," Kol snapped and marched out. Dammit. He really needed to kill something or maybe shag some little bimbo. Why not doing both? Less than an half an hour later he stepped into a sleazy bar along the highway, he had no interest to go to the Grill.

"Hi there…" some redhead started as soon as he had sat down and ordered a drink.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not in the mood for a small-talk. How about I buy you a drink, you babble, I pretend to listen and then we have a quickie behind this dumb."

The woman's eyes widened, she looked at him from head to toes.

"Well, sugar, make that two drinks and 50 bucks and I'm in."

"I'll make that 100 bucks if you don't talk."

She shrugged.

"Works for me."

She ordered the most expensive drink she could think of and sat down next to him.

"So, what does a guy like you…"

"No talking, I thought I made that clear," he snapped.

She pouted her lips but stayed quiet. He needed another drink, or maybe two or three. Seraphine… She was probably in bed by now, wearing some cute little nightie. Perhaps she was having another one of her…how she had put it, erotic dreams. He couldn't help but smile, it hadn't been hard to tell that she have had those dreams more than once. There was nothing more delicious than a woman who had just discovered her sexuality. It wasn't fair that he couldn't enjoy that; he had done all the hard labor. And there she was, all alone in that big bed… Somehow the redhead seemed less and less appealing. Why the hell was he even here? He emptied his class before standing up and walking out.

"Hey!" the redhead shouted but he didn't pay any attention to her. Right now he had something much more interesting on mind.


	62. Sticks and stones may break my bones

**Warning, there's some mature content in this chapter, marked with xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 62**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones**

"_Who are you?" _

Seraphine never got an answer when she woke up breathing heavily. Stupid dreams. Was her subconscious mind trying to tell her something? Maybe. She had thought about it a lot, the part of her that had been lost for so long. Her mind had suppressed all the sexual thoughts, since she had seen them dirty and disgusting. She had always firmly refused to think about what have happened with that nurse. It hadn't been a onetime thing; he had done it more times than she could remember.

He had made her hate her own body and see herself filthy and worthless. The helplessness and the shame had been too much for her to handle so she had simply block the whole thing out. He had said that she had asked for it, that she enjoyed it. The whole thought made her sick. Now it seemed that all the thoughts she had tried so hard to suppress were coming out.

Maybe she wanted to have a husband and a little home of her own, but she also wanted to travel, like she had done after leaving from the hospital. That felt like a lifetime ago. She had been so lost, confused and alone, wanting only to know that she wasn't crazy. And now… She hoped to be able to build some kind of life for herself. Of course she had to forget all the ideas about having a husband but maybe she could have some kind of family.

She sighed and turned on her side. Was it hot in here? Could it be possible that the elixir had messed up her hormones? The thought almost made her laugh, she definitely wanted to see Clarice's face if she would ask her about that. The witch was probably one of the rudest people she had ever met but for some very strange reason Seraphine had actually started to like her. At least she was honest and didn't sugar code things.

Seraphine got up and turned her small light on before heading towards the bathroom. She had no idea what time it was but it was probably past midnight already. She took a deep breath and washed her face, she still felt hot. Was that normal? Maybe there was something wrong with her, she should definitely talk to… Her thoughts were cut off when she looked up and saw Kol's reflection in the mirror; he was standing right behind her. Her heart skipped a beat and she almost jumped.

"Geez," she gasped before turning around. "Are you trying to scare me to death?"

He smiled.

"Sorry about that, darling."

She crossed her arms and looked at him cautiously.

"So…what are you doing here?"

He took a step towards her making her to take a step back. It was an instinctive reaction and she almost lost her balance when her back hit the counter. He frowned, clearly displeased with her reaction.

"I wanted to see that everything's alright. Your first nigh in your new room and everything."

"Oh," she muttered, feeling a little embarrassed. "Yes, everything's fine, thank you."

"Good." He paused and bit his lip. "So I suppose I should…"

"Yeah. Good night."

He was about to turn around when he suddenly stopped.

"Screw this…" he muttered.

"What…"

No more than a second later his lips were on hers. His kiss was hungry, almost desperate, like he would have wanted to suck her essence out. His hands pulled her close, keeping her in place while his tongue was begging for denied access. When she opened her mouth in order to breathe, his tongue found its way in her mouth, playing with her tongue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God, you taste so good…" he muttered. His hands squished her butt before he lifted her on the counter. Her first reaction was confusion; her mind and body were giving her mixed orders. Her mind demanded her to stop this and think about all the consequences, things would be even messier and…Oh gosh, his hand was in her panties. Oh yes… That was her body talking. His mouth was sucking and nipping her neck but he was careful not to break her skin. She felt him sliding her panties down and barely noticed when they flew across the room. This was a bad idea… She arched her back when his hand grabbed her thigh.

"I want you," he groaned parting her legs with his knee. His jeans felt rough against her sensitive skin, he still had all his clothes on but she was only wearing her short nightie.

"We shouldn't…" she muttered before hearing a ripping sound. She couldn't hold back a moan when his mouth found her breasts. Her other hand grabbed the counter while the other one took a hold of his hair. She had never really thought about it before but he did have nice hair. He groaned when her naughty side made her to tighten her grip, pulling his hair a little. He responded to that by using his teeth with his tongue and moving his hand between her legs. She gasped and tilted her head back. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this but her body was on fire. It was just sex; it didn't have to be a big deal…

"Oh God!" she moaned when his fingers found her most sensitive spot.

He chuckled.

"Almost, sweetheart."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If she wouldn't have been so distracted, she would have rolled her eyes. His ego was just…

"Seraphine?"

She froze when she heard a voice calling her. Kol cursed.

"We're a little busy now, brother!"

She was suddenly very much aware of the fact that she was sitting naked on the counter, squirming when someone touched her most private part.

"Stop," she said. "We can't… Klaus…"

"He can wait," Kol groaned.

No, she definitely wasn't going to do this.

"Stop," she demanded and tried to push him away. He looked furious but he took a step back.

"I'll kill him…"

Seraphine's legs were shaking but somehow she managed to get to her feet and wrap a towel around her before Klaus walked in. She quickly turned her back to him; she was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Kol, a word," he said coldly.

Oh no, what had she done? She didn't move before she heard them both walking out. Stupid, stupid, stupid… She had just had to make this even more complicated. Finally she managed to pull herself together enough in order to go to her closet. Her hands were shaking when she wore the first decent looking piece of clothing she managed to find and sneaked out. She felt that she needed to work this out with both of them right now; the last thing she wanted was to cause a dispute between them. The three of them had to get along or else their life could be very unpleasant. As strange as it was, she cared about them both and she was able to tell if something was wrong with them, just like they could tell if something was wrong with her. Hopefully she would be able to fix this…

"Blah, blah, blah," she heard Kol's voice saying when she approached Klaus' study. "You're a bigger buzzkill than Elijah."

"Watch it."

"Oh please, we both know what this is really about. You can't stand that I got her first. I have to say that making her a woman was something…quite special; you should have seen how much she loved it. Definitely the sweetest cherry I've ever popped. And tonight she was begging for more."

For a moment Seraphine couldn't move. Hearing him talk about her like that was like a knife in her heart. How could have she ever been stupid enough to think that he cared about her or at least respected her. But then again, it was her own fault; she had acted like some whore, why would he respect her. She wanted to ran in her room and burry herself under the covers but instead she pushed the door open. They both turned to look at her, Kol tensed immediately.

"Seraphine…"

"Well," she heard her callous voice saying. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it since you'll never touch me again."

There was no way in hell she was going to cry, so she turned around and marched towards her room. Kol tried to follow her.

"Seraphine, please wait…"

"I have nothing to say to you," she hissed and slammed the door shut. She was truly disgusted with herself, she felt dirty. Somehow she managed to get under the shower and started to rub herself swallowing her tears. Pathetic crybaby… Filthy whore… She sat down on the floor and curled her legs up against her chest. There was no point to cry, she had brought this on herself.


	63. Who ever you want me to be

**Chapter 63**

**Who ever you want me to be**

Seraphine couldn't sleep; she had curled up under the covers with Mr. Boo never wanting to get up. She didn't want to face anyone, she felt completely humiliated. Well, she could only blame herself, she had willingly let Kol to "pop her cherry", making herself completely vulnerable. He was probably telling his brother all the details. The thought filled her with helpless anger, why had she been stupid enough to give him this kind of weapon to use against her. She never wanted to see him again… A knock on the door made her flinch, it was probably morning already.

"Seraphine?" Klaus' voice said. "Can I come in?"

She didn't say anything, she hoped that he would just go away; she didn't want to get up. Hiding seemed like the best solution, so she buried herself completely under the covers when the door opened.

"Seraphine?"

She heard him approaching the bed and placing something on the bedside table.

"Could you please say something, love."

She was grateful that he hadn't ordered her, she didn't want to talk. He touched her shoulder through the covers before he sat down next to her.

"I have some breakfast for you."

She certainly didn't have any appetite but she didn't want to be rude.

"No thank you," she managed to say, although her voice sounded weak and pathetic.

He was quiet for a while before he started to lift the cover.

"Please don't…"

She really didn't think that she could face him, the shame was too much.

"It's ok," he said calmingly revealing her face. She rolled on her side turning her back on him as quickly as she could.

"It's ok," he repeated and started to stroke her hair. Somehow he managed to calm her down a little but she still didn't want to face him. She was certainly acting like a grownup… Pathetic. At the moment she truly hated herself.

"My sweet girl…" he muttered before cradling her body across his lap. She startled at first but she instinctively clung to him, burying her face in his chest.

"Aren't you disgusted by me?" she asked swallowing her stupid tears.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said gently, still stroking her hair. "I could never be disgusted by you and I certainly don't want you to be disgusted with yourself, you have no reason to be."

His kindness almost made her cry; she didn't think that she deserved that.

"You don't think that I'm…dirty?"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her before gently lifting her chin.

"Absolutely not. You haven't done anything wrong."

She really didn't know what to say, it seemed that he meant what he said. But she would still have to face Kol…

"My brother was beyond disrespectful towards you, but you don't have to worry, that won't ever happen again."

She looked up cautiously.

"What…what do you mean?"

He smiled and ran his finger over her cheek.

"Kol left and he's not coming back."

Seraphine's eyes widened.

"He left? Where did he go?"

Klaus shook his head.

"I don't know, he didn't say."

She was unsure of what to think about this, he had simply left, just like that. On the other hand, he had got what he wanted and rubbed his brother's nose in it so why would he want to stick around. She had seen how he treated women; they were nothing but disposable amusement to him. Maybe he had seen that she couldn't offer him any more amusement, so he might as well dumb her to his brother. Besides, it would have required him some work to earn her forgiveness, why would he possibly want that, especially when she wasn't going to sleep with him anymore. As ridiculous as it was, she would have still hoped for some kind of goodbye.

"It's just you and me now, love. That's better, don't you think?"

She really wasn't sure what to think but that didn't matter, Kol had made his decision.

"Yeah, I guess so," she muttered. Maybe this would make things easier; she was tired of all the drama. Yes, this was probably for the best for all of them.

...

California, 1 month later

Kol took a long gulp from his bottle while watching a blonde woman who was dancing for him. She was wearing a top and a dip dyed skirt. He had even found her perfect purple tinted contacts.

"Oh baby, you make me so hot," she purred.

Kol lost his temper and threw his bottle against a wall.

"No, no, no! That's not something she would say!"

The woman swallowed.

"I'm sorry, please let me try again."

"And you call yourself an actress…" he muttered but waved his hand. "Continue."

The woman smiled seductively and moved slowly towards him. They were in his hotel suite; he was sitting on an armchair trying to get as drunk as possible. Nothing new there, any distraction was good. The woman touched his face before sitting on his lap.

"I love you, master and I want to be with you," she said.

"Kol," he muttered closing his eyes.

"Kol… Please touch me, I need you so much."

She guided his hand inside her top.

"Seraphine…"

"Yes, master Kol?"

She gasped in surprise when he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall before she even managed to blink. He ripped her top off and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Say it again," he demanded.

"I want you, master Kol…" She let out a cry of pain when he squished her thigh.

"Not that one."

She hesitated, trying to interpret his request.

"I love you."

Thankfully she had guessed right, he wouldn't have wanted to kill her. At least not yet. She moaned and screamed when he thrust into her, that was a part she didn't have to fake. And yet, none of this really meant anything to him, she was nothing but a pale copy of what he really wanted. Not that it mattered, he had lost her.

It would have been easier to forget her if he wouldn't have to sense what she was feeling. For the last few days, she had been happy. That should have been a good thing but he couldn't see it like that. She was happy with someone else… The thought annoyed him so much that he didn't even notice that he was getting too rough with his current companion. Thankfully she was too blissful to even notice. As soon as he was done, he let her fall on the floor and opened another bottle.

"Oh master Kol, that was amazing," she said after she had managed to catch her breath.

"Hmm."

Maybe he would keep her around for a little longer; she had been at least tolerable, unlike some of the others. She sat on the couch next to a fake Mr. Boo. Geez, could he be any more pathetic? If anyone would ever hear about this… Well, how could they, no one knew where he was. He picked up Seraphine's panties from his pocket and squished them in his hand. There had to be a way to end this nightmare. He had to get her back.

"Master Kol," the fake Seraphine purred. "Why don't you come here with me and Mr. Lou?"

"The bear is Mr. Boo," he snapped. Had he just actually said that?

"Oh, yes of course. Would you like me to play with Mr. Boo? Something a little kinky…"

"No!"

"Ok… So what am I doing with the bear…"

Kol was just about to snap the woman's neck when something stopped him. He felt a sudden shudder of pleasure going through his body. Seraphine… Shit, shit, shit! This was intolerable. What was his damn brother doing with her?


	64. Something bad

**Warning, there's some mature content in this chapter, again marked with xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 64**

**Something bad**

"Turn your head on the right, just a little," Klaus said.

"Like this?" Seraphine asked.

"Yes, that's perfect."

He looked at her attentively, moving a paint brush between his fingers before turning his eyes back to his painting. Seraphine moved her legs a little, trying to stretch them. She had been sitting on a chair in Klaus' study for a while now, but she didn't really mind. It had been kind of flattering that he had wanted to paint her portrait. She was wearing a gorgeous creamy dress; it reminded her of some of the historical movies she had seen. He had thought it would look nice in the painting.

"Just a second…" he muttered and moved next to her. His fingers caressed her cheek before he tucked few stray hairs behind her ear. She couldn't help but smile.

"Are you a perfectionist?"

"You could say that," he replied and kissed her hand. "That's why I want to paint you, you are a perfect model."

She laughed; strangely it was a sincere laugh.

"Right, sure."

"You are, you have flawless features, your cheekbones…" he ran his finger over her cheek while he spoke. "Your lips…"

"Ok, can I see it?" she interrupted him.

"I'm not finished yet, sweetheart," he replied and returned in front of his easel. She sighed and straightened her back. It was interesting to watch him work; she had seen some of his paintings so she knew that he was talented. Strangely it seemed that he could be a nice guy when he wanted to be, he had been very kind and thoughtful during the last weeks. This place was actually starting to feel like home, but there was one thing that was bothering her. She would have want to know that Kol was alright, as stupid as that was.

The few short moments when she had picked up his feelings, had been confusing, she couldn't interpret what was going on with him. Judging by certain…pleasurable feelings, he definitely wasn't alone. Well, good for him. Why should she be worried about him, it had been his decision to leave. She loved her room and has enjoyed spending time with Klaus. They had simply talked a lot, getting to know each other since they would be living together. She have had few conversations with Rebekah as well, she really wasn't so bad. Elijah had been busy during the last few days; she wasn't sure what he was doing.

Then there were of course the hybrids. They didn't seem to know of what to make of her, but they were always polite. Seraphine had watched few times when Klaus had talked to some of them; he seemed like a teacher or maybe even a father to them. That was kind of strange, but she had to admit that she liked to see that side of him. She didn't really see him only as a big scary hybrid anymore, she saw a man who didn't want to be alone, who wanted to have a home and a family. That was something she could certainly relate to.

The funny thing was that she wasn't really angry at anyone anymore, not even Kol. She had spent a lot of time reading, meditating and simply listening to herself and exploring these new sides of her. She had entered to the other side few times; that never ceased to amaze her. Basically only her spirit went there, her body stayed behind and went into some kind of trance. She had seen Alex and hoped to see her father soon. There had been no sight of Henrik, but then again, she hadn't called for him. Unfortunately Kol had left before she has had time to mention him. Speaking of which, maybe this was the right time to bring that up with Klaus… Her thoughts were cut off when someone knocked the door. Klaus frowned; clearly he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Yes?"

The door opened and one of the hybrids stepped inside.

"Excuse me, sir, you have a visitor. The mayor is here to see you."

"Hmm, she probably wants to talk about the founder's ball. I'll be right there."

The hybrid nodded and left. Seraphine stood up and stretched her arms.

"What's this founder's ball?" she asked.

"Just some boring festivities, the people in this town love them. But I have responsibilities so of course I must participate."

"Oh. Sounds interesting."

Klaus smiled.

"I would like you to be my date."

"I…sure."

He moved in front of her and gave her a light kiss.

"You'll be the most beautiful woman there. Excuse me for a moment."

"Sure, I think I'll go to my room."

She figured that he wanted to talk with the mayor alone, so she might as well go and do something useful. She hadn't really changed the room at all, except that she had added the framed picture of her, Alex and their father on the wall and placed few plants on the windowsill. She had always liked plants, so it was nice that there was a garden here. Also she loved the kitchen in this place, it was perfect. The idea of baking had crossed her mind one day and she had simply marched in the kitchen and tried.

That had been fun, although it had taken some time before she had got the hang of it. Now she was actually starting to be pretty good at it, at least all the things she baked always disappeared from the fridge. It was nice to try all the things she hadn't been able to try before. Seraphine sat on the couch with her magazine; there were some new baking ideas in there, when the tingling started. Oh no, not again. Her stupid hormones had been a mess ever since she had drunk the elixir and unfortunately Clarice had left before she has had a chance to ask about it.

There was no way she would bring it up with Klaus; the whole thing was just embarrassing. What was wrong with her body? She tried to cool herself by using the magazine as a fan but she knew that wouldn't help, she would need a cold shower. This was so embarrassing; couldn't she honestly control her own body? Thankfully she didn't have the dreams so often anymore but that didn't really matter, this was much worse. She was just heading towards the bathroom when someone knocked the door and opened it before she managed to say anything.

"I'm all done," Klaus said. "Would you like to have some lunch?"

"No, thank you, not right now," Seraphine muttered. "I think I need a shower."

He stopped and stared at her.

"Excuse me," she muttered, trying to avoid his gaze. She startled when he was suddenly standing in front of her. He smiled and leaned closer.

"I doubt that you need a shower, perhaps I can offer you some assistance."

Her face was turning red.

"What are you talking about?"

His smile turned into a smirk.

"I can feel what you are feeling right now."

She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. This wasn't awkward at all…

"Klaus…"

He pulled her close and captured her lips with his. His kiss was hungry and demanding, it was a kiss of a man who was tired of waiting. His hands were encircling her waist and grabbed her behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Klaus," she gasped when their lips parted, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to say, ask him to stop, not to stop, she had no idea. His hungry lips tasted hers again and his hands went to the zipper of her dress. Before she even noticed, the dress was on the floor and she was standing in front of him wearing nothing except her underwear. He pulled away and looked at her.

"So beautiful…"

His gaze made her feel a little shy and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her.

"Seraphine…" His fingers caressed her cheek before he lifted her chin.

"I want you, sweetheart. All of you. I want you to be mine."

She was confused, uncertain of what she wanted. She had only done this once before, so she felt very insecure. He must have done this hundreds of times. Apparently he picked up her uncertainness and stroked her hair calmingly.

"We don't have to go all the way if you don't want, I promise to stop when ever you ask."

She looked at him and believed that he meant what he said; he wouldn't force her into anything. After a moment of hesitation, she gave him an insecure nod. That was all what he needed, no more than a second later, she felt the mattress under her back. His hands were caressing her body, his lips kissing her neck.

She felt that he was being too dominant, she wanted to participate as well, but she wasn't sure how. He ripped her bra off with one fluent movement and cupped her other breast with his hand, the other with his mouth, starting to play with them. She let out a moan and brought her fingers on his shoulder, running them over his muscular arm. She had no idea what she was doing, she felt clumsy. He looked up and gave her a grin before taking his shirt off.

"Go ahead; you can explore my body how ever you want," he said and lied down next to her. She bit her lip and touched his chest. At first her touch was cautious, almost timid, but his reassuring nod encouraged her to continue. Touching a man's body like this still felt foreign to her, but she couldn't deny that she was curious. His eyes were on her the whole time, watching her every move. She was getting a little bolder; she let her lips to join her hands, tracing kisses down his stomach. Yet she wondered could she trust him, would he really stop if she would ask. He groaned when her hand went under his waist, she felt how aroused he was. That made her a little nervous but she didn't have time to think about that, in the next second his hand was in her panties.

His skilled touch made her squirm and arch her back. He seemed pleased when he noticed that she was ready for him and slid her panties down. Her nervousness returned immediately, she wanted to ask him to go easy on her but she didn't have time when he was already on top of her. He kissed her, while getting rid of his pants and boxers before grabbing her hips. She gasped when he thrust into her, growling in pleasure. He moved slowly at first, giving her time to adjust, but then his pace quickened. Her body was responding, making her moan and sank her nails into his shoulders. She closed her eyes when she felt her climax getting closer.

"Look at me," he growled moving even faster. She could have sworn that he was using his vampire speed. "You are mine. Say it!"

"I'm yours…Oh God."

She really didn't like orders, but at the moment she was too distracted to care. She was panting heavily when he pulled out and lied down besides her. She suddenly had a strange feeling that something very bad was going to happen… No, that was ridiculous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was amazing," he said and kissed her neck. "Come here." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I think something's wrong," she muttered. "Can't you feel that?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"I…" She wasn't sure what to say, she didn't know what she meant. She felt a glimpse of something dark and frightening. And that something was calling her name…


	65. Always with the drama

**Chapter 65**

**Always with the drama**

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Klaus asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Seraphine shook her head.

"No, you were great…I mean…"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, she was actually blushing. That was simply adorable. He wanted to have her again. And again. Her lack of experience didn't bother him one bit, on the contrary. He would teach her everything she needed to know, that would be a lot of fun. What a beautiful body she had, he wanted to get to knock every inch of it. Her skin felt soft and warm under his wandering fingers, her every curve deserved his attention. She was lying on her back besides him, looking like something ethereal. Finally she was all his.

"I could definitely paint you like this," he muttered.

She rolled on her side facing him and smiled.

"How many naked women have you painted?"

"You would be the first," he replied and kissed her. "My girl… You truly are mine now and I'll never let you go."

She bit her lip.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"The binding… Was it all about annoying Kol?"

Klaus was quiet for a while.

"No, not all about that, although I admit that was a nice bonus. But I wanted you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you. Getting to know you have only made me to want you more."

She tilted her head.

"You mean just my body?"

"No! No, absolutely not." He paused and leaned towards her. "I want all of you, your mind, your body and hopefully your affection as well. I love you, Seraphine."

His last sentence stunned them both but in the moment he said it, he knew that it was true; he had truly fallen for her. Could that be because of the bond? He really didn't know but what he did know was that he needed her, her presence made him happy and complete. The thought of being apart from her…

"Klaus, I…" she started when she suddenly shivered.

"What's wrong? You have that bad feeling again?"

She hesitated.

"I…I don't know."

He entwined his finger in her hair and ran it over her neck.

"Well, I know a way to give you something else to think about. Do you still want to take that shower?"

She looked confused.

"You want me to take a shower?"

He chuckled.

"Not alone."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh… I guess we can try that…"

Before she managed to finish her sentence, someone knocked the door.

"Not now!" Klaus shouted.

"Niklaus?" Elijah's voice said. "I'm afraid this is urgent."

At the moment Klaus really wanted to strangle his brother, he definitely didn't want to be disturbed. But he knew that Elijah didn't use words like "urgent" without a very good reason. Dammit.

"I'll be right there!"

He turned to look at Seraphine and touched her cheek.

"I'm afraid I must have a word with my brother but I'll be right back. I can bring you something to eat if you like, since you are going to need all your strength. We are merely getting started."

She smiled.

"Someone is very sure about himself… But I could eat something, thank you."

He stood up and started to look for his pants. This better be a matter of life and death. He didn't bother to wear his shirt; this probably wouldn't take long anyway. Seraphine covered herself with a blanket when he opened the door.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart."

He headed to the living room and saw Elijah standing in front of the TV with his arms crossed.

"This better be damn important…" Klaus started angrily. Elijah looked at him tensely and pointed at the TV. Klaus moved next to him. A woman reporter was standing in front of some tall building; there were several police cars and ambulances behind her.

"Breaking news: A massacre in a luxury hotel," the headline announced.

"Don't tell me…" Klaus muttered.

Elijah nodded tensely.

"I'm afraid so."

Klaus sighed.

"Kol, Kol… Always with the drama."

Elijah turned to look at him.

"Clearly he is out of control, I must go there immediately."

Klaus nodded.

"Yes, that sounds good."

"I need to take Seraphine with me."

Klaus pressed his lips together.

"That's not going to happen, she stays right here."

"We both know that she is the only one who can calm him down," Elijah stated firmly. "Apparently he is upset because of…the development of the relationship between you and her."

Well, that was one way to put it.

"Like I said, she stays right here. I'm not going to let you to take her anywhere near Kol when he obviously can't control himself."

Elijah huffed.

"If I remember correctly, your behavior wasn't very proper either that night in London…"

"I didn't arrange a massacre," Klaus snapped.

"No, she was there to calm you down. What do you think would have happened if she wouldn't have been?"

"Not something like this. Kol have always been short-tempered and unpredictable, he'll be fine."

"He's our brother, Niklaus, we must help him."

Klaus knew that Elijah was right but he was way too annoyed to admit it. Everything was finally starting to work out; he wasn't going to let anyone to ruin that. And besides, maybe Kol was once again playing some kind of game.

"I'm taking her with me," Elijah said firmly.

"No, that's not going to…"

"I'll come with you," Seraphine's voice suddenly said, she was standing in the doorway wearing Klaus' shirt. She looked nervous but also determined.

"I…I should talk to him."

Klaus gritted his teeth.

"Sweetheart, clearly he's not very stable at the moment, he can try to hurt you…"

"I'll be fine," she interrupted him. "I really think that I need to talk to him."

Klaus sighed.

"Fine, we'll go and talk to him then."

"You are also coming?" Elijah asked.

"What do you think?" Klaus snapped. "Apparently we have a mess to clean up."

Damn Kol. Always with the drama.


	66. Me and myself

**Chapter 66**

**Me and myself**

"There's no sight of him," Elijah said tensely when he entered their hotel suite.

Klaus was sitting on a couch rubbing his temples; the day had been very long. Kol had left them a damn mess to clean up.

"He can be anywhere by now," Klaus muttered.

Elijah looked around.

"Where is Seraphine?"

"She's finally sleeping, she definitely shouldn't be here."

Elijah crossed his arms and sighed.

"Niklaus, I know that this girl is important to you, but I would like you to understand that she is important to Kol as well, you both share the bond with her…"

"Yes, I know," Klaus interrupted him. "What's your point?"

Elijah pressed his lips together, looking worried.

"This can't continue like this, we must find some other solution."

"Like what?" Klaus snapped. "You think Kol and I should share her like some kind of toy?"

"No, but I think you two must find some better solution to this. It seems to me that you both need her presence."

Klaus frowned.

"You think I should let him to come back?"

"Yes, at least for now. You saw what he did in that hotel."

"Well, you know how bad his temper is…"

"We both know this isn't about that." Elijah paused and bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Perhaps the bond will eventually become weaker; you should call Clarice and ask."

"Assuming she still takes my calls," Klaus muttered. "But I believe you are right, I should ask her about that."

What a damn mess… Klaus headed to the bedroom where Seraphine was sleeping. She looked so peaceful, curled up under the covers. He moved next to the bed and touched her face. She sighed in her sleep and muttered something he couldn't understand. Looking at her made him smile, he felt very possessive towards her. She deserved to feel safe and happy and he could offer that to her. Maybe he and Kol needed to find some solution to this little dilemma, assuming they would be able to find Kol, but that didn't change anything, she belonged to him.

"Mine," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "You're mine and I'll never let you go."

...

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, 2 weeks later

Music, lights, huge floats, parades, people wearing all kinds of colorful costumes, dancers, musicians, celebrating crowd… Apparently this was the largest carnival of the world. Seraphine would love this… No, stop that right now! _You know what else she loves, your brother tasting her sweet little… _Shut up!_ You should be the one who makes her moan, you found her in the first place, she belongs to you. And yet, you do nothing, loser_… I said shut up! _Loser, loser, loser…_ Kol slammed his fist through the nearest wall. The streets were full of people but no one seemed to notice, they were all dancing and drinking.

The parade was floating past him, each performance more sparkling than the last, but he didn't pay any attention to that, all he wanted was to silence his inner voice, no matter what it would take. _Claim your woman back, you loser. Or are you afraid?_ She doesn't want to be with me, ok? Happy now? The damn voice was actually laughing at him mockingly. _How pathetic are you? Why would you care about what she wants, she belongs to you. All you have to do is take her…_

Kol imagined that he knew now how madness felt like. Apparently it didn't matter how far he traveled, she was still all he was able to think about. His very own damn obsession. He truly hated his brother for touching her, but that wasn't the worst part. She had actually enjoyed his touch; there had been no doubt about that. The thought filled him with dark rage and jealousy. No, not jealousy, he wasn't jealous, that was ridiculous. _Of course you're not… What do you think, did she enjoy it more with him than with you…_ Could you please just shut up! _Sure, loser, what ever you say._

Kol rubbed his temples, trying to make this damn feeling to disappear. He missed her presence, there was no point denying that. Why hadn't he ever brought her in places like this when he had a chance? He has had six months and how had he spent them, by treating her worse than a dog. Why would she ever forgive that? He had made her to give in to his every whim; to massage him and wash his back, knowing perfectly well how humiliating that had been for her.

The truth was that it hadn't been just for humiliating her; he had enjoyed her touch, not to mention her blood. And her scent… There was something very special about it, he wasn't sure what. She truly was unique in every way. Not that it mattered, he had lost her. _Says the loser…_ Alright, if you're so smart, what are you suggesting then? _Do I have to spell it? You are Kol Mikaelson, since when have you been a pathetic whiner? Take what you want!_ Like it would be that easy… _Loser…_ Do you honestly think that would provoke me… _What was that, all I heard was LOSER. Just think about it, she could be all yours, every part of her, you could claim her when ever you want to. And let's face it; we both know that you really, really want that._

True. What was it about her… He really needed a distraction; perhaps it was time to enjoy this carnival… _So, what are you going to do?_ Kol smiled. What I should have done in the first place, I'm going to take back what's mine. The voice laughed again, but this time it was an approving laugh. Great, he really was losing his mind. Maybe a drink would help him to clear his head before he would start to formulate a plan. Well, this whole city was like all you can eat buffet, all he had to do was take his pick. Perhaps some little blonde… No, there would be no more surrogates for him, what the hell had he been thinking. It was time to take what he really wanted.


	67. Tonight we celebrate

**Once again, thank you so much for letting me know what you think, you inspire me to write new chapters :) Thank you all!**

**Chapter 67**

**Tonight we celebrate**

"Please…"

Klaus kept his face free from emotions when he met the doppelganger's tearful eyes.

"Please, spare his life, I'm begging you. I'll do anything."

"Where is he?" Klaus asked calmly.

Elena pressed her lips together, trying desperately to fight his compulsion.

"Caroline and Tyler saw him in New York, Katherine wasn't with him."

"Hmm, when was this?"

"Yesterday."

"Did he tell them where he was going?"

Elena bit her lip, trying to stop the words from coming out.

"He's still in New York; he was going to find a place to stay. That's all I know. Please don't kill him, I'm begging you…"

"I heard you on the first time," he interrupted her firmly. "Tell me, what kind of example would I set if I would spare him after the little stunt he pulled?"

Elena looked desperate.

"Please, there have to be another way… You could compel him or…"

"Or we could all hold hands and sing kumbaya, sure, anything is possible. I think that all you people have from the beginning failed to understand who you are dealing with. All those little plots against me… So far I have been too polite to point out that I could have killed every single one of your friends and lock you up like a blood bag you are. Instead I allowed Caroline to leave with Tyler, despite of her betrayal and I have allowed you to keep your little life. Perhaps I have been too merciful."

"What would it take?" Elena asked quietly. "Please just name your price."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You are offering me something that is already mine, your blood that is. I think we are done here. I'll see you at the founder's ball tonight."

"But…"

"Goodbye, Elena."

There was despair but also determination in the doppelganger's eyes when she glared at him before walking out. She wasn't going to give up. Klaus smiled; perhaps she and Katerina did have something in common. Where might dear Katerina be… She certainly knew how to run, but he would find her sooner or later. Right now he had more urgent matters on mind, like the damn founder's ball. Of course he could skip it, but Seraphine had said that she would like to go and considering her recent mood swings, he wanted to keep her happy.

Something seemed to be wrong with her, but she refused to talk about it. Judging by the changes of her body temperature and certain urges she seemed to have, this had to have something to do with her hormones. But then again, that wasn't really surprising, she seemed to be full of conflicted feelings, all of them even weren't her own, her abilities were stronger, she was an immortal, and so on. Her life had changed very fast and soon it might change even more.

Lately Klaus had felt that this town was becoming too small for him. A fresh start for him and Seraphine didn't sound so bad. As strange as it was, he had finally got everything he had ever wanted, a beautiful woman, a family, his loyal hybrids, a chance to go where ever he wanted… He frowned when Kol crossed his mind; there hadn't been a sight of him after that little hotel incident, they had traveled to California for nothing. Elijah had looked for Kol, but he could be anywhere. This was definitely for the best; there was no need to make things more complicated. Perhaps Kol had found himself some nice toy to play with and forgot all about Seraphine.

...

Who would have known that gardening could be so relaxing? Seraphine was on her knees on the ground, uprooting weeds among the colorful flowers. Feeling the dirt on her hands calmed her, she hummed quietly while working. Carter and another hybrid called Theo were watching her every move. They were far enough in order to give her a false feeling of privacy, but still close enough to be next to her in a fraction of a second, in case she would be in some kind of danger. She knew that Klaus was worried about her safety, but she really didn't like being guarded like this.

Not to mention her hormones were driving her crazy, right now she felt a need to break something, but on the other hand she felt sad. Or maybe happy? What the hell was wrong with her? Maybe these weren't her feelings; they could be Klaus' or Kol's. Kol… She couldn't deny that she was worried about him; she truly hoped that he was alright. Maybe the founder's ball would cheer her up. She had never been in that kind of party (or much any kind of party) before; it would be nice to dress up. Klaus had given her a beautiful fuchsia evening dress with a scoop neckline and jewels throughout the center of the bodice complete with a corset back. He had also given her a diamond bracelet and gorgeous pumps to wear with the dress. Hopefully the evening would be nice…

"Hold it right there."

Seraphine startled when she suddenly heard Carter's voice.

"Get out of my way," an angry woman's voice demanded.

Seraphine stood up and turned towards the voices. She recognized the brunette immediately, she was the doppelganger, what ever that meant, the matter was still unclear to her. Carter and Theo had blocked her way.

"Can I please talk to you?" she pleaded, looking straight at her. It wasn't difficult to notice how distressed she was. Seraphine was confused, why the brunette would possibly want to talk to her.

"Sure," she managed to say.

"Ma'am," Carter said tensely. "I think I must ask Klaus…"

"Are you going to hurt me?" Seraphine asked calmly.

"No," the brunette replied immediately. "Please, can I just have a word with you?"

Carter crossed his arms; clearly he wasn't going to move. Seraphine sighed and took few steps towards them; apparently the brunette would have to talk to all three of them. She pressed her lips together, glancing at Carter and Theo, but apparently she wasn't going to let them bother her.

"My name is Elena," she said.

"I'm Seraphine."

The brunette nodded, looking at her attentively.

"Look, I don't know you, I don't know if you are Klaus' girlfriend or what, but you must mean something to him."

Seraphine had no idea how to reply to that, she hadn't really thought about how to define her relationship with Klaus.

"You seem like a good person," Elena continued. "Could you please help me?"

"I… I'm sorry, but I don't understand…"

"Klaus is going to kill someone who I love, someone who… Could you please ask him to reconsider? Please, I'm begging you."

Seraphine was even more confused, why did the brunette think that she could influence Klaus' decisions?

"Why do Klaus want to kill this person?" she managed to ask.

Elena seemed tense.

"He made a stupid mistake, but he doesn't deserve to die. Please…"

Tears were rolling down Elena's cheeks, clearly she was desperate. Seraphine was feeling quite uncomfortable; she wasn't very good with situations like this.

"I…I can try, but I don't know if it helps…"

"Please, I really appreciate anything you could do. I tried to talk to Elijah, but…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but Seraphine's guess was that for some reason Elijah had wanted to stay out of this. What had this person, who ever he was, done?

"I'll talk to him, but I can't promise anything."

Elena nodded.

"Thank you." She paused and looked at her quickly from head to toes. "So you live here?"

"Yes."

Clearly the brunette wanted to ask more questions, but then she seemed to remember Carter and Theo.

"I should go… Thank you for your help."

"Sure."

Seraphine doubted that she could actually help her, but she would keep her promise.

"Carter, do you know that woman?" she asked after the brunette had left. The hybrid avoided looking at her, he seemed uncomfortable.

"We have met, ma'am, but I can't say that I would really know her."

Seraphine bit het bottom lip and headed towards Klaus' study, but one of the hybrids informed her that he didn't want to be disturbed; he had to make some calls. Well, later then, she had to take a shower before the ball anyway.

"Hey," Rebekah said when Seraphine was heading to her room. "You need some help with your hair."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Thank you, but I don't want to bother you…"

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Have we met? You don't honestly think that _I_ would help you, do you? I'll send someone to your room."

"Thank you."

Rebekah was already walking away when something crossed Seraphine's mind.

"Rebekah, do you know a girl called Elena?"

The blonde vampire stopped immediately and turned to look at her.

"Unfortunately yes. I wouldn't turn my back on her if I were you; she has no problem stabbing people in the back."

"Oh…"

"I have to get ready," she stated and left before Seraphine managed to ask anything else. She was a little confused about many things, but she didn't feel like thinking about that now. A warm shower made her feel relaxed, although she was feeling a little nauseous. A woman called Mia was waiting for her when she stepped out from the bathroom, if Seraphine had understood correctly she was Rebekah's assistant or something like that, she wasn't really sure.

"Miss Mikaelson asked me to help you with your hair," she said smiling politely.

"Thank you; that would be great."

Seraphine wore her evening dress and put on some make-up before Mia started to brush her hair. She was very skilled; she made her a beautiful plait coiffure.

"What do you think?" she asked after she was finished.

Seraphine looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

She actually felt beautiful wearing the dress and the bracelet; she almost looked like a lady. Who would have ever known. Klaus, Rebekah and Jared were already waiting for her in the living room. Rebekah was wearing a beautiful burgundy dress and a ruby necklace with matching earrings, Klaus and Jared were wearing suits.

"You look absolutely ravishing, sweetheart," Klaus said and kissed her hand.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Shall we then?"

Klaus held out his hand for her and escorted her to the limousine that was waiting in front of the main entrance.

"Where's Elijah?" Seraphine asked when all four of them were in the car.

"He's not coming; he had something to take care of."

The ball was at the mayor's home, there were already plenty of cars parked in front of her house. Seraphine felt nervous when they headed towards the front door, she couldn't help but squish Klaus' hand. Everyone seemed to be staring at them when they entered the hall, judging by their faces, all of them didn't exactly like Klaus. The mayor approached them quickly, a forced smile on her face.

"Mr. Mikaelson, welcome."

"Mayor Lockwood," Klaus replied and kissed the woman's hand. He introduced Seraphine before the mayor greeted Rebekah and her date. Seraphine looked around curiously, there were few people playing violins, waiters walking around with classes of champagne and some appetizers, women wearing beautiful dresses… Suddenly she noticed Elena who was with the man she had once seen in the Grill. There was also another young man with them; he had dark brown hair and dark eyes. Then there was Elena's dark-haired friend, Bonnie? Yes, that sounded right. None of them certainly looked happy. Seraphine realized that she had forgotten to talk to Klaus about Elena's friend or maybe he was her lover, how would she know. Maybe this wasn't the right place or time, she would have to remember to bring it up later.

"Would you like to dance, sweetheart?" Klaus asked smiling.

"Sure, if you don't mind me crushing your feet, I'm a terrible dancer."

He chuckled.

"I think I can live with that."

He really was a great dancer; she didn't feel so clumsy dancing with him. He held her hand gently but firmly while his other hand rested on her back.

"It's good to see you smiling, sweetheart," he said.

She had been so concentrated on the music that she hadn't even noticed, but she actually was smiling. Everything felt alright…no, it didn't.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked when she suddenly stopped moving.

Seraphine couldn't reply, she was staring at the door. She could sense him before he entered the room. Kol.


	68. There will be blood

**Chapter 68**

**There will be blood**

Seraphine tried her best to stay calm when her eyes met Kol's across the room. He gave her a charming smile and approached her without hesitation. It wasn't difficult to notice that Klaus had seen him as well; she could easily pick up his annoyance and tenseness.

"There's my girl!" Kol said cheerfully when he reached them. "You look beautiful, darling. Do you mind if I cut in, brother?"

"Yes, I do mind," Klaus snapped glaring at his brother.

Kol kept the smile on his face when he grabbed Seraphine's hand, she felt Klaus' grip on her other hand getting tighter.

"Please," she muttered desperately. "Let's not make a scene."

Apparently most people in the room were already looking at them, clearly their audience was curious.

"There's no need to make a scene," Klaus replied tensely. "My brother is leaving, as he promised."

"Yes, I'm leaving," Kol said still smiling. "I only came here to pick up something I accidently left behind."

Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Really? And what might that be?"

"I think we both know."

Seraphine was almost afraid to look at either of them; the tension between them could have been cut with a knife.

"Well, little brother, I think you better leave before I really lose my temper…"

"She's coming with me," Kol interrupted him firmly. "She's mine."

"I don't think so, she's mine."

"Let go of my hands before I punch you," Seraphine said trying to keep her voice low, they already had enough audience. "That means both of you. This isn't a time or a place for this…conversation, this is my first fancy party and if you ruin it, I swear that I'll make you both suffer."

Kol and Klaus actually stopped arguing and stared at her disbelievingly. Seraphine gave them both a sweet smile.

"Look into my eyes, see if I'm kidding."

Apparently they understood that she was serious. Good.

"Now, where were we?"

Klaus and Kol seemed confused. Seraphine sighed.

"Dancing, yes? We're in the middle of the dance floor."

Klaus cleared his throat.

"Yes, of course. Excuse us, brother."

"I don't think so…"

"I'll dance with you next if you want, but only if you act like a gentleman," Seraphine interrupted him, trying her best to sound calm. "We're not making a scene, period."

"But…"

Seraphine managed to silence them both with a one murderous glare, she felt her anger boiling up and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to control it. There was no way in hell she was going to let them humiliate her in front of all these people, she was sick of humiliations. And if these two thought that they could make her decisions for her, they had another thing coming, she wasn't some kind of toy. Kol didn't seem happy at all, but he gave her and Klaus some space to finish their dance.

"Please wait until we're alone," she whispered in Klaus' ear. "No fighting."

Reluctantly he nodded.

"Only because you ask, sweetheart."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

He cupped her face and gave her a long and passionate kiss; clearly he wanted somehow to mark her as his. Men… Klaus gave his brother a warning look before allowing him to take over. Kol gave her a smirk and pulled her very close to him, closer than was necessary.

"You really look beautiful," he said softly. "I brought you some gifts from South America."

Seraphine looked at him attentively.

"You went to South America?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He smiled.

"You want an honest answer?"

Did she? She really wasn't sure.

"Yes."

He leaned closer so his face was only inches away from hers.

"I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. You should be with me and I'm not leaving here without you."

"I see," she replied trying to keep her tone light. "I suppose my opinion doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, but I'm still taking you with me," he stated and kissed her, making sure that the kiss lasted longer than Klaus'.

"Hey!" Klaus snapped angrily, apparently forgetting her request about not making a scene. Seraphine pressed her lips together and grabbed Kol's and Klaus' hand.

"We're leaving."

Neither of them argued when she led them to the door. She could practically feel people staring at them; apparently Rebekah wasn't planning to join them. Seraphine really couldn't blame her; she really wasn't looking forward what was going to happen next. They barely made it outside before the arguing started.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Klaus asked angrily. "This party was important to her and you just had to ruin it, didn't you."

"If anyone ruined that party, it was you," Kol replied. "I have every right to be here."

"Like hell you do…"

Seraphine sighed and wondered how long this would last. She was glad to see that Kol was alright, but she didn't appreciate his attitude. Did he expect that she would simply leave with him because he had suddenly decided that he wanted that? Maybe he needed her presence like Klaus apparently did. This was all so complicated, there had to be a solution that would be good to all of them. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, she felt dizzy.

"Seraphine?" Klaus' voice asked. "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I…"

She would have lost her balance if Klaus and Kol wouldn't have caught her.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Kol snapped.

Klaus glared at him furiously.

"How dare you…"

"Please," Seraphine managed to say. "Can we please go home?"

"Yes, of course."

She allowed them to help her in the car; she really couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Maybe the stress or another damn side effect of the elixir. That would be a lot of fun, she was already enjoying her messed up hormones and mood swings. And now she had to deal with these two. She was sitting between them; they both seemed to be worried about her. Funny, if someone would have told her a year ago that she would someday be in a situation like this, she would have probably laughed.

"Are you feeling better, sweetheart?" Klaus asked stroking her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine," she muttered. "I think I need to rest for a moment."

"Of course, you can rest in my room; I'll take care of you…"

"No," Kol interrupted him tensely.

Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Don't think for a second that you can simply march here and…"

"She doesn't belong to you," Kol snapped. "I was her first."

"Yes, and I was her second. What's your point?"

"Judging by that little show you put on in London, you know damn well what my point is."

Klaus pressed his lips together.

"At least I controlled myself better than you. However, I do get your point, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't touch my girl."

"She's not yours, she's mine!"

Klaus snorted.

"Oh trust me; she's mine in every possible way and you sure as hell not going to touch her."

"What are you going to do, dagger me?"

"If I have to."

"I would like to see you try…"

Kol didn't have time to finish his sentence when Seraphine started to laugh, she couldn't control herself anymore. She was angry as hell, how dared they to talk about her like she wouldn't even be there, but all she could do was laugh.

"Oh, I know what we should do," she said cheerfully. "How about we make a schedule, I can just stay on my back and keep my legs spread; that should save you two some time. And afterwards you can leave some money on my bedside table and tell me to buy something nice for myself. But I should warn you, if you have any special requests I'm going to charge you extra."

They both looked stunned.

"No, no," Klaus said quickly. "That's not what we meant…"

"I think I heard enough," she interrupted him still laughing. "Don't let this laughing thing to fool you, for some reason I can't stop, but believe me, I'm seriously apoplectic right now."

Thankfully they had just arrived at the mansion; she opened the car door before the driver managed to do that and got out. She was pretty sure that she was going crazy; maybe her mother's illness had finally caught up with her. Fortunately Klaus and Kol didn't follow her; she didn't want to hear any more of their arguing. Why did things have to be so complicated? She really needed to calm down before she could do anything else, right now she couldn't even think properly. Something to drink…

She headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Bread, cheese, eggs, butter, blood bags… There was her juice. She drank two classes of it, but she was still thirsty. Maybe some water or milk… She opened the fridge again and was about the pick up the milk when she found herself staring at the blood bags. Why was she staring at them, there were always few of them in the fridge, she had got used to that. She picked up one of them and looked at it. Maybe if she would take a little sip… What, that was crazy…

Her hands moved automatically, picking up a knife and puncturing a hole in the bag. Without hesitation she brought the bag onto her mouth and started to drink with long gulps. The blood was pouring everywhere, her face, her dress, on the floor, but she didn't care, she needed this. God, it tasted so good…

"Seraphine?"

Kol's voice snapped her out from her trance. She dropped the bag on the floor and looked up. Kol and Klaus were standing in the doorway, the both seemed shocked.

"What?" she muttered.

"Are you…alright?" Kol managed to ask.

"Never better," she replied and marched past them before they managed to say anything else. No, she definitely wasn't alright, something was very wrong. Somehow she made it to her room before falling on the floor. What was happening to her?


	69. Down with the sickness

**Chapter 69**

**Down with the sickness**

Kol and Klaus were quiet for a long while after Seraphine had walked out. They both looked at the blood on the floor, trying to understand what was going on.

"Alright, this bond," Klaus finally said. "Maybe it affects her more than we knew."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"You mean that she has suddenly decided to adopt our diet? Sure, why not."

Klaus crossed his arms and gave him a glare.

"If you know what's going on then by all means enlighten me."

"I never should have left her here," Kol snapped. "I don't know what you've done to her, but…"

Klaus lost his temper and threw his brother against the wall.

"She was fine before you showed up! So much for your promises…"

Kol looked at him icily.

"She's mine at least as much as yours; I'm not going anywhere without her."

"You were the one who suggested that agreement…" Klaus started angrily.

"Yes, and I can't keep it, ok? Happy now?"

"What do you think?" Klaus snapped. "Do I look happy?" He paused and took a deep breath. "Really Kol, there are plenty of women out there; surely you can find someone who pleases you…"

"Don't you think I tried? I ended up shagging blonde bimbos wearing purple contacts!"

Klaus' eyes widened.

"What…"

"She's mine, Nik, and I need her. I know that we made an agreement, but that one night wasn't enough, I need more."

Klaus gritted his teeth; he was more than ready to dagger his brother. Unfortunately in some level he could actually understand Kol, there was something almost addicting about that girl. His girl, she belonged to him.

"I doubt that either of us would have much luck in that department right now," he muttered tensely. "She has been quite moody lately."

Kol turned to look at him.

"What? For how long?"

"I don't know, for a while."

"You said she was fine before," Kol snapped accusatively.

Klaus huffed.

"She's a woman, it's their birthright to be moody, I've accepted that. But I think I better call Clarice about this blood thing."

"Yeah, you should. Tell me as soon as you heard something, I'll be in my room."

"What?"

"I'm staying, Nik," he stated firmly. "I believe you've said that this is my home too."

They looked at each other for a while before Klaus finally spoke.

"Obviously we have to find some reasonable solution to this, our arguing isn't helping her. Perhaps what we need is a third party, or forth to be exact, someone who can be neutral."

Kol didn't have to ask who Klaus had on mind.

"Elijah," they said simultaneously.

"Where is he?" Kol asked.

"I don't know, he has been busy lately, he's hardly ever here."

"Maybe he has a mistress," Kol suggested.

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Good one," Klaus said. "And maybe Bekah is secretly doing some charity work."

Kol grinned.

"Yeah, he's probably saving some puppies from a burning building or something."

"Possibly."

For a short moment they had actually forgotten all about their differences and simply been two brothers laughing at their siblings. It had been a long time since they had been able to do that. Klaus cleared his throat.

"Alright, I'll call Clarice."

Kol nodded.

"Good, we have to find out what's going on with Seraphine."

Kol stayed in the kitchen when his brother headed to his study. The evening certainly hadn't proceeded like he had planned. Then again, his master plan had been simply show up to that party and took her with him. Kol had never been very good with plans, he liked to improvise. Now what? _Show her what she has been missing…_ Sure, that's a great advice if I want to make sure that she never talks to me again. _Oh, come on, remember that night in her bathroom? She loved it…_ Kol bit his lip. Maybe he should check on her, but only to make sure that she was alright. And he did have some gifts for her, women loved gifts. If he would play his cards right, she would forgot that she had ever even been angry at him in the first place.

...

Seraphine gritted her teeth, trying not to scream. She was lying on the floor in a fetal position, her stomach hurt so much that the pain brought tears in her eyes. Then there was the nausea, she felt very sick. Somehow she got to her feet and made it to the bathroom before she threw up. What was wrong with her? She let out a sob and fell on the floor. Someone would probably be here immediately if she would scream, but she didn't want anyone here.

"Daddy…"

She had no idea why she had just said that, maybe because her father had been the one who had always taken care of her when she had been sick. But he wasn't here and she wasn't a child anymore. She had actually drunk human blood… The thought almost made her to throw up again. She had to get the dried blood off her, so she crawled towards the shower and turned it on. Tears were rolling down her cheeks when she lied on the floor under the shower, hoping the water to clean her up.

"Seraphine!"

She barely noticed when someone lifted her head and touched her face.

"Darling, please talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

She let out another sob and tried to cling to this person as tightly as she could.

"Daddy," she managed to say. "Please help me."

"Geez, you're burning up… It's ok, darling, it's ok, I'm here."

"Please don't leave me…"

"I won't, not ever again."

He kissed her forehead before lifting her up. She felt safe in his arms, just like when she had been a child.

"This isn't right," he muttered while carrying her towards her bed. "You shouldn't be sick."

She couldn't really understand what he was saying, but she gave him a smile when he placed her on the bed.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes…"

His touch was very gentle when he started to undress her.

"I ruined the dress…" she muttered.

"Don't worry about that," he said and caressed her cheek. "I'll buy you as many dresses as you want."

She blinked her eyes and tried to look at him, but her vision was very blurred. He wasn't her father, but she didn't care, she didn't want him to leave. The pain was starting to pass, but she still felt sick. He looked at her naked body for a short moment before he covered her with a blanket.

"Please hold me," she muttered.

"I should get some help…" he started but didn't finish his sentence. "Oh hell…"

The bed squeaked under his weight when he lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt calmer when he stroked her hair and kept her close to him.

"Don't worry, we'll work this out," he said softly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Damn bear is staring at me…"

She let out a weak laughter; Mr. Boo was sitting on her bedside table as usually.

"Why shouldn't I be sick?" she asked quietly when she was finally able to think a little clearer.

"The elixir should prevent that. And I should have been able to feel that you were in pain… But don't worry, like I said, we'll work this out."

At the moment she was too exhausted to care; she leaned her head on his chest and took a hold of his shirt, like he would be some kind of cuddly toy. She could tell that he was smiling without even seeing his face.

"This is the way things should be. I can make you happy if you give me a chance, I want to show you the world."

She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, all her strength was gone. The pain was gone as well, but her last thought before falling asleep was very clear. She wanted to bite him.

* * *

**About the length of the chapters, sure I can make them longer, but that would mean I wouldn't be able to update so often. Would you prefer longer chapters or faster updates? And about what's wrong with her, some of you already guessed what I have on mind, she's pregnant. I have to admit that I was a little unsure about that, so I would like to ask you all what you think? The story has changed along the way, the original storyline I had on mind was shorter, but I wasn't happy with it anymore. I want to thank all of you lovely readers for bearing with me; it's always nice to hear what you think :)**


	70. Talking with ghosts

**I'm sorry about the pause, this chapter turned out a little longer. Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts, I know all of you won't be happy and I'm sorry about that. Ok, here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 70**

**Talking with ghosts**

There were times when everything felt alright, like the mind would be floating in the sea of endorphins. To Seraphine that hadn't happened very often, but now she felt completely happy. She turned on her side and smiled before opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was Elijah who was sitting next to her bed, looking at her attentively. Wait, why was he here? She blinked her eyes and gave him a smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

For a moment she was confused before she remembered what had happened last night.

"I…better. I'm fine."

He nodded, clearly relieved.

"Good. However we must still find out what happened to you."

She hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

He looked amused.

"Surprisingly my brothers were once again acting like some sort of bickering children, so I advised them to continue somewhere else before they would wake you up."

"Oh…"

He stood up and leaned towards her.

"May I?"

She wasn't sure what he meant, but she nodded. He placed his hand on her forehead and kept it there for a moment.

"Your body temperature seems normal. Do you have any pain?"

She shook her head.

"No, I feel fine. Actually better than fine, I'm hungry and I really want some sex."

They were both equally stunned by her last comment; she had no idea why she had just said that. Poor Elijah seemed more than uncomfortable, his expression made her giggle.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say although she was still laughing. "So sorry."

He cleared his throat, apparently trying to regain his self-control. Seraphine really didn't feel like laughing anymore, her own behavior scared her. She grabbed Elijah's hand and looked into his eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she said quietly.

He tapped her hand and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Everything is going to be alright, don't worry."

It wasn't difficult to believe his every word, there was something calm and soothing about his whole being, that was one of the things she had always liked about him. He gave her a warm smile and sat down next to her.

"I can arrange you something to eat right now, but I'm afraid your other request will take some preparations."

He looked completely serious and for a moment she actually wasn't sure was he kidding.

"Is there some specific music you like or some sort of costumes perhaps…"

She started to laugh again and slapped his hand.

"That wasn't nice; you really got me there for a second!"

"My apologies," he replied innocently. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Anything is fine."

He nodded and was about to stood up when she squished his hand.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For being my friend. I care about you a lot, Elijah, I hope you know that."

He seemed confused for a short while, before giving her a smile.

"The feeling is mutual, I can assure you."

She felt all warm and fuzzy after he had left and simply lied there for a while enjoying the feeling. Everything seemed to be just fine, why had she been worried in the first place? She stood up and hopped towards the bathroom. The fact that she was naked, didn't concern her one bit, according to the two men who had seen her naked, she had a nice body. For some reason the whole thought made her giggle again. She barely managed to brush her hair and step under the shower, when Henrik appeared in front of her.

"Oh no, I am so sorry," the boy said.

Seraphine huffed and grabbed a towel.

"No offence, but I'm starting to believe that you are doing this on purpose."

Henrik seemed almost shocked.

"No, no, I swear that was not my intention…"

"Don't worry about it," she interrupted him. "What can I do for you?"

He hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

"I…I have been waiting for your call and since I have not heard a word from you I wanted to make sure that everything is alright."

She couldn't help but smile, what a sweet boy he was.

"Oh. That was very kind of you."

Suddenly she realized that all Henrik's siblings were here now, this would be a perfect time for him to talk to them.

"Listen, would you like to talk to your siblings now?"

Henrik bit his bottom lip, looking nervous.

"They are here?"

She nodded.

"Yes, all of them."

"In that case, I believe I could have a word with them, assuming you still allow me to borrow your voice."

She had almost forgotten that part, the thought made her nervous.

"Will it hurt?"

"No, absolutely not, I would never cause you pain."

"You're so sweet," she said and kissed his cheek making him blush. At the moment she wanted to embrace the whole world. "I'll just get dressed first."

"Yes, of course," he mumbled.

She went to her closet and picked up the first dress she saw, it was the lavender one.

"Come in!" she said when someone knocked the door.

Elijah opened the door and walked in with a tray.

"Perfect timing," Seraphine said. "Could you ask Kol, Klaus and Rebekah here?"

Elijah looked surprised.

"You want them all here?"

She nodded.

"Yes, and you too, of course. There's someone here who would like to talk to you."

He placed the tray on the bedside table and turned to look at her.

"Talk to us?"

"Yes. Could you please get the others?"

He hesitated a moment, clearly wanting to ask more questions, but finally he walked out without saying a word. Seraphine startled when she suddenly felt Henrik's hand on her own, it wasn't difficult to see that the boy was nervous.

"It's ok," she assured.

They stood there hand in hand until Elijah returned with his siblings.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Klaus asked as soon as he entered the room.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Kol asked. "You definitely weren't fine last night."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Why are we here?" Rebekah asked. "I was in the middle of pedicure."

Seraphine looked at them all before she turned to Henrik, who was staring at his siblings quietly.

"They still look exactly the same…" he mumbled. "Except their hair. Please tell Bekah that I like her new hairstyle."

Seraphine nodded.

"Rebekah, Henrik says that he likes your new hairstyle."

Rebekah gasped, she seemed as stunned as her brothers.

"What? He…he's here?"

"Yes, he's standing right next to me," Seraphine replied, pointing at Henrik, but of course his siblings couldn't see him.

"Henrik…" Kol muttered. "You found him."

"Well, actually he found me and I have to say that he's a very sweet young man."

"Sweet?" Henrik repeated.

"And handsome too," she added. "He must be the charmer of your family."

"Yes, I was. Tell Kol and Niklaus that after few years I would have beaten them both."

Seraphine repeated his words to Kol and Klaus who seemed to be unable to speak. Rebekah was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Henrik, I've missed you so much."

He stepped in front of his sister and tried to touch her, but he couldn't.

"Can I…" he asked and turned to Seraphine.

She nodded.

"What do you need me to do?"

"What is happening?" Elijah asked. He tried to look calm, but Seraphine could see all the mixed feelings in his eyes.

"Henrik would like to talk to you all himself, but he needs to borrow my body in order to do that."

"What?" Klaus and Kol asked simultaneously.

"It's completely safe," Seraphine assured and hold out her hand for Henrik.

"Thank you," he said before he took it.

Seraphine felt very strange when their hands touched, like a flash of warm energy would have gone through her body. Suddenly there was another consciousness in her mind with her, she felt everything what he felt, saw everything what he had ever seen. The sensation was overwhelming; it was like a huge tidal wave. Apparently it worked both ways; he seemed quite stunned as well.

"Seraphine?" someone said from the outside, but she couldn't really hear them, she needed some time to adjust. All these new memories were filling her head. Henrik with his parents and siblings, playing, hunting, laughing…The most difficult thing to feel was his death, the poor boy had been so scared. She wanted nothing more than wrap her arms around him and keep him safe.

"_Woah_…" she heard him mumbling. _"That was really…something."_

"_Yeah,"_ she replied. _"Are you alright?"_

"_Yes, I believe so. I should be able to use your voice now, if you allow me to."_

"_Sure, go ahead, my body is your body."_

She couldn't help but giggle to that, he was laughing as well.

"_Alright, here we go."_

"Seraphine!" Kol shouted. He was shaking her, but she didn't react in any way. She had been standing motionlessly for few minutes with her eyes closed. Klaus tried to shake her as well.

"Dammit!"

Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked around. There was confusion in her eyes when she lifted her hand and slowly moved her fingers.

"I have fingers…" she mumbled and looked up. "Hello, brothers."

They were both staring at her disbelievingly.

"Henrik?" Kol managed to say.

She nodded and took few insecure steps.

"This is so amazing, I have legs."

"Henrik!" Rebekah cried out and hugged her brother tightly.

"Bekah… I can feel you…"

Rebekah's eyes were full of tears when she finally pulled away.

"I have missed you, sister," her little brother said.

"I've missed you too. Are you…Is everything alright with you?"

"Yes, I am where I should be and most of the times I am happy."

Henrik touched his sister's shoulder and moved in front of Elijah.

"I have almost forgotten how tall you are, big brother."

Elijah hugged him tightly without saying a word.

"I am glad that you have kept your honor," Henrik said. "I always admired you for it and I hoped to be even a half the man you were."

Elijah swallowed, trying to control himself.

"You were much more."

Henrik smiled and turned to Kol and Klaus.

"Now you two… I wish I could say I am also happy with you."

They both lowered their head when Henrik stepped in front of them.

"Kol, I know why you wished to find me, but the truth is that I did not wish to be found."

Kol looked at him.

"Why?"

Henrik sighed.

"Because I did not wish to taint the memory I have of you, of both of you. You are my brothers and you both were good men once; that is what I want to remember."

"What do you think we are now?" Klaus asked quietly.

Henrik gave him a sad smile.

"You are my brothers, Niklaus, nothing will ever change that. I have no wish to judge you." He paused and placed his hands on Klaus' shoulders. "What happened was not your fault; I have never accused you of it."

"But I should have never taken you in the woods…"

"That was my decision, not yours. I want you to forgive yourself."

"I don't know if I can," Klaus muttered.

"Yes, you can. So can you," he added looking at Kol.

All his other siblings seemed surprised.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

"That is between me and Kol," Henrik said firmly. "I forgive you."

Kol didn't say anything; he clenched his fists and kept his eyes on the floor.

"I forgive you," Henrik repeated and squished his shoulder. Kol turned around and walked out without saying a word. Henrik felt that Seraphine's body started to shake, he had to leave.

"I must go now, but I want you all to look after each other, like a family should. And I want you to look after this woman."

"Yes," Elijah said immediately. "I give you my word."

"Me too," Klaus added.

Henrik nodded and gave them all a smile before Seraphine's eyes closed.

"_Thank you,"_ Henrik said to her.

"_You're welcome."_

"_About my memories, especially what happened between me and Kol before I died… I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell anyone about it."_

"_No, of course not, that's personal."_

"_Thank you. I better go now."_

"_Will I see you again?"_ Seraphine asked.

"_Yes, I believe so. Oh and congratulations."_

"_What do you mean?"_ Seraphine asked confused.

"_Your child of course, I wish you happiness."_

"_What…"_

Seraphine didn't have time to say anything else when Henrik was suddenly gone. She opened her eyes and gasped for air. It took a moment before she realized that she was in her bed, there wasn't anyone else in the room. What… She stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom. It took a long while before she managed to lift her dress and look at her reflection in the mirror. A child… No, that was impossible; surely Henrik had been mistaken…

"Seraphine?" Elijah's voice asked. "Are you alright?"

Very slowly she opened the door and looked at him.

"I…I think I need your help."


	71. Knocked up

**Chapter 71**

**Knocked up**

"Alright…" Elijah muttered, apparently trying to clear his thoughts. "Alright."

Seraphine was afraid to look at him, but she forced herself to turn her head towards him. They were sitting in his car, this was the closest thing of privacy she had managed to come up with, there were definitely too many people with damn super hearing in the mansion. Thankfully no one had asked where they were going, although few hybrids had noticed them leaving. There had been no sight of Kol, Klaus or Rebekah; they were probably recovering from their sudden reunion with their little brother. Seraphine certainly understood now why Kol had wanted so badly to find Henrik; his guilt must have been overwhelming. She could only imagine how that had affected him over the centuries. She would have wanted to say something comforting to him, but right now she had some bigger problems to deal with.

"Alright," Elijah said again after a moment of silence. "This is a very…unusual situation." He paused looking more than uncomfortable. "Forgive me, but I must ask… Is there a possibility that the father is…someone else?"

Seraphine looked at him icily.

"Sure, it could be the gardener, the paperboy, the limo driver; any one of the hybrids…Maybe I left someone out, it's a little difficult to remember all of them."

"I didn't ask that to offend you," he stated calmly.

She sighed and lowered her head.

"I know, I'm sorry. But the answer to your question is no, the father can't be someone else, I've only have sex with two men."

He nodded and crossed his arms.

"I see. The problem is that neither one of them should be able to…reproduce."

For some reason his choice of words made her giggle.

"You mean they can't knock someone up? Well, apparently at least one of them can."

She started to laugh hysterically.

"Just like in some damn soap opera, 'I'm pregnant, but who's the father?' This can't be happening…"

She curled her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"What am I going to do?"

Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll figure that out together."

She was more than grateful for his presence and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What is this child?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," he replied stroking her hair calmingly. "But I can help you to find out."

"How?"

"We can go and meet Clarice right now; I believe she would be able to tell us something."

Seraphine thought about it for a moment. She didn't think that she had enough strength to talk with "the daddies" at the moment. Maybe she should find out what she was dealing with before involving them at all.

"Ok, let's go," she said determinedly.

Elijah seemed surprised.

"Perhaps we should talk to my brothers first…"

"No, please just drive, I'll send them a text or something. I can't…"

Elijah was quiet for a moment before he nodded.

"Alright, perhaps it's best to get some information first."

"Thank you," she said squishing his hand. Somehow she felt calmer when he started the car; at least they were doing something. She refused to think about the fact that something was actually growing inside of her, that was definitely too much to handle. Everything would be alright, they would figure this out and the whole problem would simply mysteriously disappear. Yes, that sounded good. Everything would be just fine.

...

Kol was sitting on his bed, staring in front of him.

"_I forgive you…"_

He couldn't even remember how long he had hoped to hear those words, but now he had no idea what to think. All those years he had spent looking for a portal, then in that damn coffin and finally founding himself a new portal. He could have come here as soon as he had found Seraphine, but something had stopped him. Hoping for something and actually getting it were two very different things and the truth be told, he had expected a very different reaction from Henrik.

He had been sure that his little brother would hate him; he certainly would have if he would be in Henrik's shoes. But then again, Henrik had always been the most kindhearted person he had ever met. Suddenly the realization hit him, Henrik had been right there, standing in front of him, offering him forgiveness and he had simply walked away. What the hell was wrong with him? He stood up and zoomed towards Seraphine's room, maybe she could contact Henrik again. When he opened the door, he noticed Klaus standing next to her bed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Klaus snapped angrily.

Kol frowned and was just about to warn his brother not to talk to her like that, when he noticed that Klaus wasn't talking to Seraphine, he was on the phone.

"Elijah…Elijah, I'm warning you, don't you dare to hang up on me…Hello? Dammit!"

Kol couldn't help but grin.

"Problems, brother?"

Klaus turned to look at him.

"Oh, you could say that. Apparently Elijah left with Seraphine."

"What? What do you mean he left?"

Klaus crossed his arms.

"Left, gone, no longer here, what do you want, a Spanish translation? Here, read for yourself," Klaus snapped and shoved his phone to Kol.

"_Klaus and Kol, I need to take care of something, I'll be back as soon as I can. You don't have to worry, Elijah's with me, I'm safe. I really need to do this, PLEASE try to understand. And please water my plants if I'm not back within two days, thanks. Seraphine."_

"What the hell?" Kol muttered after reading the text for the second time.

"Tell me about it," Klaus replied tensely.

"I'm calling Elijah right now…"

"Don't bother; he just turned his phone off."

"What…"

Kol really wasn't sure what to say, what the hell was Elijah doing?

"I'm going after them," he said.

Klaus snorted.

"And to where exactly?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell not going to sit here and do nothing…"

"Or you could actually honor her wishes," Rebekah's voice suddenly said.

Kol and Klaus turned to their sister who was standing in the doorway.

"I doubt that she would have left without a good reason."

"That's not the point," Klaus snapped. "She can't just leave like that by herself…"

"She's not by herself, she's with Elijah," Rebekah interrupted him. "I'm sure he can keep her safe."

Kol gritted his teeth.

"No, this isn't acceptable and Elijah should definitely know better."

Rebekah shrugged.

"Fine, go after them then, good luck with that."

Kol didn't need to be told twice, he was already heading to the front door. If anyone would leave here with her, that would be him.


	72. Mr and Mrs Smith

**I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier, I've been very busy. Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and alerts, I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think :) Ok, here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 72**

**Mr. and Mrs. Smith**

Elijah looked at the poster on the wall, there was a smiling woman holding a baby. The waiting room was much like others he had seen, except that in addition to old magazines, there were also toys. Never in his life could have he imagined that someday he would be sitting in the waiting room of a maternity clinic. The whole idea sounded simply absurd, but here he was, sitting on a bench with Seraphine. Clearly she was nervous; she kept biting her nails and moving her legs restlessly. This had been her idea; she had suggested that they could ask a doctor's opinion before going to Clarice.

It wasn't difficult to tell that she was afraid; perhaps she thought that this child would have a tail and horns or something like that. Elijah could hear the child's heartbeat; there was no doubt that she really was pregnant. But whose child was she carrying and how was that even possible? It shouldn't be and Elijah still felt that they should have gone straight to Clarice in order to get some information. Not to mention his brothers were probably going crazy at the moment, but they would just have to suck it up, right now her needs were more important. Elijah couldn't help but to feel sorry for her, things had been complicated enough without this.

"Excuse me," she muttered and headed towards the ladies' room.

Elijah crossed his arms and found himself looking at the poster again. A mother and a child. It reminded him of everything he had lost. His family… Even after all these centuries, the memory was still painful. For a brief moment he had been a father and he cherished the memories of those moments. What kind of father would either one of his brothers be? Elijah truly was more than worried.

"Your first?" someone suddenly asked.

Elijah turned to look at the man who was sitting on the next bench. He seemed to be in his mid thirties, but there were already few grey locks among his dark hair. There was a little girl jumping up and down next to him and he had an infant in a baby carrier on his stomach.

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked.

"Your first kid?"

"Yes," Elijah replied, he certainly wasn't going to explain the situation.

"I have four, the fifth's on the way," the man said and waved his hand towards a woman who was currently standing in the hallway shouting at two little boys.

"Billy! Stop hitting your brother!"

"Congratulations," Elijah said.

The man rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, this is a dream come true. You want an advice?"

Elijah didn't have time to reply when the man continued.

"During the first pregnancy your missus is going to be horny as hell, after that just bitchy. I'm telling you, man, enjoy when you still can. If she wants it in the middle of the night or during the freaking Sunday mass, don't say no. After she pops the kid out, you'll be lucky if you get a quickie somewhere between the feedings and diaper changing. Of course you'll have to do all the work, she's too tired and if the little bundle of joy starts to cry, guess does she care are you done. No, you'll have to finish by yourself. Thank God for porn."

Elijah was too stunned to say anything, how was he supposed to reply to that. The little girl stopped jumping and tilted her head.

"Daddy, what's porn?"

The man sighed and looked at the girl.

"It's a grown-up word, sweetie, and if you ever use it, the boogeyman will come and break all your toys. And it'll make you eat broccoli."

The girl's eyes started to water up.

"Mommy!" she shouted and ran to the woman. "Daddy's scaring me!"

The woman sent him an angry scowl.

"Hal!"

"I was parenting, Sheila!" he shouted and turned back to Elijah. "Run when you still can, man, save yourself."

Even though Elijah was proud of his manners, he had no idea how to reply. Thankfully Seraphine came back and took his hand.

"Please come with me," she murmured and led him around the corner.

"Lucky bastard…" the man muttered.

Before Elijah managed to protest, Seraphine shoved him into the ladies' room and locked the door.

"Seraphine…" he started, but she silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

"I need something right now."

She was looking at him very strangely, like he would be a gourmet dinner. He cleared his throat and tried to take control of the situation, this was getting too far.

"Seraphine, I know you're experiencing…all kind of feelings, but I need you to control yourself," he said firmly.

Her eyes narrowed.

"I need your blood," she stated.

That certainly caught him off guard.

"My blood?" he repeated disbelievingly.

She bit her bottom lip, looking distressed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I…I almost attacked some woman… Please help me."

Her eyes were filled with despair and confusion; she couldn't understand what she was feeling. Elijah touched her hair as calmingly as he could.

"You think my blood would help?"

She nodded.

"I used a blood bag before, but…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but obviously she really needed this.

"Alright, let's try," he said touching her cheek.

She gave him a cautious smile.

"Thank you."

Quickly he bit his wrist and brought it to her lips.

"Take a small sip at first…" he started, but apparently she didn't agree, she grabbed his wrist and started to suck his blood like she would have been dying on thirst.

"Seraphine…"

She tightened her grip when he tried to remove his hand.

"That's enough," he said firmly and yanked his wrist away. She let out a growl and for a moment it seemed that she was going to attack him. Then her eyes widened with shock.

"I-I-I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok," he said calmingly and wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

"What kind of monster is this child?" she asked quietly.

Elijah wasn't sure what to say, so he simply held her until she had calmed down.

"Are you ready?" he asked when she finally pulled away.

"Yeah, just a moment."

She washed her face and took a deep breath before she unlocked the door. Hand in hand they walked back to the waiting room and sat down on the bench. The man and his family were still there, he gave Elijah thumbs up and silently formed the words "enjoy it man."

"You know him?" Seraphine asked.

"We…talked earlier," Elijah replied.

Seraphine didn't have time to ask anything else when a nurse approached them.

"Mrs. Smith?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Calloway will see you now."

Seraphine stood up, her legs were shaking and she squished Elijah's hand as tightly as she could. Dr. Calloway was a middle-aged man with light brown hair and glasses; he looked at them both callously when they entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

"Yes," Elijah replied when Seraphine didn't say anything.

"And this is your first pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

Seraphine swallowed.

"I…I'm not sure."

"Hmm, let's take a look then. Lie down and lift your dress."

Seraphine looked at Elijah insecurely before she lied down and started to lift the hem of her dress. Elijah did his best to avoid looking at her thighs, not to mention her panties; he sat down next to her and took her hand.

"This will feel a little cold," Dr. Calloway said before rubbing a gel on Seraphine's stomach. Of course Elijah knew what an ultrasound was, but he had never seen a doctor performing it. Dr. Calloway picked up a transducer and rubbed it over her stomach. He continued for a while, looking at a small screen in front of him. Elijah couldn't interpret his expression, but he could have sworn that the doctor seemed tenser.

"Is everything alright?" Elijah asked as calmly as he could.

Dr. Calloway pressed his lips together.

"Doctor?"

Elijah could easily feel that Seraphine was about to panic.

"There's no need to be alarmed," Dr. Calloway said, but he didn't sound very convincing. "I believe I would like to have a second opinion about this, excuse me, I'll be right back."

He almost ran to the door without giving them any better explanation. Seraphine looked as pale as a ghost.

"I knew it," she murmured. "This child is a monster."


	73. Cherries and bacon

**Chapter 73**

**Cherries and bacon**

"I…I can't," Seraphine muttered. "This is…I can't."

Her mind was a mess, but somehow she managed to get to her feet.

"Seraphine…" Elijah started, but she wasn't listening, she had to get out. The look on the doctor's face… No, she definitely couldn't handle this right now. She ran to the door and yanked it open. Some part of her knew that running away wouldn't fix anything, but right now she was going to take the coward's way out. Of course she would have to sooner or later face her little problem, but later sounded fine to her. She started to run and didn't stop before she was outside. What was she doing? She couldn't move anymore, she just stared in front of her until someone touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she muttered callously.

Elijah moved in front of her and touched her cheek.

"It's alright." He paused and stroked her hair calmingly. "What do you want to do?"

She looked up.

"You…you're not going to drag me back there?"

He shook his head.

"Of course not, this is your choice; I'm not going to force you into anything."

Her choice… He was so sweet that she wanted to kiss him.

"Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you."

He cleared his throat looking kind of uncomfortable.

"There's no need to thank me, this is your life we are talking about, and it's your right to make your own decisions."

She bit her bottom lip.

"I…I don't think that I can…not right now. Maybe we could come back tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. How about we find some nice hotel, eat and rest?"

She nodded gratefully.

"That would be great."

Elijah gave her a smile and wrapped his arm around her, leading her to his car.

"Everything is going to be alright," he said softly.

His voice was calm and convincing; it would have been easy to believe every word he said. For a short moment she decided that she wanted to believe him. He was such a good person, so kind and discreet. Seraphine felt exhausted so she let him choose the hotel and take care of checking in. She was hungry and she really wanted a warm shower.

"What would you like to eat?" Elijah asked after they had settled in their suite.

"Steak," she replied before she could even think about it. "As bloody as possible."

If this surprised him, he didn't show it in any way.

"Alright, I'll call the room service. Anything else?"

"Cake."

"Cake?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, like a birthday cake, a lot of whipped cream and cherries. Oh, and bacon."

"You want bacon on the cake?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

His expression made her giggle.

"No, that would be gross. I want bacon with the steak."

"Alright then," he said and picked up the phone.

Poor Elijah, Seraphine knew that this whole thing must be confusing to him; it was confusing to her as well. She had never even liked red meat and now she was craving for it, almost as much as blood. The thought didn't even make her sick anymore, it felt completely natural. The baby was hungry… What, where had that came from? Somehow she just knew it. How was that possible, the baby wasn't much more than a month old if Kol was the father. If it was Klaus, then even less than a month. This was crazy; neither of them should be able to be the father.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

Seraphine blinked her eyes and forced herself to concentrate.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a shower before eating."

"Yes, of course. I believe you need some spare clothes."

Seraphine hadn't even thought about that, she didn't have anything with her.

"Perhaps some other things as well?" Elijah asked.

She hesitated before she nodded.

"I guess so, but I can't ask you to…"

"It's no problem, really." He paused and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Unless you wish me to stay here with you?"

"No, no, I'm fine, but…I guess you need to know my size and…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when someone knocked the door.

"That's probably the room service," Elijah said and opened the door.

His body tensed immediately when he saw the woman standing in the hallway, it was that Elena girl. She had curled her hair and she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue top. Her arms were crossed and she certainly didn't look happy.

"You rang, oh high and mighty," she stated sarcastically.

"I told you to wait in the lobby," Elijah replied tensely.

She gave him a mocking smile and stepped pass him.

"I'm terribly sorry, my liege."

"Katerina…" he said warningly.

"I'm sick of lurking in the shadows like some…" She never finished her sentence when she noticed Seraphine. "Oh…You could have mentioned that you're not alone."

Seraphine stared at her.

"What…I thought her name is Elena. And why is she here?"

"Good question," Katerina said and turned to look at Elijah. He pressed his lips together; Seraphine couldn't remember ever seeing him so tense.

"She's not Elena," he finally said.

"No, I'm definitely not," she added.

Seraphine looked at them both alternately.

"Alright. So who…" Suddenly the realization hit her. Katerina… That was how Klaus had called the woman who…

"Please tell me that this isn't the woman who tried to kill me."

Elijah looked more and more uncomfortable, but Katerina on the other hand was clearly enjoying the whole situation.

"Yeah, that was me. Sorry about that, nothing personal."

Seraphine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Elijah…"

"I know what you must think, but this is a very complicated situation. Katerina and I…made an agreement."

Seraphine crossed her arms.

"You do know that this woman tried to kill your brothers?"

"Yes, I know that. I…"

Elijah didn't seem to know how to continue.

"Oh no," Seraphine muttered. "You're sleeping with her, aren't you?"

"No!" Elijah and Katerina said simultaneously.

"I hate his guts," she added.

"The feeling is mutual, my dear," Elijah said coldly.

"Right…"

Seraphine didn't believe them for a second.

"So, why am I here?" Katerina asked.

Elijah cleared his throat.

"Seraphine needs some clothes and other…female things."

Katerina sent him a glare.

"If you think for a second that I…"

Something about his look made her to swallow the rest of her sentence.

"Then you're absolutely right, I live to serve," she added mockingly. "Let's see…"

Seraphine looked at her cautiously when she walked around her.

"Alright, clothes for the pretty little blonde, I'm on it."

"I'm coming with you," Elijah said trying to sound casual.

She shrugged.

"What ever. I'll be in the lobby," she stated and walked out leaving behind an uncomfortable silence.

"Seraphine…"

"It's fine, what you do and with who is your business."

He pressed his lips together.

"I don't want you to think…I would never allow her to hurt you. I found her few weeks ago and…It's complicated."

Seraphine moved in front of him and touched his shoulder.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, I still consider you as my friend. Does Klaus and Kol…"

"No and I would appreciate if you could keep this between the two of us."

She hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure that she's not planning to… You know, kill me."

"Yes, I'm sure. We had a long…conversation about that and believe me, she learned her lesson."

Seraphine tried her best to get that image out of her head before she nodded.

"Like I said, that's your business; I'm not going to tell anyone."

Elijah gave her a cautious smile.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time," she replied and tapped his shoulder.

"Room service," a man's voice said from the door, Katerina had left it open.

"Thank you," Elijah said when the man pushed a trolley inside.

"My cake!" Seraphine said cheerfully.

"Do you want me to sing you a birthday song, ma'am?" the man asked.

"No thank you, it's not my birthday. Cherries and bacon…"

"Alright then…" the man muttered. "Enjoy your steak and cake."

Elijah couldn't help but smile after the man had left.

"Try to get some rest," he said gently and kissed Seraphine's cheek. "I won't be long."

Seraphine started to eat as soon as he was gone. The steak was ok, but she hoped that it would be rawer. Her little uninvited passenger seemed to agree, it wanted blood. No. Seraphine finished her steak and ate almost half of the cake before she headed to the bathroom. Blood, blood, blood… No! She took a long shower but the craving didn't go away. Finally she turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her. She needed some blood. Thankfully she heard someone opening the door.

"Elijah? I'm so glad that you're here, I really need you…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when the bathroom door was kicked open and she saw the face of very pissed Kol.

"Guess again, darling."


	74. Animal instinct

**WARNING, this chapter turned out kind of intense. If you're not comfortable reading that, please send me a message and I'll send you a summary, I'm too lazy to add it here :)**

**Chapter 74**

**Animal instinct**

Kol was far from happy when he entered the hotel room Elijah had paid with his credit card. For some reason he hadn't been able to sense where Seraphine was, but thankfully there was modern technology. Apparently Elijah wasn't here, but he could immediately pick up Seraphine's scent, she was in the bathroom. He was just about to knock when he heard her voice.

"Elijah? I'm so glad that you're here, I really need you."

He froze, her words made him to completely lost control. She needed Elijah? Before he realized what he was doing, he had kicked the door open.

"Guess again, darling," he stated icily.

She was only wearing a towel and her hair was soaking wet, it seemed that he had frightened her.

"What do you need Elijah for?" he asked before he managed to stop himself.

"That's…none of your business," she muttered tensely. "I think you should leave…"

"Are you sleeping with him?" he snapped. "Isn't it enough that you slept with my other brother?"

She crossed her arms and sent him a brief scowl.

"It's none of your business who I sleep with."

_Did you hear that, she's putting out for everyone except you…_ Kol forced himself to ignore his lousy inner voice.

"I see. From a blushing maiden to a cheap whore, who would have ever known?"

His words made her flinch and for a second he saw the hurt on her face.

_Very nice, that showed her_… Shut up.

She clenched her fists and glared at him.

"Yes, I slept with Elijah. It was something…quite special; you should have seen how much he loved it. Definitely the best ride I've ever have."

Kol's eyes narrowed, that certainly sounded familiar.

"Oh, I see, was that your way to get back at me for hurting your feelings?" he asked mockingly, although his jealousy was rising like a dark cloud, Elijah would certainly pay. It didn't help that she actually dared to laugh at him.

"Oh please, get over yourself. I'm sorry, _master_, but you're not simply a man enough for me."

That was the last straw, who the hell did she think she was talking to? Blinded by his rage and jealousy, he zoomed in front of her, making her startle, and grabbed her arms.

"You want a man? I'll show you a man."

There was fear in her eyes now, but she didn't have time to say anything when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible before his lips demandingly claimed hers. His hand yanked her towel off and threw it on the floor. At first she tried to push him away, but then he felt her kissing him back, although he could have swore that she tried to bite his tongue. The kiss lasted a long time; he tightened his embrace possessively until he remembered that she required some oxygen. She was gasping for air when their lips parted.

"Kol…" she managed to say before he lifted her on the counter and slid his hand between her legs, rubbing the delicate center of her femininity. Her body responded immediately, she let out a loud moan.

"Clearly he didn't know how to satisfy you," he growled and started to move his fingers in and out of her faster than was humanly possible. She moaned uncontrollably, squirming with pleasure. He was more than pleased with himself; he was finally claiming back what was his. Her body certainly knew who she belonged to. It didn't take long before she reached her limit, her whole body juddered and she was panting heavily.

"Was that enough man for you?"

Apparently she was unable to speak, but she leaned towards him, reaching for his neck. He thought that she tried to kiss it, but instead she bit down as hard as she could, breaking his skin. That surprised him completely, making him to let out a growl. She sucked his blood greedily, refusing to let go. He wasn't sure what was going on, but this was really turning him on.

"Seraphine…"

Finally she pulled away licking her bloody lips. Her eyes darkened before she attacked his lips with an intensity he had never experienced before, she was like some kind of wild beast and he loved every second.

"My girl… Say it, baby, say that you're mi…"

"Don't give me orders!" she growled furiously and bit his neck again. He didn't think that he had ever been so turned on before, he couldn't take much more. Forgetting everything else except his primal urges, he pushed her against the wall and claimed her body completely.

"Oh God Seraphine…"

This was what he had wanted and needed since their first night in London. Clearly she was enjoying this as well, although all his tenderness was gone. She reached her second climax before him, but he followed her soon. Feeling completely contempt, he tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away. Even though he was still floating in the sea of endorphins, he noticed that something was wrong.

"Seraphine?"

She didn't say anything when he let go of her legs and placed her on the floor. Her legs couldn't hold her and she would have collapsed if he wouldn't have caught her.

"Hey… What's wrong?"

He didn't get any answer; her silence was really starting to worry him. Shit… Had he been too rough?

"Darling? I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to…"

She shook her head, but she didn't look at him.

"No, you didn't hurt me. Please go now."

Now he was really worried, her voice sounded so…hollow.

"Seraphine…"

"Go. Please."

"I can't just leave you like this…"

"I'm fine," she interrupted him callously.

He didn't have time to reply when he heard someone entering the suite.

"Could you for this once honor her wishes?" Elijah's voice said.

"I want to see that she's alright," Klaus' annoyed voice replied.

Kol felt Seraphine's body tensing; suddenly she clung to him like she would have been drowning.

"Please protect us," she muttered.

He couldn't do anything except stare at her, what was going on? All he knew was that he could sense her immense fear. Something was really wrong here. He stroked her hair calmingly and wrapped a bathrobe around her.

"Seraphine?" Klaus' voice said before he opened the bathroom door. He froze when he saw his brother holding Seraphine.

"What the hell have you done?"

"I could ask you the same question," Kol replied icily. "Why is she afraid of you?"

Klaus looked stunned.

"What?"

"You heard me. Why is she afraid of you?"

"That's ridiculous. Now get the hell out of here before I throw you out."

Kol stood up and glared at his brother.

"I would like to see you try…"

"Enough," Elijah said firmly. "Out, both of you."

Kol glared at him.

"Stay out of this; you'll never touch her again."

Elijah's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"You slept with her!" Kol snapped.

Klaus and Elijah looked equally stunned before Klaus turned his gaze towards Elijah.

"You did what?"

"I have never…"

"Yes you have!"

"Stop it!" Seraphine yelled, making all three of them to look at her. "Elijah and I haven't slept together, I only said that because you were a jerk," she snapped looking at Kol. She seemed like her normal self again. "Elijah has only tried to help me."

"Help you with what?" Kol asked.

She gritted her teeth and looked at all three of them.

"You want to know, fine, I tell you. I'm pregnant."


End file.
